Bella and Gabby
by A K Mason
Summary: Bella and her sister Gabby move to Forks, Washington after their mum gets remarried. They've grown up in England so this is a big change for them. Canon pairings, AH, AU, ooc in some cases. Rating to be safe. Read and Review please!
1. First Impressions

Hello people! Ok first things first I'm not from the US, so forgive my Britishness. Also if any phrase confuses you then just let me know and I shall explain it to you. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Key

"When someone is talking"

_When someone is thinking_

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

_[First Impressions; Original title of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen]_

_Doesn't even feel like we left home_, Bella thought as she stared out the window of the police cruiser.

"I know Bells, it's like Manchester just bigger", Gabby said from the backseat.

"I still don't get how you two do that", Charlie said as he turned down a street, he was of course referring to the fact that the girls could always tell what the other was thinking.

"I told you dad, Gabby and I are twins she just came two years and two months later", Bella replied and Gabby smiled and nodded. They finally arrived in front of their dad's house and he pulled into the driveway. They got out and helped Charlie get the stuff out of the trunk.

"I thought all your stuff was being mailed and that you only bought the essentials?" Charlie asked as he took out three large suitcases and one small one. The girls each had took out a medium sized bag and had a small bag over their shoulders.

"These are just the essentials," Gabby said and walked to the front door with Bella behind her. Charlie shook his head in amusement, he would have to get used to the idea of girls in the house. Charlie showed them to their rooms, both of which faced the front of the house, while Charlie's faced the back. Both rooms had a small balcony and a walk in wardrobe. There was a bathroom between their rooms, which was only accessible through their rooms as well. Charlie had to get back to work so the girls started to unpack, well Bella unpacked Gabby lay on her bed and watched her. "So what do you think?" Bella didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

"I don't know, everything seems ok. Dad is really making an effort, he got us both a laptop each," Bella replied while putting her clothes away. "We'll have to see how school goes tomorrow."

"At least we're used to this kind of weather," Gabby said sitting up on the bed. Bella nodded and plugged in her istation. She took out her iPod and attached it and played whatever song was on last.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

Bella opened her balcony doors and then walked into the bathroom to put her things in the bathroom.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Gabby started to sing along and Bella joined in. Therefore they didn't hear the two cars pull up in front of the two houses directly in front of their new home.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

"I didn't know Charlie was a fan of Taylor Swift," a little girl with spiky black hair said as she got out of a red BMW convertible. A beautiful tall blonde got out from the driver's side and looked at the little girl.

"Neither did I Alice," she said slightly amused.

"It can't be Charlie, his car is not there," said a big guy with short curly brown hair as he jumped out of a jeep. Two other boys got out of the jeep as well. They were both tall, one of them was a blond and the other had bronze hair and they both looked amused.

_... And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

A woman with long wavy bronze hair came out of one of the houses just as the song finished and another one started (Take a Bow by Rihanna).

"Looks like Charlie's daughters are finally here," the woman said to the five teenagers in front of her. "I'm glad, he has done nothing but talk about them arriving for over a month." They all walked into the house. Alice looked up at the open balcony window just as a girl walked past it, she had long dark brown hair but she couldn't see her face.

***

"Get up! Come on G!" Bella said shaking her sister awake and walked into her own room to get dressed. She walked into her wardrobe as Gabby got up and went into the shower. An hour later Bella was dressed in black skinny jeans and a green top with a black waist belt. She put on her knee-high dark green boots. Gabby walked into her room wearing blue G-stars with her long-sleeved red Manchester United shirt. She sat on Bella's bed and pulled on her black ugg boots. Bella got up and pulled on a long black dress coat and threw a short sleeve-less black jacket to Gabby. She pulled it on as Bella grabbed her Jane Morgan bag.

"Hurry up girls, I have to get to work," Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"Be down in a minute dad," Bella yelled as she took one last look in her mirror before walking out of her room. Gabby came out of her room with her Manchester United drawstring bag. They walked downstairs and Bella quickly made two bagels and ran out of the house and into the car. Gabby was sitting in the back, she found the idea amusing as it made her look like a criminal. Bella passed her a bagel as Charlie started the engine and took off down the road. They arrived at the school at 7:30, they got out of the car. There were only a couple of cars in the parking lot, a yellow Porsche and a dark green land rover were parked closest to school. They said bye to Charlie and walked through the parking lot to the administration building. They told the lady who they were and she got a little excited. They got their timetables and their locker numbers and the combinations for them.

"I'll remember both mine and your locker combination, don't worry," Bella said to Gabby. She looked down at her timetable then at Gabby's. "We have gym at the same time, right before lunch."

"Cool, now what the fuck is Calculus?" Gabby asked looking at her timetable.

"Language, and its maths," Bella replied. "More importantly we have to ensure we don't get lost, you know our sense of direction sucks beyond compare." Gabby nodded as they walked down a corridor looking for their classes and getting a lot of stares in the process. "You would think that they haven't seen a girl before," Bella huffed. They couldn't find the classrooms, so they looked at the map they were given and tried to figure out where the hell they were. A big guy with short curly brown hair walked in through some doors with two other guys. One with short black hair and the other with short brown hair. They noticed the girls looking around and walked up to them.

"Hey, do you need any help you look a bit lost?" The big guy asked them.

"Yeah we are, do you know where these two classes are?" Bella asked showing him their timetables.

"Yeah, come on we'll show you," he said as he started to walk. "I'm Emmett, this is Liam," he pointed at the guy with black hair, "And Eleazar," he pointed at the other guy. They both smiled and nodded in their direction.

"Hi, I'm Gabby and this is my sister Bella," Gabby said smiling at them.

"What year are you two in?" Emmett asked.

"Oh um what are ...?" Gabby started to ask.

"She is a freshmen and I'm a junior. How about you guys?" Bella asked.

"We're seniors," Emmett replied and stopped at a door. "This is the calculus class, you were looking for."

"Ok, thanks for your help," Gabby said to the guys. "I'll see you later Bells." She walked into the half full class. Bella walked off with the boys in another direction.

"Here you go, this is your history class," Emmett said.

"Thanks, I would have been looking for ages," Bella said and walked into the almost empty classroom. The teacher looked up as she walked in and she told her to take a seat in the middle row next to a girl with long black hair. She sat down and took out her note book and a pen.

"I love the Nightmare before Christmas," the girl said to Bella looking at her note book, which had Jack skellington on it. "I'm Tia O'Connell."

"Bella Swan," Bella replied.

"Did you just move here?"

"Yeah me and my sister just moved in with my dad, we used to live with my mum in England," Bella said as people started to arrive. She talked to Tia until the lesson started. She got along well with her and at the end of the class Tia showed her where her next class, Calculus was. _I hope Gabby is doing ok._

---

Gabby sat down in the seat the teacher had indicated dreading the lesson. She hated maths even if she was good at it. Everyone that was already in class was staring at her, oh honestly.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black and this is James Harris," the boy sat in front of her said as he pointed to himself and then the boy sat next to him with dirty blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Gabby Swan," Gabby replied smiling at them both just as the bell rang and three boys ran in, receiving a glare from the teacher. One sat down on the other side of Jacob and the other two sat down on either side of Gabby. The teacher started the lesson so there was no more time to talk. At the end of the lesson she found out that three boys were Quil Ateara, Embry Call and Charles Brendon. They escorted her to her next lesson Chemistry, Jacob and James were both in that class as well. She walked in with them smiling at how the day was going. _I hope Bella is ok, she hates being the new kid more than me._

---

Bella walked out off her Calculus class slightly annoyed, she had spent the lesson trying to ignore this annoying boy called Mike, argh! She tried to find her English class but failed miserably. She was starting to get annoyed yet again.

"Are you lost again?" She turned around to see Emmett standing there with a gorgeous blonde. She nodded in response. He smiled and looked at her timetable. "You're taking AP English?"

"I like English," Bella said defensively as they walked down a corridor.

"Ok, this Rosalie my girlfriend. And Rose this is Bella, the chief's daughter," Emmett said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Bella said

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too," Rosalie said. They arrived at the English class and said bye to Bella before walking off to their own class. Bella entered the noisy class, which instantly quietened down.

_Oh no, do they have to do that. This is hard enough already,_ Bella thought miserably as everyone stared at her, she could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Ah you must be Isabella Swan, right?" The teacher asked, Bella nodded but muttered 'Bella' under her breath. "Right well you can take a seat over there between Mr Cullen and Mr Yorkie." Bella walked to the seat he had pointed to and sat down quickly taking her things out of her bag. "Right class I just want you to carry on with yesterdays work and then we will discuss it. Miss Swan why don't you just read chapters one and two, so that you can take part in the discussion." The teacher said handing her a book and walking back to the front. Bella looked at the book and smiled, Pride and Prejudice. This was her favourite book, she loved it, and knew she was going to enjoy this lesson.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," the boy to her left said. She looked to see a gorgeous guy with bronze hair and forest green eyes.

"Bella," it was all she could manage to say to him.

"You're the chief's daughter, right?" He asked her and she nodded in response. He smiled at her and started doing his work. Bella opened the book and tried to read it but she couldn't focus, it didn't matter she had read the book a thousand times before. The lesson went past quickly and as soon as the bell rang she rushed off to gym. She managed to find it without getting lost, woohoo! She got changed into her gym kit, consisting of blue Nike trackys and a green t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked out to join her class.

_Oh great Mike is in this class as well, just peachy._ Their gym teacher came and she saw Gabby on the other side of the gym with her class, she smiled at her and she smiled back. They were playing Volleyball today, which was ok as Bella knew how to play this sport. She looked round the class and noticed that Edward was in this class as well, he was standing next to a tall blond guy. The teacher split everyone into teams and then made them play against each other. In Bella's team there was the tall blond guy, a small girl with spiky black hair, an Asian girl and Edward. Their team was playing first, so Bella stood and waited while the net was set up.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen, this is Angela Weber and the blond over there is my boyfriend Jasper Hale and with him is my twin Edward," the small black haired girl said.

"Hi, I'm Bella," Bella replied. "Edward's in my English class." Alice smiled and was about to say something but they were called to start the game. It went rather well, they beat the other team and then waited while the other teams played.

"Pssssst," Bella turned around and saw Gabby standing there with two boys. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, I managed to make it to all my classes without getting lost," Bella replied, Gabby raised both her eyebrows at her. "Ok so I may have been escorted to most – fine all of them but I got to gym all by myself."

"That's good, this is Jacob and James," Gabby said indicating the two boys. "There in most of my classes. This is my sister Bella."

"Hey guys,"

"Hey," the both of them said simultaneously.

"Bella, oh hi," Alice said as she came over with two bottles of water. She gave one to Bella.

"Alice, this is my sister Gabby and her two new friends –"

"I know Jacob and James, hey guys. Hello Gabby, it's ok if I call you that?"

"If you're Bella's friend then I guess so," Gabby said.

"Of course I am, do you know she is the only one who has actually listened when I talk about fashion," Alice said happily and Bella smiled in response.

Once Gym was over it was time for lunch. As Bella came out of the changing rooms she saw Alice standing there waiting for her.

"Come on, time for lunch," Alice said smiling and linking arms with Bella. Bella smiled to herself, it looked like she had had made a friend without realising it. Maybe this move won't be so bad after all. They entered the cafeteria and walked over to the lunch line to get some food. Once they had their food Alice dragged her over to a large table, it looked like about four tables had been put together. She sat down at one end with Alice on her right. Jasper was sat next to her with Edward on his right and three other boys with them. A few seats down sat Eleazar and Liam. Angela was sat next to Bella on her left, Tia came over and sat down in front of her with two other girls. They were both blonde but one had strawberry blonde hair instead.

"Hey Bella," Tia said

"Hey,"

"Hey Bella, I'm Tanya," said the strawberry blonde one. "And this is Charlotte," she indicated the girl next to her, who said hi. They were sat eating their lunch and Alice was filling her in about everything.

"... So you know Jasper and Edward already. The three guys sat with them are Garett, Peter and Benjamin. Over there towards the end of the table that is Eleaz-"

"I met them this morning," Bella interrupted.

"Oh ok, well here comes Rosalie with Carmen and Irina. Rose and Carmen are cheerleaders. Rose is Jasper's older sister and they live next door to us. Irina is Tanya's older sister. That long table over there is Aro's group. He is the leader, Caius and Marcus are next. Didyme is Aro's sister and that is all I really know about her. All the others around them are their followers, they do whatever the three say. Afton is just annoying and he is with Chelsea. I hate her she is horrible she can easily rip a relationship apart and does it sometimes when she's bored. Demetri is well, I don't know but he tends to follow people around sometimes. Felix well, yeah he's just weird. Those four there are new editions, freshman. The blond ones are twins Jane and Alec. The others are Corin and Santiago, I'm not sure what they are like just yet. But the fact that Aro let them in his group makes me a little wary of them. Those three girls there are Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina and I personally think they are going for the title of the Plastics."

"I love that film," Bella said highly amused. Alice laughed and looked around to continue.

"That's Eric, Maggie and Renata, they are the nerds. Eric is slightly annoying but I don't know about the other two yet." A bunch of girls walk in leading them a beautiful brunette. "That is Heidi Davids, she is the head cheerleader and the Queen B. The other with her are Athenodora Del Piero, she's dating Aro, Sulpicia (Bella laughs) Pirlo, she's dating Caius. Lauren, Mary and Bree, who are all in our year. They are all cheerleaders as well. Oh and that girl following them is Jessica Stanley, she is such a wannabe. Oh let's not forget Stefan and Vladmir Verbinski the resident potheads, they are always high I don't know how the teachers haven't caught on yet."

"Hey Bells," Gabby said as she approached the table with five boys.

"Hey Gabby, guys this is my sister Gabriella. Gabby um everyone," Bella said and Gabby gave her a look. "What? OK, Alice, Angela, Tia, Tanya, Charlotte, Jasper, Edward, Garett, Peter, Benjamin, Eleazar, Liam, Rosalie, Carmen and Irina." She pointed at everyone as she said this.

"Wow, you have a good memory," Alice said as Emmett approached the table with a small girl who had shoulder length curly bronze hair.

"Hey everyone, Hey Bella, Gabby," Emmett said cheerfully he had a lot of food on his tray. "This is my cousin Reneesmee Mason, and Nessie this is Bella and Gabby, Charlie's daughters."

"Hey," she said in a small voice.

"Hey, why don't you sit here," Gabby said indicating the seat next to her and in front of Jasper and Edward. Emmett walked to the other end of the table and sat down and instantly started eating. Everyone started talking to one another, Alice started talking to Bella and Gabby talked to Reneesme, and noticed how Jacob was looking at her.

As the bell rang for fifth period everyone got up and started making their way to their classes.

"See you later Bells," Gabby called as she walked off with her new friends.

"See ya," Bella shouted back as she made her way out. She stopped when she realised she had no idea which way to go. She looked at her timetable, Biology.

"This way, come on," Alice said as she saw her timetable and dragged her off. Once they were at the right class she took off for her own class. Bella entered the class, she saw Edward sitting in the back by himself and Benjamin and Jasper sitting at the desk in front of him. They called her over, she went over and also noticed that Mike was in this class as well.

"Hey Bella, you can sit next to Edward," Jasper said calmly. " No one's sitting there." Bella sat down next to Edward just as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

At the end of the lesson Benjamin turned around as Bella was putting her things away.

"What lesson do you have next, Bella?"

"Music," Bella replied as she showed them her timetable. Benjamin smiled, he seemed very happy about something. "Edward's in this class as well, I'm sure he can take you there." Bella looked up and Edward smiled at her, she looked down quickly and nodded and walked towards the door. When she reached the door she turned to make sure Edward was there. They said bye to the other two and then walked to their music class. They were silent the whole way there. Once everyone was settled in class, the teacher told everyone to get their instruments out. She gave Bella a guitar as she was told that that was what she could play. Edward was sat at the piano. They were given a music piece that they had to play in turn. At the end of lesson Bella put the guitar away and grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. She stopped just outside not sure if she should wait for Edward or not. He came out and when he saw her he smiled. They walked to their lockers, which were incidentally next to each other. Gabby arrived as her locker was next to Bella's. Bella leaned round her locker and opened Gabby's for her. Once they were done they walked to the parking lot. Jacob and James said bye and walked over to Jacob's sister who was waiting by her car.

"Do you need a lift?" Edward asked Bella and Gabby.

"No thanks, Alice already offered to drop us home," Bella replied and walked over to the yellow Porsche. Rosalie held the seat so that they could climb into the back along with Reneesme and then sat down in the seat as Alice got into the driver's seat.

"Bella do you have your licence? Cause I know the age limit is different," Rosalie asked as Alice pulled out of the parking lot.

"No I don't cause in England you can't get your licence till you are 18 and you have to be 17 to get a learner's permit," Bella explained. "A provisional," she added explaining to Gabby. "Dad said he would arrange driving lessons for me, this weekend."

"Oh well that's good then."

Alice pulled into the driveway of her house and they all got out.

"Wait you live right in front of us?" Gabby asked

"Yep, so from now on we can go to school together," Alice said. "That's ok, right?" Bella and Gabby nodded in agreement. "You guys wanna come inside?"

"Ok", they walked inside the massive house. A woman with wavy bronze hair walked in.

"Hey mum, this is Bella and Gabby," Alice said as she placed her bag on the table followed by Rosalie and Reneesme.

"So you are Charlie's daughters, finally we get to meet. I'm Esme," Esme said and hugged Bella and Gabby.

"It's nice to meet you."

They sat and watched some films and talked. Reneesme explained that her parents are on some business trip, which means they have to travel a lot so she is staying with the Cullens (Esme and her mum are sisters) until then.

"I love what you've done with your eyes, how do you get the eyeliner so straight?" Rosalie asked Gabby looking at the eyeliner she had put on Cleopatra style. Gabby started to explain to her and Reneesme. Alice and Bella talked more about fashion and planned a shopping trip. Bella and Gabby ended up staying for dinner as Charlie said he was going to be late. Afterwards they decided to head home. As they walked out of the house they saw the boys get out of Jasper's car.

"Hey guys," Bella and Gabby said simultaneously.

"Have you guys been here since you got back from school?" Emmett asked as he walked up to them with Edward.

"Yeah, we hung out, watched movies, girl talk etc," Gabby said. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," Bella said they walked across to their house.

"If we didn't have to wait for Emmett to finish with the football tryouts, then we would have been here with them," Jasper said quietly to Edward before taking the food Alice gave him and walking to his own house. Edward sighed and walked inside and sat down to eat. He had only known her a day and already she was all he could think about.

_Bella, what have you done to me?_

* * *

Well there we, chapter 1 done. What did you think? Read and review pleaseeeeee. Also if someone could let me know the names of some shops that would be in a mall in Washington that would be a great help. I will update as soon as I can. 


	2. She's the Man

Hey guys, here is chapter 2. Just wanted to clear up that Emmett calling Reneesme in chapter one was a mistake, as Jacob will come up with that nickname for her later, so we're gonna pretend like it didn't happen. Anyways enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: She's the Man**

_[She's the Man (2006) directed by Andy Fickman]_

Bella was sat at the lunch table on her and her sisters second day and everyone else's third day of school with her new friends. Gabby came over with Reneesme and the boys and sat down.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey,"

"Soccer tryouts today," Jacob said sitting down speaking to Gabby. "You guys gonna come and watch us tryout?"

"Sure, are you all trying out for the team?" Gabby asked

"Just me, James and Embry," Jacob said taking Gabby's drink without her noticing. "Quil and Charles tried out for the football team yesterday and got it."

"Cool," Gabby replied.

"I love your accent, it's so ...," James said to Gabby.

"Sexy?" Quil interrupted and everyone laughed.

"Thanks," Gabby said laughing slightly and went to pick up her drink. "Hey, where did – Jacob! I told you I don't share food or drinks. Now I need another one." Bella passed Gabby money for another drink before she even asked and Gabby went to get one.

"How come you never argue with her, you just give her stuff?" Charlotte asked Bella.

"She's my little sister and we're really close," Bella replied shrugging as Gabby came back with another drink and glared at Jacob who gave her a cheeky grin.

"Bells are you coming to the tryouts?" Gabby asked taking a sip from her drink, which Jacob tried to grab it, she slapped his hand away.

"We are going to the cheerleading ones, cause we have to wait for Rose," Bella replied.

"Yeah I'm going to that too but I mean afterwards?"

"I guess," Bella replied as the bell went signalling the end of lunch. Alice and Charlotte walked with Bella to Biology, Jasper and Edward walked behind them.

The lesson went past relatively quickly and in silence, as neither Bella nor Edward attempted to start a conversation. Their music lesson went past in the same manner. As Bella came out of music class, Alice was stood there waiting for her.

"See you later Edward", Alice said linking arms with Bella and dragging her off. "We're going to go to the gym and help Rose set up for the tryouts".

They arrived at the gym to see Rose dragging some mats along the floor. They walked over, throwing their bags by the benches as they passed and started helping her.

"Thanks girls, Heidi is making me do all the work", Rose said laying out more mats. "If she wasn't head cheerleader..."

They finished setting up while more girls arrived. Heidi came in flanked by the usual girls.

"Right, there are only two positions on the Squad", Heidi said addressing the large number of nervous looking girls facing her. "You all will be competing against each other so try not to mess up". She motioned for Rose to take over and went to the other end of the gym to observe with Athenodora and Sulpicia.

"Hello girls, I'm Rosalie Hale", Rose said pleasantly, stepping up to where Heidi was previously stood. "Ok, so I'll call you one by one and then you can perform a routine of your choice on the mats. Don't be nervous. Just do the best you can and you'll be fine".

"Oh don't mind the Soccer Team watching, their tryouts don't start for a while", Athenodora added, accomplishing in making even the boldest girls nervous.

Bella sat at the end with Alice watching the tryouts progress.

"I need a drink, you want one?" Bella asked Alice as she stood up.

"No I'm ok", Alice replied. Bella walked out of the gym to where the vending machines were. Once she had her drink, she turned around to go back and saw the Soccer Team arriving to set up on the pitch outside. So, Athenodora was lying... Typical. Thank God Britain didn't have cheerleaders. She walked back into the gym and saw a pretty girl with dark skin doing a really impressive routine. Heidi was impressed too, albeit rather reluctantly. Next, the small figure of Reneesme came into view. Bella walked over to Alice, as did Gabby, who was chanting for her friend.

"Come on Reneesme! Woooo!" Gabby continued louder as Heidi glared at her.

Once Reneesme had finished a very professional looking routine, Rose got up to address them all once again.

"Thank you all for coming. The girls that have made the squad and the alternates names will be posted on the bulletin board tomorrow".

"Not that any of you were good enough..." Heidi began, but Bella tuned her out. She stood up, grabbing her bag and saw Gabby through the window, already on the soccer pitch with the boys, Reneesme at her heels.

"Is it ok if I go watch the soccer tryouts with G?" Bella asked as the remainder of the girls filed out, most looking rather disappointed in themselves, others just embarrassed.

"Yeah sure", Rose said. "You go ahead, we'll catch up". She turned to talk to Heidi as Bella walked out onto the pitch. She approached Gabby and Reneesme who were sat on the bleachers.

"Edward... Your girls here", Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"She's not my girl", Edward replied quietly as he looked around for Bella. He spotted her kicking around a football with Gabby, as Reneesme watched.

"But you knew who I meant", Jasper said with a knowing smile. He turned round to face the rest of the team and the boys that were there to try out. "All right everyone, let's begin".

They began doing warm ups. Coach Jones watched the tryouts progress, making notes on his clipboard without any expression on his face. He was a tall, burly man of about 40, had very short dark hair and intense black eyes. Once the tryouts were done, the Coach called them all over, they crowded around him as he addressed them.

Gabby and Bella were playing with the football again. Bella had become tired of it but carried on for her sisters sake, even though she wasn't good at it.

"Can I just be the goalie?" Bella asked getting board of standing around as Gabby was doing keep ups. Gabby nodded and sprinted over to the goal. Bella ran after her, "You could wait for me to get in the goal first!" She screamed after Gabby. Gabby looked amused and waited for Bella to get in net, then shot the ball into the top left corner.

"You didn't even try!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Like you gave me a chance to".

"Ok, ok... You ready now?" Bella nodded, Gabby shot the ball in the top left corner once again, Bella stood motionless. Gabby glared at her.

"What? I was attempting to stop it with my mind!"

"And I made it so easy for you too... Matilda!" Gabby stated, Bella laughed and kicked the ball back to Gabby.

"Ok I'll try now, but you know last time you almost broke my hand".

"Almost being the operative word here". Gabby said and scored once again, this time the ball deflected off the crossbar. Bella stuck out her arms in a half attempted save.

"I know what you're gonna say, but I did attempt this time. You never specified how hard I had to try".

Gabby sighed. "It's times like this that make me wish you were a boy!"

"It's times like this that make me wish you were a girl!" Both Bella and Gabby laughed at this, although Gabby pretended to be mad.

"You! What's your name?" The Coach said in a Cockney accent [Londoner accent] as he walked up to Gabby.

"Erm... Gabriella Swan?" Gabby said nervously looking up at the burly man.

"Ah. The Chiefs daughter. What do you think about playing on our team?" Coach asked.

"Erm... but it's a boys team..." Gabby said confused.

"Like you're a girl", Bella muttered under her breath. Edward and Jasper who had walked up to Bella chuckled.

"I'm sure we can make an exception. As long as you're ok with that?" Coach said cheerfully. Gabby nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent! Captain, sort out a uniform for her!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Jasper responded, saluting the coach as he walked off.

"Well done! You made the 'soccer' team!" Bella said to Gabby and hugged her. Rose and Alice gave their congrats as they had heard the coach arguing with some boys about it.

"I thought you'd both would have wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad?" James asked. Bella and Gabby burst out laughing. Reneesme came over from the bleachers.

"What did the coach want with you G?" Reneesme asked Gabby.

"Oh nothing really, just put me on the team", Gabby said trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh wow!" Reneesme hugged Gabby tightly.

"We made the team too", James said to Gabby, indicating him, Jacob and Embry.

"Let's go and celebrate!" Alice said.

---

The soccer team, Emmett, Liam, Eleazar, Rose, Alice, Reneesme and Bella arrived at Pizza Hut.

"Table for...?" The waiter said bored. Rose turned round to count the heads.

"Eighteen", Bella stated.

"Ok...I'll be right back", the waiter said walking off to arrange tables together. Once they were all seated they ordered their food and started to talk to one another as they waited for their food to arrive. Bella reached for her drink at the time as Edward, who was sat next to her did. Their hands touched briefly but Bella felt an electric shock and by the looks of it so did he. It wasn't a bad feeling; on the contrary it had felt rather nice. Bella looked down at her plate not sure what she should make of this.

"So ... now that Gabby is on the 'soccer' team, does that mean I can buy her jersey from the school shop?" Bella asked trying to distract herself.

"Not yet, I'm sorting out the uniforms," Jasper explained. "Once I have it sorted the new jerseys will be available at the shop and I'll let you know".

"Cool, when's your first game?" Bella asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Two weeks from Saturday," Jasper replied.

"That reminds me, Bella," Alice said. "We're going shopping on Saturday don't forget. Rose and Reneesme are coming as well and of course you are coming too Gabby." Gabby smiled and nodded.

After dinner everyone started to head home as it was a school night. Jacob and James got a lift of Liam and Eleazar dropped Embry off. The girls walked over to Rose's BMW.

"Shotgun," Bella called and Gabby pouted at her. "I called it for you." Gabby smiled and got in the front of the car. Reneesme and Alice got in the back as Bella made her way round passing the boys as they got into Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish.

"You like what you see, Bella?" Gabby asked

"It's a nice car," Bella stated. Gabby gave her a look. "Shut up."

Rose pulled up in her driveway as Edward pulled up in his and they all got out. Bella and Gabby said their goodbyes and walked across the street to their own house. Bella walked upstairs into her room and Gabby followed her in. Bella turned around to look at her.

"What?" Bella asked as Gabby was staring at her. Bella remembered something suddenly and spoke at the same time that Gabby did.

"James likes you", "Edward likes you".

"No he doesn't", "No he doesn't".

"You like him!" "You like him!"

"No I don't!" "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" "Yes you do!"

"Stop that!" "Stop that!"

Bella and Gabby erupted into laughter.

***

Bella was getting ready to the sound of Justin Timberlake's voice, as per usual.

_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want_

_Time is waiting_

Gabby came into Bella's room singing, "We only got 4 minutes to... get ready!"

Bella laughed, "I'm ready actually. You only got 4 minutes to get ready".

"I'm ready too... Just don't know what to wear. I've done my makeup though".

"Wear a skirt?" Bella suggested. "I bet James would like that".

Gabby shook her head amused. "Not a bad idea though".

---

Bella and Gabby met Rose in her BMW. Gabby was wearing a long green skirt, with a black top and green jewellery. Bella was wearing jeans and a silky blue top. The boys were making their way towards Emmet's Jeep, Alice and Rose joined the girls. Edward glanced at Bella and smiled a crooked smile. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Hi Edward", Gabby called from the front seat. He didn't reply and kept his eyes locked on Bella. Bella looked at Edward and looked away abruptly when she saw him staring.

"Edward?" Jasper called from the passenger seat of the Jeep. "I think Gabby's speaking to you".

Gabby sighed. "I think he's occupied". Gabby said to Jasper, who laughed and nodded in agreement. "I don't see why..." Bella had kicked the back of Gabby's seat to stop her.

Rose revved the car. "Beat you there?" She called to Emmet and sped the car out of the driveway.

"Edward!" Emmet screamed at a confused looking Edward.

---

Gabby stood outside the boys changing room, dressed in her football kit. James was the first one out. He had his shirt in his hand and quickly pulled it on upon seeing Gabby.

"Hey", he said looking at her kit. "It fits".

"Yeah", Gabby said. "Not sure about these shorts though, too short".

"No no they look good".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Yep!" Jacob said coming out. "What are we talking about?"

"The fact that G's shorts aren't too short", James answered.

"I think they are," Embry interrupted. "But I like it".

Gabby raised her eyebrows but the boys laughed.

"Don't mind Embry," Jacob said.

"He gets like this around pretty girls", James added.

Gabby laughed, a little flattered.

The rest of the team filed out and looked at Jasper for instructions.

"10 laps around the pitch then boys", Jasper said, he turned to follow the team, but realised Gabby hadn't moved. He looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Gabby said. "You said 'boys'".

Jasper laughed. "Gabriella Swan. Can I have 10 laps around the pitch _please_". Gabby smiled, saluted and ran after the team.

* * *

There you go another chapter done. Next will be up as soon as possible. Read and review pleaseeee!!!!


	3. Confessions of a Shopoholic

Here is chapter 3 hope you like it. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3: Confessions of a Shopaholic**

_[Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) directed by P J Hogan]_

It was finally the weekend; they had only been in Forks for five days. The first day had been spent travelling and unpacking and the other four in school. It was nice to be able to sleep in.

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin' lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light, lookin' right  
Come here, let me get your name girl  
Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you 'round, let me take you out  
Bet you we could we could have some fun girl  
'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

Bella's phone was going off, she tried to ignore it but it was on her bedside table.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

She reached a hand out from her duvet and grabbed her phone and answered it under the covers with her eyes still closed.

"Hello,"

"Hey, make sure you're both are ready will be there in an hour," Alice's cheery and awake voice said through the phone. Bella checked the time as she said this.

"Alice! It's 8 in the morning, on Saturday!"

"I know, hurry up we have to go shopping," Alice said and hung up. Bella put her phone back on the bedside table and went back to sleep.

BANG! BANG!

Someone was pounding on Bella's bedroom door. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head. The door opened and someone marched in.

"Bella! Wake up!" Alice demanded. "Rose you go and wake Gabby up I have a feeling she's the violent one."

"Well your feelings are usually correct, so ok", Rose said and walked into Gabby's room.

"Gabby, wake up," Rose said.

"Go away," Gabby replied and turned over.

"Bella, come on," Alice said exasperated. She thought for a minute. "If you don't get up I'll tell everyone you're obsessed with Harry Potter," she was looking at all the Harry Potter stuff that was in a section of the room. Bella continued to sleep. "Ok I'll everyone you like Justin Timberlake? Justin Timberlake is outside your window? I'm gonna rip your posters?" She walked over to her bookshelf and looked around. She picked up a book, which looked like it had been read a lot. She opened the balcony windows. "Right Pride and Prejudice is going out the window." Bella shot out of bed and snatched the book out of Alice's hand. She glared at Alice; she grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done she pulled on a long khaki coloured skirt, a white vest top and a see through white blouse over it. She blow dried her hair and then straightened it. She walked through the bathroom to Gabby's room, where Rose was still attempting to wake her up. Reneesme stood by amused.

"United match is on today," Bella said to Gabby, who got up quickly, then narrowed her eyes at Bella who shrugged in response. "If I have to get up then I'm not going alone. I'm taking you with me." Gabby got up and took the towel that Bella handed her and went to take a shower. Bella went back to her room to do her makeup.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Alice took out her phone as Bella sang along to her ringtone.

"Hey ... Yeah... I don't know, why? ... Yeah, that sounds good ... ok, bye, love you too."

"Who was that?" Rose asked sitting on Bella's bed with Reneesme.

"Jasper" Rose nodded and heard Gabby enter her room to get ready. Bella turned on her iPod and then went to get some shoes.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show...._

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

Bella sat down on her bed and pulled on white heels and grabbed a white handbag as Gabby entered her room. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black and mint green bench hoodie and black dolly shoes.

"Finally! Let's go!" Alice stated and walked downstairs with the rest following her. They got into Rose's car and drove off to the mall. As soon as they entered the mall Alice grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her into the nearest shop. The other three followed rolling their eyes at Alice's excitement.

They had been shopping for a good five hours and all the girls had handfuls of bags. Gabby groaned loudly as they were about to enter Victoria's Secret.

Gabby stood outside and folded her arms like a child. "You can't make me!"

"Oh come on Gabby," Alice pleaded. "Last shop I promise!"

Gabby groaned once again but went into the shop all the same. The shop was full of girls of all shapes and sizes. Gabby walked over to the boy shorts. No way was she going to wear any of that_ other_ stuff. Alice dragged Bella and Rose off to the Pyjamas section.

"What do you think Reneesme?" Gabby asked holding up a pair of red boy shorts that said 'Do not enter!' Reneesme and Gabby burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, definitely", Reneesme managed whilst still laughing heartily.

"What do you think? Two sizes bigger this time? Or three?" A familiar voice said from behind Gabby. She turned to see Lauren Mallory holding a large purple lacy bra. She was showing it too Jessica Stanley.

"Well if you're going to get three sizes bigger this time, then you're going to need more padding", Jessica said casually.

_Ooohh this is good. That Lauren thinks she can say shit to my sister and get away with it? I'm going to get her back good. _

She turned to reveal her plan to Reneesme, but she was a step ahead of her. She was hiding in a rack filming with her phone. Once the fake girls had walked off with their purchases, Reneesme came over to Gabby laughing.

"You are too brilliant!" Gabby said as they walked over to the other girls to reveal their antics.

---

"Ok," Alice began as she sat down with her and Bella's Caramel Cappuccinos. They were all sat comfortably in Starbucks. "I was thinking, since it's a Saturday it would be a great opportunity for a sleepover!"

"You can get to know all the other girls as well", Rose added.

"You've already planned the whole thing haven't you?" Gabby asked. Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh but I told the boys I would..." Gabby began, but her phone went off and she stopped in mid-sentence.

_No one on the corner has swagger like us  
Swagger like us, swagger-swagger..._

"Hello... yeah I'm good, you?... yeah (She laughs) How come?... oh (laughs again)... oh no no I can't... Alice is havin' a sleepover, so I can't... I know, I'm sorry... Awhh tell James I'm really sorry... Yeah it should be good, pillow fights and what not... Oh yeah loads of secrets...(laughs) No you can't... Ok... Safe... (laughs) It's a British saying... Ok... SAFE... Bye...(laughs) Love you too".

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"Jacob". Bella said simply.

"Love you too?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows.

Bella nodded simply.

---

Jacob smiled mischievously as he closed his phone. He turned round to face James who was on his computer.

"Do you have Jasper or any of the Cullen's numbers?" Jacob asked.

"Erm... I have Jasper's. Why?" James asked confused.

"Good. I have an idea".

Well there you go, I know it was kinda short but the next chapter will be much longer promise, it's the sleepover. And what does Jacob have planed? Hmmm. Oh and the 'Do Not Enter' boy shorts are made up. Read and Review people pleaseeeeeeeee     __


	4. Fly on the Wall

Here is chapter 4, oh and just to clarify it's my little sister who likes Miley Cyrus not me. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fly on the Wall**

_[Fly on the Wall; song from the album Breakout by Miley Cyrus] _

_Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall_

The girls finished setting up for the sleepover just as the doorbell rang. Charlotte, Tia and Angela walked in with their overnight bags. They settled down in the living room as Alice placed some DVDs near the TV for later. Rose opened the door to let Carmen, Irina, Tanya and Kebi in and was about to close it when Rachel, Emily, Siobhan and Rebecca arrived. Everyone settled down and started to talk to each other.

---

Jasper pulled himself through Edward's balcony window, wondering how he ended up in these messes. He turned around and closed the window.

"Ok, so we have to stay quiet," Jacob whispered to Edward, Jasper, Emmett and James. The boys all nodded and quietly opened Edward's room door, allowing the voices from downstairs to flow in through the crack.

---

"Hey let's play truth or dare," Alice said to everyone all of a sudden. "Let's sit down in a circle." Everyone agreed and sat down on the floor creating a circle. "Ok, I'll go first. Tia, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Um Benjamin Barker," She replied looking at the floor. "Angela, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who would you rather be trapped on an island with; Eric, Mike or Aro?"

"Oh um ... Eric, cause I can deal with him. We are on the paper together," Angela explained. "Gabby, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear an outfit of Alice's taste for the remainder of the game,"

"Fine," Gabby huffed as Alice took her hand and dragged her up the stairs to her room.

---

"Shit, get away from the door quick," Jasper whispered urgently and they quickly stepped back. They heard Alice enter her room with Gabby. After about five minutes they heard them come out again and walk down the stairs. James was the first to see her, his mouth fell open. Gabby was wearing a short pink dress that reached mid thigh along with two inch pink heels. She tripped a little as she made her way back to the circle of girls. The rest of the boys peered out around the door and mimicked James' reaction.

---

"Rose, truth or dare?" Gabby asked sitting on her knees, she kept pulling at the end of her dress.

"Dare"

"I dare you to prank call Marcus and say that you are his secret admirer and that you would die if he didn't feel the same," Gabby said calmly still pulling at her dress.

"In a Tennessee accent!" Bella added. "Britney style, not Justin, cause no one can do Justin but Justin". The girls laughed.

"Fine, give me the phone book," Rose said confidently and Alice passed her the phone book. She looked through until she found Marcus' home number and then dialled it. "Hello, may I speak to Marcus please?...Erm Hey... Ma names Britney (The girls stifled their laughter)... I wanted to tell you, that I love you and I'm your secret admirer... No, I'm visiting ma cousins in Forks. I'm leavin in the morning. Thought this was ma last chance to tell you how I feel... Oh...Well I've never seen... Ok... Don't worry about it. Thank y'all for bein' nice about it...Bye". All the girls burst out laughing. "Guess what?"

"What?" They all said simultaneously.

"Marcus said he's already dating someone in secret!"

The next 10 minutes were spent discussing who it could possibly be.

---

The boys were getting restless. They didn't care who Marcus was dating, they wanted to know more about what these girls thought of them.

"I'm hungry", Emmett said.

---

"Reneesme..." Rose said as Reneesme looked all of a sudden nervous. "Truth or dare?"

"Erm..."

"Truth", Gabby stated.

"Ok...Which guy do you think is really hot... in Freshman year?" Rose asked.

"Erm... well Nahuel is really hot", Reneesme answered blushing. Gabby raised her eyebrows at her but remained silent. This didn't go unnoticed by Bella. "Tanya, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you think is the hottest guy in junior year?"

"Original", Gabby said, Reneesme shrugged.

"Erm...Edward", Tanya said quietly. Everyone turned to look at Alice.

"It's ok. I already knew anyway", Alice said nonchalantly. "Most girls do. And how long has this been going on Tanya?"

"About a year", said Tanya, more confident now. Gabby glanced at Bella, who refused to look at her.

---

"I had no idea", Edward said slightly taken aback. "And what does she mean, most girls do?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Emmett inquired.

"At least me and Emmett know girls like us", Jasper said. "But we already have the perfect girlfriends".

"I _know_ all the girls like me", Jacob said arrogantly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Jacob", James said patting his shoulder patronizingly.

The boys laughed.

---

"Bella", Tanya said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth", Bella said simply.

"Who's the hottest guy ever?"

"_Justin Timberlake_", Bella answered smiling. All the girls groaned, Gabby and Reneesme laughed. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare", Alice said boldly.

"I dare you to play ding dong ditch at Aro's house", Bella said. "You have to do it at least four times and I'm gonna come with you to make sure you do it."

"Fine, come on, we'll take my Porsche," Alice said.

"Take the camera, so that we can watch you, live," Rose said, Bella took the camera that was handed to her and followed Alice outside. Bella turned on the camera as she got in the car.

"I'm guessing you know where Aro lives then?" Bella asked. Alice nodded and turned into a street. She parked the car behind a tree to hide it and climbed out quietly. She pointed out Aro's house to Bella and approached quietly. Bella hid behind a nearby bush and held the camera out. Alice walked to the door, rang the doorbell and ran behind a tree in the garden. Since she was so small she was hidden easily. Bella held in her laughter as Aro opened the door and looked around. Upon seeing no one he closed it looking slightly annoyed. Alice rang the doorbell and hid again and again and again.

"Who is there?" Aro asked really annoyed. "I'm going to see Sulpicia, let me know if this continues." He said this to his sister Didyme and walked to his car before driving off. Alice managed to get back to Bella who was still filming. Alice tried to pull Bella so that they could leave. But Bella stopped her as Didyme took out her phone.

"He just left," Didyme said into her phone and then closed it. A guy walked over to her and as he stood under the porch light they saw who it was.

"Oh my god!" Bella and Alice said together and quickly ducked with the camera still raised.

---

"Oh my god!" All the girls at the Cullen's house said together and in shock.

---

"Who is it? I can't see," James said. "Hang on I'll just creep out and look." James walked out as quietly as he could and looked downstairs at the TV the girls were gathered around just in time to see Marcus kiss Didyme in greeting. James quietly as possible went back to Edward's room. "It's Marcus." The boys all looked shocked except Jacob. They looked at him waiting for him to understand. Finally it dawned on him.

"Oh my god!" he said in shock and the boys quickly covered his mouth.

---

"What?" Rose asked Gabby who was looking at the stairs.

"I thought I heard something," Gabby said still looking upstairs. "I'm gonna go check." Rose nodded and turned back to the screen. Gabby walked up the stairs and checked all the rooms starting from one side. She reached Edward's room, she opened the door and walked in. Everything seemed to be in order, so she left and walked back down to join the girls.

---

"That was close," Edward said as he got out from under his bed. Jasper nodded as he walked out of Edward's wardrobe along with Emmett. James and Jacob climbed back in from the balcony. "Jacob, try to stay quiet."

"Sorry," Jacob said apologetically and approached the door with the boys once again.

---

Bella and Alice walked back into the house. Bella set the camera down and sat down between Gabby and Alice.

"Can you believe it, Marcus is secretly dating Didyme," Alice said grabbing some crisps from the bowl in front of her. "Although it does make sense, since he is never seen with any girl and always takes Didyme to all the dances."

"Yeah but we thought that Aro made him, so that no one else could take her," Rose added. "He agreed cause he's with her."

"The boys thought that he was just gay," Reneesme said and Gabby nodded in response. The girls discussed the Marcus and Didyme thing for awhile.

"Rachel," Alice said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go next door and tell whoever opens it that you love him," Alice announced with a cheeky grin.

"Say you are unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him," Bella added.

"And you can't tell them that it was a dare," Alice said giving Rachel another cheeky grin.

---

"Shit, one of us has to be there," Emmett said looking at the boys.

"Edward you go you're the fastest," Jasper said and Edward quickly ran to his balcony and jumped next door.

---

"Ok," Rachel got up and Alice followed with the camera, while the other girls watched them on the TV. Rachel walked out the door and approached the front door of the Hale's house. She rang the doorbell and waited. Alice was standing by the garage to ensure she was hidden from view, she looked up at Edward's balcony, she had a strange feeling that someone was there. Edward opened the front door of the Hale's and Alice dismissed her thought. "Hey, I just came to tell you that ... I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you." Edward looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but Rachel just waved bye and walked back to the Cullen's house. Rachel and Alice went in to find all the girls on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Oh my god, did you see his face," Rose said trying to control her laughter.

"Ok ok, my turn," Rachel said sitting back down. "Rebecca, truth or dare?"

"Um ... Dare"

"Right, I dare you to ... TP Caius' house," Rachel said satisfied.

"Oh ok," Rebecca said getting up, Alice ran out and came back with a pack of toilet paper (Andrex to be precise). She handed it to Rebecca and gave Rachel the camera. Alice went and turned the TV on and saw them drive off. They watched Rebecca quietly approached the house and start to through toilet paper around. She used up all 24 rolls and then walked back to where Rachel was hidden. The girls saw that it was just in time too as the front door opened just then. Caius walked out and quickly looked around trying to find the culprit, he went back inside and left the door open. Rachel and Rebecca quickly ran back to the car and drove off.

"That was close," Tia said. "They almost got caught."

Once Rachel and Rebecca were back and seated once again in the circle the game continued.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Rebecca asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to go and kiss Mike Newton,"

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Nope,"

"Argh, ok ok," Bella fake sobbed. Gabby patted her shoulder sympathetically. Bella grabbed the camera and walked out the door followed by Rebecca and Rose. They got into Rose's car and took of f. Once they arrived at the Newton household Bella and Rebecca got out. Rebecca hid behind a car parked nearby. Bella walked to the door and rang the bell. Mike opened the door and smiled upon seeing Bella.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said happily. Bella made a face grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to come inside?" he said dazed.

"No thanks, it was just a dare," Bella stated and walked off in a huff ignoring his pleas for her to come back. She got back in the car and started to rub her lips.

---

"Bella has to kiss Newton, I feel for her," Jacob said shaking his head.

"Don't you think they're going a bit far with the dares?" Edward asked looking disgusted and annoyed.

"Nah, they're just having some fun," Emmet said chuckling.

"If she was dared to kiss you, you wouldn't think they'd gone too far now would you?" Jasper whispered to Edward.

"Shut up," Edward whispered back.

"They're back," James said. "Let's see or hear her reaction."

---

Rebecca and Rose walked in clearly amused followed by Bella who looked disgusted.

"The horror! The horror!" Bella said melodramatically. She rejoined the circle as the girls laughed.

"You didn't kiss him on the lips," Alice said.

"Rebecca said I had to kiss him, she didn't say where," Bella said simply.

"You keep doing that!" Alice said slightly irritated.

"Let's change the game," Gabby said all of a sudden. "Let's play who you would marry, shag and kill."

"Shag?" most of the girls asked, others looked bewildered.

"It doesn't mean that here," Bella explained to Gabby.

"Oh yeah like Shaggy from Scooby Doo," Gabby said. "Well it means fuck. You pick someone and then give them three guys and they have to decide who they would marry, sex and kill. You have to choose; it's like if it was a life or death situation."

"Oooh that sounds good!" Alice said excitedly. "Bella you ask first, since you were last with the dare".

"Ok... Charlotte", Bella said. "Choice between, Peter, Benjamin and Demetri".

"Ok", Charlotte began thinking hard. "I'd marry Peter, sex Demetri and kill Benjamin". Everyone stared at her perplexed.

"Demetri? The stalker?" Bella asked. Alice nodded as confused as everyone else.

"Well, there's just something about him", Charlotte said. "He's mysterious".

"A mystery that should be kept a mystery", Rose said. The girls laughed.

"Ok. Irina. Amun, Felix and Laurent".

"Hmm..." Irina said. "I'd marry Laurent, sleep with Amun and kill Felix".

"Yeah, Amun Rah is better than Felix", Alice said matter-of-factly.

"The book of the living?" Bella and Gabby asked together.

"What's the book of the living?" Irina asked.

"In ancient Egyptian mythology", Tia began to everyone's amazement. "The book of Amun-Ra was said to reverse the effects of the book of the dead. In the film, _The Mummy, _Imhotep is made a mortal by reading the inscription in the book of Amun-Ra, allowing him to be killed normally".

"Yeah, 'cause he's the evil Mummy", Gabby added. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Ok. Gabby", Irina said, Gabby looked somewhat nervous. "Edward, _Jacob _and erm... Seth".

"Erm, ok", Gabby said while Bella and Reneesme sniggered. "Well... I'm sorry Alice I have to kill Edward".

"It's ok, I totally understand".

"Marry Jacob and erm... eugh... yeah Seth", Gabby said uncomfortably. "Not that there's anything wrong with Seth. I like him really".

---

Jacob eyes widened.

"Hey hey", Emmett said nudging Jacob. "She like's you. Go for it!"

"She is a beautiful girl", Edward said. "Although she wants to kill me! I should be offended!"

---

"Reneesme", Gabby started. Reneesme widened her eyes at her, Gabby shook her head as if to say 'don't worry'. "Nahuel, Quil and Jared".

"Erm", Reneesme laughed. "Well I'd marry Jared? 'Cause you said he was nice. And shag Nahuel obviously and I'd have to kill Quil, although I love him really".

---

"I'm not sure I wanted to know this", Edward said.

"I think we should hurt Nahuel", Emmett said a glint in his eye.

---

"Rose", Reneesme said. "Emmett, obviously, Marcus and Aro. Those are the only ones I can think of in your year".

"Marry Emmett", Rose said. "Sleep with Marcus, I am his secret admirer (girls laughed). And kill Aro, without a doubt".

---

"I think Marcus should be on that hit list too", Emmett said.

"I'm not sure this was a good idea", Jasper said. "As long as they don't ask Alice..."

They heard Rose's voice say 'Alice, now your turn'.

---

"Jasper, Brady and Garrett", Rose finished.

"Marry Jasper. Sleep with Brady and kill Garrett." Alice said simply. "It's getting late, you guys just wanna watch a movie now?" The girls agreed and Alice went over to the stack of DVDs a picked one up.

---

"What are they watching James?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Um... I don't know," James said. They waited to hear something and after awhile heard a song.

_Summer lovin' had me a blast  
Summer lovin' happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh  
Tell me more, tell me more_

"Right, that's our cue to leave," James said and walked to the balcony followed by Jacob.

"Yeah I agree, they're starting to sing along," Emmett said and followed the rest out.

* * *

There we go, hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Read and review please.


	5. Mean Girls

Here is chapter 5, it's the longest one we've (as in me and my sister) written so far. Hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mean Girls**

_[Mean Girls (2004); directed by Mark Waters, screenplay by Tina Fey]_

Gabby woke up and looked around to see that most of the girls had already left. She got out of her sleeping bag and tied up her hair before grabbing her bag and going to the bathroom. Once she was done with her morning rituals, she went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Morning," Gabby said to Alice, Rose, Reneesme and Charlotte.

"Afternoon, its half past 2," Reneesme said.

"Yeah yeah, where's Bella?" she asked realising that she wasn't there.

"She went to her driving lesson, she should be back soon," Alice explained as Jasper, Emmett and Edward walked in.

"Morning sleepy head," Emmett said to Gabby sitting down next to her. Rose passed her a plate of scrambled eggs. The doorbell rang at that moment and Alice went to open it with Rose behind her. Gabby grabbed her food and followed with Reneesme.

"Morning Bells," Gabby said. "How was the lesson?" The boys entered the living room.

"Morning," Bella replied. "It was great, my instructor said I did really well and that it wouldn't take too many lessons for me to pass. And he was really hot."

"Really? Do tell," Alice inquired and Bella noticed the boys presence.

"I'll tell you later," Bella said and her phone went off (**Saved by the Bell, now that was a great show**). "Hey, ... yeah ok ... no I'll tell her ... Bye, ..."

"Dad?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, I have to go and sort some things out, you gonna stay here?" Bella asked Gabby.

"Yeah,"

"Ok then I'll see you later," Bella said and gave Gabby a hug, then Reneesme, then Rose and then Alice. She waved to the guys. Charlotte said her byes and walked out with Bella.

"Do you think she'll call that guy from the mall?" Reneesme asked the girls.

"He did seem nice," Alice said.

"Maybe, but she can't this week cause it's her birthday on Saturday," Gabby said nonchalantly and walked to the kitchen with her plate.

***

Gabby and Reneesme walked to their lockers. On their way there the small girl who had tried out for cheerleading approached them. Reneesme had made the squad.

"Hey Claire," Reneesme said to the girl. "She was the other girl to make the squad" she told Gabby. Gabby nodded and said hello.

"I have to tell you both something," Claire said quietly. They walked over to their lockers and waited for Claire to speak. "I heard Heidi talking and she was saying that Emmett is her perfect match. And then she said that this year he was gonna be hers. After that she started whispering her plan, so I didn't hear what it was."

"I hate that woman, thanks for telling us Claire," Gabby said.

"Who do you hate?" Bella asked as she opened Gabby's locker and then her own. Gabby turned around and put her bag away.

"Heidi Davids, she's planning to try and get with Emmett," Gabby explained. "Claire overheard her."

"We should tell Rose and the others," Bella said closing her locker. "Just so that we're prepared when she tries something."

"Yeah, Rose gets pretty jealous," Reneesme said. "Let's get to lunch."

"Claire are you going to lunch?" Gabby asked.

"No, my friends are waiting over there, I just wanted to let you know," Claire said. "See you later, I'll see you at practise Reneesme."

"Bye," they said together. They walked into the cafeteria and went to get their food. Once they we're seated at their usual table they turned to the rest and explained the situation. Rose was not at the table and everyone agreed to tell Rose when they were at home.

"... Oh my God I so thought he was gay and - Ahh, hide me," Bella suddenly yelled and ducked under the table. Mike Newton approached the table.

"Speaking of faggots," Charles said not troubling to keep his voice down, and looking at Mike indifferently.

"Hey Gabby, where's Bella?" Mike asked smiling ignoring Charles' comment.

"Not here," Gabby replied eating her food.

"Do you know where she is?" Mike asked again. Gabby glared at him and continued eating.

"She obviously doesn't want to see you," Jacob said snidely.

"You can go now," Edward said coldly.

"Bye, Mike," Quil said cheerfully and Mike scowled and stalked off.

"He's gone," Jasper said. Bella appeared once again.

"Thanks guys," Bella said grabbing her drink. "He's been annoying me all day."

"It was Rebecca not us," Gabby said to Bella quietly.

---

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

The song ended just as they arrived at their street. Bella jumped out of the Land Rover and walked into her house.

"Gabby? You home?" Bella called as she put her coat away.

"Upstairs!" Gabby yelled back. Bella walked upstairs and into Gabby's room.

**Instant Messaging convo**

_((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)), WolfMan. _

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Oh itz jus Bella...

WolfMan says: Tel her i sed hi.

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: She sais hi :)

WolfMan says: Kwl... oh can u tel alice, rachel wants her 2 cal her

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Shez not here... Jasper dropd Bella home...

WolfMan: oh ok

_Brendon42 has been added to the conversation. _

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Dont add him! Oh.. hi Charles :)

Brendon42: I'll just leave then shall I?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: I woz onli jokin... :( Dnt go!

Brendon42: Okay...

_..Quil.. has been added to the conversation. _

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: :|

..Quil.. says: hi gabby

..Quil.. says: hoe

..Quil.. says: joke

..Quil.. says: lol

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: dikhead... :) lol

..Quil.. says: shal i add james? gabby?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: lol go 4 it...

_James7 has been added to the conversation _

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Hiiii James :D

..Quil.. says: gabby was jus talkin about u

Bredon42 says: Yeh she doesn't shut up about you.

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Dey lie...

James7 says: i know, hi gabby how r u?

..Quil.. says: don't say hi 2 us den arsehole

James7: ok

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Im gud, how r u?

James7 says: gud gud.

_Call-E has been added to the conversation. _

James7 says: don't add dat dik

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Yeh plz dnt... :D

Call-E says: yo dikz

James7 says: yo dik

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: :D ... how cum ur namez all Wall-E?

Call-E says: its my surname n 1st initial... duh!

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: awhh... how gay :D

James7 says: lol

Brendon42: what a dry convo

..Quil.. says: werz wolfman at? Jacob?

(five minutes later)

Brendon42: he's fucked off. Think I should do the same. Bye.

_Brendon42 has left the conversation. _

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: :(

_..Quil.. has left the conversation. _

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: bye?

Call-E says: im goin too. Text u lata G xx

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: in a bit xx

_Call-E has left the conversation. _

James7 says: den der woz 2...

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Did u read that thing 4 history?

James7 says: yeh... did u?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: No...

James7 says: read it, rapid

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Read it 2 me?

James7 says: lol i wil if u wnt me 2. Shal i ring u now?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Yeh...

(10 minutes later)

WolfMan: Y is no1 speakin?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: On d fone...

James7 says: on da fone

WolfMan says: oh.. :(

James7 says: wer did u go?

WolfMan: i woz hungry.

James7 says: cud ov sed faggot

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: lol... James, less typing, more readin...

WolfMan says: :S

***

Jasper and Edward were walking through the parking lot towards gym, as Alice approached them.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"I don't know", Jasper said. Edward shrugged. Gabby walked up to them with Reneesme.

"Where's Bella?" Gabby asked.

"There she is getting in that car ... with Aunt Esme?" Reneesme said, they all turned to see Esme drive off with Bella in the front seat. "Where is she going?"

"Home, she's not 'feeling well'," Angela replied as she joined them.

"What happened?" Gabby asked Angela.

"You mean you haven't heard the rumour yet?" Angela asked slightly uncomfortable.

"What rumour?" Gabby asked.

"Oh yeah I heard it," Alice said. "The one about how Jasper is cheating on me with Bella."

"What?!" Jasper yelled.

"Calm down, Jasper," Edward said. "You know it's not true, Alice knows it's true, we all know it's not true."

"What the fuck," Gabby said quietly but angrily. "Is that why she went home?"

"Ah no ... well ..." Angela said.

"Well then what is it?" Gabby demanded.

"Well, Jessica and Lauren told her they didn't understand why Jasper would even go for her," Angela began. "They said that she's not even pretty and etc ..." Angela trailed off.

"What?! Those *&%%$££%*&^^%$£"!£$%^^&***&^%$£""""$%^$££$%^&&* ..." Gabby said furiously.

"Who knew such a small girl knew such foul words," Jacob said approaching them laughing along with James. Gabby glared at him, he stopped laughing abruptly.

"Urgh, she probably believed them as well," Gabby continued. "I'm gonna kill them." She started to walk off but the boys grabbed her.

"We have gym now," James said. "You can kill them at lunch, whoever _they_ are." Gabby allowed herself to be lead off and explained what had happened. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Angela left for gym as well still very angry. Reneesme walked to the computer suite as her lesson had been cancelled. She found Charles in there and walked over to him. She had a plan and explained it to him, he smiled and turned to face the computer.

---

Gabby stormed out to the benches and sat down breathing hard. James and Jacob followed and sat down on either side of her. Jacob put his arm round her cautiously.

"You ok?" He asked concerned. She nodded, but remained silent. James put a hand over hers but said nothing. "You sure told them. The look on their faces... For a small girl, you're very terrifying". Gabby smiled a little.

"Have you called Bella?" James asked.

"Her phone's off", Gabby said.

"Oh", James said. They remained silent for a while, both boys hugging her comfortingly.

"Yo, you's have to see this!" Quil said running up to them, holding out his iPhone. Embry, Charles and Reneesme were with him and all looked quite amused. Reneesme was in a fit of giggles. Jacob took the phone, a video was playing on it. It had two girls in Victoria's Secret in it. Gabby smiled, so Reneesme had done it. She looked at Reneesme who smiled back at her. Jacob and James were laughing incredibly hard.

"We've got to make sure everyone's seen this", Gabby said getting up.

"Already did", Charles said smugly.

---

**Instant Messaging Conversation **

_xCleopatrax, :)__Tanya:)_

xCleopatrax says: heyy

Tanya says: hey, u ok hunni?

xCleopatrax says: yeah. wer u emailed the video?

Tanya says: yes. I knew they wer fake. I'm going to add bella, that ok tia?

xCleopatrax says: obviously

_MrsTimberlake10 has been added to the conversation. _

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hey guys, hows it goin?

xCleopatrax says: good, how r u?

Tanya says: good good, u?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Fine

xCleopatrax says: u sure?

MrsTimberlake10 says: yep

_-x-TinkerBell-x- has been added to the conversation. _

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hey Alice

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _hey girls. bella where r u? your not at home. I jus came from there._

MrsTimberlake10 says: At Charlotte's. She says hi btw.

xCleopatrax says: tell her I said hi. & I'm mad cause she didn't reply 2 my txt.

MrsTimberlake10 says: She sais check your fone.

xCleopatrax says: : she just txt me now

MrsTimberlake10 says: She said 'did not'

Tanya says: can we stop arguing please. guess what girls?

MrsTimberlake10 says: What?

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _what? _

xCleopatrax says: what?

Tanya says: edward spoke 2 me 2day

xCleopatrax says: ooh, and?

Tanya says: he asked if he could sit nxt 2 me in calculus!

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _what was wrong with his seat? _

Tanya says: nothing! :D

_+Angela+ has been added to the conversation. _

xCleopatrax says: Hey Ang, u heard? Tanya is makin progress with edward lol

+Angela+ says: Yes I know. I was in the lesson. Hello everyone.

Tanya says: hey

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hi Angie

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _hi _

Tanya says: so yeh. he sat nxt 2 me all lesson. and even made conversation!

xCleopatrax says: did he drop any hints?

Tanya says: he asked how was the sleepover?

xCleopatrax says: oh

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _that it?_

Tanya says: no he asked if i had fun?

xCleopatrax says: what did u say?

Tanya says: said yeh. lots of girl stuff. he was like 'that's nice'.

+Angela+ says: That's good. You've started talking to him.

Tanya says: yeah.

_((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) has been added to this conversation. _

MrsTimberlake10 says: GABBY!!! Hi :)

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Hey everyone... N Bella!!! Miss u :(

MrsTimberlake10 says: Miss u 2 :(

Tanya says: hey gabby

+Angela+ says: Hello.

xCleopatrax says: hey

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _gabby, heyyyy_

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Hey girlfriend!

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Tell Charlotte I sed hi.

MrsTimberlake10 says: She says hey. So dus Rob.

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Rob?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Charlotte's lil bro. In your yr. Sed hez in your calculus clas...?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Ohh... yeh... tel him I sed hi.

_MusicMaestro has been added to the conversation. _

MrsTimberlake10 says: ?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D

MusicMaestro: Hi Gabby, u ok?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Yep, u?

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _eww, who added u? _

MusicMaestro: Gabby... I think.

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Yep... :)

MrsTimberlake10 says: Who is it????

MusicMaestro: It's Edward, Bella. Hi. How r u?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Oh. Hi

Tanya says: hi edward

MusicMaestro says: Hello Tanya. Hello ladies.

+Angela+ says: Hello Edward.

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Safe Eddie :D

MusicMaestro says: Eddie??

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: :D

MusicMaestro says: Bella are you ok?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Yeah I'm fine. Thnx. Saw the vid. Lol

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Yeh I'm a genius. I mean, whoeva filmed it n sent it... is a genius... :D

MusicMaestro says: lol

MrsTimberlake10 says: Reneesme is so gud at sneakin

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: I know. Shez brilliant.

_WolfMan has been added to the conversation. _

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hiiii Jacob!

_Tanya____ has left the conversation._

_xCleopatrax has left the conversation. _

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _hi. gtg. bye. txt u lata bells._

_-x-TinkerBell-x- has left the conversation. _

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Eww.. get out Jacob!

MrsTimberlake10 says: I think u scared every1 away Jacob.

WolfMan says: :(

MusicMaestro says: Yeah. He scares all the girls away.

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: lol awhhh...

WolfMan says: :(

MrsTimberlake10 says: U don't scare me away Jacob.

WolfMan says: :)

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Yo Jake. Get me a drink...

WolfMan says: wot kind?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Pepsi?

WolfMan says: k... brb

MrsTimberlake10 says: ?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: He's at our house. On d PC.

MrsTimberlake10 says: Oh. Werz Angie?

+Angela+ says: I'm right here. Just busy doing some work. I'm going to go. Bye girls, Edward, Jacob. Xxx

_+Angela+ has left the conversation. _

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Bye?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Soo...

MusicMaestro says: So?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: hi

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hi?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: Jacob is so attractive.

MrsTimberlake10: ? lol

MusicMaestro: ?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: He is so perfect i wish i woz him

MrsTimberlake10 says: Jacob!

WolfMan says: Hi, I'm Jacob and I'm gay :D

MusicMaestro says: Gabby?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: yeh?

WolfMan says: Yeh?

WolfMan says: I mean no... :S

WolfMan says: I'm so gay and Gabby is so cool :)

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: yo gabby... i mean jacob

WolfMan says: Yeh?

((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) says: cum upstairz..

WolfMan says: K..

_WolfMan has left the conversation. _

_((¯`»._.«¦¤¦[Gabby]¦¤¦»._.«´¯)) has left the conversation. _

MusicMaestro says: That sounded sooo wrong.

MrsTimberlake10 says: Lol. Yeh it did.

MusicMaestro says: What you up to?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Chilin. Talkin 2 u.

MusicMaestro says: Lol.

MrsTimberlake10 says: Wot u doin?

MusicMaestro says: Talking 2 u and listening to music

MrsTimberlake10 says: What song?

MusicMaestro says: Something I composed myself.

MrsTimberlake10 says: Realy? Dats so cool.

MusicMaestro says: Thanks, do u want 2 hear it?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Yeah ok.

_MusicMaestro has sent a file_

MusicMaestro says: Do u like it?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Yeah Its great, ur realy gud.

MusicMaestro says: Thank you

MrsTimberlake10 says: Ur welcum.

***

Bella walked pass the soccer field seeing the soccer team practising. Gabby had the ball and passed it to Jasper. Bella continued to walk on just as Jasper passed the ball to Edward. Edward noticed Bella and missed the ball completely. Jasper and Gabby saw what he was looking at and shared a look. Gabby ran up to Edward and pushed him out of the way before sprinting off with the ball. Edward snapped out of whatever trance he was in and ran after Gabby. He couldn't get the ball off her, she kept doing step over's and fancy footwork. Exasperated he picked her up by the waist and moved her out of the way. He then ran down the length of the pitch with the ball. Gabby narrowed her eyes at him. No way was she going to let him score. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, down the pitch and in front of Edward, who was trying to score. She slide tackled him and he fell to floor.

"That was a foul!" He said outraged, laying on the floor, holding his ankle.

"Oh _that_ was a foul?" Gabby said mockingly.

Bella walked into the gym to watch the cheerleaders practise. She heard a song playing really loudly.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Heidi was dancing around sensually in front of Emmett, who looked traumatised and kept backing away from her.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_Bella couldn't see Rose and Reneesme anywhere, so she ran outside on to the soccer field.

"Stop! Stop! Guys come on!" Bella yelled to the team.

"What?" Gabby asked running up to her.

"Emmett, Heidi," Bella started to explain but Gabby took off. Bella grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged him to the gym. "Come on guys."

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

They walked into the gym to see Gabby going mad at Heidi in a low deadly voice. They walked over to Emmet who was standing behind Gabby.

"Bella hide me," Emmett said and attempted to hide behind her. Jasper and Edward stood next to Bella.

"Jasper, Edward take, Emmett and leave," Gabby said through gritted teeth. The boys left slightly unsure about it. "I'm gonna tell you one last time Heidi, stay the fuck away from Emmett." Gabby narrowed her eyes giving Heidi the dirtiest look she could and then walked out with Bella. They walked back onto the soccer field, the coach told them to stop wasting time and get back to practise. Gabby took a deep breath and followed the boys. Bella took a seat on the bench nearby. Bella took out her iPod and played whatever song was on as she watched the soccer team practise.

... _It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia ...

Once the practise was over Edward came over to Bella, he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She took out her earphones and looked up at him.

"Practise is over, do you need a lift home?" he asked nervously.

_Why does he sound nervous? I'm the one who should be nervous_, Bella thought.

"Um Rose is supposed to take me to a book store," Bella said. "So I'm supposed to wait for cheerleading practise to finish."

"Um well, I could take you," Edward suggested. "If you want?"

"Oh um ok," Bella said nervously. "Let me just text her and see if it's ok." Bella took out her phone as she said this.

_To: Rose_

_From: Bella_

_Hey, Edward sed he'd take me 2 da bookstore. Is dat ok? U wont ave 2 rush den. Xxxx_

Edward stood waiting getting nervous again. Bella's phone went off.

_To: Bella_

_From: Rose_

_Hey, yeah dats fyn. Heidi's makin us stay longr den usual. C u l8r xx_

"She said its fine," Bella said sending a reply to Rose and standing up.

"Ok," Edward said looking slightly relieved. "I'll just quickly go and get changed." Edward ran into the changing rooms.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Jasper asked pulling his t-shirt on.

"Oh Bella's waiting for me," Edward said opening his locker.

"Oh is she now?" Jasper asked sitting down and putting on his shoes, Edward ignored his question. He quickly got changed and then put Lynx on. "Aren't you over doing the deodorant?" Once again he was ignored as Edward grabbed his bag and ran out noticing Gabby on his way out.

"Not even gonna ask why you are here?" Edward said as he ran out to the soccer field, where Bella was waiting.

---

They pulled up in front of a bookstore in Port Angeles, Edward came round and opened Bella's door for her. She smiled at him and got out of the car. They walked into the store.

"Were you looking for any book in particular?" Edward asked her.

"No, I just wanted a book," Bella replied. "I like to read." Edward nodded and followed her as she looked around. After awhile Bella picked up a book and looked at it happily. She kept it in her hand as she looked around some more.

"What did you get?" Edward asked her as she looked at the William Shakespeare books.

"Mansfield Park, it's a Jane Austen book that I don't have," Bella replied picking up 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

"Jane Austen fan, then?"

"Yeah, I have all her books except this one," Bella said and walked to the cashier. "And this is for Gabby."

"Here let me get those," Edward said taking the books of Bella.

"No, no it's ok," Bella said trying to take them back.

"I insist," Edward said once again taking out his wallet. Bella opened her mouth to say something. "Please." She sighed in response and stayed silent as he paid for the books. Once they left the shop Bella checked her phone to see she had a text message from Gabby.

_To: Bella ella ella eh eh eh_

_From: G!_

_Hey B, wen ur dne at da bukstre cum 2 da Cullen gaff. c u lata xxxx_

"Gabby said to come over to yours after we were done here," Bella said to Edward as he walked out. "Did you want to go anywhere?"

"I just wanted to get these new sneakers," Edward said. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine, let's go," Bella replied and started walking alongside Edward.

---

**Instant Messaging Conversation**

_-x-TinkerBell-x-, *Charlotte*_

*Charlotte* says: I cnt believe she tried dat

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _i cn, shes horrible._

_MrsTimberlake10 has been added to the conversation_

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hey guys.

*Charlotte* says: hey bells

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _hi bella, where r u? ur supposed 2 b at my house_

MrsTimberlake10 says: I am at urs.

_Tanya____ has been added to the conversation_

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hey Tanya

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _hey Tanya_

*Charlotte* says: hey Tanya :)

Tanya says: hey guys

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _bella if ur at my house den where r u?_

MrsTimberlake10 says: Edward's rm, he let me go on his laptop. We jus got bac frm Port Angeles.

Tanya says: omg! U went 2 port angeles wid edward? Ur in his rm? U r so lucky. Tell him i sed hi

MrsTimberlake10 says: Calm dwn, n he sed hi bac.

Tanya says: omg is he dere wid u ryt now?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Yeah, he's doin his hmewk.

Tanya says: wot did u guys do in port angeles?

MrsTimberlake10 says: We went 2 da bookstore n den went 2 get Nike Mercurial Vapor shoes 4 Edward.

*Charlotte* says: wot shoes r dey?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Dere 'soccer' shoes ... Ronaldo 1s. He's a untd player.

Tanya says: how cum u went wid edward? Am really jealous btw

MrsTimberlake10 says: He offered 2 take me, cause Rose was stil at practise.

Tanya says: aww hes such a nice guy

*Charlotte* says: wot a gentleman

Tanya says: so wot else did u do?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Dat woz it realy. Den we cme hme, wel his hme.

Tanya says: how cum ur in his room?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Cuz he let me use his laptop.

*Charlotte* says: wot did u get frm d bookstore?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Mansfield park, Jane Austen. N midsummer nights dream 4 Gabby.

*Charlotte* says: cool

Tanya says: wotz edward doin now?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Stil doin hmewk

Tanya says: is he sat near u?

MrsTimberlake10 says: No hez on his bed. Im at d desk

Tanya says: werz every1 else?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Alice is in her room. Gabbyz wid Reneesme. Emmettz sumwer. Esmez in d kitchen. Carlislez not hme. Charliez at wk. Rose n Jasper r at hme...

Tanya says: lol thnx

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _woz sortin sumthin wid gabby. Im bk nw. Wot did i mis? :)_

*Charlotte* says: bella woz fillin Tanya in on wer evry1 at urz is.

_Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF has been added to the conversation. _

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: Hello people

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hiii Jasperrrrrr!

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: well hello there bella

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _hey jazzyyy ;-) _

*Charlotte* says: haha

MrsTimberlake10 says: Awhhh lol

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: thanks for that alice

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: :)

_MusicMaestro has been added to the conversation. _

*Charlotte* says: ? i thought bella woz on Edwards laptop? In his room?

MusicMaestro says: She is. Im on ma mumz.

*Charlotte* says: so ur stil in ur room? Wid bella?

MusicMaestro says: yes

*Charlotte* says: oki doki

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: did you read the text i just sent you edward?

MusicMaestro says: Yes... :

MrsTimberlake10 says: Leaving us out ov ur separate convo boyz? :(

*Charlotte* says: :(

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: :( _gabby said :(__ too... _

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: aw we can tell the ladies what we're talking about. Can't we edward?

MusicMaestro says: Shut up.

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: lol

Tanya says: hi edward

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: lool... late reaction

Tanya says: woz doin sumat.

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: no hi for me then. I see how it is.

MusicMaestro says: Hello Tanya

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: bella, alice, charlotte. Why don't we leave these two to it?

*Charlotte* says: lol :)

*Charlotte* says: bella call me

MrsTimberlake10 says: Ok. Giv me 5 mins.

*Charlotte* says: i'm off bye guys. Xx

_*Charlotte* has left the conversation. _

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: i'm off too. Call me ed.

MusicMaestro says: No

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: lol. We'll see about that. Bye bella, Tanya. Alice i'm going to ring you.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Hiiii... itz Gabby btw. N yeh Alice sed ok. Y u going? I jus cme :(_

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: Aw... i'll call u later?

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Ok... :)__ Byeeee... xxx_

Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF says: Bye gabby :)

_Hale, Jasper W – 007040192AF has left the conversation. _

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Hello ppl... Edward... Tanya... Not Bella cuz shez not here. Dusnt even say hi? safe den :(_

MrsTimberlake10 says: Sorry, on d fone. Hiiii Gabbyyyyyy

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Pdsshhhhtttt_

Tanya says: hey gabby

MusicMaestro says: Hello Gabby, how art thou? Methinks thou did like the book very much...

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Lol... u thinkest right._

MusicMaestro says: Where'd Bella go?

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Apologising 2 me... pdssshhhht_

MusicMaestro says: 4given her?

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Yeahh... twas only a mere joke..._

MusicMasestro says: Loool.

MrsTimberlake10 says: Y so amused Edward?

MusicMaestro says: Gabby...

MrsTimberlake10 says: Indeed

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Rather..._

MrsTimberlake10 says: Quite so...

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Hmm..._

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hmm...

MusicMaestro says: ?

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Private joke... _

Tanya says: so edward, finish ur hwk?

MusicMaestro says: Yes...

MrsTimberlake10 says: Lies n slander. I can c it. Half dun.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Lol... Edwardz gay... :)_

Tanya says: is not

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Edward dusnt mind.. do u Eddie?_

MusicMaestro says: Course not. Gabby can say what she wants.

MrsTimberlake10 says: C... Gabby getz special treatment. :(

MusicMaestro says: You can say what you want too Bella.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Safe den :(__ I'm not special :(_

MusicMaestro says: There's no winnin with you is there Gabby? And ofcourse your special.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Damn ryt derz no winnin wid me... u cant beat me in footy if u tried fool! N yeh safe :)_

MusicMaestro says: Lol :) ... And I _let_ u win...

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Yeh?... shal we ask d rest ov d boiz? Yeh?_

MusicMaestro says: Erm... no... lol...

MrsTimberlake10 says: Lol

Tanya says: ok can we stop talkin about sports now

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _No_

MusicMaestro says: What do u propose we talk about?

Tanya says: homecoming dance...

MusicMaestro says: What about it?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Wen is itch?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Lool it*

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Hahahahah... i dno... wer is dis itch?_

MusicMaestro says: Haha... yes Bella... where is it?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Lolll... i dint mean 2 do dat... typo loll

MrsTimberlake10 says: I think Alice is up2 sumthin...

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _*******ihfisfkejngfoeijg edmgldkgip_

MrsTimberlake10 says: ? I think shez lost it...

MusicMaestro says: When did she have it?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Dnt talk about my sista dat way! :

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Itz ok... cuz hez gay... dat rhymed lol. :)_

***

Bella walked out of gym with Alice and joined the boys as they walked to lunch. When they arrived at their usual table it was nearly full. Everyone took their usual seats to eat. (**It's 11****th**** Sept in my story, my actual birthday**).

"Hey everyone," Bella greeted them as she sat down at the table with her food.

"Hey,"

Tanya arrived with Tia and sat down saying hi, looking directly at Edward.

"Hey Bells, is it ok if I don't come with you guys today?" Gabby said to Bella after talking to Reneesme and the boys. "I was gonna hang out with the boys and Reneesme at the arcade, since we don't have practise today."

"Yeah G, that's fine," Bella replied and stood up and so did Edward.

"Were you gonna get something, Bella?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I was just gonna get a drink," Bella replied.

"I'll get it for you," Edward said and ignored Jasper's whispered comments. "What drink do you want?"

"Diet coke," Bella answered sitting back down. Edward walked off.

"Are we going straight after school?" Charlotte asked Bella and Alice.

"Yeah, cause Miss Shopaholic over here wants to be there early as possible," Bella said indicating Alice. "'Or all the good things will have gone' or so I'm told."

"What? It's true," Alice said as Edward walked back to them and handed Bella her drink.

"Thanks,"

"Rose is coming too since today is the only day she doesn't have cheerleading practise," Alice said.

"Ok, so you can ride with Rose and I'll ride with Charlotte," Bella said taking a sip from her drink. Charlotte nodded picking up Bella's drink and taking a sip from it as well.

"Charlotte, you didn't ask her if you could have some of her drink," Tanya said to her.

"That's ok, Tanya," Bella started to explain."I don't mind."

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and everyone got up and left for their classes.

"Charlotte, Alice, I'll meet you after Music class," Bella said as she reached her biology class. She walked in followed by Edward, Jasper and Benjamin.

***

"No... that's a Pirate!" Gabby said for what felt like the hundredth time. "You're supposed to be Irish!"

"Arrrrr!!!" Jacob said making his hand like a hook and jumping around on the chairs. Gabby and the boys were in Drama class, they were supposed to be doing a Drama piece on immigrants. Gabby thought the Irish was a good idea as it wasn't so common, she regretted that decision very much so now.

"I think we should do it on Italians", James said ignoring Jacob, who was trying to make him walk the plank.

"Yeah, what like speakeasies?" Gabby said laughing at Jacob who was poking James with his 'sword' (It was a pen).

"Yeah!" Quil said enthusiastically.

"You can be like Tallulah!" Embry said to Gabby.

"As if I would", Gabby said. "We should have the police raid the speakeasy and be all racist..."

"Yeah yeah, that's good", Embry said. "I wanna be a cop".

"Ok, you and Quil can be cops, me and James can be Don's. Jacob can be the cabaret dancer". The boys laughed and Jacob jumped up on the chairs and started to do a cabaret dance, everyone laughed harder.

"All that Jazzzzzzz!" Sang Jacob loudly. He pulled Gabby on to the 'stage' and she started to dance with him. James took a seat on a chair and looked as if he was having a good time. Quil and Embry stood at either side of him as if they were his bodyguards.

"Great work guys, great work", Mrs Sherlock, their Drama teacher, said as she walked past them.

Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri came over to them. They were all dressed in pink.

"Hi James, Embry, Quil", Zafrina said flirtatiously.

James glanced at them and nodded, then continued to watch Jacob and Gabby. Embry mimicked him.

"Hello girls", Quil said.

"Hi Embry", Kachiri said, trying to catch his attention. He turned to look at her and nodded again, slightly nervous. "How are you?"

"Ok", Embry said and walked towards Gabby and Jacob. Gabby began to dance with him, she then walked over to James.

"Is the Don gonna buy me a drink?" Gabby said in a very convincing Italian-American accent.

"Definitely", James said getting up, but Zafrina walked in front of him.

"I thought you were gonna buy _me_ a drink James?" Zafrina said to him.

"Erm..." James said uncomfortably and looked at Gabby. She shrugged and went back to Jacob and Embry who were having a shootout, Quil had joined in too.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Quil had been shot with a Tommy Gun by Jacob. He shot at Jacob with a shotgun. Jacob fell to the floor dramatically, clutching his chest.

"No...Jake!" Gabby sobbed and ran over to him. She put his head on her lap and sobbed.

Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were still speaking to James.

"She's not even pretty, I don't know why they all obsess over her so much", Kachiri said quietly to Senna, but not quietly enough.

"Hoe", Senna said.

Gabby got up abruptly and Jacobs head hit the floor. Embry grabbed Gabby before she could do anything, Gabby was struggling.

"What?" Senna said innocently.

"What's her problem?" Kachiri said to Embry.

"You are", Embry said coldly. "Think you best leave".

"We all know who the true hoes are", Gabby said venomously. Quil laughed and came to help Embry to restrain Gabby. Jacob was still on the floor, clutching at his head. James was preoccupied with Zafrina, they had walked off.

"Come on", Kachiri said to Senna and they left, just as the bell rang.

* * *

There we are another chapter done, what did you think? Read and review pleaseeeeeeeeee =) xxxx

Oh and just to clear up the instant messaging thing, just going to explain the ones that are not obvious.

WolfMan – Jacob

Brendon42 – Charles

Call-E – Embry

xCleopatrax – Tia

MrsTimberlake10 – Bella

-x-TinkerBell-x- - Alice

MusicMaestro – Edward


	6. Birthday Surprises

Here is Chapter 6, finally, sorry It's taken awhile but I had to update my other story, which is nearly finished. I would have posted earlier today but I had to take my sister to watch 17 Again, which is good. Anyways ... Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Birthday Surprises**

_[Birthday Surprises; Chapter 18 of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince by J K Rowling]_

Bella turned her laptop off and looked at the time, it was five to midnight. She didn't feel sleepy, so she grabbed Mansfield Park and went to her bed. She sat down on her bed and decided to read for awhile. She had only been reading about five minutes when a couple of things happened at once, first Gabby stormed into her room followed by Charlie, Charlotte and Jacob, second her phone went off and so did the house phone.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Gabby, Charlotte, Jacob and Charlie said together. Gabby and Charlotte jumped on her bed as Jacob set down the present he was holding and Charlie quickly went to get the house phone. Bella picked up her phone and answered her phone, smiling at the name that showed up.

"Hello," Bella said into the phone.

"Happy Birthday!!!!" she heard about six voices say from the other end of the phone.

"Thanks guys," Bella said back to the five Cullens and Reneesme. "Hang on guys, I have another call. Hello".

"Happy Birthday Bella!!!" it was Rose, Jasper and their parents. She thanked them and they said they would see her in the morning. Then she quickly talked to Alice who said the same. As she put her phone on the bed it went off again and again and again. She checked it and she had a lot of text messages, all of them were from friends wishing her a happy birthday. Charlie passed her the house phone so that Renee and Phil could say happy birthday to her as well. She put the phone on speaker and started to unwrap the present Gabby handed her.

"Now I know why Charlotte wanted to stay over," Bella said unwrapping all six 'Star Wars' films as well as season 7 of 'Buffy' the only one she didn't have. "Thank you Gabby! I love it." Bella hugged Gabby tightly.

"Hey I stayed over too," Jacob said pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, but Jacob you practically live here," Bella said nonchalantly and Jacob nodded his head in agreement as Bella opened the present from Charlotte telling her that she didn't have too but she told her to just open it. It was series 1 and 2 of 'Hereos' and a silver beaded clutch bag. "Thanks Charlotte, I love them." She hugged Charlotte as well and started to open the present from Jacob.

"It's not much, I made it myself," Jacob said slightly worried about Bella's reaction. Bella finished unwrapping it to see a wooden box with her name carved into it. She opened it to find a wooden wand, exactly like the ones in Harry Potter resting inside the box neatly. "Gabby told me you were a big Harry Potter fan, so –" Bella got up and hugged Jacob tightly.

"Thank you, Jacob. I love it, it's so thoughtful," Bella said happily and then sat down to open the present her mum and Phil had sent her. The box was quite big and once she opened it she realised why. They had got her the 'Rock Band' game with the guitar, drums and microphones as well. "Thanks mum, Phil. I love it, can't wait to have a go on it." She grabbed the small box Charlie gave her. She opened it to find a key init attached to a key ring that had the Honda symbol on it. "Oh my God! No way!" Bella yelled suddenly making the other four occupants in the room and the two on the phone jump.

"I'm glad you like it, I know you can't use it by yourself just yet," Charlie began."But I thought since you're doing so well in your lessons ..." Bella jumped up from her bed and launched herself at her dad.

"I helped pick it out," Gabby said and Bella hugged her while still hugging Charlie.

"Thank you so much," Bella said happily. "I love it; I mean you got me a car." Charlie hugged her back and smiled at her, and then he pointed to the window. Bella ran to her balcony and quickly pulled the window open to look down at her new car. There in the drive way with green ribbon around it and a green bow stood her very first car. It was a black 2008 Honda Accord.

"Nice car Bella," Jacob said who had followed her to the balcony with Charlotte and Gabby. Charlotte didn't look too surprised so she must have known about it.

_Would explain what they were doing downstairs and why they had insisted that I go do my homework, _Bella thought smiling to herself. She looked up and saw Edward, Alice and Emmett stood in Edward's balcony admiring her car, as well as Rose and Jasper, who were stood in Jasper's balcony. She smiled and waved at them all and they waved back and then returned to her room. She sat down on her bed clearly very happy at the thoughts that were put into her presents.

"All right, I think it's time we all got some sleep," Charlie said to everyone. "Come on Jacob, I'll sort out the guest room for you." Charlie said then said goodnight to the girls before walking out with Jacob. Bella said good night to Renee and Phil and hung up the phone after promising to email her telling her how her birthday had went. The girls quickly got changed and went to their beds. As Bella and Gabby both had king-sized beds, there was more than enough room for Charlotte to sleep. Bella turned off her bedroom light and walked over to her bed. She got in pulling her covers up. Charlotte turned around to face her.

"So what do you think Edward, will get you?" Charlotte asked mischievously.

"Charlotte," Bella warned.

"Come on, B," Gabby said her voice travelling through the open bathroom doors that were rarely closed. "She's just curious."

"Don't get me started on you," Bella said. "I know you told everyone it was my birthday, how else would they know."

"Did not, I only mentioned it was your birthday and Alice, Rose, Reneesme, Edward, Jasper and Emmett just happened to be in the room at the time." Bella shook her head amused.

"Good night, Gabby, Charlotte," Bella said and turned over as they said good night back to her and each other. She was actually wondering what Edward would get her.

---

Bella woke up hours later to see that Charlotte wasn't there. She walked to the bathroom and noticed that Gabby wasn't in her room either. She decided to take a shower and get ready for the day; she knew that if Gabby was awake at ten in the morning that there was something going on. She dressed in dark washed skinny jeans and a red long-sleeved top that flowed at the bottom. She curled her hair, thinking that since it was her birthday she might as well. She walked out of her walk in wardrobe to find everyone there. They ushered her over to her bed, she walked over and sat down. Charlie placed a tray with her breakfast on it, into her lap.

"I told Dad, about our tradition of breakfast in bed on our birthdays," Gabby explained as she ate her own breakfast, sitting on Bella's bed. "He said he wanted to keep up the tradition for us." Bella smiled at her Dad and thanked him and the rest of them and started on her breakfast. They ate in Bella's room in peace and talked. Once they had all finished, Charlie grabbed the dishes with the help of Jacob and Gabby. He told Bella to put some shoes on and come downstairs before walking out. Charlotte went to get shoes for Bella. Bella grabbed some string and attached it across her wall and placed all her birthday cards on it, Gabby had made her a card that replicated 'The Marauder's Map' (**Harry Potter reference**). She put on the shoes that Charlotte gave her and then walked downstairs with her. She walked into the living room to find all the Cullens and Hales sat there. They said 'Happy Birthday' as soon as she entered the room. Alice jumped up and hugged her tightly and dragged her to a seat next to her. She placed a present in her lap and was barely containing her excitement.

"Aww, Alice you didn't have to get me anything," Bella said looking at the neatly wrapped present. "You've only known me two weeks."

"Time does not indicate how strong a friendship should be," Alice said. "I personally feel that we are great friends already, don't you?" She looked at Bella, with a look showing how serious she was being.

"Yeah, that we are," Bella replied and opened the present and found a short silk royal blue dress with silver patterns on it. Bella could tell it was expensive before she even read the label, which read Gucci confirming what she thought. She was about to tell Alice that it was too expensive but Alice shook her head before Bella couldn't even say anything negative. "Thanks Alice I love it." She hugged Alice to explain how much she appreciated the present. Rose hand her a box next and hugged her as well. She opened the box to find a pair of silver Jimmy Choos. She thanked Rose and hugged her as well, she also realised that these shoes and the bag from Charlotte went perfectly with the dress Alice got her. She sat down and decided not to complain as she got more presents. Reneesme got her a silver necklace and earrings set, Emmett got her the Harry Potter cluedo board game (**I actually have that, it's great**) and some other Harry Potter stuff (Alice told him that she was a fan), Jasper got her dog tags (Apparently he had got them for everyone but only Alice wore them) with her name date of birth etc written on one, Charlie's on another, Renee's on the third one and a blank one. He also got her all 10 series of 'Friends' (Gabby was just as excited about this as Bella was. **Friends was a great show**). Mr and Mrs Hale had got the leather upholstery for her car, as well as the GPS system (She did get lost easily), Carlisle and Esme got her tickets and backstage passes to the Justin Timberlake concert that was taking place in late November, this made Bella hug them very tightly. Edward passed her his present looking nervous about it. She opened it to find a CD with a black cover. She looked at the back and saw a list of songs she didn't recognise.

"I wrote the songs myself," Edward said running a hand through his hair nervously. Bella got up and walked over to the stereo and put the CD in it and played the song.

"I love it Edward," Bella said listening to the music. "You obviously spent some time on this, that's so sweet. Thank you so much. Is the song that you sent me over the computer on her as well, I really liked that one."

"Yeah, it is," Edward replied happily realising that she really did like his present.

"Ok time for me, Charlotte and Rose to take Bella out for lunch," Alice said getting up followed by Rose and Charlotte.

"Alice, I only just had breakfast an hour ago," Bella said looking at her friend in confusion as to why she wanted lunch at 11am.

"I know, we can have lunch later then," Alice said simply. "But we have to go cause we got tickets for 'Death Race', I know how much you wanted to watch it." At her last words Bella went upstairs quickly and got her handbag and quickly came back downstairs. She put on her jacket and turned to Gabby.

"We were supposed to watch Death Race together," Bella said.

"Oh no, I watched it with the boys and Reneesme on Thursday," Gabby said nonchalantly. "Cause I knew they were gonna take you today." Bella nodded and after Charlie told her it was ok for her to go, she walked out with the girls. After she had fully admired her car, she got into Rose's car and they drove off to the cinemas.

After the film was over (which was great), they went to have lunch and then Alice said she couldn't wait to see how the dress looked on Bella. So they drove back home, it was 3:30 by the time they arrived back and nobody seemed to be home. All of Bella's presents had been placed in her room, presumably by Gabby. Bella took the dress and walked into her and Gabby's bathroom to get changed. The dress fell just above her knees and fit like a glove. She walked out to show the girls and noticed that they had their jackets back on. She looked at them suspiciously but they just smiled and told her she looked great. Rose handed her the Jimmy Choos, which she put on along with the jewellery that Reneesme had got her. The necklace was a short one so she put it on over the dog tags. Rose decided that she needed a bit of makeup. Once that was done they gave her jacket and said that they had to show Esme, could she would never forgive them if she didn't get to. Bella didn't believe them for one second but allowed herself to be dragged across the street to the Cullen's house. Alice opened the door and walked in first and then pulled Bella in.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Bella!" the room was full of all the friends Bella had made so far, as well as the ones she knew through association. The whole room was decorated with streamers, flowers and balloons.

"Thank you guys," Bella said extremely touched and turned to the girls and gave them all big hugs. She then gave Gabby and Reneesme a big hug as well and then went to thank everyone who had helped and everyone else for coming.

The party was a huge success, everyone ate, danced and generally had a good time. Once the party started to near to an end, Rose had an idea and went to let all the girls know. Once most of the boys had left, leaving only Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, James, Quil, Embry and Charles everyone cleaned up.

"So what's going on?" Bella asked as all the girls were still here and looked like something else was going to happen.

"Oh, we're all going over to my house, the girls are all staying over," Rose announced. "We already called everyone's parents and sorted it out. Jasper you're staying here tonight." With that all said she grabbed Bella and walked out. The girls all called their farewells and followed Rose to her house. Once they were all settled in, Rose turned to them. "I think we should have a karaoke night."

"Rose has 'Lips' on the xbox 360," Alice said and walked over to the TV to set it up with Rose. "She has a lot of new songs on it as well."

---

Jasper turned and looked at the other boys after his sister had walked out with all her friends. He saw a mischievous look appear on Jacob's face.

_Oh no, here we go again_, Jasper thought shaking his head as Jacob explained to the rest. _This is gonna be a very long night._

* * *

There we go another chapter done, I'm writing the next chapter right now. Chapter 7 will be the karaoke night, any song requests? Let me know and I'll try to put them in. Review pleaaseeee!!


	7. Thank You for the Music

Okay guys here is chapter 7, sorry it took awhile but I'm co writing this with my sister and she needed to proof read it before I posted it and she's been rather busy with her assignments. The chapter looks long mainly due to the song lyrics. Anyways hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Thank You for the Music**

_[Thank You for the Music; original song by Abba]_

Jasper stood in his room as the rest of the boys climbed in through his balcony. They quietly opened his room door and crept out to see that the girls had set up the 'Lips' game on the Xbox 360. Rose was holding a microphone, waiting for the song to load.

"They're gonna sing?" Jasper asked

"Sweet, let's see what they all sound like," Emmett said cheerfully but managed to keep quiet.

"Maybe they'll dance," Jacob said happily. The song started and Rose began to sing, she sang well.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_Rose turned around and danced as she really got into it.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Emmett seemed to be enjoying this performance more than anyone else. He almost started to clap when she finished but the boys remembered to stop him. Rachel got up next taking the mic from Rose.

"My sister can't sing. I mean she won't break the windows but still," Jacob said as Rachel started to sing, and generally seemed to be enjoying herself.

_There's a first time for everything  
It's definitely one of them nights  
I knew when I looked in his eyes  
That he was gonna be trouble for me  
I never wanted to lie  
I knew that my baby would cry  
If he knew what we were doing  
But if his love don't pass the test  
I gotta get it from somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
Hope he understands  
Forgive me baby_

Gabby got up and started to dance with Rachel as she sang, Gabby was a good dancer and she was proud of it.

_... I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me_

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

---

"That was good Rach," Alice said smiling at her as she sat down.

"Whose gonna go next?" Rose asked looking around them. Reneesme got up and took the mic. Gabby picked a song for her and danced to it while Reneesme waited for the words to appear.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Reneesme had a sweet voice and all the girls clapped and danced a bit. Once she was finished everyone applauded her. Tanya stretched a little in her position and saw the boys hiding upstairs and clearly watching the whole ordeal.

"I wanna go," Tanya said standing up and taking the mic from Reneesme. Bella and Gabby had been officially put in charge of the game, so Bella gave Tanya the controller telling her to choose her song. Once she did, Bella took the controller back and played the song she had decided to sing. Gabby grabbed the other mic and sang the guy part, putting on a manly voice.

_[Gabby]  
What it do babyboo_

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down  
Yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one  
Treat you like a shorty  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt  
What you want me to do

_[Tanya]  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

Typical and hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Tryin' to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
Break all the things that I told ya (told ya, told ya, told ya)

Tanya had an ok singing voice and she seemed to be trying to dance and be sexy, trying but failing miserably. The girls didn't understand what was wrong with her and were trying not to laugh out loud. Bella and Gabby were messing about and dancing comically behind her.

_[Gabby]  
Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed  
I'm a show you where to put it at  
PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw a pussycat  
Now roll with the Big Dog  
All six of y'all on me  
Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
Alice, Charlotte  
Isabella, Reneesme, Rosalie  
You tellin' me_

The girls smiled as she said their names and cheered her on.

[Tanya]  
Ha, ha... hot!  
Ha, ha... loosen up  
Ha, ha... yeah...  
Ha, ha... I can't take this

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

Once she was finished she sat down confidently and smiled, discreetly looking towards the stairs.

_Right not gonna show her the video of tonight, she might die of a heart attack. If she doesn't we certainly will_, Rose thought. They had video tapped the party and were recording this for Bella to have as a reminder of her first birthday in Forks.

"Your turn Bella," Alice said picking the mic up and passing it to her. Gabby selected a song that she knew Bella knew off by heart.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Till the sun goes down_

Everyone looked a little taken aback, Bella could sing really well. She had a great singing voice, Gabby looked at everyone's reaction smugly.

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight_

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

---

All eight boys looked at Bella in awe.

"Wow, I never knew Bella could sing like that," Emmett said quietly.

"I know she's amazing," Edward said agreeing.

"I knew that, I heard her singing around the house," Jacob stated and looked back at the girls, as the boys looked at him questioningly.

"She was singing around the house?" Jasper asked quietly as Angela got up to sing next.

"Yeah, she didn't know I was there and kinda jumped when she saw me," Jacob answered laughing a little. "Gabby says she does that a lot, especially when she's cooking."

---

_... And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you._

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Angela finished singing and passed the mic to Claire, who had got up to take it.

"Ain't no other man? Hmm, I wonder who she was talking about," Rose said pretending to think about it and the girls laughed.

"I think you should just sing the song to be Ben," Gabby said laughing.

"I agree, just let him know how you feel, or at least give him some sort of idea," Alice said. Angela just sat down and blushed a little.

"Leave her alone," Bella said setting up the song 'Lovefool' for Claire. "I'm gonna change and get more comfortable. Not that I don't love this dress." She added seeing the expression on Alice's face.

"Come you can borrow something of mine," Rose said getting up. Gabby got up too and followed them up the stairs.

---

"Shit," Jasper said quietly, and he quickly but quietly ran to his room followed by the boys. They got in and Jasper closed his door trying not to make any sound. He saw Rose, Bella and Gabby walk to Rose's room before he closed the door properly and stayed there listening.

---

"Why don't you just wear the clothes I'm giving you?" Rose asked as they walked out of her room. Bella was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. She bent down and rolled up the bottom of the jeans.

"I'm sorry but it just won't work," Gabby said. "I only need a top anyways."

"She already put her G stars on under her dress at the party," Bella stated standing up and Gabby lifted her dress to show Rose. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Well you can wear one of Jasper's t-shirts, he won't mind," Rose said. "That's his room there, don't take too long." She walked downstairs to rejoin the group. Bella and Gabby walked up to Jasper's room and walked in. Bella turned on the light and the girls looked around.

"I like it, it's very Jasper," Gabby said looking around the room.

"Yes very Jaspery," Bella said agreeing.

"Jaspery?"

"Yes, it's a word," Bella stated.

"In Bella's world,"

"Exactly,"

"Well, we're in the real world," Gabby said pretending to be upset about this.

"We are? Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me that before?" Bella replied mockingly. Her and Gabby laughed. "Let's just find a t-shirt and go. Look in those drawers over there."

"I don't wanna," Gabby said pouting. "What if I find something ... wrong."

"What, like porn?" Bella asked. Gabby nodded. "I don't think Jasper would have that. Cause if he did, my respect for Jasper would drop considerably."

"I know," Gabby said still looking anxious. "I wonder if girls and boy really are different?"

"Well yes they are, physically and mentally trust me," Bella said like she was talking to a small child.

"That's not what I meant and how would you know about the physical differences for sure?" Gabby said wiggling her eyebrows.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Bella said smugly.

"Ok. I was talking about how boys keep their boxers in the top drawers, unlike girls, who keep their lingerie in the bottom drawers," Gabby explained.

"How do you know that?"

"Jacob told me," Gabby said and slowly opened the bottom drawer. "He was right; he just has books in here."

"What, how can he keep books in a drawer?" Bella asked outraged. "Books belong on a bookshelf, hence the name."

"Chill woman, there only school books," Gabby said picking up a book to show her.

"Oh, well that's ok then," Bella said walking towards two doors on the opposite of the room. "Which one of these is the wardrobe?"

"I dunno, just open one of the doors and check," Gabby said and opened another drawer. "Hey look, this drawer just has a lot of army stuff in it." Bella paused with her hand on the handle of a door.

"Really? What is it with Jasper and the army?" Bella asked and walked over to Gabby to look in the drawer.

"He's in the Cadets,"

"Oh well that explains it," Bella said. "He must really like it. Why does he have so many dog tags?"

"I don't know, but they have our names on them," Gabby said showing Bella.

"I think he's probably giving them to us for Christmas," Bella said amused and put the dog tags in the drawer. She walked back over to the two doors and opened the one on the right.

"I found his walk in wardrobe, very organised," Bella said as she walked in a bit and looked around. "Aww, Gabby look he has a big portrait of Alice in here." Gabby walked over and looked at the portrait of Alice wearing a white cashmere sweater and smiling.

"Aww, that's so cute," Gabby said smiling. "This is the kind of thing I expect from Jasper. Why is the picture in his wardrobe?"

"The boys," the both of them said simultaneously looking at each other. Bella looked to her right and grabbed a navy blue t-shirt and gave it to Gabby.

"Here put this on, so that we can stop invading Jasper's privacy," Bella said.

"Why this one?" Gabby asked as she walked in further and to put on the t-shirt.

"I just grabbed the first one," Bella said shrugging.

---

"Is she changing?" Jacob asked quietly and attempted to look out the bathroom door. All seven boys pushed him. Edward, who was nearest to the door opened it a bit to check if the girls had left, because they couldn't hear them.

"I only see Bella," Edward whispered back to the guys and then looked back at Bella. Gabby walked out of the wardrobe wearing her blue G-Star jeans and Jasper's t-shirt, which was quite big on her. She grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt like she was gonna tie it but changed her mind. She looked Bella up and down and then did the same to herself. She tucked a bit of the front of the t-shirt into her jeans and turned to Bella smiling.

"You know what Bella? I'm takin' back my love," Gabby said and walked to the door and opened it. Bella made a sad face and then suddenly seemed to realise something.

"Oh," Bella said running after Gabby. "Enrique, wait up." She closed the door behind her and all the boys got out of the bathroom.

"That was close, again," Jasper said irritably.

"Taking back her love?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah the Enrique song with Ciara," Jacob explained, the boys looked at him. "Gabby told me, not like I listen to it."

"Sure, sure," Edward said amused.

"Hey don't use my line against me," Jacob said as they slowly walked out to continue their watch.

"So Gabby's Enrique and Bella's Ciara?" Embry asked and Jacob nodded. "Do you think Ciara is good looking?"

"Not really, she's ok," Jacob replied. "Gabby says that she likes Ciara but unfortunately she looks like a man."

"Well Bella doesn't," Edward said as they approached their previous position.

"Oh she doesn't?" Jasper asked.

"No, of course not," Edward said looking outraged, which Jacob noticed but said nothing. "Why? Do you think she does?"

"Not at all," Jasper said smiling, just as music started. Gabby walked into the room dragging Bella with her, both of them were holding mics.

---

_Gabby:  
red one with Bella_

_Bella: Gabriella_

_Gabby:  
Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free  
You take all these things, if they mean so much to you  
I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world  
So did I deserve to be left here hurt  
You think I don't know you're out of control  
I ended up finding all of this from my boys  
Girl, you're stone cold, you say it ain't so,  
You already know I'm not attached to material_

I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
My love..

Gabby pretended to break stuff as she sang impersonating Enrique's voice.

_Bella:  
Yeah  
What did I do but give love to you  
I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you  
From head to feet, all that's not me  
Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you  
You think that you know (I do), you've made yourself cold (Oh yeah)  
How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl  
You're out of control (So what?), how could you let go (Oh yeah)  
Don't you know I'm not attached to material_

Bella sang beautifully and pretended to break things as well.

_Both:  
I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love

The both of them were now stood facing each other and pretending to look angry and continued singing. They grabbed each other's faces harshly.

_Gabby:  
So all this love I give you, take it away, (Unh, uh huh)  
Bella:  
You think material's the reason I came, (Unh, uh huh)  
Gabby:  
If I had nothing would you want me to stay (Unh, uh huh)  
Bella:  
You keep your money, take it all away_

Their looks turned to adoration and love.

_Both:  
I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love

I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love

Ooh, my love  
Ooh, my love

As the song ended Gabby put her arms around Bella's waist and she put hers around Gabby's neck. All the girls gave them a loud applause.

"Encore, encore," Alice demanded.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" Gabby asked. Alice started to think about it and then selected a song.

"Okay ... why am I Ciara again?" Bella asked. Gabby shrugged and started to sing as she kept her left arm around Bella's waist.

_Gabby:_

_1, 2, 3 go ... Bella ... Bella_

"I really don't like this song," Gabby said as Bella smiled and sang.

_Bella  
Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle boy  
If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back_

Baby show me show me  
What's your favourite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh baby

_Both  
All night show it just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic _

As they sang they started to dance, well Gabby danced and got Bella to move with her.

_Gabby  
Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now it's my turn to watch you  
I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you girl  
When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back_---

"I love watching Gabby dance," James said quietly but Jacob heard him.

"I bet you do," Jacob said smiling.

"Gabby's quite talented if she can make Bella move like that," Jasper said amused as he looked at Edward, who hadn't taken his eyes of Bella for even a second. "Bella said that she can't dance, I mean she can survive at a party but still." Edward just nodded in response without taking his eyes of Bella.

---

The song finished and Gabby and Bella walked over to the controller.

"Who wants to sing next?" Gabby asked bowing at the applause.

"Charlotte, come one you have to sing," Bella said pulling Charlotte to her feet. Charlotte shook her head violently. "Please." Bella looked at her and gave her a pleading look and bit her bottom lip looking apprehensive.

"Fine," Charlotte sighed. "But you have to sing with me." Bella nodded and Gabby handed the controller to Charlotte. Bella and Charlotte started singing together.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

As they sung the chorus they pointed at some of the girls (Alice, Rose, Gabby, Reneesme and Angela to name a few) indicating that their life would suck without them.

"Right Alice your turn," Bella said handing her a mic. Alice took it and then chose a song.

"Is this dedicated to your Jazzy?" Gabby asked. Alice nodded and started to sing.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

The girls started to clap along with the song.

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh....._"Aww, that's so sweet Alice," Reneesme said.

"You and Jasper are so cute together," Bella said wiping away an imaginary tear.

---

"Aww, I think Jasper's about to cry," Emmett said mockingly.

"Shut up," Jasper demanded and shoved Emmett, who fell onto Jacob. Jacob shoved him off him a little too forcefully and he banged into the wall with a thud.

"Shit," Jacob said and they quickly ran into Jasper's room again and listened to what was going on downstairs.

---

Gabby and Bella walked into the kitchen to get a drink as Tia sang 'The Best Damn Thing'. THUD. Gabby and Bella both looked each other silently asking the same question 'did you hear that?' The both of them nodded and walked upstairs. They checked all the rooms thoroughly and finally reached Jasper's. Gabby looked in the balcony as Bella checked under the bed. Bella walked over to the wardrobe and went in to check it properly as Gabby walked into the bathroom. It was a spacious bathroom with a big walk in shower, that had frosted glass but Gabby could clearly see the tall figures. She opened the door and immediately burst out laughing. Bella walked in and held the door frame for support at seeing eight teenage boys standing fully clothed in a shower.

"Did we interrupt something?" Bella managed to ask before she started laughing again. Gabby got a mischievous look on her face and pressed the button that was on the side of the shower expecting the nearest person to get soaked. Instead the water poured on all of them from above and Gabby looked up to see that there was a slightly lowered surface attached to the ceiling and the water came out from it like it was raining (**I got the idea from 'The Game Plan', the Rock has a shower like that**).

"GABBY!!" the boys shouted. Bella and Gabby ran out and down the stairs.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"All we heard was a very loud exclamation of Gabby by a couple of manly voices," Rose said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Gabby – haha – boys – haha – shower –haha," was all Bella could manage to say. She held her side laughing uncontrollably. "That sounded – haha – so wrong – haha." Eight soaking wet boys ran down the stairs and looked at Gabby murderously. She quickly hid behind Rose, who folded her arms and looked at the boys for an explanation. All the boys cowered at Rose's expression.

"It was Jacob's idea," Emmett said quickly. Rose narrowed her eyes at Jacob.

"Thanks Emmett," Jacob said bitterly.

"Whipped," Jasper said to Emmett, who just shrugged.

"Oh well, they're here now," Alice said. "If it's ok with the girls, then they can stay." The girls all nodded their heads and said that it was ok. Gabby said it was ok, while still hiding behind Rose. Alice looked at Bella as did the rest. She was still laughing and holding on to Edward's shoulder – as he was the nearest to her – for support.

"Bella do you mind if the boys stay?" Alice asked amused at her friend. "It is your party and you should make the final decision." Bella calmed herself down and then looked up at Alice.

"No Alice I don't mind," Bella said still smiling and walked back over to the game with Gabby. Bella knew she had held on to Edward's shoulder as she had felt the electric shock at the touch but thought it best not to look or she was going to blush for sure.

"Who wants to sing?" Gabby asked. "Are you guys gonna dry off?" Gabby laughed as they glared at her and Bella bit her bottom lip to prevent her from laughing. Emmett pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt and then threw the drenched items at Gabby, who immediately stopped laughing. Bella couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Gabby was about to tell her off for laughing at her when the rest of the boys started taking of their t-shirts and throwing them at Gabby. Bella walked up the stairs with Alice, still laughing and went and got t-shirts from Jasper's room. They walked back downstairs and Bella saw Tanya staring at Edward's exposed chest, which caused her to stop laughing. Her and Alice started giving the guys t-shirts. Bella handed Edward a green t-shirt and their hands touched as he took the t-shirt from her with the all too familiar electric shock that coursed through both of them. Bella looked at his perfect chest, admiring it and then realised what she was doing, she let her hair fall into her face to hide her blush. She walked over to Gabby who was still sulking as Emmett sang 'Church'. Alice put a hoodie on Emmett's shoulders and he put his arms through it, it fit him perfectly. Bella and Gabby looked confused to how Jasper's hoodie would fit him perfectly.

"It's his, one that he gave to Rose," Alice explained.

_... Yea, damm, You think you cool, you think im not you think you tough  
Damm, you think you hard, you think im soft, you think you rough  
Damm,You talkin shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush  
Before the end of the night im gunna have to take your ass to church._

Emmet finished singing and handed the mic to Bella, who looked at Gabby. Gabby was still sulking about having wet t-shirts thrown at her.

"Come on G, lets sing ... Swagger like us," Bella said selecting the song. Gabby instantly smiled and got up to join her. "I'll sing the girl's part and you can sing T.I's bit since you love him." Gabby nodded smiling.

"Can I be Kanye West?" James asked walking over to them. Gabby nodded but glared at him none the less. He smiled and took the mic from Gabby as the song started and Bella sang.

_[Bella]__  
"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"__[James]__  
("No one on the corner") Mr. Harris is in the building  
Swagger on a hundred thousand trillion  
("No one on the corner") Aiyyo I know I got it first  
I'm Christopher Columbus, y'all just the pilgrims  
Thanksgiving, do we even got a question?  
Hermes pastel, I passed the dressing  
My attitude is tattooed  
That mean it's permanent, so I guess we should address it, huh?  
("No one on the corner") My swagger is Mick Jagger  
Every time I breathe on a track, I asthma attack it  
Why he so mad for? Why he gotta have it?  
Cause a slave my whole life, now I'm the master  
Naaaaa-na-naaaaa  
How it feel to wake up and be the shit, and the urine?  
Naaaaa-na-naaaaa  
Tryna get that Kobe number, one over Jordan_Quil got up and took the mic from James so that he could sing Jay-Z's bit.

_[Bella]__  
"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_  
__[Quil]__  
Yeah..  
("No one on the corner") Got a bop like this  
Can't wear skinny jeans cause my knots don't fit  
No one on the corner got a pocket like this  
So I rock Roc jeans cause my knots so thick  
You can learn how to dress just for checking my fresh  
Checking-checking my fresh, checking-checking my fresh  
Follow my steps is the road to success  
Where the niggas know you're thorough when the girls say yes (yes!)  
("No one on the corner") But I can't teach 'em my swag  
You can pay for school but you can't buy class  
("No one on the corner") School of hard knocks I'm a grad  
And that all-blue Yankee is my graduation cap  
It's Hooooo-vahhhhh  
Dippin-dippin Rovers, whippin with the soda  
Hooooo-vahhhhh  
Did you even have any doubt after doubt it was over?_

Quil handed the mic to Embry so he could sing Lil Wayne's part as he attempted to dance with Gabby, who had still not forgiven them for throwing the wet t-shirts at her.

_[Bella]__  
"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_[Embry]__  
No one on the corner has swagger like moi  
Church, and I'm too clean for the choir  
I require, but I desire  
I got stripes, A-di-das  
Mamis scream, "?Papi no mas!"  
Run up in your shit just me, no mas  
Running this shit like I got four' tires  
No one has swagger like these for' guys  
Now when it comes to styles, I got several  
Sharper than the swagger, dagger or metal  
And my jew-els, blue and yellow  
The type of shit that make 'em call you Carmelo  
Who's as follows stay true to the ghetto  
Write your name on the bullet make you feel special  
Ha! What the fuck you boys talking 'bout?  
I know it's us cause we the only thing you talk about  
And I'm gone... bye... yeah_

_[Bella]__  
"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"  
"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

Embry handed the mic to Gabby and she began to sing T.I's part.

_[Gabby]__  
Hah, you see? That's right  
Ay, you know see Weezy for the wordplay, Jeezy for the bird play  
Kanyeezy for diversity and me for controversy  
I'm a verse that's picture perfect, only spit to serve a purpose  
You ain't living what you kicking then you worthless  
Lookin from the surface it may seem like I got reason to be nervous  
Been observant, work to see if my adversity was worth it  
Verse is autobiographical, absolutely classical  
Last thing I'm worried 'bout is what another rapper do  
Ain't nobody hot as me  
Even if they rap they ass off, blast off and have outstanding quality  
Sell a lot of records, I'll respect it and salute that  
But spin real life on hot beats, I'm the truth at  
You kick it like me, no exaggeration necessary  
Living revolutionary, nothing less than legendary  
Gangsta shit hereditary, got it from my dad  
Flow colder than February with extraordinary swag_

Everyone stared at Gabby; she had rapped the entire part perfectly, even though T.I does the rapping really fast. The boys were shocked, making Bella and Gabby look at them smugly. Alice got up and whispered something to Bella.

"We only need two people to sing," Bella said to Alice.

"I know, so you can sing the main part and Rose will sing the other part," Alice explained. "Me, Gabby, Reneesme and Charlotte will take the other parts." She went and explained everything to the girls. Bella set up the song and handed a mic to Rose and took the other one herself. Rose stood next to Bella. Gabby, Reneesme, Alice and a very reluctant Charlotte stood behind them but in clear view of everyone. Music started and the four girls began to dance, with Gabby in the lead.

_[Rose]_

_Ladies.._

_Now if your dude ain't acting right you tell that dude (he got to go) _

_If that dude be claiming that he broke you tell that dude (he got to go) _

_If he want you to stay in the house every day and night tell him (he got to go) _

_If he wanna run the streets then you run the streets too _

_And you tell him (he got to go) _

The guys looked very pleased by this performance. Emmett had eyes only for Rose, Jasper was looking at Alice lovingly. Jacob seemed to be watching all the girls with equal adoration. James had his eyes trained on Gabby's every move.

_[Bella]_

_Baby baby somebody's gonna cry tonight _

_Baby baby but it won't be my tears tonight _

_So watcha think about that watcha think about it _

_Watcha think about that that that oh baby _

_Tonight we gon' switch up I'll do you, you do me _

_Tonight you gon' stay home while I'm running the street _

_What do you what do you what do you what do you think about that baby _

_What do you what do you what do you what do you think about that baby _

_Imma let you play my part so you can feel a broken heart, _

_And when that you fall, make sure that you call so I can see it _

Edward was watching Bella very intently. Jacob got up and tried to join in with dance. Gabby pushed him away but he kept coming back.

_Baby baby somebody's gonna cry tonight _

_Baby baby but it won't be my tears tonight _

_So watcha think about that watcha think about it _

_Watcha think about that that that oh baby _

_Tonight you gon' call me a thousand times _

_Tonight I'm gon' make up a thousand lies _

_How do you how do you how do you how do you feel about that baby _

_How do you how do you how do you how do you feel about that baby _

_Imma let you play my part so you can feel a broken heart, _

_And when you just fall, make sure that you call so I can see it _

_Baby baby somebody's gonna cry tonight (That's right)_

_Baby baby but it won't be my tears tonight _

_So watcha think about that watcha think about it _

_Watcha think about that that that oh baby _

Gabby gave up trying to get rid of Jacob and let him dance with them, he was trying to copy the girl's moves.

_[Rose]_

_Okay _

_Hold up _

_Watchu think about that _

_You wear the dress and I put on your slacks _

_Tonight I'm going out and ain't coming back _

_You ain't go get no more pussycat _(Bella put her hand over her mouth and gasped)

_See me in the club I'm out with my girls _

_Do like you do when you out with them girls_

_Up in the club it's just me and my girls _

_Play like Katy Perry kissing on girls_

(Bella kissed Rose on the cheek; Gabby kissed Reneesme on the cheek and Alice kissed Charlotte on the cheek).

_Now you can't eat or sleep and now _

_You in the house thinking 'bout me and now _

_I do what you do to me and now I love to see you baby_

Tanya turned to Edward and saw him watching Bella closely. She quickly started to come up with an idea.

_... [Rose]_

_Now if your dude ain't acting right you tell that dude (he got to go) _

_If that dude be claiming that he broke you tell that dude (he got to go)_

_If he want you to stay in the house every day and night tell him (he got to go)_

_If he wanna run the streets then you run the streets too _

_And you tell him (he got to go) _

_[Bella]_

_Baby baby oh baby somebody's gonna cry tonight _

_Somebody's gonna cry tonight baby_

Jacob and Quil walked over to the kitchen to get a drink and saw Edward standing talking to Tanya, he didn't look very comfortable. They walked over to him.

"You know Edward," Tanya said walking closer to him. "They threatened to throw me off the cheerleading squad for being too flexible." Jacob fell on the floor and started laughing uncontrollably and Quil just raised his eyebrows, whilst trying not to laugh. Edward looked really uncomfortable now; he saw Gabby and gave her a pleading look. Gabby looked at him curiously but got the hint and walked over to them.

"Edward, there you are," Gabby said grabbing him by the wrist. "I need you to um help me with something." She dragged him off away from the kitchen. Tanya glared at Gabby and then stormed off. Bella walked into the kitchen and saw Jacob practically rolling on the floor laughing and Quil laughing as well but not as much.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked. Quill explained to her as she grabbed a packet of Doritos. "Oh I see." She tried not to laugh and walked out of the kitchen to give the Doritos to Emmett as Embry and James sang 'Let It Rock'. She saw Gabby standing talking to Edward and walked over to them. She hugged Gabby from behind wrapping her arms around her little sister. "Love you Gabby."

"Love you too, Bells," Gabby said.

"Oh fine, be that way," Edward said pretending to be offended.

"What's he talkin bout B?" Gabby asked turning her head slightly.

"No idea G," Bella said smiling. Edward made a sad face.

"Edward if you want a hug, just ask," Gabby said.

"Ok can I have a hug?" Edward asked smiling.

"Sure, jump in," Gabby said, Edward stood in front of Gabby and wrapped his arms around the both of them. His head was near Bella's hair, which smelt like strawberries (**I Love strawberries yum**). Bella was blushing like mad.

"Ooo, a threesome," Jacob said coming over to them. "Can I join?"

"Eww Jacob, we're sisters so that's gross," Gabby said although her voice was a bit muffled by Edward's chest.

"And you're like a brother Jacob, so again eww," Bella said turning her head a little so she could talk. This caused her face to be inches away from Edward's. She blushed from head to toe and turned her head back to use Gabby's hair to cover it. Gabby looked up and smiled. She quickly manoeuvred herself out, leaving Edward with his arms wrapped around Bella. Bella was certain her face resembled a tomato by now.

"You guys we're squishing me," Gabby said walking up to Jacob.

"Um ... we should get back to the others," Bella said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," Edward said and reluctantly removed his arms. They walked back to the rest of the group. Jacob was setting up a song while Gabby was trying to take the controller of him. Music started and Jacob grabbed a mic and handed one to James.

_[Jacob:] Convict...Music...and you know we up front._Embry, Quil and Emmett got up and joined them.

[Jacob]  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know

[James]  
Money in the air as mo' fell  
Grab you by your coattail, take you to the motel, ho sale  
Don't tell, wont tell, baby say "I don't talk, Dogg unless you told on me" - oh well  
Take a picture wit me, what the flick gon' do  
Baby stick to me and I'ma stick on you  
If you pick me then I'ma pick on you  
d-o-double g and I'm here to put this d*** on you  
I'm stuck on p**** and your's is right  
Rip ridin' the poles and them doors is tight  
And I'ma get me a shot 'fo the end of the night  
Cause p**** is p**** and baby you're p**** for life

_[Jacob]  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know_Emmett and Jacob pulled Jasper and Edward up and made them join in with the song.

[Embry]  
Shorty I can see you ain't lonely  
Handful of n***** and they all got cheese  
See you lookin' at me now what its gon' be  
Just another tease far as I can see  
Tryna get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs  
Throwin' bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cause I'm far from a scrub  
And you know my pedigree, ex-deala use to move amphetamines  
Girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing and besides I got a thing for you.

[Quil]  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know girl

_[Emmett]  
Mobbin' through the club and I'm low pressin'  
I'm sittin' in the back in the smoker's section (just smokin')  
Birds eye, I got a clear view  
You can't see me, but I can see you (baby I see you) -mm  
It's cool, we jet, the mood is set, your p* is wet  
You're rubbin' your back and touchin' your neck  
Your body is movin', you humpin' and jumpin'  
Your t****** is bouncin', you smilin' and grinnin' and lookin' at me_

[Jasper]  
Girl and while your looking at me I'm ready to hit the caddy  
Right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy  
Baby you got a phatty, the type I like to marry  
Wantin' to just give you everything and that's kinda scary  
Cause I'm loving the way you shake your ass  
Bouncin', got me tippin' my glass  
normally don't get caught up too fast  
But I got a thing for you

The guys started to dance with the song really getting into it. Rose and Alice gave them a look and shook their heads. Gabby and Reneesme were giggling at their performance. Bella had her head buried on Charlotte's shoulder and was laughing uncontrollably. She almost fell on the floor when she saw Jacob's attempt to look appealing.

_[Edward]  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know_

[Jacob]  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know

girl...

Rose got up and took the mics and handed one to Bella, who was still laughing. She calmed down and got up and walked over to the game. Rose selected a song for Bella to sing.

_If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me._

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

Gabby got up with Reneesme and stood next to Bella, they started acting out the things she was singing. Rose, Alice and Charlotte quickly joined them. Bella smiled at them and continued to sing.

_If I were a boy  
I could turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)_

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

The boys looked very uncomfortable now, Jasper and Emmett attempted to go up to Alice and Rose but they stuck out their hands in front of them and shook their heads.

_It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong_

Emmet and Jasper looked at the other boys, they shrugged not knowing whether the girls were joking or not.

_But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy_

The song finished and the girls took their seats, Bella and Gabby took their seats next to the game. Edward looked at Emmett who was sulking now, he got up and walked over to Bella. Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear unknowingly sending shivers down her spine. She passed him the mics and he handed one to Emmett and the other to Jasper. Bella set up the song and sat down.

_[Emmett]_

_You light the skies, up above me  
A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away, don't fade away-_

Oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world-  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world-

Emmet sang as best as he could looking straight at Rose, who was smiling.

_[Jasper]_

_If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now, don't leave me now_

Oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world-

Ooooooooh

Alice smiled at Jasper and he held out his hand for her, she took it and danced with him as he sang. Emmet was dancing with Rose and Jacob decided to join them. He pulled Gabby up to her feet and started to dance with her. He grabbed Bella and pulled her to her feet as well. Emmet and Jasper pulled Edward up to make him join in. He ended up standing next to Jacob, who was dancing with Gabby and Bella. Emmett passed him the mic.

_[Edward]  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-_

_[Jacob]  
Ooooooooh_

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world

Jacob spun Gabby around and somehow managed to spin Bella as well, she ended up directly in front of Edward. Edward held out his hand, which she took and he danced with her.

_[Emmett & Jasper]  
All the stars are coming out tonight (oooooooh)  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you ,for you-_

_  
[Emmett, Jasper, Edward & Jacob]  
All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-_

Once the song finished they all settled down and Alice got up and took the mics.

"Ok, I think we should have one more song before we call it a night," Alice said looking at everyone who groaned in response. "Come on it's getting late and the guys have to go home or at least next door." Everyone agreed but no one really felt like singing anymore. Charlotte got up and chose a song and told Bella to sing it. She agreed and took the mic off her.

"Who's gonna sing the guys part?" Bella asked as the song loaded up.

_(Bella)  
_**  
**_I love you and I need you  
Nelly, I love you, I do,  
Need you_

No matter what I do....  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you

No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you

Jasper discreetly pushed Edward forwards towards Bella. He took the other mic off Charlotte and sang.

_(Edward)  
Uh-uh  
I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me  
And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I'd ever seen  
But oh, no, no, she got a man and a son doh-oh, but that's okay  
'Cuz I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position  
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mama hittin'  
And in no time I better make this with her mine and that's for sure  
'Cos I-I never been the type to break up a happy home  
But uh there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave alone  
So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be  
She said, ("You don't know what you mean to me,")_

_(Bella)  
No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you_

No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you

_(Edward)  
Uh-uh-uh-uh  
I see a lot in your look and I never say a word  
I know how niggas start actin trippin out here about they girl  
And there's no way-hey-hey Nelly gon' fight ova no dame as you could see  
But I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeanor  
The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in his two-seater  
Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya,  
don't you forget it  
But uh it ain't that easy for you to pack up and leave him  
But uh you and dirty got ties for different reasons  
I respect that and right before I turned to leave  
She said, ("You don't know what you mean to me,") come on  
_

_(Bella)  
No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you_

No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you

Everyone was clapping and singing along with them. Gabby smiled at Bella knowingly and Bella just blushed and carried on singing.

_(Bella)  
I love you and I need you  
Nelly, I love you, I do  
And it's more than you'll ever know  
Boy, it's for sure  
You can always count on my love  
Forever more, yeah, yeah _

_  
(Edward)  
East coast, I know you're shakin' right  
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
('Cos you don't know what you mean to me)  
Midwest, I see you swingin' right _

_(Bella)  
No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you_They finished singing and everyone applauded them. Bella and Gabby started putting the game away as everyone else started to clean up. Once that was done the girls bid the guys goodnight and they left to go back next door (Through the door this time) and Rose went and made sure they couldn't get back through Jasper's room. The girls all bid each other goodnight as well.

No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you

"Good Night, girls and thank you so much," Bella said to the girls. "This was a great birthday."

* * *

There we go all done. Finally!

Song List (Original Artists and who sang the song in this chapter)

Shut up and Drive – Rihanna (Rosalie)

Forgive me - Leona Lewis (Rachel)

Womanizer – Britney Spears (Reneesme)

Buttons – The Pussycat Dolls feat Snoop Dogg (Tanya & Gabby)

Can't Fight the Moonlight – Leanne Rhymes (Bella)

Ain't No Other Man – Christina Aguilera (Angela)

Lovefool – The Cardigans (Claire)

Takin Back My Love – Enrique Iglesias feat Ciara (Bella and Gabby)

Love and Sex and Magic – Ciara feat Justin Timberlake (Bella and Gabby)

My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson (Bella and Charlotte)

Halo – Beyonce (Alice)

The Best Damn Thing – Avril Lavigne (Tia)

Church – T-Pain (Emmett)

Swagger Like Us – T.I feat M.I.A, Kanye West, Jay-Z and Lil Wayne (Gabby, Bella, James, Quil and Embry)

Whatcha Think About That – The Pussycat Dolls feat Missy Elliot (Bella and Rose)

Let It Rock - Kevin Rudolf (Embry and James)

I Wanna Love You – Akon feat Snoop Dogg (Jacob, James, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Embry and Quil)

If I Were A Boy – Beyonce (Bella [Gabby, Alice, Rose, Reneesme and Charlotte])

Rule the World – Take That (Emmett, Jasper, Jacob & Edward)

Dilemma – Nelly feat Kelly Rowland (Edward & Bella)

I hope you guys liked it. Review Pleaseeeeee :)


	8. Mean Machine

Hey guys, sorry it took a while. But here is chapter 8. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mean Machine**

_[Mean Machine (2001); directed by Barry Skolnick]_

The bell rang to signal the end of school. Bella got to put away the guitar she was using and grabbed her bag. Edward walked up to her and they headed to their lockers. Bella put her bag in her locker, grabbing a book and her iPod. She closed her locker just as Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob walked up to them and said hi. Bella opened Gabby's locker for her as Edward stood behind Bella.

"How was English, guys?" Bella asked as Gabby put her bag into her locker.

"Good, Gabby is extremely happy, cause we're doing 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'," Reneesme said and Gabby smiled.

"Yep, it's great. I love that book," Gabby said closing her locker.

"I know you do," Bella said.

"Ok enough talk of some dead guy, we have practise let's go," Jacob said urging them to get a move on.

"William Shakespeare is not _some_ dead guy, Jake," Bella said as they made their way to the gym.

"He was a brilliant writer," Gabby said in a very good posh English accent, Bella followed her lead.

"Yeah exactly _was_," Jacob said as they arrived at the gym and said bye to Reneesme who went to cheerleading practise.

"He wrote in the 14th century and yet even today a lot of people read his work," Bella explained as they walked out onto the soccer pitch.

"Exactly you tell him Bella," Gabby said happily. "Plus he gets extra points for being British."

"The British are great," Edward said looking at Bella. Bella and Gabby both smiled. Jacob smirked at the interaction.

"You staying for practise Bells?" Gabby asked smiling.

"Yeah I am, Charlotte will be here in a bit. Oh and Alice is at ballet class in case you were wondering," Bella said as she sat down on the bleachers.

"I was, thanks for clearing that up," Gabby said and walked into the girls' changing rooms to get changed into her practise kit, consisting of black shorts and a red t-shirt. Once she was ready she walked out to see Bella talking to Jasper, who looked rather amused. Edward walked up to them and stood next to Jasper to talk to Bella. Gabby walked up to them.

"Bella!" said an annoying voice. Gabby looked up to see Mike heading their way, he hadn't seen Bella yet. Bella quickly hid behind Jasper and Edward.

"Hello Jasper, Edward and no Bella," Gabby said laughing.

"You laugh at my misery, how cruel," Bella said dramatically. Mike walked up to them and Jasper moved slightly so that Bella was completely hidden from view.

"Hey guys," Mike said to them, they just nodded in response. "Yo Gabby where's your sister?"

"Not here," Gabby said shortly.

"Any idea where she is? I thought she would be here watching you," Mike said.

"No," Gabby said getting irritated at him. He didn't seem to get it though.

"I'm going to ask her to go to the homecoming dance with me," Mike said and Bella grabbed the back of Edward and Jasper's t-shirts tightly.

"No," Gabby said narrowing her eyes at him.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Mike asked moving a little and almost seeing Bella as he looked around. Bella accidently dug her nails into Edward and Jasper's back willing Mike to go away.

"No means no, look it up in the dictionary," Jasper said as calmly as possible as Bella was pinching his skin. "The cheerleaders are practising a new routine."

"Cool, I'm going to go then. When you see Bella tell her I was looking for her," Mike said smiling.

"No," Gabby said but Mike walked off ignoring her and almost ran into Charlotte as she walked over to them. "The nerve of him."

"I know," Jasper said shaking his head. "Bells your kinda pinching my skin."

"Oh," Bella said and let go of the both of them and they turned to face her. "Sorry about that. Thanks for saving me guys."

"No problem," Jasper said rubbing his back.

"I'm gonna need an excuse for why I can't go to the dance," Bella said irritably.

"Why don't you just get a date?" Charlotte asked joining them.

"Yeah Charlotte's right," Gabby said smiling mischievously. "Why don't you go with that Link guy from the mall, he was hot." Gabby smiled at the look on Edward's face and so did Jasper.

"Ah um, I don't think so. I don't really know him well or at all," Bella said as the coach walked on to the pitch. "Maybe I should just go with a friend or not go at all. Anyways the coach is calling you." The three of them walked over to the coach and the rest of the team.

"All right, we have our first match on Saturday," The coach said to the team. "You guys have been working hard so far and I know we can do it. But just for some extra help we are going to have practise on Friday as well." Nobody complained instead they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Right that's all, Captain take over." Jasper faced the team and told them to start warming up.

"Is it me or is this practise taking longer than usual?" Charlotte asked checking her watch. Bella checked her watch too and saw that it was 10 past 6 already.

"It's not you. They usually finish at 6 but I guess since they have a match on Saturday they're gonna practise for longer," Bella said watching the team who didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon. "I need to make Charlie dinner, he should be home soon." Bella got up to leave when her phone went off. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a text message.

_To: Bella!_

_From: Tink_

_Hey Bella, you n Gabby are coming over for dinner. My mum already called Charlie n told him to come over after work, so don't worry about his dinner. Bye xxxxxxxxx_

"How does she do that?" Bella asked reading the text. Charlotte looked at her confused and Bella showed her the text. Charlotte read the text and laughed.

"That's Alice for you," Charlotte said and turned her head back towards the pitch. Bella nodded and replied to the text, whilst sitting back down. She got a reply back almost instantly.

"Alice said you can come over if you want as well," Bella said to Charlotte.

"If she's sure," Charlotte said looking at Bella.

"She's sure and she said she would be disappointed if you didn't," Bella explained to her.

"Oki doki then," Charlotte said laughing a bit. Bella sent a reply back to Alice and then picked up her book again.

"You seem to be very interested in practise," Bella said smiling as Charlotte went a little pink. "Although you seem to be following one person in particular."

"Don't you start with me," Charlotte said back to her friend. "You've been on the same page for the last two hours." At her words Bella blushed and looked down. Both girls laughed at each other's reactions.

It was about half past seven by the time the team finally decided to finish practise and head into the changing rooms. Gabby got changed back into her clothes and walked into the boys changing rooms. None of the guys said anything as they were used to Gabby just walking in there and they were so used to it that they tended to forget that she was a girl. She walked over and sat down on a bench as Jasper came and sat next to her and started pulling on his shoes.

"Gabby, you in there?" Bella's voice yelled from the entrance to the boys' changing rooms.

"Yeah, just waiting for the guys," Gabby yelled back as Edward walked up to them and started to put on his shoes.

"See, I told you she was in there," Bella's voice said.

"How was I supposed to know she would be in there?" Charlotte's voice said. "She is the only girl I know to go into the boys' changing rooms while their changing." Bella laughed in response.

"Shit, Mike's coming this way," Bella said in an annoyed voice. Bella walked into the boys' changing room dragging Charlotte with her, both girls had their eyes closed.

"We're not supposed to be in here," Charlotte said trying to stay quiet.

"It's either this or outside being pestered by Mike," Bella said as Edward walked over to them.

"In here it is then," Charlotte said quickly.

"Everyone's dressed you can open your eyes," Edward said to the two girls, who opened their eyes and looked at Edward.

"Thanks,"

"Jake, go check to see if faggot has gone," Gabby said as she stood up and joined her sister. Jacob got up and walked out to check.

"He's gone, let's go," Jacob said to them and they walked out, heading towards the car park. "What's in the bags?" Jacob was pointing at the bags in Bella and Charlotte's hands.

"Oh their 'soccer' jerseys for us to wear during the match," Bella explained as they reached the car park.

"Whose jersey did you get?" Jasper asked looking towards Edward as he unlocked his car.

"Gabby's," Bella and Charlotte replied together and got into Charlotte's car. Gabby smiled and got in the backseat.

"Boys how are you guys getting home?" Gabby asked looking at Jacob, James and Embry. They pointed towards a car near the entrance and saw Rachel waving them over. "Ok, see you guys tomorrow."

Once they arrived at the Cullen's house Esme immediately demanded that they sit down and eat their dinner, with Rose and Reneesme showing up half way through after long hours of cheerleading practise. After dinner the parents went to talk leaving the teenagers on their own. Gabby was sat on the couch with Reneesme, Emmett and Rose. Alice and Jasper were on the loveseat, Edward on the armchair and Bella and Charlotte were sat on cushions on the floor in front of the couch facing the TV.

"What's in the bags? Did you two go shopping without me?" Alice asked and pouted adorably.

"No, we got soccer jerseys to wear to the match, like you said," Charlotte explained as she took out the jersey to show them and Bella did the same. The Jerseys were exactly the same as the ones the guys wear when they play. It was red in colour and had a gold circular shield in the centre with two spears behind it making an x. There was also a small gold F in the top left hand corner of the shirt.

"Whose did you get?" Rose asked them. They turned the shirts around to show them the back, which had a large gold number 11 on the back and above it in gold letters it said 'SWAN' indicating that it was Gabby's shirt. The other player's shirts were the same just with their surnames and different numbers. "You both got Gabby's?"

"Yep," Bella said putting her shirt away as Charlotte did the same.

"I have Jasper's," Alice stated. "Rose and Reneesme don't have one though."

"I have Emmett's football shirt," Rose explained. "Plus I have to wear my cheerleading outfit during both the football and soccer matches."

"Personaly I think the shirts should have Gerard Butler on them," Bella said and everyone looked at her strangely. "Cause you're the Spartans."

"Oh yeah," Edward said and Gabby stood up.

"This is Sparta!" Gabby yelled and pretended to kick something. Everyone laughed and nodded finally understanding as Gabby sat back down. "Ok, so what do you guys wanna do now?"

"How about we just watch a movie and then call it a night," Alice suggested. Everyone nodded and then started arguing on which movie to watch. "Ok, I have two movies, so we'll take a vote." Everyone agreed as Alice held up the two movies, they were 'Resident Evil' and 'The Lake House'. "Everyone for Resident Evil, raise your hands." Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Charlotte, Gabby and Bella raised their hands. "The Lake House?" Alice raised her own hand and Rose raised her hand.

"Reneesme you didn't vote," Rose said.

"I don't really mind," Reneesme said nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter if she does or not, clearly Resident Evil won," Bella said and took the DVD from Alice and put it in the DVD player. Alice sat down next to Jasper and pouted. Jasper put his arms around her and whispered in her ear. Bella sat back in her seat next to Charlotte and played the film. Everyone settled in properly and watched the film. Alice got up and made some popcorn, which she bought back into the room in four bowls and placed them on the coffee table. Emmett and Rose took one, Alice and Jasper took another, Gabby and Reneesme took the third one and Bella and Charlotte grabbed the last one.

"I don't get any?" Edward asked.

"You can share ours," Bella said to him without taking her eyes of the screen. Edward smiled and sat next to Bella on the floor, grabbing a cushion to sit on.

The film was now nearly finished when Esme walked over to them.

"It's eleven o'clock and it's a school night," Esme said her hands on her hips. "Now come on off to bed all of you."

"There's only five minutes left, Esme," Bella said reasonably.

"Alright, but as soon as it's finished, bed," Esme said and they all nodded.

Five minutes later the film finished and everyone got up. Bella, Gabby, Charlotte, Rose and Jasper said goodnight to the Cullens and walked out of the house. Charlotte got in her car after saying bye and drove off. Rose and Jasper headed next door and the Swan girls crossed the street to their house. When they entered Charlie was lying on the couch watching TV. They said goodnight to him and went upstairs to go to bed.

***

Edward rang the doorbell for the Swans house and waited with Emmett and Jasper for it to be answered. Jacob opened the door and ushered them all in. They walked into the living room where Gabby was sat flicking through channels.

"Hey Gabby, James, what time does the game start?" Emmett asked sitting down next to her.

"In about twenty minutes," Gabby replied and Jasper took a seat next to Emmett as Jacob sat down next to James.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

"Bella's singing," Gabby explained when the guys looked around. "She's cooking, she sings when she cooks without even realising it." They all nodded and turned back to the TV. Edward walked into the kitchen and saw Bella busy making a salad and singing along to the song playing on her iPod. He could faintly hear the song as she had her earphones in.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

Edward smiled as he watched her.

_Kiss me? I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw her, but that would have been and still would be highly inappropriate, _Edward thought as Bella took tomatoes out of the fridge. She washed the tomatoes and placed them on the chopping board as Bella started to sing another song.

_Closed-off from love I didn't need the pain  
once or twice was enough  
and it was all in vain  
time starts to pass before you know it your frozen …. Ooh_

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
my heart melted to the ground, found something true  
and everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy … Ooh_

"Aaaaah! Edward!" Bella yelled as she turned around and saw Edward standing there. She took her earphones out. "You scared me. You're so lucky I wasn't holding a knife."

"Sorry," Edward said standing next to her. "Do you need any help?" The timer that was next to the oven went off.

"Um could you take out some plates?" Bella asked as she walked over to the oven to take out the lasagne. Edward took out plates and placed them on the centre counter. Bella put some lasagne on each plate and then placed some salad on them as well. Edward took out some cutlery and then helped Bella take food into the living room where everyone was sat. They got up and helped bring the rest of the food in. Everyone grabbed a plate and began eating as the match started. Charlie walked in five minutes later and grabbed his plate of food and joined them in the living room.

Once the match was over Edward helped Bella take all the plates into the kitchen. Bella started washing the dishes and Edward started to dry them.

"One more day till the big match, you nervous?" Bella asked.

"No, not really. We've been practising really well," Edward said drying some more dishes and putting them away. "All of us feel really confident that we're gonna do well."

"Well that's good then," Bella said washing the last plate and handing it to Edward. "I believe that you guys will win." Edward put the plate away and turned to face Bella.

"Um have you sorted out things for the homecoming dance?" Edward asked.

"No, I still have no idea what to do," Bella answered. "And I'm getting sick of trying to dodge Mike. I've also got Tyler and Erik trying to ask me as well. It's getting ridiculous."

"Well I was wondering, since we're friends," Edward said getting nervous. "We could go to the dance together, you know as friends."

"Oh are you sure?" Bella asked and Edward nodded. "Well ok then, since we are friends. But you have to promise not to make me dance."

"Oh come on, don't worry about it," Edward said smiling at her. "It's all in the leading."

"What's 'all in the leading'?" Gabby said as she came into the kitchen with Jasper.

"Dancing," Bella said simply.

"Whose dancing?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Bella and me," Edward said giving Bella his crooked smile.

"Why you guys dancing?" Gabby asked getting confused.

"We're going to the homecoming dance together," Edward said, making Gabby and Jasper smile. "Since we're both friends." Their smiles fell but not completely. The rest of the boys came into the kitchen and said their byes. Charlie went to drop Jacob and James off. Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked across the street to their houses just as Alice, Rose and Reneesme pulled into the driveway. They had gone to sort out some banners for the game on Saturday. They waved at Bella and Gabby before walking inside.

"Well I suppose it's still good, even if you're going as just friends," Gabby said to Bella as they entered her room. "Maybe he was worried you'd say no otherwise."

"Or maybe he just thinks of me as a friend," Bella said and walked out of her wardrobe wearing black shorts and a dark green tank top. Gabby walked through the bathroom and into her own room to change as well.

"Bella stop being so difficult," Gabby yelled from her room. Bella shook her head and got into her bed pulling the covers up. Gabby walked back into Bella's room wearing black Manchester United shorts and a red tank top. "You don't believe me do you?" Bella shook her head. "You are so stubborn."

"So are you. I guess it runs in the family," Bella said calmly. "Good night Gabby, love you." Gabby sighed in frustration but said nothing. Bella's phone started ringing and she picked it up and saw that it was Alice calling her. "Hello."

"Hey Bella, Edward just told me that you guys are going to the homecoming dance together," Alice said. Gabby sat down on Bella's bed to get the gist of the conversation.

"Yeah, but just as friends," Bella replied and Gabby rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I know, he said that," Alice said nonchalantly. "Anyways I was thinking that on Sunday we can go shopping for dresses to wear to the dance."

"I should have known you called to go shopping," Bella said amused by her shopaholic friend. "Who's going?"

"Well obviously me, you, Rose, Reneesme, Gabby, Charlotte and Angela," Alice said. "I already sent a text to Charlotte and Angela. Oh hang I got a reply." Bella waited as she listened to Alice replying to a text. "That was Charlotte she said ok ... hang on a sec." She answered another text. "Angela said ok as well."

"Ok then, I guess we are going shopping for dresses on Sunday," Bella replied making Alice squeal in delight.

"Alright then good night Bella and Gabby, I'll see you both tomorrow," Alice said happily.

"Good night Alice," Both Bella and Gabby said together and Bella closed her phone before putting it on her bedside table.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Bella asked Gabby.

"Jacob, we made plans just before he left," Gabby replied.

"Who's James going with?"

"Zafrina, apparently he asked her last week," Gabby said clearly not pleased about it. "He didn't even tell me, Jacob did." Bella rubbed her sister's arms comfortingly. "It's ok, I guess we know the types of girls he goes for then." Bella just continued to comfort her sister and let her talk. "Really I'm ok, we're friends so it's not a problem. Anyways we best get to bed. Night Bella, love you."

"Night Gabby, love you too," Bella said and Gabby walked back into her own room and turned off the lights.

***

"See you later Tia," Bella said as Tia walked off to her next lesson. Bella walked down with Jasper who was in her history class. They split up at a corridor and Bella walked to her Calculus class. Charlotte was waiting for her outside the class. They entered the class and took their seats next to each other.

"How was History class?" Charlotte asked as she took out her text book.

"It was good," Bella said taking her things out as well. "Tia loves history, especially to do with ancient Egypt. And Jasper loves the Civil War stuff, so it's always interesting with them." Ben Chevey came in and sat down in the seat on Bella's right. "Hey Ben."

"Hey Ben," Charlotte said as well.

"Hey Bella, Charlotte," Ben said. "How's your day going?"

"Good so far," Bella said as Paul, Jared and Sam walked in. Jared was on the soccer team and Paul and Sam were both on the football team. They took their seats, Sam sat behind Charlotte, Jared sat behind Bella and Paul sat behind Ben. Bella's first ever Calculus lesson she had sat in the back and spent the entire lesson trying to ignore Mike. Once she met Charlotte and realised that she was in her lesson as well, they convinced Jessica Stanley to swap seats with her. Bella turned round in her seat. "Hey guys." They said hi back. "Jared, how do you feel about tomorrow?"

"Good, we've been practising a lot," Jared said as Jessica walked in.

"Hey guys," Jessica said to the six of them. "Aren't you all just so excited about the homecoming dance?"

"I guess," Charlotte said.

"It's great," Jessica said ignoring Charlotte, Bella and Ben completely now. She looked at the three boys instead. "Who are you guys going with?"

"I'm going with Rebecca, Jared's going with Rachel and Paul's going with McKenna," Sam said without looking at her. Mike walked in and Jessica thankfully lost interest in them and walked off to talk to Mike.

"Which one's McKenna?" Bella asked.

"She's a freshman," Paul said as the teacher walked in.

"Oh, I think she's in one of Gabby's classes," Bella said and turned to the face the front as the teacher began the lesson.

---

"When am I supposed to get this homework done?" Bella said as they packed away their things.

"We could do it after school today," Charlotte suggested. "Although I am finding it a little difficult."

"I could help you, if you want?" Ben offered.

"That would be great," Bella said happily. "As long as you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ben said. "We can meet in the library after school?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Charlotte said as they walked out of class.

"Bye Ben, see you later," Charlotte and Bella said.

"See you later," Ben said and walked off to third period.

"I'll see you at lunch," Bella said. "Oh before I go, who are you going to the dance with?"

"Demetri,"

"Isn't he the guy that follows people around?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but he seems nice, kinda," Charlotte tried to explain.

"Okay, he's in my English class,"

"See, so he's smart," Charlotte said. "We'll talk about this later. I gotto get to Chemistry."

"Alright see you later," Bella said and walked off to English. She met Edward on the way and they walked to English together. They entered the class and took their seats. Bella sat with Edward to her left and Erik to her right. Angela came in and sat in front of Bella with Rachel, Emily and Kebi sat on her right. Demetri came in and sat down on Angela's left in front of Edward and Felix sat in front of him. Bella leaned to her left towards Edward and whispered in his ear. "Charlotte is going to the dance with Demetri, what do you think?" Edward looked at her then at Demetri. He leaned towards Bella and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. I've known of him for a long time but I don't really know him, you know?"

"Yeah I get it, hopefully it will be ok," Bella said just as the teacher walked in.

---

"Bella," Alice called as Bella walked out of the changing rooms and walked up to her.

"Yes Alice?"

"Angela's going to the dance with –" Alice began.

"Erik," Edward and Bella said together.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Alice said as Jasper walked up to them with Garrett and Benjamin.

"We're in her English class," Bella said. "That's when he asked her." Alice nodded understanding. Lauren Mallory walked over to them and stood in front of Edward.

"Hey Edward," Lauren said ignoring everyone else. "You're looking good." Alice made a gagging motion behind Lauren's back and Bella bit her lip suppressing a smile.

"Thank you Lauren," Edward said politely. Garrett stood behind Lauren and started mimicking her. Bella put her hand over her mouth trying to discreetly hide her laughter but it was proving difficult as she was shaking slightly. Edward was trying to hide his own laughter as well.

"So you know the homecoming dance, I was thinking that since you don't have a date yet –" Lauren began but Alice cut her off.

"Yeah he does,"

"Oh, who?" Lauren asked and Garrett continued to make fun of her.

"Bella," Edward managed to say without laughing. Coach Clapp walked in and Edward turned his head in that direction so that he could use the excuse to laugh silently. Lauren glared at Bella, who was not paying any attention to her. Lauren stormed off to join her friends. Bella burst out laughing and the rest joined in as well.

"Garrett, you are so funny," Bella said laughing still. Garrett smiled in response at them all and they walked over to Coach Clapp.

---

Bella walked into the cafeteria with Alice and Angela and the boys behind them. They walked over to the table and put their things down before going to get their lunch. Charlotte walked over with lunch and sat down next to Bella. Gabby, Reneesme and the boys joined them next.

"Charlotte, you're going to the dance with Demetri" Alice said. "Right and Angela is going with Erik. Gabby's going with Jacob. Reneesme who are you going with?"

"Nahuel," Reneesme said. Edward looked at her.

"I don't like him," Edward said.

"It's just a dance Edward," Reneesme said. "Come on, don't be like that. You don't say anything to Alice."

"He was like this when we got together in freshman year," Jasper explained. "But I suppose me being his best friend helped."

"Yeah cause I know you would never hurt Alice," Edward explained. "I've known you since we were five and you first moved here. But Nahuel, I don't know."

"Edward, don't be like this," Reneesme pleaded.

"Edward, come on," Bella said and Edward looked at her. "She's just going to the dance with him. You'll be there, we'll all be there. You don't have anything to worry about. You don't want to ruin her first high school dance, now do you?" Bella looked at him pleadingly. Edward sighed.

"Fine, but he better behave," Edward said and started to eat his food. Reneesme smiled at Bella and mouthed 'thank you'. Bella smiled at her in response and mouthed 'No problem'. Tanya and Tia came over and sat down.

"What's going on guys?" Tia asked.

"Nothing just asking who everyone is going to the homecoming dance with," Alice said. Tia got the hint.

"I'm going with Benjamin," Tia said smiling and the girls smiled as well knowing that she really liked him. Benjamin was smiling as well.

"Bella, I heard that you were going with Edward," Tanya said quietly.

"Yeah, just as friends though," Bella said. Tanya did not look happy but Bella didn't notice, Charlotte however did.

"Big match tomorrow guys," Charlotte said. "You guys excited?" This worked very well, as all the guys and Gabby suddenly started to talk about all the different tactics. Rose started to talk about the cheerleading tactics, which Tanya joined in with as well since she is on the squad.

***

Bella ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step, she pulled herself up and went to open the front door.

"Hey guys," Bella said to Alice, Charlotte and Angela.

"Hey, did I hear you fall?" Charlotte asked. Bella blushed in response and the girls followed her upstairs laughing slightly. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"I started reading for a bit and got carried away," Bella said. "You guys look good, why are you so dressed up?" Alice was wearing light blue skinny jeans with red Jimmy Choos and Jasper's soccer Jersey, his number was 2. Her hair was perfect as usual and she had put on light makeup. She was also wearing Jasper's lettermen jacket. Angela was wearing blue skinny jeans and a red top with a gold waist belt. She was wearing gold ballet flats and her hair was straightened. She had light gold eye shadow on as well. Charlotte wore dark blue skinny jeans and Gabby's soccer jersey. She wore red heels with gold buckles on it. Her hair was straightened as well and she was wearing light makeup as well. Bella was wearing black skinny jeans and Gabby's soccer jersey.

"We have to look good," Alice said. "Here let me do your makeup." Alice grabbed Bella and made her sit down on a chair before she could argue. "Charlotte do her hair, make it wavy." Alice started to do her makeup as Charlotte dealt with her hair. Once they were done Alice walked into Bella's wardrobe to look for shoes. She came out with black heels and handed them to Bella.

"Alice we are going to a 'soccer' match," Bella said but she still put the shoes on. "Right come on then let's get going." Bella grabbed the black handbag that was on her bed and walked downstairs with the others. Bella quickly locked up and then got into Charlotte's car with the rest. They arrived at school in no time and walked onto the soccer pitch. They said hi to some of the cheerleaders (Rose, Reneesme etc) and then sat down on the benches closest to the pitch. Seth and Rob joined them after awhile. More people started arriving and taking seats. Emmett, Eleazar, Liam, Benjamin, Paul and Sam came over and sat with them.

The cheerleaders for Forks High started to do their routine which was very good. They were wearing red skirts with a gold border at the bottom and top of it. The tops were red, sleeveless and had the same picture as the boys had on their soccer jerseys. There was a small gold F on the top left hand corner of the top as well. Some of the girls were wearing a black long sleeved top underneath as it was cold and black shorts underneath their skirts. Reneesme and Rose being some of the few that were. Once their routine was done the cheerleaders from John F Kennedy High School (Their uniforms were white and blue) did their routine, which was good also but not as good as Forks Highs. The teams entered the pitch now. Jasper walked in the lead, followed by Edward and so on and so forth. They were wearing their red soccer jerseys and black shorts, which had a small gold F on the bottom left corner of the shorts and the player's number in gold on the bottom right corner. As each member of the team came onto the pitch the crowd cheered for them. When Jasper appeared he blew Alice a kiss and she blew him one as well as the rest of them cheered for him. Edward appeared next and smiled in their direction and the crowd cheered loudly for him. Next it was Jared, then Garrett, Peter, Brady, Colin, Embry ...

---

Jacob walked off and Gabby could hear everyone cheering for him. James left next and she got ready to go out.

"Go get them my little Mean Machine," Coach Jones said to her smiling and patting her on the back. Gabby smiled in return and walked out on to the pitch and was greeted by the cheering crowd. She looked up and found Bella along with all her friends cheering for her, their voices were the loudest. They were holding banners saying ' Go Spartans!', 'Gabby Rules', 'This is Sparta'. She figured the last one was Bella's idea and smiled even bigger as she went to join her team. The coach came over to them as well.

"Alright boys and girl, you've all worked hard for this, so just go out there and do your best," The Coach said. The Spartans went and took their positions on the pitch and Garrett went over to the goal. The referee blew his whistle and the game began.

---

"Go Gabby!" Bella yelled as Gabby got the ball and passed it to Jared, who then passed it to James. James headed towards the goal, a guy from the other team tried to intercept him but James quickly kicked the ball to Edward. Edward shot it straight into the goal.

"Yes! Go Edward!" the crowd yelled as the team congratulated Edward. The other teams Goalkeeper kicked the ball and the game continued.

There were ten minutes left to half time and the score was 1 – 0. Jacob kicked the ball sending it to Peter, who dribbled it around the player trying to block him and passed it to Gabby. Gabby saw an opening and kicked the ball in the direction of Jared. As soon as she kicked the ball a guy from John F Kennedy's slide tackled her and since he was huge he sent her flying backwards.

"GABBY!" Bella's scream was heard above everyone else's outraged outbursts. Gabby sat up slowly and saw Bella, who somehow managed to be the first one to reach her side and was followed by Alice, Rose, Reneesme, Angela and Charlotte. Emmett and the boys had gone to shout at the guy for attacking Gabby. "Gabby! Are you ok? Are you hurt? How –"

"I'm fine, Bella," Gabby said sitting up properly. "Just got the wind knocked out of me." Gabby stood up with Bella helping her and checking to make sure she was ok. The referee was talking to the player that had tackled Gabby.

"Oh he better be giving him a red card," Bella said through gritted teeth. "I swear I'm gonna f***** kill him. That ************* ******* ..."

"Wow, you Swan girls really do have a bad temper," Embry said trying to lighten the mood. "Remind to never get on your bad side."

"As long as you don't hurt the ones I care about, you never will," Bella said still very pissed off. Jasper and Edward came over to them with the rest of the guys. "What's going on?"

"He's trying to explain himself to the referee," Jasper said clearly annoyed. "You ok Gabby?" Gabby nodded as Bella rubbed her back soothingly.

"I think you need the comfort more than me," Gabby said looking at Bella. Bella looked straight ahead and suddenly smiled really big. "Either the guy got a red card or Justin Timberlake is on the pitch." Gabby looked to see the guy walk off the pitch sulking and the referee calling them over. "Better get back to the game." Bella walked back to her seat and sat down to watch Gabby take a free kick. The referee blew his whistle and Gabby took her place and kicked the ball as hard as she could. The ball went flying into the top right hand corner of the goal. The crowd applauded loudly, James ran up and picked Gabby up swinging her around. The other team had the ball and they were heading towards the goal. One of the players kicked the ball towards the goal but Garrett caught it straight away. The referee blew his whistle to signal half time. They left to go into their changing rooms.

"I wanna go make sure Gabby is ok," Bella said getting up. Alice, Angela and Charlotte decided to join her. They walked to the changing rooms. Bella knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" Coach Jones asked.

"Coach, its Bella I-", Bella started to say when the door opened and the Coach ushered the girls in. Alice and Angela sat down next to Jasper. Bella walked over and sat next to Gabby with Edward to her right and Charlotte sat down on Gabby's left. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Gabby said as the coach started speaking to the team.

"As I was saying, you guys are doing great," The Coach said looking around the room. "They're gonna start playing harder now that we're in the lead and they're a man down. You just keep at it and we'll do great." The team yelled out 'Yeah' together. Bella gave Gabby some water and kept looking her over.

"Bells, will you stop it?" Gabby said getting frustrated.

"Well _forgive _me for being concerned," Bella said. "I mean you only got thrown backwards by some freakishly huge guy. But why should I worry?" Gabby sighed and hugged her sister.

"I get it ok, but I really am ok," Gabby said looking at Bella sincerely. Bella nodded and Gabby got up to stretch a little. Edward got up to do the same thing but knocked the water out of Bella's hand, drenching the jersey she was wearing.

"Edward! You got me wet," Bella said and took the towel Charlotte passed her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Edward said. Gabby was laughing hysterically with some of the guys.

"And what pray tell, is so funny Gabby?" Bella asked.

"You said – hahaha – he got you wet," Gabby said holding her side from laughing so hard. Bella blushed furiously at her words making the remaining guys laugh as well.

"Gabby! Get your head out of the gutter," Bella demanded looking at the floor. Charlotte dragged her into the bathroom to use the hand drier.

"Oh come on Bells, you said it not me," Gabby yelled so that Bella could hear her from the bathroom.

"Alright calm down now," Alice said as Bella and Charlotte walked back over to them.

"As amusing as this is, time to head back out to the game," The Coach said. The four girls said bye to the team and went back to their seats. The teams re-entered the pitch and the second half of the game began.

Jared had the ball and he passed it off to James. James sets the ball up for Gabby, she runs towards the goal and she has a clear shot. Instead of attempting to score she passes the ball to Embry. He takes a shot but it hits the crossbar missing the goal completely. The Goalie kicked the ball back towards his team. Jasper intercepted the ball and dribbled it towards the goal again and then passed it to Edward. The referee blew his whistle to signal the end of the match. The Spartans won 2 – 0. The girls ran up to congratulate the team. Alice ran up to Jasper and he lifted her up into his arms. Bella ran to Gabby and hugged her.

"You won, well done," Bella said happily. "Jacob! Well done!" She hugged Jacob, James and Embry.

"Hey, don't get a hug?" Edward asked as he walked up to them.

"Of course you do," Gabby said and pushed Bella a bit towards Edward. Bella hesitantly put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well done, you played really well," Bella said whilst blushing and using her hair to hide her face. After a few seconds she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. "You guys should go get changed." They all nodded and headed off to the changing rooms as the rest of them waited for them.

Gabby walked into the boys' changing room and sat down on one of the benches waiting for the boys to finish. Edward and Jasper walked past her to sit on the bench opposite.

"I'm telling you, just go for it," Jasper said pulling his shirt on.

"What exactly am I supposed to say?" Edward said irritably. "Just walk up to her and go 'I like you more than just a friend, wanna go out?'"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jasper said smiling.

"I've only known Bella for three weeks," Edward replied. "I like her a lot but I don't know how she feels."

"Maybe you should talk to Gabby - _who_ is sat right there," Jasper said as he saw Gabby sitting there looking right at them. Edward saw her get up and quickly ran to her holding her arms.

"Please don't tell her," Edward pleaded and Gabby sighed and nodded. "No really, don't tell her. I know you tell her everything." Gabby just shrugged her shoulders. Edward got down on his knees in front of her being overly dramatic. "Please! I'm begging you!"

"Okay okay, I won't tell her," Gabby said shaking her head at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Gabby said reluctantly. Edward got up and grabbed his bag before walking out with Jasper. Gabby walked off with Jacob, Embry and James.

"How do you guys wanna celebrate?" Alice asked once they had joined them by the benches.

"Food!" the team said simultaneously and everyone laughed and headed towards the parking lot. Gabby kept giving Edward mischievous looks.

_Great, now I have to deal with her and Jasper,_ Edward thought as they got into Emmett's Jeep.

* * *

Well what do you think? Review and let me know please!!!! :)


	9. Homecoming

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile but here we are. I'm already working on the next chapter. Enjoy! =]**

**Chapter 9: Homecoming**

_[Homecoming, episode 5, Season 3of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Nov 1998); Created by Joss Whedon]_

Edward looked up from the TV to see Jasper walk in.

"Hey, what you doing?" Jasper asked sitting down next to him.

"Watching 'Die Hard' obviously," Edward said indicating the TV. Jasper nodded in response and decided to watch it with him.

When the film was almost finished both Edward's and Jasper's phones went off signalling that they both received a text.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Ur sister is insane! Help! Xx_

_To: Jasper_

_From: Gabby_

_Ur girlfriend is insane! Help! X_

They showed each other the text messages and then checked the time they were sent. Both messages were sent at the same time.

"It always amazes me how much they think alike," Jasper said.

"I know," Edward said sending his reply to Bella. He got a reply almost instantly and opened the message to read it as Jasper sent Gabby a reply.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Omg! She wnt let us take a break! We've been shoppin 4 ages! Me n G r hungry! But she keeps sayin '1 mre shop'. Argh! U ave 2 help us please! Xx_

"That's pretty much what Gabby said as well," Jasper said reading over Edward's shoulder. "Let's just call them". Edward nodded and rang Bella. _Ring ring ring ring_

"Hello," Bella whispered into the phone.

"Hey, why are you whispering?" Edward asked and put the phone on speaker so that Jasper could hear as well.

"Because me and Gabby are hiding from your evil sister," Bella answered and they heard Gabby's voice asking 'Are they gonna help us or not?' Edward looked at Jasper, who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Do you want us to come and get you?" Edward asked Bella.

"Yes, please," Bella said and Gabby was whispering her agreement as well.

"Ok, give us five minutes," Edward said getting up and grabbing his keys.

"Ok, just let us know when your here," Bella replied and hung up the phone.

"Are you trying to be her knight in shining armour?" Jasper asked as he walked to the front door with Edward.

"No," Edward said irritably and walked out the door.

---

Bella discreetly replied to her text message.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Bella said standing up. "Gabby, come with me." Gabby stood up as well and walked with Bella to the bathroom. "Ok, Edward said that he and Jasper were gonna meet us here." They stopped a little bit away from the bathroom. Edward and Jasper walked up to them.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Edward asked. Both girls nodded enthusiastically. All four of them walked quickly towards the parking lot.

"Guys, how are we gonna explain this to Alice?" Jasper asked as they got into the car.

"Are you scared of Alice, Jasper?" Gabby asked amused.

"Yeah, she may be small but you don't want to see her angry," Jasper said as Edward pulled out of the parking lot. "She's a lot like you." Gabby smiled at this and nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry Jasper, I just sent her a text," Edward said. "Explaining that we are kidnapping the girls."

"She is not gonna be happy," Jasper said as Edward's phone went off. Bella picked it up and read the message out to the rest.

_To: Edward_

_From: Alice_

_Edward Anthony Cullen! You and Jasper are in so much trouble! Tell the girls we'll bring their shopping home for them xx_

"Well, at least we're not in trouble," Gabby said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for saving us guys," Bella said. "Now can we get some food please?"

"Of course, where would you like to eat?" Edward asked.

"Anywhere, as long as we get food we're good," Gabby said and leaned back tiredly.

***

"So you're really excited about Homecoming?" Gabby asked Reneesme as she poured sodium carbonate into a test tube.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Reneesme said excitedly. "Nahuel is so hot!" Gabby looked amusedly at her friend.

"So you really like him then?"

"Yeah," Reneesme replied casually. The bell rang signally the end of class. Both girls cleaned up their table. Then Gabby walked off to drama class as Reneesme walked to History class.

---

"Don't you think he's kinda weird?" Bella whisper-asked Edward as they were sat in English class.

"I guess he is. Are you worried about Charlotte?" Edward whispered back.

"What? No I meant Felix," Bella explained.

"Oh, yeah he is weird," Edward replied as the teacher told everyone to turn to the next chapter in their books.

The bell rang and Edward and Bella headed off to gym class with Angela.

"Emily is going to Homecoming with Garrett and Kebi is going with Amun," Angela told Bella as they entered the changing rooms.

"Cool, so everyone has a date," Bella said as they started to get changed into the gym clothes. "Wait, who is Tanya going with?"

"Tyler," Alice said as she walked over to them and started getting changed as well. "He asked her last lesson."

"Oh, ok then." Once they were all changed they walked out of the changing rooms and over to the boys, who told them that they were playing badminton today.

_Oh no, I'm awful at this, _Bella thought as Edward handed her a racket.

---

"I really am sorry," Bella said again for the tenth time. "I told you not to be my partner."

"Really it's ok," Edward said to her reassuringly. She looked at him sceptically and then looked at the small bump forming on the side of his head. "Really it's fine, it doesn't hurt that much."

"But it does hurt," Bella said and gently rubbed over the bump. "I'm so sorry."

"Bella, stop apologising, I'm ok," Edward said as they walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Alice, Jasper, Angela, Garrett and Benjamin walked in behind them amused by the whole thing.

"What's so funny?" Reneesme asked them as she sat down at the table with Gabby and the boys.

"We played badminton in gym today," Alice explained as she sat down in Bella's usual seat with Jasper next to her. Bella had sat down next to Edward, in Jasper's usual seat and was inspecting the bump on Edward's head.

"I don't get why that's funny," Reneesme said confused.

"Because Bella sucks at Badminton, as do I," Gabby explained looking at Bella and Edward amusedly. "And I'm guessing she accidently hit Edward." Alice nodded and Reneesme looked over at Edward, finally understanding. Emmett, Liam and Eleazar laughed at Gabby's words. Rose smacked Emmett to get him to stop laughing, although she looked rather amused. Tanya, Charlotte and Tia walked over and sat down in their usual seats. Tanya narrowed her eyes at Bella, who was still inspecting Edward's head.

"Bella, I'm fine," Edward said for what felt like the hundredth time. "Eat your lunch, please." Bella sighed but finally started eating the food that Alice had brought her. Edward smiled at her antics and began to eat his food as well.

***

"Why are you going with Senna?" Gabby asked Quil as she sat in their first period class Calculus. "I don't think she can even spell her own name."

"Yeah, but she's hot," Quil explained as if it was obvious. Gabby narrowed her eyes at him.

"So that's your reason?" Gabby asked and Quil backed away a bit. Charles looked amused as Embry entered the class and walked over to them. Gabby turned to Embry. "Who are you going to Homecoming with?"

"Um ... Maria," Embry said backing away unsurely. "You know cause I've liked her since Middle School."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Gabby said and Embry relaxed at her words. "At least you have a good reason." She looked at Quil again, who just shook his head and sat down at his desk, just as James and Jacob walked in followed by the teacher. "Even Charles has a good reason."

"What is that?" Quil asked Charles.

"I'm going with Claire, just as friends," Charles explained as Quil looked slightly annoyed. "Reneesme and her are on the cheerleading squad together, she's really nice." Quil didn't get a chance to respond as the teacher began the lesson.

***

"Edward, Emmett could you guys go and get Bella and Gabby?" Alice said coming down the stairs. Both boys nodded and got up from the couch. "And don't take no for an answer. They're not answering my calls and we have to get ready for the Homecoming dance." Edward and Emmett walked over to the Swan's house and knocked on the door. After a while a very sleepy Bella opened the door. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and her hair was a mess. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at them.

"Alice sent us," Edward explained as Emmett walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked following Emmett up the stairs.

"Alice said to bring you girls over and not to take no for an answer," Emmett said knocking on Gabby's bedroom door continuously. "And living with Alice you learn to do as she says." Gabby opened the door abruptly.

"What!" She yelled at Emmett.

"Let's go, Alice is calling you over to get ready for the dance," Emmett explained.

"No!" Both Gabby and Bella said folding their arms. Emmett and Edward looked at each other. Emmett picked Gabby up in one sweeping motion and started walking down the stairs.

"Come on Edward," Emmett said and Edward looked at Bella, who backed away slowly.

"No Edward, I don't want to," Bella said backing up more. "I want to sleep."

"I'm sorry, Alice will kill me if I don't," Edward said and held out his hands. Bella shook her head at him. "Come on, don't make me carry you."

"You wouldn't dare," Bella said and backed into a wall. Edward moved forward and smiled mischievously.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said before picking her up fireman style and walking down the stairs, picking up the keys from the table near the door on the way out.

"Edward put me down!" Bella demanded as he walked across the street to his house. Jasper and Rosalie were approaching the house as well. Jasper smiled at Edward knowingly as Rose laughed.

"Alice demanded you to bring her over?" She asked Edward, who nodded in response. He carried her inside the house and then set her down on her feet. She folded her arms, pouting and looking away from Edward.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" Edward asked trying to look at her, but she kept looking away. Gabby was doing the same to Emmett. "I'm sorry Bella, Alice told me to bring you. Come on, forgive me." Edward continued pleading as Alice walked into the room with Esme, who looked amused at Bella and Gabby's moods. "Please Bella, don't be mad at me." Bella sighed finally giving in.

"Fine, you're forgiven," Bella said looking at Edward and then turning to glare at Alice.

"Don't be like that," Alice said walking over to her. "Let's go get ready!"

"Alice, its two o'clock," Bella said exasperated. "The dance doesn't start till seven. We don't need five hours to get ready."

"Of course we do, come on," she said dragging Bella up the stairs and grabbing Gabby hand on the way. Reneesme and Rose followed them up the stairs. They walked into Alice's room, which looked like a beauty salon had exploded in there. Bella groaned knowing that the next five hours were going to be sheer torture.

Alice made Bella sit down in the chair in front of her dressing table as soon as she came out of the shower. Bella and Gabby both had clothes etc at the Cullen's house. Alice pulled Bella's hair back and started doing her makeup, as Rose did the same to Reneesme. Gabby went into the shower as Charlotte arrived.

---

"Alright guys it's six, we should get ready now," Jasper said getting up. The three boys walked up the stairs. Jasper walked into Edward's room, where his clothes were laid out next to Edward's.

"Why does Alice think we can't dress ourselves?" Edward asked as he grabbed a towel and headed to his bathroom. "Do you need a shower?"

"No, I took one before," Jasper explained. Edward walked into the bathroom and Jasper quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. Edward and Emmett joined him after a while and sat waiting for the girls. Reneesme, Charlotte and Rose walked down the stairs and the boys looked up. Reneesme was wearing a knee-length black dress, her curly bronze hair bouncing as she walked up to them and spun around. Charlotte was wearing a green strapless dress that came up to mid calf and her short blond hair straightened to perfection. Rose was wearing a long blue dress and had her hair done up in an elegant bunt. Emmet hugged Rose complementing her profusely. The boys told Charlotte and Reneesme how lovely they looked. Alice walked down the stairs next wearing a lilac knee-length dress. Gabby and Bella followed her down. Gabby was wearing a light pink dress that just went past her knees and her hair curled. Bella was wearing a red off the shoulder dress that came up to mid calf and her long hair straightened.

"You look beautiful Bella," Edward said as she walked over to him. Bella blushed at his words.

"Thank you Edward,"

"See, this is why I said you don't need blusher," Alice said indicating Bella's blushing face, making her blush even more. Esme demanded that they let her take pictures of them. Once she was finally done and told Alice to take more pictures at the dance, they walked out. Emmett and Rose got into his jeep, Alice, Jasper, Reneesme and Gabby got into Jasper's Audi and Edward, Bella and Charlotte got into Edward's Aston Martin.

They arrived at the school in no time at all and after they parked they walked into the gym that was decorated for the occasion. They saw Charlotte's brother Rob dancing with Renata Lewis and Seth dancing with Maggie Dawes. A new song started and Jasper and Alice walked to the dance floor, followed by Emmett, Rose, Gabby and Jacob. Nahuel lead Reneesme to the dance floor as well, just as Charlotte and Demetri did the same.

_I never needed you to be strong  
I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs  
I never needed pain, I never needed strain  
My love for you was strong enough, you should have known  
_

Edward held out his hand for Bella to take, she looked at him nervously.

"You're serious," she said incredulously. He took her hand and walked to the dance floor.

"Why not," he said as he held her hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back.

_And it's a little late for conversations  
There isn't anything for you to say  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver,  
So look at me and listen to me  
Because_

I don't want to stay another minute  
I don't want you to say a single word  
Hush hush, hush hush  
There is no other way, I get the final say because  
I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush hush, hush hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby hush hush

Tanya came over to the dance floor with Tyler as another song started.

"I love this song!" Bella, Gabby, Charlotte and Alice said together.

_We are the crowd,  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans a watch on my wrist,  
Not sure what it means,  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights,  
Cause you know that baby I_

Bella actually wanted to dance now, Edward smiled at her and continued to dance with her. Tanya noticed this and danced with Tyler, moving closer to Edward and Bella as she did so.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind,  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

Gabby and Jacob moved closer to Edward and Bella, pushing Tanya and Tyler along the way. Jacob started doing some extremely enthusiastic dancing, making Gabby laugh. He was trying very hard not to look at Reneesme dancing with Nahuel. Bella looked over at Charlotte, who was dancing with Demetri. He was looking at Charlotte with a really creepy expression, in Bella's opinion but she couldn't see Charlotte's face, therefore she had no idea what her reaction was. Bella looked up at Edward and saw that he was staring at Reneesme and Nahuel. Reneesme seemed to be having a good time and was smiling happily as she danced with Nahuel.

"Edward, she having a good time," Bella said getting his attention. "Don't mess it up for her." Edward sighed, but stopped staring and smiled down at Bella.

"I just worry," Edward explained.

"I know, and it's sweet that you care," Bella said as the song finished and they walked over to the refreshment table to get a drink. "But just let her have fun, don't intervene unless you really have to. Anyway do you think Charlotte is having a good time?" Bella was trying to look over peoples head to see her friend.

"Erm I think she is, I can't see her face," Edward replied as Alice and Jasper walked over to them.

"Hey, you guys having fun?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time," Bella replied happily. "I guess you are too." Alice nodded and took the drink Jasper gave her. "Alice, look at Marcus and Didyme." Alice looked over and saw the two dancing.

"Aww, they look so cute," Alice said.

"I can't believe no one has suspected it," Bella stated.

"I had my suspicions," Alice said as Tia and Benjamin walked over. Alice started talking to Tia as Gabby walked over with Jacob.

"Hey you havin fun?" Bella asked Gabby as Jacob went to get a drink.

"Yeah, I am," Gabby replied and looked over to Jacob, who was watching Reneesme closely.

"Poor Jacob," Bella said as Jacob walked over with two drinks and handed one to Gabby as she looked at Bella, surprised that she knew. Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at Jacob.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Gabby placed a hand on Jacob's arm comfortingly as they watched Reneesme swaying to the music with Nahuel. Gabby saw James dancing with Zafrina and held Jacob's arm tighter.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

Jacob took Gabby's hand into his and squeezed it took Edward's hand and walked back over to dance floor and made sure to dance in front of Reneesme, Nahuel, Zafrina and James. Gabby smiled weakly at her sister as Jacob looked down at his drink.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Reneesme and Nahuel decided to take a break and walked over to sit down. Gabby took Jacob to dance once again. Embry and Maria were dancing nearby, along with Charles and Claire.

_Turn up the music let´s get out on the floor_

_I like to move it come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical out of control_

_There's people watching me, I never miss a beat_

_Still the night kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right keep it tight_

_Cause its pulling you in_

_Pump it up you can't stop_

_Cause it feels like an overdose_

_(feels like an overdose)_

Rose and Emmett danced over towards them, Emmett was doing some crazy dance. Jacob smiled at this and started mimicking his moves.

_Ow ow_

_Evacuate the dance floor (ow ow)_

_I'm infected by the sound (ow ow)_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground_

_(ow ow)_

_Evacuate the dance floor (ow ow)_

_I'm infected by the sound (ow ow)_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little Dj come burn this place_

_Right down to the ground_

Rose and Gabby looked very amused and danced together with the boys. Edward and Bella danced over to them as well. Bella was very amused by Jacob and Emmett's dancing.

The dance was nearing to an end and the last song started.

_(Keri Hilson)  
Not again  
Oh this ain't supposed to happen to me_

_(Kanye West)  
Keep rockin and keep knockin'  
Whether you're Louis Vuittonin it up, or reebokin  
You see the hate that they serving on a platter  
So what we gonna have dessert or disaster?_

_(Keri Hilson)  
I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place_

Tanya stood near the refreshments table by herself, as Tyler had gone to the bathroom. She was watching Bella dancing and laughing with Edward.

_I never thought I fall for you  
As hard as I did (as hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinking about our life  
Our house and kids (Yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around  
And you knocked me down (knocked me down)_

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around, love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)_

Every time the song said 'knock you down' Embry and Jacob would pretend falling, making everyone laugh and Gabby started actually knocking Jacob down. Edward looked at Bella and thought how the song mimicked his feelings a little.

_(Ne-Yo)  
I never thought  
I hear myself say  
Ya'll gonna hate  
I think I'm going to kick  
It with my girl today  
I used to be commander-in-chief  
For my pimp ship flying high  
Till I met this pretty little missile  
Who shot me out the sky_

_So now I'm crashing don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back  
And make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss independent, to the fullest  
The load never too much  
She helping me pull it  
She shot bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me  
Just died tonight girl sometimes love_

James looked over at Gabby, as she laughed at the boys. Zafrina, who he was dancing with noticed this and turned his face, so that he would look at her.

_Sometimes love comes around  
(love comes around, love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
knocks you down  
knocks you down…_

Tanya folded her arms and glared at Bella as Tyler walked back over to her.

_Bella is going to be a problem, I'm gonna have to deal with her and quick,_ Tanya thought to herself and started to formulate a plan.

* * *

Song List

Hush Hush by The Pussycat Dolls

Paparazzi by Lady Gaga

Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada

Knocks You Down by Keri Hilson feat Kanye West & Ne-Yo

**Read and Review please! I need some feedback! =] =]**

* * *


	10. One Way or Another

**Hey guys, This chapter is rather long 8,000 words or something. I got carried away. Enjoy =]**

* * *

**Chapter 10: One Way or Another**

_[One Way or Another; (1978) song from the Album Parallel Lines by Blondie]_

_[One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around]_

It had been three weeks since the Homecoming dance and a lot of strange things had occurred since then. Alice had received accidental blue highlights when she was at the salon with Bella, Charlotte, Gabby and Reneesme. Although Alice pulled it off rather nicely. A box of kaltene [**I don't know how to spell it, but it's in Mean Girls**] bars had been delivered to the Swan's house, which Jacob and Emmet had pretty much inhaled. They didn't make much of a difference to Emmett but Jacob had gained quite a bit of weight. Therefore he had started going to the gym with Emmett three times a week and now he was very muscular. Bella and Angela's gym shirt had been cut up, so they ended up wearing Edward and Garrett's spare t-shirts for that gym class. Bella, Gabby, Charlotte and Reneesme had gone with Alice, Rose and Carmen to the tanning Salon. All three girls had gone very orange; Alice and Carmen had run around screaming while Rose yelled herself hoarse at the manager of the salon.

Bella and Gabby were sat in their living room with Alice, Charlotte, Rose, Reneesme and Jacob. They were watching 'P. S. I Love You' and Jacob wasn't really having any fun. His dad had gone fishing with Charlie and Harry. He now regretted coming over here instead of going to James', dealing with Zafrina would be better than this. Oh who was he kidding, this was like heaven compared to that annoying girl. Zafrina was always over at James' house, it was like she lived there. James was very annoyed with her now and would complain constantly about her. Well serves him right. The door bell rang and Jacob jumped up quickly to answer it. He opened the front door to find a Pizza delivery boy stood there with a pizza in his hand.

"We didn't order any pizza," Jacob said to the guy.

"It's already paid for," the guy said in response getting a little nervous.

"Oh, what kind is it?" the guy opened the box to show him the pizza and as Jacob leaned over, the pizza guy shoved the pizza into Jacob's face and ran off. Jacob pulled the pizza off his face and closed the door.

"Who was at the door?" Bella asked from the living room.

"Pizza guy,"

"We didn't order any pizza," Gabby said as Jacob walked back towards the living room.

"It's already paid for,"

"Oh, what topping?" Gabby asked still watching Jeffrey Dean Morgan intensely.

"Jacob," they all turned around to see Jacob holding a Pizza box in his hand and his face covered in tomato sauce and pepperoni. They all burst out laughing as he came and sat down looking grumpy.

"My favourite, pepperoni on Jacob," Gabby said taking a pepperoni off Jacob's face and eating it. Bella took one as well still laughing and noticed how Jacob's cheek went slightly red when Reneesme leaned closely to him and took a pepperoni from his face.

"How exactly did you end up with pizza on your face?" Rose asked Jacob.

"The pizza guy shoved it in my face and ran off," Jacob explained as Alice walked back into the room with a towel. "It was some teenager too, he looked pretty nervous."

"Obviously have you seen you Jacob?" Gabby said as Reneesme cleaned Jacob's face with the towel, making both Gabby and Jacob smile.

"Hmm, that is weird," Bella said. "You know the intended target was probably me, Gabby or dad."

"Probably dad," Gabby said. "You know, he might have pissed someone off. Given them a ticket or something."

"Yeah probably," Reneesme said. They turned their heads back to the TV and continued to watch the film.

***

Jacob, Gabby and Reneesme were all sat round the kitchen table at Gabby's house; they had just got back from soccer and cheerleading practise.

"So, Alice's hair, Bella, Charlotte, Reneesme and I were with her," Gabby said as she wrote it down. "The kaltene bars, Me, Bella and dad."

"The tanning salon, it was you, me, Bella, Charlotte, Alice, Rose and Carmen," Reneesme added and Gabby wrote it down.

"Gym class, both Bella and Angela's t-shirts were cut up," Jacob said. "And the pizza in my face yesterday, we were all there. But it was again either you, Bella or Charlie."

"Right," Gabby said looking down at her list. "What or who is the common factor?" All three of them looked at the list searching for something that would pop up in all incidents. "Bella."

"You're right, she is always there," Reneesme said. "But who would ..."

"Tanya," Gabby said. "It has to be her. You guys have seen the way she looks at Bella and Charlotte told me that she's seen her glare at her more than once."

"So what do we do?" Jacob asked.

"We determine that it's her and then we get revenge," Reneesme said.

"Good idea Nessie," Jacob said. Both girls stared at him perplexed.

"Nessie?" Reneesme and Gabby said simultaneously.

"Yeah, Reneesme is such a mouthful," Jacob explained.

"You only took away one syllable," Gabby said shaking her head. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, let's figure out how we should go about this."

"Yeah, we don't want anything serious to happen to Bella," Reneesme said. "Because none of the plans have actually got to the intended target."

"Yeah and we need to make sure that they don't," Gabby said fiercely.

***

Gabby walked out of the girls changing room and waited for Jacob and James. Jacob came out first and walked over to her.

"You know, I don't think our plan is going all too well," Jacob said as Coach Clapp entered the gym. "I mean it's been two days and we still don't know if it's her or not."

"I know, but we just have to try harder," Gabby said. "And it was your idea to follow her around. So we have to keep at it, it's for Bella's sake."

"Ok, I guess its sandwiches for lunch again," Jacob said grumpily. "I wanted fries." Gabby rolled her eyes at him as James walked up to them. Gabby and James were still on rocky ground, she was still talking to him but it wasn't the same as it was before. The coach called everyone over so that they could begin class.

---

"Where are Gabby, Jacob and Reneesme?" Bella asked as she sat at their usual lunch table.

"They're doing a project thing for English," Charlotte explained. "It may take a couple more days."

"Oh, ok then," Bella said and picked up her drink to take a sip. "Alice, how are the plans going for the party?"

"Brilliantly," Alice said smiling. "I'm gonna need you guys to come with me after school. So that we can shop for decorations etc."

"What party?" Tanya asked.

"The Halloween slash birthday party that I'm throwing," Alice explained.

"Whose birthday is it?"

"Jacob's 15th," Alice said. "We've already talked to Billy about it and he agreed to let us hold at our house."

---

"Look there she is," Reneesme whispered to Gabby and Jacob. They were currently hiding behind some stairs near the cafeteria. Tanya was walking into the girl's bathroom with Tia.

"I never understand why girls need to go to the bathroom in pairs," Jacob said pensively. Both girls chose to ignore this, answering that would just lead to more questions. They moved so that they were closer to the bathroom and were hidden by the lockers, well at least the girls were. Tanya and Tia walked out of the bathroom, Tia grabbed Tanya's arm.

"Don't you think you are taking this a little too far, Tan?" Tia asked.

"No, it is the only way," Tanya said stubbornly.

"Tanya, you're lucky that nothing serious has happened," Tia explained. "Alice suits the blue highlights, Jacob doesn't mind being muscular and the girls managed to get the orange off."

"So, I'll just have to try harder," Tanya said thinking hard.

"You're not listening," Tia said getting annoyed. "You've been lucky. You should stop before you get caught."

"No, I'm close I know I am," Tanya explained. "I just need to think of something better. You're not gonna rat me out are you?"

"Of course not," Tia said and Tanya smiled at her. "Doesn't mean I like it." Tia walked off back to the cafeteria and Tanya followed.

Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob looked at each other.

"I knew it," Gabby said dramatically.

"Right, time to plot our revenge," Reneesme said aggressively. "She has to be stopped."

"We have to find time to update Charlotte," Jacob said. "So that she can continue to cover for us."

"Right, let's go or we'll be late for next class," Reneesme said and the three of them walked off plotting their revenge.

---

"Charlotte's so lucky," Bella said exhaling loudly. "At least she doesn't have to deal with Miss Shopaholic." Bella heaved her many bags as she followed Alice along with Angela and Rose.

"Where is Charlotte anyway?" Angela asked as they entered another shop.

"She's doing some Biology work with Tanya," Bella explained as Alice called them over. "Charlotte so got the better deal."

---

"Right, we're here," Charlotte said stopping the car. "You guys get out here and I'll go and keep her busy. Let me know when the coast is clear." Jacob, Reneesme and Gabby got out and crept up to the house. Charlotte drove right up to the house and got out. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Tanya opened door and looked at Charlotte.

"Hey, you're here," Tanya said smiling. "Come in." They walked inside and took seats in the living room, where Kate was with Leah and Kim. "Shall we get to work?"

"Yeah, I really need to get it out of the way," Charlotte explained. "So that I can help out with the party more."

"Oh, yeah, I'm looking forward to that," Tanya said excitedly. Charlotte smiled at her; it was going to be easy to keep her busy.

---

Gabby climbed up the drain pipe stealthily with Jacob supporting her as much as possible and hoped that the window wasn't locked. Luck was on her side, not only was the window not locked but it was also slightly open. She pushed it fully open and climbed in quietly. She walked over to the dressing table and picked up the tub of face cream and unscrewed the lid. She took out a tube from her pocket and looked at it. Was she going a bit far? No not at all, not when it came to her sister.

---

Reneesme checked her watch; Gabby had been up there for about ten minutes now.

"Here she comes," Jacob said quietly. Reneesme looked up and saw Gabby carefully closing the window whilst holding on to the drain pipe. She climbed down carefully and then walked over to Reneesme with Jacob.

"I'll text Charlotte," Reneesme said and quickly text Charlotte. The three of them walked down the street ensuring they were completely hidden by the trees, houses and cars, which was done rather dramatically as they kept jumping behind them. They walked to the park round the corner where they were supposed to meet Charlotte later.

"I call the swings!" Gabby called and ran to them with the other two following her. Reneesme's phone went off and she took it out as Gabby and Jacob sat on the swings. "Is it Charlotte?"

"No, Nahuel," Reneesme said and Jacob scowled, which only Gabby noticed.

_To: Reneesme_

_From: Nahuel_

_Hey, what you doing?_

Reneesme text back explaining that she was out with Gabby and Jacob doing research for an English project, which was the excuse they had been using. They had agreed not to tell anyone but Charlotte about their plan. She got a text back almost instantly.

_To: Reneesme_

_From: Nahuel_

_You are spending too much time on this project. You don't have to work so hard. And do you all have to work together at all times?_

_To: Nahuel_

_From: Reneesme_

_I ave to do this its important n yes we all ave 2 wk 2getha, it's a group project._

"Nessie are you ok?" Jacob said looking at her.

"I'm fine," Reneesme said walking over and sitting down on the swing between Gabby and Jacob.

"Bella just text me complaining about Alice's shopping addiction," Gabby said in an effort to cheer up her friend. Reneesme smiled slightly.

---

"Thanks for the help, Tanya," Charlotte said picking up her bag. She walked to the door and after saying goodbye to Tanya, Kate, Kim and Leah; she walked to her car and drove off.

She arrived at the park and saw Gabby and Reneesme laughing at Jacob, who was climbing the monkey bars. He was making a straining face, as if to say that it was really difficult, which would have been believable if it wasn't for the fact that his feet touched the ground. She laughed as well and called them over, so that she could drop Gabby and Reneesme off before Bella got home.

***

Gabby and Reneesme tried to stay as calm as possible, so as to not give anything away. They were sat in the back of Rose's BMW with Bella, and Alice up front. They arrived at school with plenty of time to spare. As they got out of the car Jacob walked over to them.

"Do you think it worked?" Jacob asked referring to the plan they had set into motion yesterday. "She's not here yet."

"That's cause I reset her alarm," Gabby said smiling. They stood around talking for a while until there was only five minutes left till first lesson. Tanya pulled into the parking lot at that exact moment and yelled to Tia that she woke up late. Everyone started making their way to class. Gabby looked over at Tanya and saw her applying her face cream. Bella, Tia and Jasper headed off to History; whilst Edward walked to Calculus with Garrett and as Reneesme, Gabby and Jacob entered the school they heard an ear splitting scream come from the parking lot. They smiled at each other mischievously and headed to class in high spirits.

---

"Hey guys," Bella and Charlotte said to Paul, Sam and Jared as they sat down in their seats. They said hi to them and Ben.

"Tanya did something to her face," Paul said casually.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked and Charlotte tried very hard not to give herself away.

"I don't know but there's a scar on the side of her face and it looks really fresh," Paul explained. The teacher walked in then, so they had no more chance to speak. Charlotte looked down at her Calculus book and smiled, it had worked.

---

"How do you manage to glue your hand to your face?" Alice asked clearly confused.

"It's obvious isn't it," Garrett said as they waited for their turn to play, they were playing basketball. "Someone pranked her."

"But why would someone prank Tanya?" Bella asked. "She's really nice." No one answered her and Bella looked confused. Coach Clapp called them over and they walked over to take their turn to play. There weren't enough people to have teams of five, so they had teams of four (Edward, Bella. Alice & Garrett on one team, Jasper, Benjamin, Angela & Sam on another). The team they were playing against had Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Afton on it, Jasper's team was sat down watching. The game began and Edward got the ball, dribbling it and then passing it to Garrett. Garrett passed it Bella, who dribbled it as best as she could before passing it to Alice. Alice threw the ball and scored.

"Go Alice!" Jasper yelled along with the rest. Mike had the ball now and tried to pass it to Afton but Garrett blocked him so he threw it towards Jessica but Edward caught it instead. Edward looked around to see if he could throw it to anyone but Lauren was blocking Bella and Jessica was blocking Alice. He dribbled the ball and then scored. Coach Clapp announced that the game was over. He decided to end lesson early and everyone quickly got changed and left. Bella, Alice and Angela left the changing rooms and met up with the boys. They walked outside and as they did Afton walked past quickly bumping into Alice and knocking her to the floor. Jasper picked her up quickly and checked if she was ok. Bella and Angela stood next to her and checked if she was alright as well.

"Oi, Afton apologise to Alice," Edward demanded.

"No, make me," Afton said, he was in a bad mood from loosing. The boys went up to Afton to make him apologise and a crowd formed around them. Afton just got annoyed and shoved Jasper, who tried to stay calm as Garrett held him by the shoulders to make sure he didn't do something stupid, Benjamin was doing the same to Edward. Bella, Angela and Alice were standing on the benches to be able to look over the heads.

"Why would I apologise to that nasty bitch, who dresses like a slut?" That did it, all hell broke loose as Benjamin let go of Edward and Garrett let go of Jasper.

"Oh no, this is gonna be bad," Angela said to the girls. "We have to stop them." The three of them rushed over to the crowd and pushed their way in. Alice quickly stood in front of Jasper and he stopped with his fist raised and Bella pulled at Edward's wrist and dragged him away along with Angela. Coach Clapp arrived at the scene to find Afton standing there with a black eye and a busted lip. The crowd dispersed quickly and he looked around to see who had been fighting but no one said anything. The boys were dragged off to the parking lot by the girls.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked Edward as Alice tried in vain to calm Jasper down. Angela was stood near them with Garrett and Benjamin.

"I'm ok, I'm gonna kill him," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"No Edward, you can't," Bella said putting a hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down a little. "What did he say? We couldn't hear over the noise but judging by your facial expressions it looked bad." Jasper and Alice walked over.

"Nothing," Edward replied.

"Has he told you what Afton said?" Alice asked Bella, who shook her head in response. Alice sighed and hugged her brother round the middle.

"I love you," Alice said to Edward, he hugged her back and smiled weakly.

"I love you too," Edward said as the bell rang. "Let's get to lunch." The boys walked ahead and Angela turned to Alice.

"How come you didn't try and find out what he said?" Angela asked. "That's not like you Alice."

"Well, because Jazz won't tell me," Alice explained. "And if Edward isn't either it must have been really bad. And the fact that they won't tell me, tells me that they both care too much about me to let me know. I love them both for trying to defend me."

"Of course Alice," Bella said as they entered the cafeteria and sat down at the lunch table. Alice switched her seat for the day, so that Edward was sat next to Bella instead of her and she was sat next to him with Jasper on her right. Apparently she had a feeling that she would need to. She was right as always. Afton walked in and both boys made a move to get up but she placed a hand over theirs to stop them. Bella helped by pulling Edward down. Gabby looked at Bella curiously and gave her a look that clearly said 'What happened?' Bella shook her head and mouthed 'Later'.

Throughout lunch Alice kept a hold on Jasper's hand to prevent him from getting up and Bella had to keep placing a hand on Edward's arm to stop him from doing the same.

***

"How about this?" Reneesme said holding a shiny purple fairy dress and showing it to Gabby. Gabby looked at her incredulously.

"No way," Gabby said searching for a better costume. She found the perfect thing and held it out to Reneesme. "Here, this is perfect." Reneesme smiled at her selection and went to get matching shoes.

"Doesn't that outfit match ..." Bella trailed off smiling at Gabby, who smiled back. Alice walked over to them and asked if they were ready to go. They nodded and waited for Reneesme to finish paying and then left to find somewhere to eat.

"Rose, what did you get from that shop?" Alice asked as they sat down in Pizza Hut. "I thought you had already got what you needed from the other shops."

"I did, this is just my finishing touch," Rose said still keeping her outfit a surprise, which made Alice pout. "Don't look at me like that, you're not telling me either."

"Fine," Alice huffed. "On to more pressing matters."

"Such as?" Bella asked.

"The fact that Heidi Davids is having a Halloween party!" Alice said extremely miffed. "She only decided to have one, when she found out I was having one!"

"Don't worry Alice," Charlotte said. "All of our friends will come to yours, so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, you're right," Alice said as their food arrived. "Anyway I already gave out the invitations." Alice's phone went off and she dug in her bag to find it.

_To: Pixie_

_From: Em_

_Hey tell Edward dat he has 2 mke an effort on his costume, lyk da rest of us. N Jazzy says he luvvvvvs u. Eugh._

Alice looked amused and showed the text to the girls, who shook their heads at Emmett's words.

_To: Em_

_From: Pixie_

_Em, I don't care what he gets. As long as he has a costume to wear and tell Jazz I love him too. _

_To: Pixie_

_From: Em_

_Ur no fun n I am not ur messenger boy. We're gonna be a while, so we'll jus c u at hme. _

Alice shook her head at her brother; she sometimes wondered how he was the eldest of the three of them.

"Have you told Emmett about the fight yesterday?" Angela asked.

"No, and I don't intend to either," Alice said. "I made the guys promise not to tell."

"You do realise that that won't last long, right?" Charlotte asked. "You know gossips spreads pretty quickly in a town as small as forks."

"Plus Jessica, the gossip queen was there," Rose said. "I'm surprised Emmett doesn't know yet."

"So am I," Charlotte said.

"So, does everyone have everything they need for their costumes?" Gabby asked swiftly changing the subject. The girls smiled at her and nodded their heads and then listened to Alice go on about how perfectly the shoes she got go with her outfit.

---

The boys pulled up to the Cullen's house in Emmett's Jeep and Peter parked his car before walking up to the house with them. Emmett opened the door and the boys walked in and heard music playing in the background.

_When I see you,  
I run out of words … to say (aaah)  
I wouldn't leave you,  
cause your that type of girl  
to make me stay_

_I see the guys tryna' holla,  
girl I don't want to bother you,  
Cuz your independent and you got my attention  
And I'll be your baby father  
Girl I just want to show you  
that I love what you are doing_

They walked towards the living room and caught a bit of their conversation.

"...so hot," they heard Gabby's voice say. "Don't you see it?"

"I do, he does have an amazing smile," Bella's voice said. Edward didn't like the sound of this at all.

"You have a thing for smiles," Gabby replied.

"What does that mean?" Reneesme asked.

"That's what she notices first," Gabby explained. "The smile and eyes, she always notices people's eyes."

"At least I make more sense, unlike you," Bella said sounding amused. "You always notice their noses and hands." The girls laughed as the guys decided whether they should make their presence known. The answer was apparently made for them.

"You know who has the best looking ass?" Rose said and the boys walked in straight away as neither wanted to hear their sisters talk about that. "Never mind." Rose said looking up at the four boys along with the girls.

"Hey guys," Gabby said cheerfully.

"Where are Liam, Eleazar and Benjamin?" Alice asked. "I thought they were going with you."

"They were, but Benjamin had to go meet Tia," Emmett explained. "Eleazar and Liam had something to do as well."

"This is my favourite bit in the song," Bella said suddenly and everyone, except Gabby looked at her. Gabby got up and stood next to her as both of them sang along.

_I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

They copied the dance he does in the video as well, making everyone laugh at their silly antics.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Reneesme asked.

"Only just got here," Peter said unconvincingly. "Why? What were you girls talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you guys," Alice said standing up. "Come on girls, we have things to do." The girls stood up and followed Alice to her room, giggling along the way.

"I hate it when they do that," Emmett said. "Makes me so damn curious."

---

"Alice, why did you make it sound like we were talking about something secret?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, we were just talking about Jeffrey Dean Morgan," Bella said. "Who by the way looks a lot like Havier Bardem."

"I know right," Rose said turning to Bella.

"Yep, the resemblance is uncanny," Gabby said.

"Okay, guys I thought you asked me a question," Alice said smiling.

"Sorry, answer Angela's question," Bella said.

"Because I like messing with them," Alice said. "Especially Emmett, the curiosity will kill him."

"He's a lot like Gabby in that way then," Bella stated.

"What, you can't say it and not tell me," Gabby said. "Just makes me want to know more." The girls laughed and started to get to work, sorting things out for the party. They only had a week as the party was on the upcoming Friday.

***

"All right you may go," the teacher said. "Oh, and Happy Halloween to you all." Gabby packed up and said a quick bye to James and left. History class had become rather awkward for Gabby, since only James was in that class with her. As she walked out she saw Zafrina standing outside the class waiting for James. She walked to English and found Jacob and Reneesme waiting for her. They walked in together and sat on their usual seats in the back of class.

"I saw Tanya earlier covered in some sort of gunk," Jacob said raising his eyebrows. Gabby leaned towards him.

"Happy Birthday, thought you'd appreciate it," Gabby whispered. "We were gonna wait but we thought that since it's your birthday today, you deserved a little extra treat." Jacob smiled at the two girls.

"Thanks," Jacob answered. "Nessie, do you have practise today?"

"No," Reneesme replied. "Heidi cancelled practise cause she has to get ready for her own party."

"Oh, well that's ok then," Jacob said. "Am I supposed to go straight after school?"

"Yep, we are all going straight home to get ready and then we'll come over," Gabby explained. The teacher then got everyone's attention so that she could begin the class.

---

Bella walked out of her Music class with Edward and they walked to their lockers to get their things. Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob were there as well. Once they were all done they walked to the parking lot. Gabby and Bella got into Charlotte's car with her, Jacob got into Jasper's car along with Edward and Emmett, while Reneesme got into Rose's car with her and Alice.

Charlotte pulled up and parked into the driveway outside the Swan's house and they got out quickly before rushing into the house. They hurried up the stairs to Bella's room and quickly started getting ready for the party, it was nearly four and the party started at five, well at least the family part did. And Jacob was family so they needed to be there for it. Gabby walked out of the adjoined bathroom with her makeup finally done and then started searching for her costume, throwing things around as she did so.

"Gabby, your costume is in my closet," Bella said. "I thought it was best." Gabby walked into Bella's wardrobe to retrieve it before returning to her room to get dressed.

---

Edward walked down the stairs to find Jacob dressed in a black suit and wearing black gloves. He turned around when he heard Edward approach, who saw that he was wearing a white mask that covered the right side of his face, excluding the mouth.

"Phantom of the Opera," Edward stated.

"Yep, what are you?" Jacob asked looking at Edward, who was wearing black jeans with a black t-shirt.

"I'm a werewolf," Edward explained pulling on werewolf like gloves and a mask that covered his entire head. He took the mask off. "It gets hot under here. Jasper, who are you?" Jasper was sat on the couch. He was wearing brown pants with a white shirt and brown suspenders. He also had on brown boots and a long brown jacket.

"I'm Jack," Jasper explained. Both boys looked at him. "From Titanic." The boys nodded in understanding as Emmet walked out of the kitchen in a black suit as well. They could see that he was also wearing a gun holster with fake guns init.

"Rose will explain," Emmett said and sat down on the couch next to Jasper and looked around the room. Alice had gone all out, decorating the whole house for Halloween. There was a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Jacob' hanging on the wall. The doorbell rang and Edward went to get it, it was Billy and Charlie. "Chief you didn't dress up."

"I did," Charlie said. "I'm an off duty cop." The boys laughed at him as Carlisle came in the room wearing his doctor's uniform.

"Let me guess, you're a doctor" Emmett said.

"Um I have been for quite a while son," Carlisle said smiling. "You should keep up." Esme walked to them all in a flowing Elizabethan dress. "Look see, at least your mother made an effort."

---

"Where are my shoes?" Alice muttered to herself, looking through her wardrobe. "Aha!" She found them, finally and put them on before heading to the full length mirror to look at her reflection. She was dressed in a long flowing gown, the top half was white and the bottom half was a royal blue colour. There was a royal blue sash that went round the middle under her bust. Her navy blue high heels went with her outfit perfectly. She grabbed the necklace that was an almost exact match to the one in the movie and put it on, smiling at her reflection. She walked out the room and almost bumped into Reneesme. Reneesme was wearing a long white dress with white wings on her back. Her hair was just half pulled back by a white clip, she looked a little sad.

"You make a lovely angel," Alice said.

"You make a wonderful Rose," Reneesme said. "Is Jasper, Jack?"

"Yep," Alice said nodding before heading down with Reneesme. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Reneesme said as they walked to the boys and adults. Alice looked at her for a minute and figured she'd leave it for now or at least get Gabby to talk to her. She looked at everyone else's costumes.

"Jacob, you and Reneesme kinda match," Alice said. Jacob looked over at Reneesme and then at himself.

"We do?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, Reneesme's dress even looks like the one the main girl in Phantom of the Opera wears." The door bell rang yet again and Carlisle answered the door to let in Gabby and Charlotte and then walked into the kitchen with the other adults to help Esme with the food. Charlotte was wearing a black pinstriped suit with a white blouse and had a white mask with her. She put it on to show that she was Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas. Gabby was also wearing a black pinstriped suit. She had a white blouse, black waist coat and a black fedora to top it all off. She was also carrying to Dillinger guns with her. Her hair was straightened and her bangs were visible from under her hat.

"You guys look great," Jacob said as they walked over to them.

"Gabby, you're a mafia guy?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm John -," Gabby said and then raised the guns in her hand. "Dillinger."

"Oh, that's cool," Emmett said appreciatively. Bella walked in through the open front door and approached them. Bella was wearing black leather pants, a black blouse with a leather corset over it. She had two gun holsters, one around each thigh and had a silver 9mm gun in each of them. She was also wearing a long black leather coat and black leather boots as well. Her hair was straightened and slightly falling into her eyes, she also had fangs attached to her top canine teeth. Everyone looked slightly surprised at her appearance.

"Well, well, well Bella," Emmett said smiling. "This is surprising. Didn't think you had it in you." Bella blushed at his words.

"Yeah but she looks great," Gabby said. "Doesn't she guys?"

"Yeah, great,"

"Very nice,"

"Very sexy," Jacob said cheekily winking at Bella, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Edward, aren't you going to say something to Bella?" Jasper asked.

"You look lovely Bella," Edward managed to say. Bella blushed if possible even more. Rose walked down the stairs then wearing a long black dress that had a slit down the right side that went up to mid thigh. Her hair was pinned on one side and she was wearing black high heels. She walked over to Emmett and said hi to everyone else.

"Their outfits, I know them," Bella said pensively.

"Yeah, but from where?" Gabby asked thinking hard. Rose smiled and took a gun out from the gun holster around her right thigh that they had not seen.

"Of course, Mr and Mrs Smith," Bella said.

"Very nice," Gabby commented. The adults walked back into the living room.

"All right it's nearly five now," Esme said. "Let's start giving out the presents."

"Wait, the guys –" Jacob began but was interrupted when the door bell rang. Bella opened the door.

"I like the outfit, Bella," Embry said as he walked in dressed as Van Helsing and accompanying Maria, who was dressed as Princess Anna.

"You look very nice Bella," Maria said to her.

"Thank you both," Bella said. "We're both Kate Beckinsale." Maria smiled as two guys walked in, both dressed up as the scream guy. "Is that Quil and Charles?"

"Yep, but don't ask, which ones which," Embry said shaking his head. "They won't tell us, they haven't said a word since Charles' mum picked us up." They walked over to the table with all the presents and placed their gifts on there. Both Quil and Charles' presents were wrapped in the same wrapping paper. Jacob shook his head and looked at the time; perhaps he was just running a little late. Jacob started unwrapping his presents and thanked everyone as he did. He had to thank Charles and Quil together as neither would say which scream guy they were. Bella, Gabby, Reneesme and Charlotte had got him a present together; it was a black dirt bike.

"Here, your helmet," Bella said handing him a black helmet with a picture of a wolf on it.

"Why is there a wolf on it?" Jacob asked taking it from Bella.

"Because it was the only one that fit your head," Gabby said. "We measured it when you were asleep on our couch." Jacob hugged all four girls at once.

"Can't ... Breathe," they said together and he let go immediately. Harry and Sue Clearwater arrived with Seth and Rob. Leah arrived with Kim and Kate. Kim was dressed as a pink fairy. Kate was dressed as a Native American, she was wearing a white top and skirt, both with a fringe and a feather headband. Whereas Leah had come dressed as a cowgirl, which included brown trousers, a brown crop top, a bandana tied around her neck and a cowgirl hat. Paul, Sam and Jared arrived next. They were all dressed normally, except that Jared was wearing a white hockey mask and carrying a big prop knife. Paul had a black hat on and was wearing black gloves each with four blades on them. Sam was carrying a fake chainsaw.

"Okay, so Jared is Jason," Gabby said looking at the three boys. "And Paul is Freddy Krueger, Sam who are you?" Sam showed her the chainsaw. "Leatherface?" He nodded in response. "You guys are so dry."

"Come on it's time to cut the cake," Bella said as Angela and Peter arrived. Angela was wearing a long white dress and Peter was wearing a red and blue striped soccer (football) shirt and blue shorts. "Barcelona, which player are you?" Peter turned around to show the large number 10 on his back and his name.

"Lionel Messi," Gabby said smiling and answering Bella's question. "Angela, who are you?"

"I'm a ghost," Angela said smiling.

"Oh you are an imprint of a departed soul?," Gabby said and Angela nodded.

"But I can't see through you," Bella said.

"Who's standing behind me?" Angela asked.

"Peter, but that's because I can see his head," Bella said.

"Besides the point," Angela said smiling and walked over to Jacob to give him his birthday present.

Esme bought out a large rectangular chocolate cake with the words 'Happy 15th Birthday Jacob!' written on it in white icing. There were black bats and orange pumpkins on it as well. Everyone starting singing 'Happy Birthday' as Esme put the cake down in front of Jacob. He thought about what he wanted to wish for and looked around at his friends and made his wish before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered led by Emmett and Gabby and the party continued.

More guests arrived in the following half an hour dressed in a variety of outfits. Benjamin had come as Sweeney Todd, he even had the silver barber razors blades and Garrett had come as Lord Voldemort.

Tia and Tanya arrived next, Tia was a witch and was wearing a long navy dress with a witch's hat on her head. Tanya was wearing brown shorts that came just above her knees, a white tank top and a brown tool belt was around her waist with some tools init.

"Tanya, you came as a builder?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I did," Tanya said.

"More like a home wrecker," Gabby mumbled and Reneesme laughed.

"What was that?" Tanya asked looking at Gabby as Bella approached them.

"Nothing, just telling Reneesme a joke," Gabby said.

"Hey Tanya, you like very nice," Bella said pleasantly.

"Thanks Bella," Tanya said. "You look nice too. You're a vampire then."

"Yeah, I'm Selene," Bella explained and Tanya looked confused. "From the movie 'Underworld' starring Kate Beckinsale."

"Let's dance, sexy," Jacob said to Bella as he walked over. Bella shook her head but walked to the dance floor with him, which was just a large space that had been cleared for the party. Gabby and Reneesme laughed at their friend.

_Baby, u know that I miss u  
I wanna get with u  
Tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl u know I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't right now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone_

_Kiss me through the phone  
(I'll see u later on)_

_Kiss me through the phone_

_Kiss me through the phone_

_(See ya when I get home)_

Edward started dancing with Angela, as Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice walked onto the dance floor. Reneesme and Gabby walked onto the dance floor with Quil and Charles, not knowing which one was which.

_Baby, I know that u like me  
U my future wifey  
Soulja boy tell'em yea  
U can be my bonnie  
I can be yo' Clyde  
U can be my wife  
Text me, call me  
I need u in my life  
Yea all day  
Every day I need ya  
And every time I see ya  
My feelings get deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss ya  
But I can't (but I can't)  
678 triple 9 8212_

_Baby u know that I miss u  
I wanna get with u  
Tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl u know I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't right now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone_

_Kiss me through the phone  
(I'll see u later on)_

_Kiss me through the phone_

_Kiss me through the phone  
(see ya when I get home)_

James walked through the door dressed as a mafia guy with Zafrina on his arm. She was wearing a 1920s style feather dress that came to mid thigh.

"Jake, did you invite Zafrina?" Bella asked looking towards the door. Jacob turned to see what she was talking about.

"No, I didn't," Jacob said and looked at Gabby; she looked at him at shook her head. She cocked her Dillinger gun and nodded.

"Bring her in," Gabby said. Jacob shook his head at her as James walked over to them. Jacob saw James walking over to them and walked away. Gabby stood in front of James and gave him a look indicating for him to follow her. He shook of Zafrina and followed Gabby into the kitchen. "Where were you? Why are you so late? Don't you care? You've been his friend since you guys were six!"

"I'm sorry, Zafrina dragged me to Heidi's party," James tried to explain.

"So, you went to Heidi's party instead of your best friend's birthday party?" Gabby demanded. She had not raised her voice but the tone she was using was deadly. "What's that saying, the one I hate because it's so degrading? Oh yeah 'Bros before hoes'. Isn't that what it should be? Clearly not the case for you is it?"

"It is, I tried to get her to come as quick as possible," James said.

"Not quick enough," Gabby said folding her arms. "I hate how you've changed in the last month." James said nothing, the two of them stood there quietly until Zafrina walked into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go find Jacob." Gabby walked out of the kitchen.

"It is so obvious that there is something going on between them," Zafrina said to James. "I don't know why they don't just tell everyone." James looked bothered by her words but seemed to believe her.

---

"Your wifey?" Rose asked confused.

"Yep, me and Alice are married and Reneesme is our baby," Bella answered. "I'm also married to Charlotte as well."

"Some bigamist," Gabby said coming over with Reneesme and wearing one of Edward's wolf hands. "Wait who am I married to? I wanna be married to someone."

"You can be married to Jacob," Bella said. "And um ... Emmett can be your baby."

"Yeah, ok," Gabby said and walked over to the boys for confirmation.

"What about me?" Reneesme said.

"Um... you can be married to Rose," Bella said nodding her head. "In it Rose?"

"Yep, but I'm also married to Emmett," Rose said.

"That's ok, Alice is also married to Jasper," Bella explained. "We're all apparently bigamists."

"Hey guys," Gabby said coming back over. "Don't you think Reneesme looks like she could be Bella's kid and Edward's?"

"Yeah, she does," Charlotte said. "So she should be yours Bella and Edward's then."

"Wait, why can't she be Edward and Gabby's?" Bella asked slightly annoyed by her sister and friend.

"Because Edward's like a brother to me, duh," Gabby said matter-of-factly. "Edward!" Edward walked over to them and had apparently lost his other wolf hand and his wolf head as well.

"Yes Gabby?" Edward asked.

"Reneesme looks like you and like Bella," Gabby explained, Edward looked confused. "So since we're all gonna be married hypothetically, then it only makes sense that you and Bella are married as well and that Reneesme is your kid."

"Exactly," Reneesme said. "I'm gonna call you mum and dad from now on."

_The dance train is comin' back again  
Extravaganza, you should run and tell a friend  
Kings and queens are posted at the bar  
Buckin' down, it's time to tip it off_"Shall we dance, my dear?" Charlotte asked Bella. Bella nodded her head and walked over to dance with Charlotte. Gabby and Reneesme followed, along with Alice and Rose.

_Walk that walk (walk)  
Show me how to move it  
Can you walk that talk (talk)  
Put some snap into it  
It's your chance now  
Girl you better dance now  
It's your time to show it off  
The spotlight is on you  
You better.._Zafrina walked onto the dance floor with James. Jacob walked over and started dancing with Gabby and Reneesme.

Work, work, work, work,  
Work, work, work, work,  
Work, work, work, work,  
Work, work,  
Bitch you better work!  
Work, work, work, work,  
Work, work, work, work,  
Work, work, work, work,  
Work, work,  
Bitch you better work!

_You better shake that thing like a donkey  
And go hard for it  
Bitch you better work! (ow!)  
You better swing from a pole like a monkey  
And go hard for that dough  
you better work! (okay!)  
Cuz big girls get down on the floor (on the floor)  
And make it jiggle, jiggle, jiggle, you ain't know?  
(you ain't know?)  
Ain't no shame  
It's the name of the game  
Now everybody down to the floor, here we go!_

We got the rhythm of the beat, beat, beat  
We got the rhythm of the beat  
We got the rhythm of the hands  
Let's get the rhythm of the feet  
Jump in, jump out  
Jump in, jump out  
Jump in, jump out  
Jump in, jump out  
(here we go!)

James walked over to Jacob and dragged him outside.

"What?" Jacob asked angrily.

"I'm sorry ok," James said exasperatedly. "I really am. I know I should have come here straight away. You're my best friend and I should have been here. I really should learn to say no. Come on man, forgive me please? I feel really bad already."

"Fine, but you're gonna have to make it up to me," Jacob said. "And I know I sound like a girl but I think I have the right to be moody."

"You do," James said. "Have a right to be moody and you sound like a girl. But you're right." Jacob smiled and the two of them walked back inside. Gabby and Reneesme smiled at the two boys knowing that they had worked it out.

_There's no time_

_Losing you could be the end of me_

_And that I_

_Should do the things that I wanna do_

_How could I_

_Without you without you ooh ooh_

James walked over towards the girls but Zafrina pulled on his arm. He made an apologetic face and then started to dance with her. Jacob danced with the girls, however Gabby made a stealthy escape. She walked over to where Bella, Charlotte and Angela were dancing and started dancing with them instead.

_Cause you're the only I let in_

_Tell me how to stop this feeling spreadin_

_I'm hopin somehow that you know ooh ooh_

_Let's just get back together_

_We should've never broke up_

_They're telling me_

_That my heart won't beat again_

_We should have stayed together (No)_

_Cos when you left me it stopped_

_They're telling me_

_That my heart won't beat again_

_Won't beat again_

_Its killing me_

_(Hey hey hey)_

Nahuel walked through the open doors of the Cullen house uninvited and in a bad mood. He saw Reneesme laughing at Jacob's silliness and dancing with him happily, which only increased his bad mood.

_If I died_

_Yeah would you come to my funeral_

_Would you cry_

_Would you feel some regret that_

_We didn't try_

_Or would you fall apart the_

_same as I_

_Uh uh uh_

_And would it always haunt you baby_

_That you missed your chance to save me_

_Cos you know it's not too late_

_(Hey hey heeeeeey)_

"Reneesme, what are you doing?" Nahuel asked her looking angry. Jacob looked annoyed, which Reneesme noticed and grabbed Nahuel's arm to lead him outside, she didn't want to spoil Jacob's birthday.

"What are you doing here?" Reneesme asked. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Reneesme, look I'm sorry," Nahuel said apologetically. "I didn't mean to get angry with you." Reneesme sighed but decided to forgive him.

"Ok, fine," Reneesme said. "Do you wanna come inside?"

"No, I don't want to gate crash," Nahuel replied. "I just came to talk to you. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her and then left, smiling as he did. Reneesme turned around to see Jacob walking back inside.

---

"Where did Reneesme, Gabby and the guys go?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Edward replied. Just then Gabby, Reneesme and the boys walked in through the doors with bags full of sweets. Gabby had Benjamin's barber blades in her hands and she was singing 'My Friends' as she ate her sweets.

"Did you guys go trick or treating?" Charlotte asked and they all nodded in response. The girls laughed at their behaviour and Emmett's complains about how they should have told him, so that he could come with them too.

"Nessie, got a lot of sweets," Jacob said.

"Nessie?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, cause apparently Reneesme is such a mouthful," Gabby said shaking her head.

"So you decide to name my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?" Bella asked appalled by the idea. Jacob gave her a smile in response. Bella shook her head and took a sweet from the bag that Gabby had in her hand. Charles and Quil had finally taken of the masks so that they could tell who was who.

---

Bella walked into the kitchen to get another drink and saw Tanya talking to Edward. She stopped as she didn't want to intrude, it did seem like they were having a private moment. Edward looked a little confused, perhaps Tanya was coming on a bit too strong. Bella decided she would talk to her and tell her to tone it done a little. She wanted to help Tanya, considering she had liked Edward longer and probably liked him more than she did. She doubted it though. Bella hadn't told anyone yet and she had only known him for two months but she couldn't deny the fact that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

Yay! Bella loves Edward! Working on the next chapter now, so hopefully won't take long to update. Read and Review please =] =]


	11. Hallelujah

**Hey guys, here is chapter 11. Hope you like it! I'm dedicated this chapter to my sister T and my lil sister who I like to call 'Baby'. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hallelujah **

_[Hallelujah; (2001) song by Rufus Wainwright from the 'Shrek' soundtrack]_

Bella and Charlotte were discussing plans for Gabby's 15th birthday, which was on the 13th of November. Including today that was four days till her birthday (**9****th**** November today, T it's your birthday in my story!**). Since Gabby's birthday was on a Thursday, they were going to take her out after school for dinner and then go to the arcade. The door bell rang and Bella went to get it, it was Reneesme.

"Gabby! Reneesme is here," Bella yelled up the stairs. Gabby came downstairs and joined them in the living room where they were watching an 'Ugly Betty' rerun. The four of them sat there and watched the episode together. Once it was over Gabby started fidgeting and then turned to Reneesme.

"Reneesme, I need to talk to you," Gabby said uncomfortably and Bella got the hint.

"I'm hungry," Bella said in a rather loud voice. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Charlotte would you care to join me?"

"Oh yeah, I'd love to," Charlotte said in an equally loud voice and both girls disappeared into the kitchen. Gabby and Reneesme walked upstairs to talk.

After a while Bella and Charlotte walked upstairs with some lunch for the girls. They walked into Bella's room and saw Reneesme and Gabby sat on her bed, Reneesme looked upset, she was staring at her lap.

"We could leave," Bella said attempting to close the door while balancing the tray of food in her other hand.

"No," Reneesme said in a choked voice. "It's ok." Bella put the tray down and walked over to Reneesme, putting an arm around her as Gabby held her hand.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Bella asked as Charlotte sat behind them and rubbed Reneesme's back soothingly. Reneesme looked at Gabby, silently asking her to tell them instead.

"Nahuel, tried to cheat on her," Gabby explained.

"What?! That piece of shit!" Bella said outraged. "Who is this slut? Huh? How dare she?"

"Bella, it was me," Gabby said.

"Oh, I take that back then," Bella said sheepishly. "Do you want me to kick his arse?"

"I already did, since her tried to kiss me," Gabby said venomously.

"Oh that's it I'm gonna kill him," Bella yelled angrily and attempted to storm out the room but Charlotte grabbed her.

"Bella, you can't," Charlotte explained.

"Imagine it was Rob," Bella said.

"Let's go kill him," Charlotte stated letting go of Bella so that they could charge downstairs.

"Guys no, please don't," Reneesme said weakly making both girls stop. They sighed and went back to the bed to comfort their friend.

"Don't worry, you'll see what I did to Nahuel tomorrow," Gabby said smiling wickedly.

***

Soccer practise was over and Bella, Alice and Charlotte walked towards the changing rooms. Charlotte started to walk behind them and used the other two girls for cover.

"Um Charlotte what are you doing?" Alice asked perplexed at her friend's strange behaviour.

"I'm hiding from Demetri," Charlotte explained still ducking behind them as they walked.

"Didn't you break up with him already?" Bella asked utterly confused.

"I did, but he doesn't seem to get the picture," Charlotte said as they stood right outside the boys' changing rooms. "I keep trying to avoid him and he seems to always be able to find me."

"I told you he had stalkerish tendencies," Bella said.

"Yeah, ok," Charlotte said as the door to the boys' changing room opened. "I should have listened to you. But there's not much I can do about it now."

"At least, you didn't get stuck with Felix," Alice said comfortingly. "He is a lot weirder."

"And you don't have Mike following you around like a lost puppy," Bella said and Charlotte laughed. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny," Gabby said standing in the doorway of the boys' changing rooms. Gabby laughed along with Jasper, Jacob and Peter. Bella pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Guys, leave her alone," Edward said as he walked out of the changing room.

"Thanks Edward," Bella said and avoided looking at Gabby or Charlotte. "Come on let's go."

"Alice, how come you're not at Ballet class?" Gabby asked as they walked towards the parking lot. "Not that I mind, but don't you have ballet class on Monday and Wednesdays?"

"Yeah, I do," Alice explained. "But it was cancelled today. I hope that doesn't mean we have to stay longer on Wednesday." They arrived at the parking lot and walked towards the cars.

"Jacob, are you coming to the Cullen's?" Gabby asked as she opened the door of Charlotte's car.

"Yeah, I'm staying over," Jacob explained. "I have a wood shop project, which me and Nessie are working on together."

"Oh, ok," Gabby said with a knowing look. "Reneesme is sick like that."

"You're really good at artistic stuff, too," Alice said.

"Yeah but she's too lazy for that," Bella said getting into the front seat of Charlotte's car. Gabby nodded and got into the back of the car with Alice and Jacob, as Charlotte got into the driver's seat. Edward and Jasper hopped into Emmett's jeep as he started the car. Charlotte pulled out behind them.

"So Gabby, why did you hit Nahuel?" Jacob asked. "I thought him and Nessie broke up on Saturday."

"Yeah, they did," Gabby said thinking quickly. "But he was being rude about the whole thing and I got annoyed and kicked his arse." Jacob nodded understanding and seemed rather pleased about the whole thing. Gabby exhaled quietly in relief as they arrived at their house.

---

Reneesme was sat in the living room with Jacob watching TV when the door bell rang. Reneesme got up and opened the door to find Bella and Gabby standing there.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Reneesme said confused. "It's nine o'clock."

"Alice called us over," Bella explained as they walked inside. "I don't know why. Where is everyone?" Gabby sat down next to Jacob and Reneesme sat on his other side. Bella sat down in the armchair.

"Emmett is next door, Esme's running an errand, Carlisle's still at work," Reneesme explained. "Alice is on the phone, I think and Edward is in his room."

"I'm right here," Edward said coming downstairs. Bella looked up and smiled in his direction and then remembered something.

"Edward, can I talk you?" Bella asked standing up and Edward nodded. They walked into the kitchen as the door bell rang. Reneesme got up to answer it again.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Reneesme asked.

"I was just passing by, so I thought I'd drop this book of Alice's off," Tanya said as she walked in and sat down in the armchair Bella was previously sat in. Alice walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to Gabby.

"Hey, Tanya, what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I came to drop your book off," Tanya said. Alice nodded and took the book.

"Hey, where's Bella?" Alice asked looking at Gabby.

"In the kitchen with Edward," Gabby said nonchalantly. Alice got up and Tanya followed her towards the kitchen.

---

"So what do you think?" Bella quietly asked Edward as they stood in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's ok," Edward said quietly as they didn't want anyone to know about the plan.

"There you are Bella," Alice said coming into the kitchen making Edward and Bella jump at her sudden appearance. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Edward and Bella said together. Tanya glared in Bella's direction, which unfortunately no one noticed.

"Hey Tanya," Bella said pleasantly.

"Hello Tanya," Edward said as Alice started to drag Bella out the kitchen.

"Hi Edward," Tanya replied and smiled at him. She walked out of the kitchen behind the other two girls and Edward followed.

"We are gonna go upstairs for a bit," Alice said turning to Tanya. "You wanna come up bit?"

"I can't I have to get home," Tanya explained. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." They all said bye to her and she walked out. Alice dragged Bella upstairs to her room. Edward walked behind them and turned to go towards his own room.

"You want to help, Edward?" Alice asked. Edward shrugged his shoulders and followed Alice into her room, where they sat and discussed plans for Gabby's birthday for a whole hour.

***

Bella placed the scrambled eggs onto a plate along with some sausages and toast. She placed the plate on a tray along with a glass of orange juice. She picked up the tray and walked up the stairs with it. Charlie came out of his room pulling on his uniform shirt as he walked with her into Gabby's room. She placed the tray on the bedside table and shook Gabby awake.

"Gabby, wake up love," Bella said as Gabby began to stir. "Happy Birthday!" Gabby sat up in her bed and smiled at Bella and her dad. She hugged the both of them before going to the bathroom to freshen up. They had stayed awake till midnight to give Gabby her presents; Jacob was asleep on the sofa downstairs. Bella had gotten Gabby a full scale model of Old Trafford stadium, she had been looking for it for the last two months. Charlie had gotten her the new Manchester United kit (Shirt, shorts and the socks) and also football boots to go with it. Renee and Phil had sent her some Manchester United merchandise as well as a Johnny Depp movie 'Once Upon A Time in Mexico', her collection was almost complete. Jacob had hand crafted a wooden frame, which had pictures of all of the friends she had made so far in Forks as well as her family init.

Gabby walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed to have her breakfast. Charlie said goodbye to the girls and left for work, promising to see them after school.

"So what are the plans for today?" Gabby asked.

"Well, first you have to finish your breakfast," Bella explained and Gabby rolled her eyes at her. "Then you need to get ready for school, as I'm already ready. Don't ask how early I got up. Anyway after school we are all going down to Port Angeles for dinner and then we will probably look around some shops and the arcade is a definite stop. That is the plan so far, what do you think?" Gabby took a sip of orange juice and smiled at her sister.

"Sounds like a plan," she said happily as she finished her breakfast.

"Right, you get ready and I'll go wake up Jake," Bella said and strolled out of Gabby's room. She walked downstairs and into the living room. Jacob was asleep face down on the couch with his right arm and right leg hanging off the side. She gently shook him awake, nothing happened. After ten whole minutes of no response Bella was frustrated. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the stereo system and she smiled evilly. She tiptoed across the room, not that it would have mattered since Jacob didn't stir, not even a little bit. She grabbed the CD that was on a nearby shelf, it had been left there last time they listened to it. She placed it into the stereo and turned the volume to max and played the first track.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Woke up today  
Feeling the way I always do  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something  
That I can't eat  
Then I hear that beat  
The rhythm of town  
Starts calling me down  
It's like a message from  
High above  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me out  
To the smiles and the  
Streets that I love_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Jacob yelled standing up abruptly and covering his ears with his hands. Bella laughed at his reaction extremely pleased with herself.

_Good morning Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sounds like a symphony_

Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The worlds gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me

"Bella! I'm up! Turn the stupid thing off! Please!" Jacob yelled pleadingly over the loud music. Bella continued to laugh but turned it off. "Thank you."

"Go take a shower and get ready," Bella said passing him a change of clothes. "I already ironed them for you. Now hurry up, I'll have breakfast ready for you when you're done." Jacob smiled at her despite the fact that she had woke him up with that dreadful song.

As Bella finished making Jacob's breakfast the door bell rang. She placed the plate on the counter and went to answer the door. She opened the door to see Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Reneesme standing there.

"Hey guys, come in," Bella said allowing everyone to walk inside before closing the door. She walked into the kitchen and they all followed. "Gabby's still getting ready and so is Jacob." Emmett tried to take some food off the plate that was on the counter and Bella smacked his hand away. "Don't, that's not for you. Didn't you have breakfast?"

"He did," Alice said. "Emmett, leave it alone." Emmett grumbled a little but didn't touch the food. Jacob entered the kitchen pulling his t-shirt on as he did. Reneesme's eyes lingered a little longer than was necessary, which Bella noticed instantly.

"Mornin, everyone," Jacob said cheerfully as he went over to Bella.

"Here, you go," Bella said handing him the full plate of breakfast.

"Wait, that's _all_ for Jacob?" Alice asked looking at the plate.

"Yeah, he a growing boy," Bella said ruffling Jacob's hair.

"Best mum ever," Jacob said pointing at Bella, who just laughed as Gabby walked downstairs finally ready.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled as she came and sat down next to Jacob and Reneesme.

"Present time!" Alice said cheerfully. She handed Gabby a large box.

"Let me guess, it's a dress isn't it?" Gabby asked as she began unwrapping it. She was right, it was a red and black dress that flowed and went up to mid calf. "I love it Alice, thanks. You even got me a long dress."

"Yeah, well I know I can't force it on you like I can with Bella," Alice explained as Gabby hugged her. Bella opened her mouth to say something but then closed it nodding her head in agreement. Rose handed her a box next.

"Shoes?" Gabby questioned as she opened the box to find a pair of gorgeous red dolly shoes. "I love them Rose, thank you." She hugged Rose as well and then took the present from Reneesme. "Jewellery?"

"Quit guessing the presents and just open it," Bella said. Gabby opened it to find a pair of long red earrings, they were gorgeous.

"Thank you Reneesme, I love them," Gabby said hugging her as well. Emmett got her the new Sims game. Both him and Gabby got a lot of amusement out of this game. Jasper got her dog tags as was expected. There was one with her information on it stating that her full is 'Gabriella Eva 'Mean Machine' Swan. Charlie and Renee's names were on it as well as Bella's. There was another dog tag, which had the entire Soccer teams' names on it along with Coach Jones'. He also got her a collection of the best musicals, never quite understanding why she liked them so much. Edward got her the new T.I album as well as a T.I hoodie. "Thanks Eddie, you truly know me well."

All of them grabbed their bags and walked outside. The girls all got into Rose's BMW as the boys got into Jasper's Land Rover. Gabby grabbed Rose's iPod and looked through the songs trying to find a track to listen to.

"Ah, I'm feeling nostalgic," Gabby said as she selected the song.

_[Phone rings girl picks up]__[Girl:]__ "Hello?"  
__[AJ:]__ "Hi it's me what's up baby? I'm sorry listen I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me ok?"  
__[Girl:]__ "Where are you?"  
__[AJ:]__ "Wait wait say that again?"  
__[Girl:]__ "Hello?"  
__[AJ:]__ "You're really dropping out I think my battery must be low. Listen if you  
can hear me we're goin to a place nearby, alright? Gotta go" __[click]_

"I love this song," Bella said. "I didn't know you liked the backstreet boys, Rose."

"They're a part of my childhood," Rose said smiling and all the girls started to sing along.

_Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery  
I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
Said 'Hi, I got a little place nearby  
Wanna go?', I should have said 'No'  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I called my girl up and said_

Listen Baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
I gotta go

They pulled up into the school behind the boys and continued to sing along.

_Now two years gone, nothing's been won  
I can't take it back what's done is done  
One of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside, that she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call and lied_

Listen Baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
I gotta go

The girls got out of the car as Quil, Charles and Embry walked up to them and hugged Gabby in turn and gave her their presents. Gabby, Reneesme and the boys walked off to Calculus and as they settled down James walked in. He said Happy Birthday to Gabby and handed her a present. She opened it and found a thin velvet box with a gold Manchester United locket init. There were rubies outlining the logo and the inside of the locket was empty. On the back of the locket there was inscription that read 'To Gabby, Happy Birthday James'. James looked at Gabby anxiously waiting for her reaction. She smiled and gave him a quick hug saying thank you before putting the present in her bag with the rest.

---

Bella, Alice and Angela walked out of the changing rooms after gym and looked for the boys. They walked over to them and then all of them headed off to the cafeteria for lunch. As they walked in they saw Tanya and Tia already sat at the table along with Charlotte. Emmett and the boys were there as well. They walked over after getting their lunches and sat down to eat. Rose and the girls came and sat down next to Emmett. Gabby, Reneesme and the boys entered the cafeteria then and Bella got up to walk over to them. They were stood in the queue getting their lunch and Bella walked over to James asking to speak with him. He nodded and walked out of the line and away from the others.

"After school we are taking Gabby to Port Angeles," Bella began. "for dinner etc and only family and close friends are coming. I want you to be there because you're her friend but Zafrina –"

"Don't worry, I won't bring her," James said. Bella didn't look too convinced. "We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella said sympathetically.

"It's ok," James said. "I'd been thinking about if for a while." Bella nodded and explained how they were all getting there. She then walked back to the table and sat down as James went to get his lunch.

---

Bella and Edward stood in the parking lot waiting for everyone else to arrive, so that they could get going. James, Embry, Quil and Charles arrived with Rose and Emmett behind them. Two minutes later Alice, Jasper and Charlotte arrived with Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob behind them.

"Right, we have three cars between us and there are fourteen of us," Bella said. "Let's quickly decide, who's going in what car."

"Yeah, because we won't get a chance to stop much and it's a half an hour drive," Alice explained. "Right, so Rose, Reneesme, Gabby and Jacob in Rose's car." The four of them got into the car she said. "In Charlotte's car, Charlotte obviously, Bella, Edward, Me and Jasper." Everyone but Alice got in. "Lastly James, Quil, Embry and Charles, you're with Emmett." They nodded as they were already getting in. Alice walked over and sat in the front with Charlotte. Jasper was sat behind her with Edward next to him and Bella on Edward's left. They drove off with Rose in the lead, Emmett after her and Charlotte last.

---

They arrived at Port Angeles and pulled up into the restaurants parking lot, where they were going to meet the parents. Alice and Rose dragged the rest of the girls of to a nearby shop and then told them that they had bought them outfits for tonight. They had the store hold them as well. The four girls shook their heads at their two friends but agreed and went to get changed quickly. Gabby was wearing white skinny jeans with a short strapless pink and white dress. Reneesme was wearing jeans and short blue dress, whereas Charlotte was wearing blue jeans with a long navy blue top. Bella was wearing black jeans with a short green dress style top. Alice was wearing a lilac top with jeans and Rose was wearing a red top with jeans. Once they were all dressed they started to head out.

"Um, Alice I like this outfit but it's cold," Gabby said.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Alice said handing her a long sleeved white shrug. Gabby took it from her and put it on, it was warm. They walked back to the restaurant quickly and saw that Mr and Mrs Hale, Dr and Mrs Cullen, Angela, Charlie, Billy and Rachel had arrived. All of them walked inside the restaurant and were seated in a large booth, big enough for 21 people. They sat down and three waiters stood by to take their orders. They ordered drinks and starters first and then looked over their menus for their main course.

"So when are the others getting here?" Gabby asked as she ate her pasta bake.

"They're gonna meet us after dinner at the arcade," Bella said. Gabby nodded and took a sip of her drink.

After dessert – a chocolate cake, which was brought out with candles decorating it and everyone singing happy birthday – they headed out over to the arcade. Gabby ran off instantly to play Tekken with Jacob. Bella went to play on the dance machine with Alice. Charlotte, Angela and Rachel followed them. The rest of the boys went to play on other various games as the adults took a seat around a table. Peter, Garrett and Benjamin showed up and joined the boys after saying hi to the girls. Liam and Eleazar did the same as they arrived along with Carmen and Siobhan.

Jared, Paul and Sam arrived at the same time as Emily, Rebecca and Kebi did. They were all watching Emmett beat everyone at some motorbike racing game, he was currently playing against Benjamin. Claire, McKenna and Maria had arrived and joined them cheering everyone on. Tia and Tanya arrived and immediately came over to them, Tia started cheering Benjamin on and Tanya joined in. Emmett won yet again and then asked if Bella wanted to play, she shook her head but he pulled her to the game before she could move away. Bella sat down on the motorbike looking confused.

"Emmett, I don't know how to play," Bella said pleadingly.

"Well get someone to sit with you then," Emmett explained.

"Fine, who knows how to play?" Bella asked looking around at everyone. Jasper and Peter discreetly pushed Edward forward. He walked over to Bella. "Thanks Edward." She turned around to face the front. "Right so what do I do?" Edward took a deep breath and sat behind Bella on the bike. Bella blushed instantly but didn't turn her head around as Edward told her where to put her hands and which buttons to press. They started the game and Edward kept his hands over Bella's as he helped her move the bike the right way. They did well but Emmett still won. Bella and Edward got off the bike as Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob appeared.

"Alright Emmett, we'll see who gets the last laugh," Gabby said walking up to him. "Go on Jacob."

"I thought you were gonna offer to play," Peter said amused.

"No, you know me, I only play when I know I'm gonna win," Gabby said and the guys laughed as Jacob got on the bike to play the game.

---

"No!" Emmett yelled. Emmett had played four games with Jacob and lost all of them. Jacob was smiling smugly as Emmett sulked.

The girls had already moved away as they had gotten bored of the guys. Some of the girls (meaning Alice and Rose) had gone around the shops for a bit.

"Bella, who are you going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with?" Tanya asked.

"Peter," Bella answered as she shot a target on some shooting game she was playing with Rachel. Tanya smiled happily and starting thinking of a way to ask Edward.

---

_Ring Ring Ring _

Gabby picked up the house phone, they had only just gotten back from Port Angeles and everyone had gone straight home.

"Hello," Gabby said into the phone.

"Hey," Reneesme said back. "I forgot to tell you before but Tanya asked Bella about who she was going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with and she said-"

"Peter," Gabby interrupted. "I know, there's a plan, don't worry."

"Oh, well that's ok," Reneesme said. "But Tanya was really happy. I think that means she's gonna try and get Edward to go with her."

"She can try," Gabby said.

"But she won't succeed?" Reneesme asked. Gabby nodded and then realised that Reneesme couldn't see her.

"Yeah," Gabby said and heard Alice calling Reneesme. "You gotto go?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you in the morning,"

"Ok, night night, love you,"

"Love you too."

Gabby walked upstairs and got changed into her usual attire for bed. She grabbed her bag and took out all the presents the guys had given him. She took out the locket from James and placed it on her dressing table.

"Who is that from?" Bella asked walking into Gabby's room.

"James," Gabby said looking at it unsurely wondering what it meant.

"He broke up with Zafrina," Bella said looking at Gabby, who looked at her in disbelief. "He did, he told me. Apparently he'd been thinking about it for a while."

"Oh," Gabby said. "It doesn't mean things can be the same though."

"I know, I just thought I'd tell you," Bella explained. "Anyway, good night Gabby."

"Good night Bella and thanks for a wonderful birthday," Gabby said as Bella walked into her own room.

"You're welcome, love you," Bella said getting into her bed.

"Love you," Gabby replied as she pulled her covers up and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Song List**

**Good Morning Baltimore by Nikki Bolonski from 'Hairspray'**

**The Call by The Backstreet Boys**

**I like a wide variety of songs, if I hear it and like it then yeah, I don't really care who sang it unless its Justin Timberlake. I love him and true love lasts a life time. =]**

**So what did you think? Chapter 12 is already in progress so it should be up soon. Read and Review please!!! =]**


	12. Obsessed

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviwed. Enjoy! =]**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Obsessed**

_[Obsessed; (2009) original song by Mariah Carey]_

Gabby laughed at Jacob's attempt to do a somersault. Edward and Jasper were standing nearby laughing as well, practise was nearly over.

"Oh look who it is?" Garret said, he was helping Jacob attempt his somersault. Tanya was walking over to them. Gabby was now stood next to Edward.

"Hi guys," Tanya said smiling at them all and they said hi. "Hi Gabby." Tanya said this very happily and Gabby just looked sceptical. Edward nudged her and gave her a look.

"Hi," Gabby said reluctantly but didn't smile. Tanya looked unfazed by this and just smiled. Jacob however looked utterly confused with his mouth hanging open and the fact that he was upside down made it a very comical sight.

_What is she so happy about?_ Gabby thought.

"So, how did practise go?" Tanya asked obviously trying to make conversation.

"It was good," Jasper said. "The coach is calling me and Garrett." Jasper and Garrett ran off smiling mischievously at Edward, who scowled at them. Without Garrett's support Jacob fell to the floor with a thud and Gabby walked over to him to check that he was ok.

"So Edward, are you going to the Sadie Hawkins dance on Saturday?" Tanya asked smiling widely.

"Yes, I'm going with Charlotte," Edward said and Tanya's smile fell completely, although Gabby's returned in full swing.

"Oh, I see," Tanya said quietly. "When did she ask you?"

"Um, I think it was on Tuesday," Edward explained thinking about his answer.

"Edward, come on the coach is calling us," Gabby said and walked off with Jacob and Edward.

***

"So Gabby, the Sadie Hawkins dance-" James began as he stood with Gabby and Jacob at Gabby's locker. She closed the locker door and began walking to the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah, Jacob you going with me right?" Gabby said as they entered the cafeteria and Charles, Embry, Quil and Reneesme joined them.

"That's no way to ask me," Jacob said haughtily and walked to the food line. Gabby shook her head and followed with Reneesme and the boys. Once they had their food they joined the rest at their usual lunch table. Jacob was still pouting as he sat down.

"Fine," Gabby said and stood up from the table and got down on one knee in front of Jacob, who was now standing.

"Um Gabby, maybe you should stand up," Bella said. "Only because he's huge." Gabby got up, pulled her chair in front of Jacob and knelt down on one knee on the chair. She still managed to look small.

"Jacob Taylor Black, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Gabby asked looking up at him. James, who was sat in the seat next to Jacob scowled, while everyone else looked amused.

"Oh I don't know," Jacob said pretending to be shy. "I'll have to think about it." Gabby looked at Jacob expectantly. Jacob sighed dramatically and then looked down attempting to twirl his hair around his fingers. Reneesme laughed at Jacob's display. "Well, ok." Gabby smiled and hugged Jacob melodramatically.

"Oh, thank you, you don't know how happy you've made me," Gabby said before sitting down on her seat and Jacob did the same.

---

**Instant Messaging**

_MrsTimberlake10_, _*Charlotte*_

MrsTimberlake10 says: I knw but she sounded a bit off wid me.

*Charlotte* says: am sre she wsnt.

MrsTimberlake10 says: No, I fink I offended her.

*Charlotte* says: Dnt be ridiculus Bella, am sre she knws u were jus tryin 2 help.

MrsTimberlake10 says: I really was. I jus wntd her 2 knw dat mayb she came on a bit strng but I dnt fink I worded it correctly. We're not dat close dat I can say it 2 her n she wnt get offended.

*Charlotte* says: I knw hunni, it's ok.

MrsTimberlake10 says: I dnt knw, cud u talk 2 her n make sre she doesn't hate me?

*Charlotte* says: Sre, I'll talk 2 her 4 u.

MrsTimberlake10 says: Thanks charlotte, luv u xxmwahxx :)

*Charlotte* says: yeah yeah u shud. Rob says Hi

MrsTimberlake10 says: Tell him I sed hey. Oh n do u fink she'll be mad dat u n edward r goin 2 da dance 2getha?

*Charlotte* says: I dnt knw, mayb. Is gabby around?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Yeah she sed Hi n :)

*Charlotte* says: Tell her I sed hi back n :)

MrsTimberlake10 says: I did. N wots wrong? U changed da subject abruptly.

*Charlotte* says: Did not, anyway I wntd 2 ask u bwt dat sch chatrm.

MrsTimberlake10 says: wot bwt it?

*Charlotte* says: r u gonna try it out?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Yep, but we as in me n gabby r not gonna tell any1 who we r, shud b fun.

*Charlotte* says: I'm sre it will.

_+Angela+ has been added to the conversation._

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hey Angie!

*Charlotte* says: Hi Ang!

+Angela+ says: Hey, what's going on girls?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Nuttin talkin bwt da sch chat rm

+Angela+ says: oh yeah, that should be good

MrsTimberlake10 says: My sentiments exactly.

_-x-TinkerBell-x- has been added to the conversation_

-x-TinkerBell-x- says_: Hey girls_

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hey Tink!

*Charlotte* says: Hey Alice!

+Angela+ says: Hi Alice

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _So whats up?_

*Charlotte* says: da sch chat rm dats startin next wk.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _That should be fun_

MrsTimberlake10 says: Brb guys, on da fone.

*Charlotte* says: oki doki

+Angela+ says: ok

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _ok_

---

"Hello Edward," Bella said into the phone. "What's up?"

"Hey," Edward said back. "I have to go to Seattle Sunday morning to get a new piano. It's gonna go downstairs."

"What happened to the one you already had downstairs?" Bella asked confused.

"Emmett, just broke it," Edward explained through gritted teeth. "Mum and dad said I could go to Seattle to get a new one, since there aren't any good piano shops in Port Angeles or Forks. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Um, hang on," Bella said and put him on hold while she called Charlie. She asked him it was ok that she went with Edward to Seattle. He said it was fine, so she said thank you and hung up before talking to Edward again. "Charlie said ok, so what time do we leave?"

"Well, it's a three to four hour drive, so we should leave about 10," Edward said. "If that's ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," Bella said. Bella could hear Esme say something to Edward.

"I'll be at yours in a minute, my mum's got food for you," Edward said.

"Oki doki," Bella said. "See you in a minute." She hung up and turned back to her laptop.

---

MrsTimberlake10 says: Am bac.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Yay!_

+Angela+ says: lol, but yay you're back.

*Charlotte* says: lol, who was on da fone?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Edward

:)Tanya:) says: wot did u guys talk bwt?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Hi Tanya, um nuttin really jus stuff.

:)Tanya:) says: stuff as in wot?

MrsTimberlake10 says: jus stuff. oh wait the door, oh never mind Gabby's getting it.

*Charlotte* says: whose here?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Edward, Esme sent food over. Saves me da trouble ov cookin 2nyt.

:)Tanya:) says: He's at ur house! U ave his number! U r so lucky!

MrsTimberlake10 says: lol. Edward says hi 2 all of u btw.

:)Tanya:) says: Hes in ur rm?

*Charlotte* says: tell him I sed hi.

+Angela+ says: tell him I said hi.

MrsTimberlake10 says: I tld him n yeah hes in ma rm. Tink u not gna say hi.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _I see enough of him as it is._

MrsTimberlake10 says: lol, hes sed dat hurt Alice.

-x-TinkerBell-x- say: _whatever._

*Charlotte* says: Hey Ang, u dne da history hwk?

+Angela+ says: Yeah I have, do you need help?

*Charlotte* says: I think ave dne it ryt, cud u jus check it 4 me?

+Angela+ says: Sure, I'll look over it tomorrow.

*Charlotte* says: thanks.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Ok girls, so you know the Sadie Hawkins dance is on Saturday and you and your partners outfits are supposed to match. As we are supposed to come as couples etc. Well has everyone got their outfits?_

*Charlotte* says: Yeah all done, I jus need shoes.

+Angela+ says: yeah I have everything as well.

*Charlotte* says: I still can't believe u askd Ben.

+Angela+ says: Bella told me to go for it, so I did. I did kind of mumble a bit but I got to the point and he said yes straight away.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Aww dats cute._

:)Tanya:) says: Dats nice, I got my stuff ready for the dance too. I'm goin wid Tyler again.

+Angela+ says: He seems nice.

:)Tanya:) says: Yeah hes ok.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Bella have you got everything?_

_(No response)_

*Charlotte* says: Bella?

_(Still no response)_

+Angela+ says: Maybe she turned the volume down when she was on the phone earlier.

MrsTimberlake10 says: Sorry, I was talkin 2 Edward.

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _Is he still there?_

MrsTimberlake10 says: Yep hes lounging on my bed readin my book, da nerve!

*Charlotte* says: lol, Alice was askin bwt ur outfit 4 da dance.

MrsTimberlake10 says: Oh yeah ave got everfin ready.

:)Tanya:) says: I cnt believe Edward is on ur bed, in ur rm. Wots he doin now?

MrsTimberlake10 says: Talkin 2 Gabby bwt da Premiership.

*Charlotte* says: Wots a premiership?

MrsTimberlake10 says: English football league.

*Charlotte* says: Oh, ok. Shud ave guessed.

:)Tanya:) says: OMG football, really, they dnt even play football. They're on da soccer team.

MrsTimberlake10 says: In England soccer is called football.

:)Tanya:) says: oh.

+Angela+ says: I got to go, my mum's calling me down for dinner. Bye

*Charlotte* says: bye

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _bye_

:)Tanya:) says: bye

MrsTimberlake10 says: Bye Ang. I gtg as well guys. Am hungry now.

*Charlotte* says: bye, am gonna go eat as well.

_+Angela+ has left the conversation_

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _bye see you both tomorrow_

_MrsTimberlake10 has left the conversation_

_*Charlotte* has left the conversation_

-x-TinkerBell-x- says: _My mum is calling me, see you tomorrow Tanya. Bye_

:)Tanya:) says: bye.

***

_All up in the blogs  
Say we met at the bar  
When I don't even know who you are  
Say we up in your house  
Sayin' I'm up in your car  
But you in LA but I'm out at Jermaine's_

_I'm up in the A- you're so so lame  
and no one here even mentions your name  
It must be the weed, it must be the E  
cuz you be poppin, hood, you get it poppin'_

Bella sang as she walked around the kitchen cooking dinner. Gabby opened the front door to see Charlotte there, Bella hadn't noticed her yet. Charlotte walked into the living room and asked to talk to Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob. The latter two were sat in the living room watching TV.

_Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me  
when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me  
Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this_

_You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusin yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
See right through you like you're bathin' in windex_

_Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing  
Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed_

"Me and Tanya are in kind of a fight," Charlotte explained to Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob.

"How come?" Reneesme asked.

"Because I'm going to the dance with Edward," Charlotte said. "She didn't even let me explain that we're going just as friends, she went off at me. She's apparently convinced that if he wasn't going with me he would have gone with her."

"Yeah right," Gabby said. "Edward's nice but no way would I let that happen."

"How are you friends with her? Or were?" Jacob asked.

"Well I moved here when I started middle school," Charlotte said. "Alice became my friend instantly and Angela was in a lot of my classes as well. But I only knew Tanya by name. When we started high school she was in one or two of Alice's and Angela's classes so they knew her, but she hung out with the cheerleaders and Tia. Last year though Tia was in more of our classes and started hanging out with us and Tanya joined her."

"I get it," Gabby said. "But how did her obsession of Edward start?"

"Well, when she started sitting at our table she noticed Edward more," Charlotte said. "It was a bit obvious that she though he was hot. Although she has been here for longer than me and never before did she like Edward."

"Edward was always a bit of a shy geek," Reneesme said. "It was really cute."

"Aww," Gabby said.

"Exactly, everyone always thought Emmett was the hot Cullen," Charlotte said. "But no one ever tried because he's been with Rosalie for like forever. Anyway now that Edward's in the soccer team and all, she likes him."

"Just because he likes to read, does not make him a geek," Reneesme said. "I hate it when people assume that. He's exactly the same now; he's just on the soccer team. He was playing soccer with Jasper one day and Emmett realised how good he was and that was that."

"Yeah but Bella loves to read as well and me too," Gabby said. "Doesn't mean we're geeks."

"Hey, guys foods ready!" Bella yelled from the kitchen. The four of them got up and walked to the kitchen.

***

"He really likes you," Reneesme said as her and Gabby copied down the notes that were on the board in their Chemistry class.

"I don't know about that," Gabby responded not looking up from her notes.

"He made a mistake," Reneesme tried. "He really is trying to get back on your good side."

"Yeah I know," Gabby said.

"Don't you want to be with him?" Reneesme asked perplexed.

"I don't know," Gabby said nonchalantly. Reneesme sighed; this was Gabby's famous answer.

---

Bella walked as quickly as possible out of the gym with Alice and Angela. She saw Mike walking towards them and she sped up. She walked to the guys, who were waiting for them. Unfortunately Mike caught up with them as they walked outside.

"Hi Bella," Mike said in an annoying voice. "How are you?"

"Fine," Bella replied reluctantly. Mike moved forward towards her and she moved back slightly. Edward glared at Mike and moved slightly in front of Bella. "We have to go." Bella turned around and walked away with the rest. "He is really getting on my nerves."

"He's harmless, don't worry," Alice said as they all got their lunches.

"Still annoying, though," Bella said. They walked to the table and sat down where everyone else was already seated. "Hey guys." They all said hi back in greeting.

"Bella, you ok?" Gabby asked, she was sat in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella said in reply.

"Hey Bella, could you come with me after school?" Charlotte asked. "I have to pick up my shoes. Alice and Angela are already coming."

"Yeah sure," Bella replied.

"Great, we can go straight after school," Alice said happily.

"Alice, how do you get any work done, when all you do is shop?" Bella asked shaking her head at her excited friend. Edward laughed at Bella's question.

"She does have a point, Alice," Edward said. Alice stuck her tongue out at him childishly and Jasper put his arm around her.

---

"I've got meet the girls," Bella said as she packed away at the end of the music class. "I got to go, I'll see you later Edward."

"Ok, no problem," Edward said. "I'll see you later." Bella smiled at him and walked out of class before heading to the parking lot.

"Hey Bella," Mike said coming up to her.

_Oh no, _Bella thought miserably.

"Hey Mike," Bella said reluctantly. "I'm in kind of a hurry."

"Ok, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," Mike said smiling confidently.

"its ladies choice, isn't it?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I know, so you can ask me," Mike said still looking confident.

"I already have a date," Bella said and Mike face fell. "Sorry, I have to go now." Bella moved past him and walked towards the girls, who were laughing. "Don't say anything, let's go."

***

Bella walked down the stairs in a long pink princess dress; she was dressed as 'Sleeping Beauty', (**Exactly like the dress in the Disney film 'Sleeping Beauty'**). Peter was stood in the hallway dressed as her Prince Charming. Jacob was standing next to him dressed as the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, although he wasn't wearing the beast mask. Gabby walked down the stairs behind Bella and she was dressed as Belle, in a gold dress. Both boys held the girls hands and kissed them before holding out their arms for them to take. They led them outside to Peter's car and held the door out for them as well. They got in and then drove off to school.

---

They entered the decorated gym and the dance had only just started. They walked over to everyone else. Charlotte was dressed as Cinderella in a blue dress and she even had the glass slippers. Edward was dressed as her Prince Charming, so pretty much the same as Peter. Alice and Jasper had come as Snow White and her Prince Charming, Rosalie and Emmett had come as Rapunzel and her Prince. Angela and Ben had come as Ariel and Eric from 'The Little Mermaid', although she was the human Ariel.

_La la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la_Bella pulled Peter onto the dance floor and Gabby and Jacob followed along with the rest. They saw Tia and Benjamin walked over to dance as well; they were dressed as Evelyn and Rick from 'The Mummy'.

Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh

_Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho_

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, la la la, la la la

Bella looked to her right and saw Edward dancing with Charlotte nearby and smiled. She waved at Tanya, who had just walked onto the dance floor with Tyler. It wasn't obvious who they were dressed as, Tanya was wearing a short pink dress and Tyler was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh  
I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh_Reneesme was dancing with Quil, they had come as Pocahontas and John Smith and they looked great.

Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me, yeah  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me_

Oh, so what you want about me?  
Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
Love me hate me  
Oh, so what you want about me?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

As the song finished and a new one started Bella, Peter, Charlotte and Edward walked over to a table and sat down. Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben joined them.

"You guys having fun?" Alice asked bouncing up and down slightly.

"Yeah, definitely," Bella replied and everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Oh look at Gabby and Jake." Everyone turned to look at the two and as per usual they were doing some crazy dance. Tanya and Tyler walked up to them.

"Tanya, who are guys meant to be?" Alice asked.

"I'm Reese Witherspoon from 'Legally Blonde'," Tanya explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I see," Alice said politely. Everyone else looked confused at her answer.

"Edward, I'm thirsty," Charlotte said batting her eyelashes at him. Edward laughed at her display.

"What would you like?" Edward asked getting up.

"A coke, please," Charlotte replied sweetly.

"Ok, anyone else?"

"A diet coke for me," Bella said. "Oh and I think Gabby's gonna need a Pepsi."

"Ok, I'll be right back," Edward said walking towards the refreshment table with Peter. Tanya was glaring at Bella and Charlotte. She knew she was going to have to think of something big to get Edward.

---

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes  
I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide_

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream am is this?

"Come on Peter, I love this song," Bella said dragging Peter on to the dance floor. Edward and Charlotte followed. Gabby was sat at the table watching and smiled at them.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

As Peter began to spin Bella, Edward did the same to Charlotte and had her spin out towards Peter. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to him and Peter grabbed Charlotte's hand. He looked up at Edward and Bella, who smiled at him and he smiled back understanding and continued to dance with Charlotte.

"Yes, it worked," Bella said happily as she danced with Edward.

"I told you it would," Edward said. "Your plan was good."

"It was simple," Bella said smiling.

"The simple plans always work better," Edward replied. Bella smiled and danced happily in his arms. She saw Gabby agree to dance with James and make her way on to the dance floor, she was smiling but not fully, she was still reserved about him.

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my,  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_

* * *

_

**Song List**

**Obsessed by Miriah Carey**

**If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears**

**Sweet Dreams by Beyonce**

**There we go, what did you think? I'm gonna have someone realise whats going on with Tanya in the next chapter. I won't tell you who. Read and Review please =]**


	13. Because of You

**Hey here we go the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister who was ill the last couple of days and just got better today and to my other sister for her birthday, she turned 11 on the 25th August. Happy Birthday Baby!! =]**

**Anyway Enjoy! =]**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Because of You**

_[Because of You; original song by Ne-Yo]_

Tanya pulled up in front of the Cullen's house and got of her car. She checked her outfit, she was wearing a mini denim skirt and a tight pink top with pink heels. She grabbed her pink handbag and after she checked her appearance in the side mirror of her car, she walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Alice opened the door and smiled at her. She stood back and let Tanya walk inside. They walked into the living room where Emmett and Gabby were playing Sims and Jasper, Jacob and Reneesme were watching. Emmett and Gabby seemed extremely amused by the game. Rosalie walked into the living room and said hi to Tanya before sitting down on the couch next to Emmett.

"Hey guys," Tanya said. Everyone looked up and said hi except for Gabby. Reneesme and Jacob said hi but reluctantly. "So where is everybody?" Everyone looked at her like she had finally lost it.

"Our dad's at work and our mum is in the garden," Emmett said not looking away from the game. "Oh and Edward has gone to Seattle for the day." Tanya was annoyed, all that effort in this outfit and he wasn't even here.

"He went with Bella," Gabby added on purpose and looked at her for a second before turning back to the game. Alice noticed Gabby do this and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Bella went with him, why?" Tanya asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Because no one else wanted to go," Jasper explained. "Well Emmett did, but seeing as he is the reason he had to go, it's obvious why he didn't take him."

"Emmett broke Edward's piano," Alice explained to Tanya. "So Edward's gone to get a new one from Seattle." Tanya nodded her head. "So what brings you here? Just come to hang out?" Tanya nodded her head again.

---

"So how do you choose?" Bella asked Edward as she looked around the shop at all the pianos that were there. It was half past two and they had only just arrived in Seattle half an hour ago.

"We'll just look around and see which one we like," Edward replied.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Bella asked confused. "I don't know anything about pianos."

"Doesn't matter I still want your opinion," Edward said smiling. He started walking around the store with Bella and explained all the different types of pianos there were. He told her how he wanted a horizontal piano and not a vertical one and he also explained the differences between the two. They looked around for a quite awhile before they came across black Weber WG150 Baby Grand piano, which was the one Edward had in his room. Bella was very pleased that she recognised it straight away, which made Edward chuckle. Edward told her he needed a Parlor Grand Piano for downstairs, the only difference was that it was bigger than a Baby Grand. Bella looked around until she found a black one that looked perfect (**If you copy and paste ****.**** into the address bar then an image of the piano should come up**). She called Edward over and showed it to him. He agreed that it was perfect and went to buy it as Bella sat down on the stool in front of the piano. Edward came back once he had paid and given them his address so that they could deliver it. He played on the piano a little at Bella's request and then they left the store. Since it was now nearly four they decided to go have lunch.

---

"I told you I could beat you," Gabby said to Emmett, who was sulking yet again. He had just lost the second game of Tekken 5. Rosalie laughed and comforted Emmett.

"Hey kids, could one of you call Edward or Bella to see if they've left yet?" Esme asked from the kitchen.

"I'll call right now," Gabby said back to Esme.

"Thank you Gabby," Esme said. Gabby took out her phone and dialled Bella's number and also put it on speaker so that the rest could talk to them as well. _Ring Ring_

"Hey Gabby," Bella's voice said and they heard Edward say hi to Gabby as well.

"Hey guys," Gabby said and everyone else yelled hi into the phone as well. Tanya was glaring; she had been in a bad mood all day. "Esme wants to know if you guys have left yet, since it's like six."

"No, not yet," Bella replied and they heard Edward say something. "Hang on." They could hear a muffled conversation and Tanya just got more and more annoyed. "We're having dinner, so we'll leave about sevenish and should be home for eleven."

"Ok, I'll let Esme know," Gabby said. "See you later, bye love you and tell Edward I said love you Eddie." Bella laughed but repeated her words to Edward.

"He said he loves you too and that is why he will let you get away with calling him Eddie," Bella told Gabby. "Right got to go, bye everyone, love you all mwah." Gabby hung up the phone as Esme walked into the living room.

"What did they say?" She asked Gabby.

"They're having dinner right now, so they'll leave at around seven and be back by eleven," Gabby explained.

"Well that's alright then," Esme said happily. Gabby looked at her, that was weird, why was Esme so happy. "So who's hungry?"

---

_Baby the harder you work the further you get with me.  
With me.  
I think you can.  
I think you can._

Turn up prepared and make sure you can keep up with me.  
With Me.  
I think you can.  
I think you can.

"You made me sing on the way there," Bella said. "Why do I have to sing on the way back as well?"

"Because you have a beautiful voice," Edward explained and Bella blushed. "I like hearing you sing, please?" Bella just couldn't say no to him.

"Fine, but don't you dare tell anyone else I sang on the way there or back," Bella demanded.

"I won't tell a soul," Edward said crossing his fingers over his heart.

_I tend to get what I want so are you starting to see?  
I think you do.  
I think you do.  
It's time for you to step up if you wanna be with me.  
With me.  
I think you do.  
I think you do._

_  
But don't go slow.  
That is not the way we play.  
Slowly aint my kind of game.  
Ready.  
Set.  
Go._

Pick up the pace and step on it!  
Rip up the place if you want it!  
Work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!  
I got the goods and I want you.  
Put your boots on baby get to work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!

Edward smiled at Bella as she sang along to the songs on her iPod, they had made a deal. They would listen to her iPod instead of his if she sang along to all the songs.

_Pick up the pace and step on it!  
Rip up the place if you want it!  
Work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!  
I got the goods and I want you.  
Put your boots on baby get to work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!_

Pick up the pace and step on it!  
Rip up the place if you want it!  
Work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!  
I got the goods and I want you.  
Put your boots on baby get to work!  
Work!  
You know you gotta work!  
Work!

Bella's iPod was on shuffle and she had a lot of songs on it, recent ones, and old ones. Bella listened to a variety of songs, if she heard it and liked then she'd get it. Of course she had all of Justin Timberlake's songs but that was a different story.

_1, 2, 3, 4  
Everything he does, better than anything ordinary  
Everything he wants he gets, cause everything he does is kinda necessary  
I believe in love, tell me can anything last forever  
Life can live up to love. Got a hand on my heart gonna stay in heaven_Bella sang along as she looked at the signs outside realising that they were nearly home. With the way Edward drove they would be at the Cullen's house in the next couple of minutes.

_Youre gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, FADE  
Youre gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade._

Maybe next time I will take the ride on by,  
I wanna feel you near  
Cause I cant play this like Im into now,  
my aladdin's lamp is down, and I gotta fear,  
oh baby right here  
Giving up You've looking into windows,  
yeah Ive had enough of wishing Ive found you,  
baby dont you know  
Ive had as much I can take of falling, yeah  
Got a lot to learn about riding through

Bella noticed the streets they were on and realised that she had been right they were nearly home. She had so much fun today she didn't want it to end. Why did Edward have to drive so fast?

Edward noticed that they would be home in the next minute or two; he didn't know what he could do to prolong it. He couldn't drive slower; Bella would know something was up. He just didn't want the day to end; he had had so much fun with Bella today, just the two of them.

Edward turned onto their street just as Britney Spears' song Crazy came on. Bella grabbed her iPod and switched it off. She grabbed her bag that was by her feet and put it in her lap as Edward pulled up into the driveway. She stayed sitting in the car as she had learnt by now. Edward quickly came around to her side and opened the door for her and gave her his hand, which she took before getting out of the car. They walked to the front door and Edward unlocked it before they walked inside.

"Hello dears, did you have fun?" Esme asked as they walked into the living room where everyone was sat. Even Carlisle was back from work.

"Yeah, it was great," Edward said smiling. "And Emmett is not allowed anywhere near the piano when it gets here." Emmett opened his mouth to argue.

"Emmet, you can't blame him," Bella said cutting him off. "You did stand on his piano to reach something and then you proceeded to jump up and down on it."

"Exactly, which piano did you get?" Esme asked.

"A black Parlor Grand," Edward said in reply. "Bella picked it out."

"I only suggested it, you agreed," Bella said.

"Ok, then it was a joint decision," Edward said.

"You make it sound like we were naming a baby or buying a house together," Bella said and then blushed when she realised what she had said.

"The pianos are Edward's babies like his car," Jasper said. "So I guess this piano is both of yours baby."

"I guess," Bella said and went to sit down next to Gabby. She noticed Tanya sitting on an armchair quietly. "Oh hey Tanya, I didn't see there." Edward came and took a seat next to Bella and said hi to Tanya as well.

"Hey Edward, Bella," Tanya said smiling as best she could.

"So what what did you guys do?" Gabby asked. "I want to know everything."

"Ok, we drove to Seattle, then we spent about an hour and half looking at pianos before deciding on one," Bella explained listing things off. "Then we had lunch before we went around a few shops."

"Then we went to a Sykart indoor racing thing, that was fun," Edward carried on for Bella. "Then we went to a beach till we felt hungry again. We went to dinner in this nice restaurant that was nearby and you guys called us. After dinner we got back into the car and drove home."

"Oh do you remember that guy – on the road –," Bella said and started laughing along with Edward.

"Oh yeah –," Edward managed to say and everyone looked at them amused.

"Is this one of those, 'you had be there moments'?" Gabby asked. Bella and Edward nodded, finally calming down.

"Well, we're glad you two had fun," Carlisle said. "And that you got your piano. It's getting late; you should all head off to bed now." Tanya said bye to everyone and headed to her car disgruntled that Edward hadn't even noticed her outfit. Bella and Gabby said bye to everyone as Rose and Jasper went next door to their own house. Edward watched Bella and Gabby walk to their house and waited till they got inside. He turned around and found Jacob asleep on the couch; Reneesme was trying to wake him up so that he could go sleep in one of the guest rooms. Emmett smacked him and he woke up with a start. He mumbled furiously under his breath while making his way upstairs.

***

Bella was in History class with Jasper and Tia sat on the desks either side of her. Their teacher had just told them about a history trip to the museum in Seattle that they were going on. The trip was on the second week of December and they were going to leave from school at eight in the morning, so that they would reach there for about noon.

Everyone was discussing the trip while their teacher went to find the letters that explained the details of the trip to their parents.

"The trip should be fun," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I guess it will," Bella said. "I do love museums."

"Me too," Tia said. "So what are you guys doing for thanksgiving?"

"Well, we usually just have a turkey dinner at the Cullen's house," Jasper said. "The Black's, Clearwater's and Charlie come over as well."

"No traditions or anything?" Tia asked.

"No, just dinner," Jasper said. "This year we'll have Bella and Gabby there as well."

"Yeah, dad told us about that," Bella said as the teacher finally walked back into class and handed out the letters to everyone. Once everyone had their letters they packed up and left class. Bella said bye to Jasper and Tia before heading off to calculus class.

---

"Hey Bella," Tanya said taking a seat next to her in the library. "How come you're in here?"

"Oh, my calculus teacher didn't show up," Bella explained. "Charlotte's just gone to get a book." Tanya nodded understanding just as Ben walked over with some books and sat down in front of Bella.

"Here, I think these should be helpful for the work we have to do," Ben said indicating the books. "Hi Tanya."

"Hey,"

"Thanks Ben," Bella replied. "So how come you're in the library, Tanya?"

"Same reason," Tanya said nonchalantly.

"How coincidental that both our teachers don't show up at the same time," Bella said thinking hard. Bella's phone vibrated from inside her bag that was on the table. She took it out and put her bag on the floor.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_So what are you gonna do for the whole lesson? I could skip class if you want me too =]_

Bella smiled at the message and replied.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Well me, Charlotte n Ben r in da library doin da wk dat was set 4 us, so u dnt ave 2 skip class. I wud rather u didn't get in trouble cuz ov me. Tell Ang, Ben says hi =] xx_

"What did he say?" Charlotte asked sitting down on Bella's left.

"Said he'd skip class if we needed him to," Bella said amused. "I told him we'd be fine and to tell Ang that Ben said hi." Charlotte laughed as Ben looked up at her.

"Bella –," Ben started to say.

"Not like I said to tell her that you love her," Bella said quickly and Ben blushed a little. "I love it when someone other than me blushes." Bella's phone went off again.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward _

_Angela says hi back and =]. I don't mind getting in trouble for you, so are you sure you don't want me to? X_

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Dat jus made Ben's day. I still dnt wnt u 2 get in trouble so no, u stay in class. Now stop txtin me n do ur wk, al c u nxt lesson. xx_

Bella put her phone on the table and grabbed one of the books Ben had brought over and started the work they had to do. Tanya was reading something for English class. Bella's phone went off and Tanya saw that it said that she had a new message from Edward. Bella picked it up.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Angela's happy to hear it. If you insist that I stay in class then fine. And you were the one that texted me first, so yeah. See you next lesson X_

Tanya read part of the message by leaning slightly to her left. All she got was Angela's happy to hear it and if you insist. What was Angela happy to know and what was Bella insisting on? Tanya really wanted to know. She leaned a bit and tried to read her reply to Edward.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_I do insist, am glad u understand. N nah uh it was u. =] xx_

Tanya just saw her type it was you and a smiley face then two kisses. This was awful, what was she going to do? Bella put her phone in her pocket and continued with her work. Throughout the time they were in the library Bella kept texting back and forth but she couldn't read any of the messages as Charlotte pulled Bella towards her so that they could work together on the calculus work they had to do. The bell rang and all of them packed away.

"We've got fifteen minutes till the next lesson," Charlotte said as Ben returned the books they had used. "What shall we do?"

"I usually meet Edward and Angela in class early," Bella said to Charlotte as Ben walked back over to them.

"Well we could just go with you then until it's time for our class," Charlotte said. Bella shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Right, let's go," Bella said jumping of the table she was sat on. "See you at lunch Tanya."

"Bye," she said before walking off. Charlotte, Ben and Bella walked to English class.

"Where's Angela?" Charlotte asked as they entered class and only Edward was there.

"Oh, I just said that," Bella explained. "I only meet Edward here early but I thought that might bother Tanya even though she knows we're just friends." Charlotte nodded and sat on Bella's desk as she sat down on her seat and Ben stood next to them.

"Hey Edward," Charlotte and Ben both said.

"Hey guys," Edward said in reply and then turned to Bella. "Did so."

"Did not!" Bella said to him.

"You so did too," Edward said amused at what they were arguing about the most random thing.

"I so did not!" Bella said as more students arrived.

"So you excited about Saturday?" Charlotte asked, although she was amused at their antics as well.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Bella said happily.

"What's on Saturday?" Ben asked confused by her enthusiasm.

"The Justin Timberlake concert, that Esme and Carlisle got me tickets and backstage passes for," Bella said all in one breath. "Charlotte, Angela, Alice, Gabby, Reneesme and Rosalie are all coming with me." Ben smiled understanding her excitement just as Angela walked in. They talked until it was nearly time for lesson and then Charlotte and Ben left.

---

"Did you see her face?" Jacob said as he waited with Gabby until it was their turn to play.

"Yeah, I did," Gabby said. "Clearly it's getting to her but I think that she's just even more determined now."

"Don't worry, we shall come up with a perfect plan," Jacob said. "We shall call it Tanya Annihilation, Nauseating Yet Achievable."

"Why is it nauseating?" Gabby asked.

"Because we have to be near her," Jacob said simply.

"That's true, but your name is a bit long," Gabby pointed out.

"Fine we'll shorten it," Jacob said thinking. "We'll call it T.A.N.Y.A."

"That spells Tanya," Gabby said shaking her head.

"Well, that's what her name means," Jacob said confidently.

"What, that she needs to be annihilated and it's nauseating but achievable?" Gabby asked clearly amused. Jacob nodded his head in confirmation making Gabby laugh slightly.

"What's going on guys?" James asked as he walked over after having his turn.

"Nothing," Gabby replied still amused. "Just talking." She walked off with Jacob for their turn.

---

**Forks High School Chat Room**

_Currently signed in:_

_MrsC, =+=, =*=, Anuksunamun, Globalwarming, I 3 Jacob, I 3 Gabby, Ink, Wall-E, Charles, 3J3, OneInAMillion, 3Marcus3, 3Gabby3, PinkPanties, LadiesMan217, Womaniser, Anthony, Pixie, Soldier, Badboi, Badgurl, MrsWay, Angel10_

=+=: It is a great book.

=*=: I know I really like it.

MrsC: Am bored.

LadiesMan217: Wud u like me 2 entertain u?

MrsC: Hmm ... I dnt knw

---

"Gabby, you have to come and see this," Bella said as Gabby walked upstairs.

"What is it?"

"The school chat room," Bella explained looking at her laptop. "I haven't said anything yet and you should see what this 'LadiesMan217' is saying."

"LadiesMan217? As in Sam from Transformers?" Gabby asked and looked at the screen, she laughed at what she read. "Hang on let me get my laptop." Gabby got her laptop from her room and walked into Bella's room and sat down on her bed before logging into the chat room.

---

_Devil11 has joined the chat _

Womaniser: Devil11 a/s/l?

Devil11: wtf?

Angel10: age, sex and location. Although the location part is pointless since this is a school chat room.

Devil11: I knw dat is pointless.

I3Gabby: I totally agree.

Soldier: You love Gabby?

I3Gabby: Yep =] she is the love of my life.

I3Jacob: I feel so depressed now.

I3Gabby: Get over it.

I3Jacob: I thought we had something special.

Anthony: I can't actually tell if they're being serious or not.

Badboi: I fink dey r only messin.

Badgurl: Probably.

3Marcus3: So what are you doing now? OneInAMillion?

OneInAMillion: Talking to you, which I am rather happy about.

Angel10: Aww how cute =] =]

3Marcus3: Thanks

Angel10: ur welcum

LadiesMan217: Hey Angel10, r u really an angel?

Angel10: wot do u mean?

LadiesMan217: I mean underneath it all r u really an angel? Do u get ma drift?

Devil11: She gets ur drift n wants u 2 fuck off, u sik pervert.

LadiesMan217: I was jus curious

Devil11: Well curiosity killed da cat and if not den I'll kill u personally. Now back da fuck off.

Angel10: Calm dwn luv, deep breaths. Inhale, exhale, yeah like dat. Better?

Womaniser: R u guys 2gether?

Devil11: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Angel10: She means ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Womaniser: I meant r u in da same rm?

Devil11: wots it 2 u? we cn be where we want init Angel?

Angel10: Of course

MrsC: Let's have a poll on who the hottest guys in sch r.

PinkPanties: Who I'd like to you know ... Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jared, Paul, Sam, Benjamin, Liam

Badgurl: Back off!

Pixie: Back off!

Angel10: Back off!

Devil11: Back the fuck off!

Anuksunamun: Back off!

PinkPanties: Wot I was jus sayin

Devil11: Well dnt jus say u slut

Badgurl: Yeah wot she said

3Gabby3: Gabby is so pretty.

Angel10: who da hell r u?

3Gabby3: Gabby's

Anthony: not who's but who r u?

3Gabby3: Gabby has beautiful brown eyes.

3J3: He creeps me out.

Devil11: Me too.

Angel10: I think he should be annihilated.

I3Gabby: Yeah we can call it Annihilation of Gabby Lover Shall be Achieved. AGLSBA for short.

Angel10: lol =]

Devil11: lol indeed

Angel10: rather

Devil11: Quite so

Angel10: hmm

Devil11: hmm

_Bow, SexGod, Aphrodite, Athena, Dominatrix, have joined the chat_

Devil11: Bre people at once

Angel10: I knw

Bow: Aphrodite huh?

Aphorodite: Mmmhmm jus 4 u

Bow: well I must say I like it

Aphrodite: I knew u wud

Angel10: Does any1 ave a bucket

Anthony: Here I'll send u 1 virtually

Angel10: Thanks

Devil11: I need 1 2

Anthony: Here

Devil11: Thanks

LadiesMan217: So dominatrix, how u doin?

Dominatrix: R u kiddin me?

Angel10: U so cnt do da Joey line.

Devil11: Only Joey does da Joey line da best

Pixie: Definitely

Badgurl: U cnt do it

MrsWay: U really cnt, get ur own line.

3Marcus3: yeah dnt steal others, dat is so copyright infringement.

Angel10: Yeah u tell him Marcus lover.

3Marcus3: Thank you.

Athena: Hey SexGod want to knw wot am wearin?

SexGod: U knw I do.

Athena: Well ...

SexGod: Dnt tease me

Angel10: Ok dat is my cue to leave.

Devil11: Me 2

3Marcus3: Am wid u

_Angel10, Devil11, 3Marcus3, OneInAMillion, Anthony, Pixie, MrsWay, Soldier, Badgurl have left the chat_

Athena: Now where were we?

_Badboi, I3Gabby, I3Jacob have left the chat._

_---_

"Eww, why can't they do that somewhere else?" Bella asked disgusted.

"I don't know," Gabby said. "Jacob was the, I heart Gabby guy but who was the other one?"

"I don't know but I have the desire to kick his arse," Bella said.

"Anyway, by the reactions when the 'PinkPanties' girl said who she'd like to shag," Gabby started. "You can tell that one of the ones who said back off were Alice, Rose, Tia or Siobhan."

"Right, so it's obvious that Pixie is Alice and Anuksanumun is Tia," Bella said.

"Badgurl must be Rose," Gabby said. "I think that means Badboi is Emmett."

"Yeah and soldier was Jasper," Bella said thinking. "Do you think Edward was Anthony?"

"I don't know, did seem like him a little," Gabby said. "Why do think so?"

"No reason in particular, just felt like it was him," Bella said nonchalantly. "Plus his middle name is Anthony."

"Is it now?" Gabby said teasingly. "You seem to know a lot about him." Gabby wriggled her eyebrows at her. Bella pushed her slightly and walked downstairs to make dinner.

***

"Who do you think 'LadiesMan217' is?" Gabby asked everyone at lunch.

"I don't know," Bella replied. "Obviously a pervert, knowing my luck it's probably Mike."

"I thought it was Gabby," Rose said amused.

"Excuse me; what do you take me for, a pervert?" Gabby demanded mock outraged.

"Don't take you as a pervert, but I do take you," Rose said with a wink. Gabby chuckled and winked back. All the boys looked a little shocked at their behaviour.

"This makes me feel a little awkward," Emmett said uncomfortably.

"I'm ok with it," Jacob said suggestively and Edward and Jasper kicked him under the table. "Ouch!"

"It's obvious that Bella and Gabby were Angel and Devil," Edward said.

"What makes you say that?" Gabby asked.

"It was just _rather_ obvious," Edward replied.

"Oh yeah," Bella said. "Can't help it force of habit."

"The chat room was fun though," Gabby commented as Tanya and Tia came and sat down.

"Hey Gabby, guess what?" Bella asked.

"What?" Gabby asked back.

"Justin Timberlake concert in four days! Including today," Bella said excitedly.

***

James pulled Jacob aside while they were in their drama class on Wednesday. Gabby was doing some scene with Embry and Quil.

"I thought you liked Reneesme?" James asked Jacob once they were out of earshot.

"I do," Jacob said.

"What about you and Gabby?"

"Oh, everyone just assumes we are together and I don't deny it," Jacob replied. "I find it amusing and so does Gabby. It doesn't matter cause all of our friends know the truth."

"Oh, right, well ok then," James said relieved.

"Hey you want my advice?" Jacob asked and James nodded. "Stop trying to get with her, just be her friend. Give her time to calm down and everything between you guys to go back to normal." James nodded and they walked back over to the rest.

---

The three Cullen's, two Hale's and Reneesme walked across the road to the Swan's house. As they approached the front door they heard loud music coming from inside.

_The way we play tonight Is what we leave behind  
It all comes down to right now  
It's up to us So What are we gonna be? (We're gonna be…)  
T-E-A-M – TEAM_

_Gotta work it out Turn it on! Come on_

"Since when do they like High School Musical?" Alice asked perplexed as Reneesme knocked on the door. Gabby opened the door to let them in. "Gabby why –." Gabby held up her hand and pointed to the living room. They walked in and saw a little girl in blue jeans and a pink top dancing to the music.

_This is the last time to get it right (Oh)  
This is the last chance to make it our night (Yeah)  
We gotta show what we're all about  
(Team, WILDCATS! )  
Work Together  
This is the last chance to make our mark  
History will know who we are!  
This is the last game so make it, count it's__** Now or Never**__ Yeah_

As the song finished she turned around and saw them, she looked down embarrassed. She had short brown hair, which was held back by a pink hair band.

"This is our cousin Destiny," Gabby explained. "Her and her parents are in Seattle for the week and dad suggested they spend some time here. Your mum invited them to dinner tomorrow." They all said hi to Destiny, who shyly said hi back. Bella came into the room to say hi and then went back into the kitchen. Alice and Rose followed her as the rest took seats in the living room.

"Your cousin is so cute," Rose said. "How old is she?"

"She's seven, she's staying here till Friday evening," Bella explained as she cooked. "Then her and her parents are heading back. She lives in LA."

"Is she your cousin from your dad's side?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, her mother is my dad's first cousin, Aunt Lucy," Bella explained as Destiny walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, can I have a drink please?" Destiny asked looking at Bella.

"Of course you can," Bella replied pouring out some juice for her into a glass. "Here you go." She thanked Bella and walked back into the living room. "The last time we saw her, she was four years old. She had come to England for the Christmas holidays and they came round to see us." They helped Bella with dinner, well kept her company mostly.

***

Edward could hear someone trying to wake him up but he ignored it, he wanted to sleep. Whoever it was sighed and moved forward to try and wake him up yet again. He figured it was Alice and he didn't want her to pull his covers, so as soon as she was hovering over him he grabbed her arms tightly and attempted to pin them to her side, however she lost her balance and fell on top of him. He only half registered the electric shock at the touch or how her hair smelt of strawberries. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at a furiously blushing Bella. She had her eyes closed, so she hadn't realised that he was awake just yet. He looked at her, she really was beautiful.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly. He loved the way she said his name in her English accent.

"Yes?" Edward replied his voice still thick with sleep.

"Um your Mum said to get up," Bella said finally opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Ok, I'm up," Edward said and slowly removed his hands from her. Bella rolled of him and got off the bed hastily.

"Is this how you usual react when someone tries to wake you up?" Bella asked straightening out the t-shirt she was wearing.

"No, I thought you were Alice," Edward replied rubbing his face. "Not that I minded." Edward mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry?" Bella asked. He removed his hands and looked at her she was shivering slightly. Edward got up quickly and grabbed a hoodie from his wardrobe and handed it to her. "Thanks." She pulled it on over her head and she had to pull the sleeves up as it was so big to her. "Hurry up and come downstairs, it already two."

"How long have you been here?" Edward asked; Bella was looking at her feet.

"Since ten this morning," Bella answered simply. "I've been helping your mum cook."

"Oh, ok. I'll be down in bit," Edward said and Bella nodded and walked out of his room. She walked downstairs and back into the kitchen. She knew she was probably still red and needed to calm down, it didn't help that he slept topless.

"Is he awake?" Esme asked as she entered the kitchen. Bella nodded in response and went over to start making the stuffing. "Did Edward think you were Alice?" Bella nodded again. "Sorry dear, I guess I should have warned you." Bella didn't think she sounded too upset but maybe she didn't hear properly. "Is that Edward's hoodie?"

"Yeah, I was cold so he leant it to me," Bella replied. Esme smiled and passed Bella some things to add to the stuffing. Esme told Bella she could put some music on and passed her Edward's iPod and Bella placed it in the iBase. She switched it on and played whatever song was on.

_change,  
everything you are  
and everything you were  
your number has been called  
fights, battles have begun  
revenge will surely come  
your hard times are ahead_

best,  
you've got to be the best  
you've got to change the world  
and you use this chance to be heard  
your time is now

Edward walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where he saw Esme and Bella dancing while cooking.

_change,  
everything you are  
and everything you were  
your number has been called  
fights and battles have begun  
revenge will surely come  
your hard times are ahead_

best,  
you've got to be the best  
you've got to change the world  
and you use this chance to be heard  
your time is now

He walked over and sat down at the breakfast bar and both of them noticed his presence. Esme passed him a plate of pancakes and some syrup to put on it. Edward thanked her and started to eat.

_don't,  
let yourself down  
don't let yourself go  
your last chance has arrived_

best,  
you've got to be the best  
you've got to change the world  
and you use this chance to be heard  
your time is now

"Hmm, these pancakes are great mum," Edward said.

"I know, Bella made them for you," Esme said turning to place the turkey in the oven. Edward looked up at Bella, who was hiding her face.

"Thank you for making me breakfast Bella," Edward said smiling at her. "You are an amazing cook."

"Thank you and you're welcome," Bella replied and continued cooking.

---

It was nearly six and Gabby had only just got ready and come over to the Cullen's house. She was setting the table with Reneesme, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie, Alice and Edward brought the food in. Esme and Bella were told not to do anything as they had been cooking all day. Carlisle came home from work just then and quickly went to get changed as Billy, Jacob and Rachel arrived along with the four Clearwater's. Everyone was seated at the long dining table. Carlisle was sat at the head of the table with Esme on his right and an empty seat on his left. Alice was next to Esme with Jasper on her right, Rosalie was sat next to Jasper with Emmett on her right, Seth was sat next to Emmett with Leah on his right, Rachel was sat next to her with her dad, Billy on her right and Mr and Mrs Clearwater were sat next to him. Edward was sat next to the empty seat on his father's left with Bella on his left, Destiny was next to her with Gabby on her left, Reneesme was next her with Jacob on her left and Destiny's parents were sat next to him with Mr and Mrs Hale next to them. The door bell rang as everyone settled down and Edward went to answer it. He walked back in with Charlie, who took the empty seat next to Carlisle. Carlisle stood up and thanked everyone for coming and welcomed the new additions as well. Then he sat down and they started to eat.

During dinner casual conversations broke out around the table, as everyone talked to people around them.

"Bella?" Destiny asked quietly.

"Yes?" Bella said leaning down to talk to her. She pulled her down more and whispered in her ear.

"Is Edward your boyfriend?" Bella looked at her shocked by her question.

"No, why would you think that?" Bella whispered back to her.

"I dunno it just looked like it to me," Destiny whispered back.

"Well, he's not," Bella answered and straightened out. _Unfortunately, _she added in her head.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked and Bella turned to look at him. She nodded her head at him in response.

---

"So, how do you like Forks?" Edward asked Destiny attempting to make conversation. Everyone had finished dinner and were now sat in the living room. The girls had gone upstairs to arrange a little treat for Destiny. Edward was supposed to keep her busy, he didn't really know what to do but she seemed to like him.

"I like all the friends I made here," Destiny said happily. "I missed Bella and Gabby. And Uncle Charlie is great."

"Yeah he is," Edward replied happily. "And I'm pretty sure everyone here likes you just as much as you like them."

"Yay! The only thing that bothers me is the weather," Destiny said making a face.

"Oh yeah, Bella told me you live in Malibu," Edward said. "It's sunny there all the time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Destiny explained. "I can't even remember it raining, ever, in my whole life." Edward laughed. "Seriously, I had to get new clothes just for this trip, cause I don't have any warm clothes." Edward smiled at her; she was such an adorable little girl. "Oh um Edward?"

"Yes?" She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Is Bella your girlfriend?"

"No," Edward replied a little taken aback by her question. "What gave you that idea?"

"Just seemed like it to me," she replied and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, she's not my girlfriend," Edward stated. _Unfortunately_, he thought. Alice called down the stairs and told Edward to send Destiny upstairs. She ran up the stairs and Edward followed with the rest of the guys.

Destiny walked into Alice's room and saw that it was covered with Hannah Montana stuff. She gasped at the room in awe.

"We thought that since you're leaving tomorrow and that you've put up with this dreadful weather we have, you deserved a treat," Bella explained. "So Alice and Rose went out yesterday and bought all this stuff, I told them you love Hannah Montana."

"So we thought we'd have a little Hannah Montana party," Gabby added. "Just for you." Destiny gave them all her beautiful big smile and launched herself across the room at Bella and then Gabby. She then hugged Reneesme, Rose, Alice, Rachel and Leah (the latter two who had decided to help, since Destiny is adorable). Alice held up Hannah Montana the Movie Soundtrack and Destiny jumped up and down happily. She put the CD on and they all started to dance along with Destiny, who looked overjoyed.

---

"Let's go up and check what they're doing," Jacob said getting up from the couch, where he had been sat with the boys playing video games. The boys got up and followed him. They walked over to Alice's room, her door was open and they looked inside to see what they were doing.

"Ok, you think you guys got it?" Destiny asked the girls. They nodded their heads and Destiny pressed play.

_Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap_

Try It With Me Here We Go  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap (Whoa, Whoa)  
That's Right  
Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap (Whoa, Whoa)

1,2,3 Everybody Come On, Off Your Seats  
I'm Gonna Tell You, About A Beat, That's Gonna Make You Move Your Feet  
I'll Give The Bar-B-Q, Show and Tell You How To Move  
If your 5 or 82  
This Is Something You Can Do (Whoa, Whoa)

Destiny was standing in front of them dancing and the rest of the girls copied her.

_Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It  
Country-fy, then Hip-Hop it  
Put Your hawks In The Sky, move Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide  
Zig, Zag across The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot in, 180 Twist  
I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean it to the Back and Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

They did a specific dance routine and it looked like they had just learnt it as well. As the song continued they repeated the same routine.

_Boom de Clap, boom de clap De Clap Clap Clap, Boom De Clap  
Boom Boom De Clap Clap, Boom Day Clap, Boom De Clap De Clap  
Throw It All Together That's How We Roll_

They all took a bow and the boys clapped. They turned around to face them and bowed again.

---

"Well that was a fun thanksgiving," Bella said as she changed into her shorts and tank top.

"I know, it was great," Gabby replied walking into Bella's room, already changed.

"You know, Destiny asked me if Edward was my boyfriend," Bella said walking out of her wardrobe. "She said that's what it looked like to her."

"See, even a little girl can tell you guys like each other," Gabby said sitting down on to Bella's bed. Bella came over and sat down as well.

"I don't like him," Bella replied getting into her bed. Gabby looked at her confused.

"Wait, you're telling the truth," Gabby said confused. "But you do like him, I'm confused."

"Well, I ... um..." Bella trailed off looking at her lap.

"Oh my god!" Gabby gasped. "You love him!" Gabby was being overly dramatic when she said this.

"If you're gonna be like this then I won't tell you," Bella said.

"Sorry, sorry, go on,"

"I love him, I know I've only known him a while but I can't help it," Bella explained and Gabby smiled at her.

---

Edward pulled his shirt and jeans off. He pulled on his pyjamas and walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth. He then walked over to his bed thinking about how the day had gone. He had woken up to Bella in his arms; Destiny thought that she was his girlfriend. He knew, he had known her for a while that he was completely and insatiably in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**Song List**

**Work by The Satrudays**

**The Promise by Girls Aloud **

**Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse**

**Now or Never by Zac Efron (High School Musical 3)**

**Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus**

**Forks High School Chat Room**

**MrsC - Tanya**

**=+= - Angela**

**=*= - Ben**

**Anuksanamun - Tia**

**Globalwarming - Benjamin**

**I3Jacob - James**

**I3Gabby - Jacob**

**3J3 - Reneesme**

**OneInAMillion - Marcus**

**3Marcus3 - Didyme**

**PinkPanties - Jessica**

**LadiesMan217 - Mike**

**Womaniser - Tyler**

**Anthony - Edward**

**Pixie - Alice**

**Soldier - Jasper**

**Badboi - Emmett **

**Badgurl - Rosalie**

**MrsWay - Charlotte **

**Angel10 - Bella**

**Devil11 - Gabby**

**Bow - Aro**

**Aphrodite - Sulpicia**

**SexGod - Caius**

**Athena - Athenadora**

**Dominatrix - Jane**

**There we go, what did you think? Read and review please =] =]**


	14. So Sick

**Hey guys heres the next chapter. I know it's a little later than it was supposed to be but my internet isn't working at the moment, should be fixed by friday and I'll post the next chapter then. I hope you like this one. =]=]**

* * *

**Chapter 14: So Sick**

_[So Sick; original song by Ne-Yo]_

Bella walked with Charlotte and Alice, Rose and Angela were walking in front with Reneesme and Gabby. They had just come out of the Key Arena in Seattle, where they had just attended the Justin Timberlake concert. They even got to go backstage and get pictures taken with Justin Timberlake as well as getting his autograph. They had all had a really good time; Bella was smiling bigger than anyone else. They were all holding bags with merchandise in them but Bella's bag was the fullest. Bella, Gabby and Reneesme got into Charlotte's car with her and Alice and Angela got into Rose's car with her and they drove off.

They arrived back in Forks at about two in the morning and turned onto their street and pulled up into the driveway of the Swan's house. The girls were all staying over at the Swan's house. They got out and walked up to the house, Bella unlocked the door and they quietly walked upstairs. They all got changed into their pyjamas and went to the bathroom. Reneesme was sleeping on the bed with Gabby, Alice and Charlotte were sharing a bed with Bella. Rose was sleeping on the camp bed in Bella's room, whereas Angela was sleeping on the one in Gabby's room. They had got the camp beds for when Jacob would stay over as he practically lived there, so they thought he might as well be comfortable. As they all got into bed Rose's phone went off signalling that she had a text at the same time that Alice's and Bella's phone went off.

_To: Rosie_

_From: Emmett_

_Hey Rosie, heard da cars, u guys hme ok? Did u ave fun? Xx_

_To: Alice_

_From: Jazzy_

_Hey, heard the cars, did you guys get home ok? Did you have fun? Xxxx_

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Hey, I heard the cars. Did you guys get home ok? How was the concert? Did you have fun? Xx_

"Ok, I feel left out," Gabby said from her room. "Who is texting you guys?"

"Emmett," Rose said replying to the text.

"Jasper," Alice said as she replied as well.

"Edward," Bella said and Charlotte gave her a look as she replied. "He just wants to know if we got home ok and if we had fun."

"Yeah, Jasper said the same," Alice said putting her phone away.

"Same here," Rose said putting her phone away as well.

"That reminds me," Angela said picking her phone up. "I have to text Ben and my parents to let them know I'm at yours safely."

"Oh yeah, me too," Charlotte said. "Well I have to text my dad and Peter."

"Well, I'm just gonna text the boys, cause I can," Gabby said determinedly.

***

Rose woke up and went to take a shower and get dressed. Alice and Angela were already awake and sat downstairs in the living room eating cereal. Once Rose was done in the shower she woke Charlotte up to let her know she could take a shower now. Charlotte got up and went to take a shower.

Bella's phone went off and she picked it up from her bedside table without opening her eyes, she pulled it under the covers and answered it.

"Hello?" Bella said sleepily and quietly into the phone.

"Hello Bella, you still asleep?" Edward said back through the phone.

"Edward, hey," Bella said quietly and she felt her heart flutter at the sound of his voice.

"Are you quiet cause you just woke up?"

"No, I screamed too much last night when I saw Justin," Bella said getting quieter as she talked. "I've sort of lost my voice."

"Don't talk then," Edward said quickly. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok," Bella replied and they hung up the phone. She turned over and went back to sleep.

---

Gabby opened the door sleepily to find Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing there. She let them in and walked to the kitchen to get her breakfast before walking into the living room to join the rest.

"Bella still asleep?" Edward asked. Gabby nodded her head in response. "It's two o'clock."

"Go wake her up then," Gabby said. Edward got up and walked upstairs to wake Bella up. The door bell rang again and Emmett went to get it, he walked back into the living room with Tanya. Gabby was not happy.

"Hey Tanya," everyone but Gabby said.

"Hey guys," Tanya replied. "Hey where's Bella? She said I could borrow a book of hers."

"Upstairs," Reneesme said smiling. "You can go on up." Tanya smiled and walked upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Gabby whispered to Reneesme. "Bella is upstairs with Edward and you ... are brilliant." Reneesme smiled and Gabby smiled back.

---

Tanya walked upstairs and saw that Bella's room door was slightly ajar, she walked up to it and saw Bella sat in her bed and Edward sat on the bed in front of her leaning towards her really close. She knocked on the door and then walked in when Edward said come in. Edward hadn't moved from his position at all.

"Hey Edward, Bella, I came to get that book you said I could borrow," Tanya said smiling as best as she could. "I need it today so that I can do the work." Bella nodded and Edward moved so that she could get up. She got out of bed and walked over to her book shelf, Edward watched her. She was wearing shorts on purpose, Tanya was sure of it. Bella picked up a book from the bottom shelf and handed it to Tanya. "Thanks, I'll give it back as soon as I'm done with it." Bella waved her off as if to say it didn't matter. Tanya tried to think of a way to stay longer but her phone went off signalling that she had a text. "I have to go meet Tia, so I'll see you both at school tomorrow." They waved at her and she did the same before walking downstairs.

"She seemed to be in a rush," Bella whispered. "Maybe she-" Edward covered her mouth with his hand.

"I told you, don't talk," Edward said. "This way your voice will be fine by tomorrow." Bella nodded and mouthed the words 'yes dad' to him. He just laughed and told her to get ready and come downstairs before he walked out of her room.

***

"I have a plan," Tanya said to Tia as they walked to their English class together.

"I thought you already had a plan," Tia said.

"I did, do have a plan," Tanya said calmly. "This is the next stage of the plan. This Saturday is the big away game against Roosevelt High School. All of the Soccer team and the cheerleaders will be going to the game early and we're all staying in a hotel afterwards, perfect time for me to make a move." Tia really wanted to tell her friend that this wasn't going to work but she knew she wouldn't listen so what was the use. They walked into their English class and sat down.

---

"See I told you, your voice would be back to normal," Edward said as he walked into the cafeteria with Bella and the others behind them. They walked over to get their lunches.

"Yeah, yeah Dr Cullen," Bella said as she moved along the line.

"I believe that's my father," Edward said as they paid and walked over to the table to sit down.

"Well then I guess, I know which way you're headed," Bella said sitting down in her usual seat between Charlotte and Alice. Tanya was sat in front of Charlotte with Tia in front of Bella.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Bella," Edward said from his seat next to Jasper, who was sat next to Alice.

"Not at all, you know how clumsy I am," Bella said. "It may come in handy." Edward just laughed and began to eat his lunch as Bella did the same.

"How was your thanksgiving, guys?" Tia asked.

"It was great, Jazz and Rose came over as usual," Alice began explaining. "Along with the Blacks, Clearwaters and Swans. Bella and Gabby's cousin and her parents came as well. They were in Seattle so they spent thanksgiving with us. Their cousin is seven years old and she is just so cute." They could hear Rose go on about how adorable Destiny is to Irina and Carmen.

"Sounds like you had fun," Tia said as Gabby phone went off, as it was on the table everyone felt it. Gabby checked her phone and then got up, signalling Bella to follow her. The two of them walked out of the cafeteria. They walked back in and sat back down in their seats.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"It was just Destiny," Bella said. "Apparently my phone's off." Bella checked her phone and saw that it was off. "I forgot to charge it, oh well. Destiny says we have to come visit down in Malibu and all you guys have to come."

"But she's gonna try and come down for Christmas," Gabby added. "She wants a white Christmas for once."

"That sounds cool," Alice said. "We could arrange to go during Spring break."

"Yep, sounds like a plan," Gabby said. "But right now, more important matters."

"You mean the game on Saturday, don't you?" Reneesme asked. Gabby nodded and started talking to the guys about the match.

***

"Why are we here?" Tia asked Tanya.

"Because, I'm gonna casually ask him out the game on Saturday," Tanya explained. "We get into all that soccer talk and a conversation start flowing."

"But you don't like sports and you know nothing about soccer," Tia pointed out. Tanya waved her off and walked to the boys changing rooms, it was Thursday the only day there was no cheerleading practise. She checked her outfit and then went to the door just as it opened and Charlotte walked out with Peter, followed by Jasper and Alice.

"Hey Tanya, Tia," Alice said.

"Hey Alice," Tia said.

"Hey Alice," Tanya said as well, as Gabby walked out with James, Jacob, Reneesme and Embry. "How was practise?"

"It was great, they are definitely going to win on Saturday," Alice replied as Bella walked out with Edward and Garrett. Both Bella and Edward were laughing at something Garrett had said.

"Oh Hey Tanya, Tia," Bella said as she noticed them. The both of them said hi in return as the rest of the team emerged from the changing room.

"Come on, Bella," Edward said checking his watch. "We need to hurry or we'll be late. Jasper, is it ok that you ride back with the girls? I'm taking my car."

"That's fine," Jasper said smiling knowingly at Edward. "You guys go."

"Ok,"

"See you guys later," Bella said and walked off with Edward, leaving a fuming Tanya behind. Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob smiled happily and brushed past Tanya.

---

Bella walked into her house and went into the living room; Jacob was sat on the couch watching TV and no one else seemed to be around.

"Hey Jake," Bella said. "Where is everybody?"

"Gabby and Nessie went with Rose to get something for Saturday," Jacob replied nonchalantly.

"Oh ok, I'll start dinner," Bella replied as her phone went off, she answered it. "Hey, Charlotte ... hang on, Jake I'll be in the kitchen, ok?" Jacob nodded his head in response. Bella walked into the kitchen still on the phone. "We did not go on a date ... no Charlotte ... well yes but ... yeah ... no that doesn't make it a date ..."

---

Jacob suddenly felt hungry, he wondered if Bella had made anything yet, it wasn't wise to bother Bella when she was in the kitchen but he could hear her talking. He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I know Charlotte, but he was her boyfriend," Bella said into her phone. "Then he cheats, well attempts to cheat on her with her best friend ... I know ... Good thing Gabby kicked his arse or I would have, how dare he do that to Reneesme ... I think she's still reserved about guys now ... maybe ..." Jacob couldn't take it he stormed out the house.

---

_Bang_

Bell looked up someone had just slammed the front door, the only other person in the house was Jacob but why would he...

"Shit, Charlotte I'll call you back I think Jake just heard everything," Bella said into her phone before hanging up and running out of the house. She saw Jacob storming down the street and she ran after him. "Jake! Jake!" She finally caught up, completely out of breath and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Jake? Are you ok?"

"I'm gonna kill him," Jacob said venomously. "Nobody messes with my girls."

"That's sweet but you can't," Bella said. "Gabby already took care of it."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"Because of your obvious reaction," Bella explained. "They didn't want you to be upset."

"I guess, but how could he do that to Nessie?" Jacob demanded as a car drove past them. "She's so nice, sweet, funny and kind and and ... perfect."

"You like her a lot," Bella stated and Jacob looked up at her shocked that she knew. "Gabby didn't tell me, I figured it out myself. I won't say anything. But you can't do anything rash."

"I feel so useless,"

"You're not, they both know you care," Bella explained and hugged Jacob around the middle, since he was taller than her. He put his arms around her shoulders and put his face in her neck. "It'll be ok, don't worry." Edward, Emmett and Jasper were standing outside, they had just helped Esme unload the car and she said Bella and Jacob were standing in the street. They walked over to the two of them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Emmett asked playfully. Bella stroked Jacob's hair to calm him down.

"Yes, can't you see that we are clearly having a moment," Bella said and Jacob unconsciously tightened his hold on Bella. "You wanna go back inside now? I'm kinda cold." Jacob stepped back a little with his hands on her shoulders and realised that she was wearing a short sleeved top with jeans and didn't have any shoes on.

"Why did you run out like that?" Jacob asked as Edward took off his jacket a passed it to Bella, who put it on straight away.

"I sort of just ran out, I didn't think," Bella explained and Edward picked her up bridal style. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"You're not wearing any shoes, so I'm carrying you," Edward explained to a blushing Bella.

"Exactly, good thinking Edward," Jacob said. "Let's go." They walked back to the house and into the kitchen, where Edward finally put her down.

The boys stood around talking to Bella as she finished cooking dinner and then the girls arrived home. Everyone was seated in the living room after dinner and Bella looked at Gabby and then walked into the kitchen Gabby walked into the kitchen with Reneesme, Jacob was already there.

"Jacob overheard me talking to Charlotte about what really happened with Nahuel," Bella explained quietly. "I'll keep everyone busy; you guys go and talk upstairs." The three of them walked upstairs quietly and Bella walked into the living and announced that they should watch a film. They decided on watching Van Helsing and were half way through when Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob joined them looking as happy as ever. Bella smiled knowing that they had worked it out.

***

"I wish the girls could've come with us," Jasper said as he took a seat in the coach with the rest of the soccer team and the cheerleaders. It was Saturday and they were headed to Seattle for their match against Roosevelt High School.

"I know, but if they came to watch, they would be driving back too late," Edward explained as he leaned back in his seat. He was sat in the back with Jasper and Peter on one side and Gabby and Jacob on the other side. James and Embry were sat in front of Jacob and Gabby, and Jared and Garrett were sat in front of Jasper and Peter. The cheerleaders were sat upfront; Reneesme was sat with Rose discussing their routines for the match.

"Bella was still asleep when I left," Gabby said. "I had to wake her up before I left cause she made me promise I would so she could say good luck."

"Bella called me this morning," Edward said making nearly everyone around him smile. "She actually woke me up. She wished me luck and wished us all luck and told us to take care of Gabby. She knows she's tough but she's still her little sister." They all smiled at the description and continued talking about the match.

"What time is kick off?" Gabby asked.

"Three, we should be in Seattle for about one," Jasper said. "We still have plenty of time, it's only half nine." Gabby made a face and took out a small pillow from her bag and placed it on Edward's shoulder before leaning on it.

"Bella gave me the pillow, for exactly this reason this morning," Gabby explained and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

---

"Tanya pay attention!" Heidi demanded and Tanya's head snapped back to the face the front. She was practising her routine with the rest of the cheerleaders but she had been thinking about how to get Edward alone. She would try after the match, when they were at the hotel, which would be the perfect time.

---

"... So go out there and do your best," Coach Jones said to his team as they sat in the locker room. They were all about to get up, when there was knock on the door. Coach Jones went out to check who it was and walked back in with Emmett, Ben, Angela, Alice, Charlotte and Bella behind him.

"Surprise," Alice said happily. Jasper got up and hugged her and Peter did the same to Charlotte. Bella, Angela, Emmett and Ben walked over to the rest.

"Alice found a way that we could still come to the match," Bella explained. "So here we are."

"I'm glad," Gabby said hugging Bella. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I thought we weren't gonna make it," Bella explained. "But lucky for us all the Cullen's drive at the same speed." They wished everyone good luck and then walked out to the pitch to take their seats. They said a quick hello to Rose, Reneesme, Claire, Tanya and Carmen on the way.

The Roosevelt High School's soccer team entered the pitch, wearing green kits with yellow writing on it. Most of the people in the audience cheered for them. Then Forks High's team entered the pitch and their fans made themselves heard as well. Referee walked onto the pitch, he blew his whistle and the match began.

---

Gabby walked into the girls changing room at half time and sat down next to Reneesme and started discussing the match the score was 1 – 0 to them, Collin had scored ten minutes into the match. Tanya walked over to them as the cheerleaders prepared for their half time routine.

"Hey Gabby," Tanya said sweetly. "You've been playing well."

"Like you'd know," Gabby said and Reneesme chuckled.

"You guys will definitely win," Tanya continued ignoring the previous comment. "I mean you play so well and-."

"What do you want Tanya?" Gabby asked cutting her off.

"Well I was wondering if you could give me Edward's number," Tanya asked. Reneesme looked at her like she was stupid.

"No," Gabby said flatly.

"What? Why not?" Tanya demanded.

"Ok first, you don't like me, don't act like you do," Gabby started. "Second you're only nice when you want something; thirdly Edward doesn't like people giving out his number. If you want it ask him yourself." Gabby stood up and told Reneesme she was going to the boys changing room for the half time pep talk and wished her good luck for her routine. Reneesme thanked her and then walked out with the rest of the cheerleaders for their routine.

Tanya was fuming as she walked out to do the routine, she was just glad nobody but Reneesme had heard that as Gabby had embarrassed her, she would pay.

---

There were only a few minutes left till the end of the game and score hadn't changed yet. Jared had the ball and he passed it to James, who shot it at the goal. It went soaring and into the goal and referee's whistle was heard signalling the end of the match. Gabby ran up to James and jumped into his arms enthusiastically, he instantly put his arms around her tightly as the rest of the time ran over and squished the two of them in the middle.

They all stepped back and shook hands with the other team who looked rather sour as Bella ran up to them with Charlotte, Alice, Angela, Ben, Emmett, Quil and Charles. The boys congratulated the team as Alice hugged Jasper and congratulated her brother over his shoulder. Charlotte was hugging Peter as Bella stood in front of Edward and congratulated him. Jacob 'accidently' bumped Bella and she fell into Edward, he wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall. She put her arms around his neck to help herself to stand up just as the cheerleaders appeared to congratulate the team. Tanya looked furiously at Bella along with Jessica and Lauren but the latter were more moody than anything else and were looking at Alice and Charlotte as well. Alice suddenly announced that they had to leave and that snapped Edward out of his trance and he slowly removed his hands from Bella, who was as per usual blushing madly.

The team walked to the parking lot with the girls, Ben and Emmett and said bye before getting into the coach to head to their hotel.

---

Tanya adjusted her top and short shorts as she looked at herself in the mirror in her hotel room that she was sharing with Mary Lawson, a fellow cheerleader in her year. She smiled in satisfaction and walked out of her room and instantly bumping into Charlotte.

"Watch it," Tanya said annoyed. "What are you doing here? You're not a cheerleader or on the soccer team."

"Ask Alice," Charlotte replied as Alice walked over to them with Bella and Angela. "Alice explain to Tanya."

"Well I felt kind of left out," Alice explained. "And I knew these lot did too, so I booked four rooms in this hotel on this floor for us."

"She thought of this at the last moment as well," Bella said amused. "She calls me at eleven and tells me to get ready." Bella shook her head at her friend as Emmett walked up with Ben. Tanya smiled at them all and turned to go back into her room saying she was tired, she would have to wait till they were asleep.

---

Bella sneaked out of her room and looked around and went to Gabby's room (She had one to herself), she wasn't there. She checked Reneesme's room and she wasn't there either. She looked around trying to figure out which room was Jacob's.

"What are you doing?" Tanya asked from the doorway of her room.

"Hey, do you know which room is Jacob's?" Bella asked and Tanya shook her head and walked back into her own room. Bella sighed and knocked on a random door. "Jake, you in there?"

"No, he's not," Edward said opening the door and looking at Bella with his crooked smile.

"Damn," Bella said in reply.

"Well fine if you'd rather see him," Edward said pretending to be offended.

"Don't be silly, I'm just avoiding your sister," Bella said. "She in our room with Jasper, discussing a shopping trip that she wants to go on before we leave for Forks tomorrow." Edward chuckled at his sister's behaviour.

"You're more than welcome to stay in here," Edward said stepping aside allowing Bella to walk in.

"Why thank you good sir," Bella said and Edward grabbed her hand like the proper gentleman that he is.

"You're welcome my lady," Edward replied and kissed her hand before leading her in and closing the door. Tanya saw them and was now extremely frustrated; she would never get to talk to him now.

---

Alice walked up to Jacob's room where she suspected Reneesme and Gabby were along Bella. The door was slightly ajar so she pushed it open to see Jacob, Reneesme and Gabby sat on the floor with a big sheet of paper between them that had 'T.A.N.Y.A' written on the top of it.

"What are you planning on doing to Tanya?" Alice asked. The three of them looked up and hid the paper.

"That's just what it spells, it stands for something else," Jacob said quickly.

"What is that?" Alice asked sceptically.

"Totally, adorable, news ..." Reneesme said thinking.

"Yonder ..." Gabby added.

"Alaska?" Jacob said and all three girls looked at him. "What? I couldn't think of anything else." Alice shook her head.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" Alice demanded. The three of them sighed they had no other choice.

"Well, Edward likes B-," Gabby began but was cut off by Alice.

"Bella, yes I know and she likes him but what does that ...wait all those things that happened. They were all Tanya, weren't they? She is trying to get at Bella and try to get Edward for herself, isn't she? Of course it all makes sense now. But I never thought she would stoop this low, guess I underestimated her."

"You figure things out to quickly," Gabby said. "Anyway this is our plan to get her, so don't stop us."

"Of course not," Alice said taking a seat on the floor next to them. "I'll help." They all smiled as they went through the plan.

***

"Alice, wake up," Bella said shaking Alice awake. "We can't go shopping today." Alice sat up abruptly.

"What why not?" Alice said. "It better be serious."

"Gabby, James and Jacob got food poisoning," Bella said seriously and Alice quickly got up grabbing a robe and pulling it on as she followed Bella out the room. "Some Lasagne showed up for the team and Jacob inhaled it. Only Gabby and James were able to get some off him." They walked into Jacob and James shared room, where they were lying in their beds. Gabby's bed had been pulled in there by Emmett so that they could watch them all together. The entire soccer team was there including the Coach trying to help them. Reneesme was sat on Jacob's bed watching over him. Bella walked over to Gabby's bed and sat down checking her forehead.

"Did you ask about the lasagne?" Alice asked Coach Jones.

"Yep, no one knows where it came from me," Coach Jones replied.

"Sore losers," Garrett said.

"You think it was the other team?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time," Garrett said. "They were obviously trying to sabotage us, but they didn't realise that we weren't coming to the hotel first."

"This is just like the world cup and the mysterious lasagne," Gabby said and then threw up in the bin next to her bed. Bella rubbed her back soothingly and Edward walked over to help.

---

James was perched on Gabby's bed looking after her although he was just as sick as her. He kept throwing up and then acting like he hadn't just done that. Jacob had eaten most of the lasagne and was the sickest of the three of them. He couldn't even sit up in bed and Reneesme never left his side. Bella walked back into the room with Carlisle, who had insisted on coming down even though they had had a doctor from Seattle check them already. He was followed by Esme, Mrs Hale and Mrs Harris (James mother).

"Oh my baby, are you ok?" Mrs Harris asked as she walked over to James. He threw up in the bucket near him and then nodded at his mother. She frowned at his attitude and started checking his forehead. Bella was rubbing Gabby's back as she threw up. Carlisle was checking Jacob and Reneesme helped him. Esme and Mrs Hale walked over to them and insisted on helping.

"Reneesme sweetie, why don't you take a break?" Esme suggested.

"No, I'm not leaving any of them," Reneesme said with a tone of finality. She held Jacob's hand with a look of worry on her face.

"Gemma, I think we are just going to have work around her," Esme said to Mrs Hale just as Charlie came bursting through the door.

"Gabby! Are you ok? What happened? Who did this? Bella tell me," Charlie said as he walked over to them.

"Ok dad calm down," Bella said patting him on the shoulder. "She's sick, so clearly not ok, they got food poisoning from some mysterious lasagne and the guys suspect it's the other team." Charlie nodded and checked over Gabby thoroughly, then James and then Jacob before leaving to talk with the rest of the team who were outside trying to figure out how to prove their theory. "I would be extremely scared if I was on the other team, dad does not look happy and he has a gun."

---

Carlisle had said that Gabby and James could be taken home as they had gotten a little better but Jacob shouldn't be moved. Everyone refused to leave Jacob's side and wouldn't move from his room. Carlisle had to explain that he couldn't have this many people in his room and that he would be staying with him. Bella only agreed to leave when he told her that she had to look after Gabby and go tell Billy that he would be ok. Rachel had shown up right after Charlie and insisted on staying with her brother. In the end Reneesme and Rachel were allowed to stay but everyone else had to go back. The cheerleaders except Rose, Reneesme, Claire and Carmen had already left. Coach Jones got another coach for the team and remaining cheerleaders to take home. Emmett and Jasper drove James back with his mum and Alice and Edward drove Bella and Gabby home.

---

Bella kissed Gabby's forehead and placed a bucket near her bed just in case. She walked out of the room with Edward. It was nearly midnight and Gabby had only just managed to fall asleep. She walked into her room with Edward and they sat on her bed completely exhausted.

"Will you guys be able to prove who it was?" Bella asked rubbing her face. "I want to kill them."

"Emmett and Alice are working on it," Edward said rubbing her back soothingly. "She'll be ok, all of them will. Don't worry." Bella nodded her head and took out her phone and called Reneesme.

"Hey ... how's he doing? ... Oh ... what did Carlisle say? ... love don't he'll be ok, it's just gonna take some time ... She's finally asleep, so is James I called and checked ... I will ... love you too." Bella put her phone down and lay down on her bed.

"You should get some rest," Edward said getting up from the bed. "Do you want me to stay?" Bella nodded and slowly got into her bed. Edward walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He called his mum and told her he would be staying and then went to the living room where Charlie was setting up a camp bed.

"The girls got one each for every time Jacob stays over," Charlie explained and placed a pillow on the bed along with a duvet. "Sleep well; let Bella know that she doesn't have to go into school tomorrow. I'll call and let your school know for both of you. But only for tomorrow, then I'll take some time of work to watch over Gabby." Edward nodded and thanked him before lying down on the bed.

***

"I still don't know if I should go," Bella said to Charlie as they ate breakfast in the kitchen. It was Thursday, four days after Gabby, James and Jacob had gotten food poisoning. James was nearly better and Jacob had also improved, however Gabby was still the same.

"I'm here, I'll look after her," Charlie said. "Plus Esme and Gemma are going to come round and help me as well."

"Ok, but I'm gonna be home at about eight," Bella said. Today was her history trip to the museum in Seattle.

"That's fine, now go on get going," Charlie said directing her towards the door. "When you're nearly here on the way back call Edward, he's gonna pick you and Jasper up." Bella nodded and walked out the door, over to the Cullen's house just as Edward walked out. He opened the front door to his car for her and she got in, Jasper walked over and got in the back as Edward got in the front. They drove off to school and parked in the parking lot. They got out and walked over to the bus waiting for them. Tia joined them as Alice, Rose, Emmett and Reneesme arrived at school and Charlotte and Angela arrived as well. Their history teacher called them over and they said bye to everyone before getting on. Their teacher took the register and then told the driver they could go.

---

Edward sat down with his lunch and Alice sat next to him with Charlotte and Angela. Reneesme, Embry, Quil and Charles sat in front of them with Tanya in front of the girls.

"I just called Bella," Edward said to them. "They just arrived and I told her to call me when they are about to leave."

"Ok that's good," Alice said. "Are you guys still having soccer practise?"

"No, we tried but without Gabby, Jacob and James it's just been weird," Edward explained. "Coach said we could cancel it for today."

Everyone ate their lunches and talked for awhile and then Edward got up to go to his locker and Tanya followed him.

"Hey Edward," Tanya said as she arrived at his locker. "You know we don't have cheerleading practise today either."

"That's nice," Edward said opening the locker next to his and taking a book out.

"Isn't that Bella's locker?"

"Yeah, she needs this book," Edward replied putting it in his bag. "I told her I'd get it for her."

"You know her combination?" Tanya asked and Edward nodded. "Do you know Jasper's as well?"

"No, just Bella's,"

"Right, well I was thinking since we're both free we could go do something after school," Tanya suggested.

"I'm not free, I'm gonna take care of Gabby," Edward said as the bell rang. "I'd better get to class." He walked off in the direction of his biology class leaving a very annoyed Tanya behind.

---

Bella hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. She had just been talking to her dad, to see how Gabby was doing. She walked over to Jasper and Tia; Jasper was showing Tia some civil war rifle and explaining it in full detail. He asked how Gabby was and she told him that she was just the same and how she hated that Gabby had such a terrible immune system. The three of them walked down the museum looking at all the artefacts and writing down information. They needed extra notes for Gabby and James, who would have been on the trip had they not been ill. Bella checked her watch it was nearly three, they were going to leave at four so they still had about an hour.

---

Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rose walked over to the Swan's house and were let in by Charlie. They went upstairs to check on Gabby and then the girls went downstairs to sort out some food for Gabby. They had no idea what to make. Alice decided to check the fridge and saw a note on it indicating that Bella had already made Gabby something; it just had to be heated up. Emmett came downstairs to help Charlie clean up while Edward stayed with Gabby.

---

Alice opened the door and let Tanya in; she had flowers in her hands and said she had come to see Gabby. Alice did not believe her but let her in anyway. She led her upstairs dreading what would happen. They walked into Gabby's room, where Jacob was lying on the camp bed and James was sat on Gabby's bed watching over her along with Edward. James had made a full recovery and came straight over to check on Gabby. Jacob was still ill but wanted to see the others, so Rachel had relented and drove him to the Swan's. She was sat on a chair near the camp bed with Reneesme. Gabby glared at Tanya as she walked in, she was about to tell her to get out when an idea struck her and she held her tongue. Tanya walked up to the bed and placed the flowers near her.

"How are you feeling?" Tanya asked putting on a fake smile. Gabby sat up a little and then threw up all over Tanya's shoes.

"Ewwww," Tanya screamed. "My shoes, you ruined my shoes!"

"Tanya, she's ill," Edward said immediately as James opened his mouth to retort. "She didn't mean it. You can use the bathroom outside to clean up." Tanya stormed out of the room and Jacob chuckled a little. Reneesme smiled at him and left the room. She waited for Tanya to come out of the bathroom.

"Tanya, I think you should leave," Reneesme said calmly. "Gabby is really ill and you're making it worse, so leave before she makes it worse for you." Reneesme turned around and headed back to Gabby's room and then turned to face her again. "If she doesn't I will." Tanya huffed and walked down the stairs and out of the house.

---

"Edward, could you get me a glass of water please?" Gabby asked. Edward nodded and walked downstairs. "James, could you throw the flowers from Tanya in the bin please?" James laughed and picked up the flowers before throwing them into the bin. Edward walked back into the room and handed Gabby the glass of water, she took a sip. Edward's phone went off and he answered. He talked on the phone for a minute before hanging up.

"Bella and Jasper are nearly here," Edward said to everyone in the room. "I'm gonna go get them and then I'll be back." Everyone nodded and Edward left the room.

---

"Gabby love, you feeling any better?" Bella asked sitting down on her bed. "James, are you ok now? Jake how are you feeling?"

"I'm the same Bella, everyone's been taking great care of me," Gabby replied. "Especially Edward and James."

"I've made a full recovery," James said. "And Jacob is getting better."

"That's good hear and thank you for taking care of Gabby," Bella said and hugged James and then hugged Edward. "I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Edward said smiling. Gabby, Jacob and Reneesme smiled at the small interaction, even James and Rachel did.

***

"Is this ok?" Bella asked showing Jacob a large chocolate cake, he nodded his head and she put it into the fridge. It was Monday 15th December, James' birthday and the last week of the term as well. He hadn't told anyone because Gabby was still ill; she had gotten better but not completely, she had now been ill for a whole week. Jacob had finally been given the all clear yesterday. Jacob had told Bella that it was his birthday at school and she had decided to make him a special dinner and called his mum to arrange it, she had agreed immediately. James had told her he didn't want to do anything but she knew it was because Gabby was still ill. Bella walked over to the oven to check on dinner and Jacob went to check on things in the living room. Reneesme, Alice and Rose were decorating the room, as Charlie, Edward, Jasper and Emmett moved furniture around to make enough space for everyone to sit. Jacob got a text telling him to open the door; they had asked everyone not to ring the bell. He opened the door and let Embry, Maria, Quil, Charles and McKenna (who was now dating Charles) in along with Charlotte, Peter, Angela and Ben.

They finished setting everything up as Esme, Carlisle, Gemma, Gary and Mr and Mrs Harris arrived with more food that they had cooked at the Cullen's house. They set it all up and Bella told them all to stay quiet as she went upstairs.

"Hey, you guys come down for dinner," Bella said. "Gabby needs to leave this room for a bit." She and James helped Gabby out of her bed and guided her downstairs and into the living room.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as they walked in. James looked up and saw the banner that read 'Happy Birthday James' on it. They walked in and sat down on the floor where a large sheet was set so that they could all eat picnic style. Bella handed out food to everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Gabby asked James as she took some food from Bella.

"I didn't want to make a fuss," James said and began to eat.

***

"Gabby, I told you it's ok," James said as Gabby handed him a neatly wrapped box.

"No it's not," Gabby replied she had finally gotten better. "Open it and I'm sorry it's late."

"Only by two days," James said and opened it to find brand new soccer shoes, the exact ones that he wanted. "I love them, thank you." James hugged Gabby tightly thanking her profusely and telling her that she really didn't have to. Reneesme shook her head as she sat in the living room with Jacob watching them interact.

"It's so obvious how he feels about her," Reneesme said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"He likes her, it's so obvious," Reneesme stated.

"How?"

"The way he took care of her," Reneesme explained. "He never left her side."

"But you never left my side when I was sick," Jacob pointed out.

"Exactly, so obvious that I ..." Reneesme trailed off realising what she had just said.

"You like me?" Jacob asked quietly. Reneesme looked down and slowly nodded. "I like you too." Reneesme looked up at him and smiled shyly and Jacob smiled back.

"Awww," Bella said standing in the doorway of the living room with Edward. Jacob looked at Edward slightly worried of his reaction; he was really protective of Reneesme. Edward smiled at him letting him know it was ok. Jacob smiled and turned back to Reneesme.

"So Nessie, you wanna go out?" Jacob asked. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Gabby, Jake and Reneesme have a date," Bella said and Gabby ran over to them and looked at her two friends, who smiled at her.

"Yeah!" Gabby yelled and jumped up and down happily along with Bella.

"It's weird when Gabby has girly moment," Edward said and James nodded in response.

"Anyway, is tomorrow ok for our date?" Jacob asked Reneesme.

"Yeah, it's fine," Reneesme answered. "We can go after school."

"Why are you both jumping up and down?" Alice asked walking over to Gabby and Bella.

"Jake and Reneesme are going on a date tomorrow!" Bella said. Alice squealed and started jumping up and down with them along with Charlotte and Angela as well. Rose came over with Emmett and asked what was going on. Alice told her and she joined them.

"Reneesme, you have to let me help you get ready," Alice said. "Please?" Reneesme nodded and Alice squealed again in excitement. She then started talking about what she was going to make her wear and how to do her hair etc. If there was anything Alice loved as much as shopping it was makeovers. The boys decided to leave her to it and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Read and Review please!!! =] =] **


	15. Something There

**Hey guys, I know this chapter has taken longer then I said to be publish only just got my internet fixed. So here is Chapter 15. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my sisters boyfriend, who inspired James (Well the good things about him anyways), He's a great guy so here's to him =]=]**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Something There**

_[Something There; (1991) Original song from Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast]_

Bella and Edward walked out of their music class and headed to their lockers to get their things, they had just finished their last day of term. They got everything they needed just as Gabby, Reneesme and Jacob arrived; the latter two were holding hands. They had had their first date yesterday. Once they had everything they all walked to the parking lot and waited for everyone else to arrive and then they did everyone got into their cars, Bella getting into her own car as she had finally taken her driving test yesterday after school and passed. They drove to the Hale's house where they had decided to have a movie night.

Everyone went into the house and started to set everything up. They set up cushions all over the floor and pushed the furniture back. Reneesme and Gabby brought in all the food with help from Jacob and James. They set it down in the centre and then sat down. Reneesme and Gabby sat next to each other and Jacob sat next to Reneesme and James sat next to Gabby with Embry on his other side. Bella sat down next to Charlotte and Peter and Edward sat down next to her with Jasper next to him with Alice. Emmett grabbed a film and put it in the DVD player and pressed play, it was 'Underworld'.

"Bella, you were Selene for Halloween," Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I must say you did a good job."

"You did go all out," Edward said.

"I know, you guys said I looked good," Bella said looking down.

"You looked great," Edward said and Bella smiled at him as the film began.

---

Bella refilled her glass with diet coke as Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Did you want some drink?" Bella asked and he nodded his head so she poured some into his glass as well. "Did you finish all your Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah, I did," Edward replied. "I had most of it done when we went the other week."

"Yeah I did as well," Bella replied. "I thought Alice was gonna be really mad that we went shopping without her but she wasn't." They walked back into the room to find all the boys sulking. "What we miss?"

"The boys don't want to watch Serendipity," Alice said playing the film. Bella and Edward sat down with their drinks as the credits appeared. "Gabby doesn't seem too convinced either."

"I love this film, it's so sweet," Bella said. "You'll like it Gabby."

"Bella I thought you liked action and horror movies," Emmett said pouting.

"I do, but I also like romantic films as well," Bella said. "I like a variety of films. Now shush its starting."

---

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you that there's a sort of pre Christmas party on Monday down at the La Push beach," Jacob said. "You guys wanna come?"

"Isn't it kinda cold to go to the beach?" Bella asked.

"Yeah but they set up fires and you wear warm clothing," James explained.

"Ok fine with me, I'll be there," Bella said.

"Yeah me too," Edward said instantly. Everyone else nodded their agreements.

"Great, it starts at two," Jacob said. "We are gonna help set up, so we'll see you there?"

"Yeah, no problem," Jasper said.

"Cool, I'll text the rest of the soccer team to see if they wanna go as well," Embry said and began texting.

***

Bella grabbed some green earrings and put them on before checking her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with a long green top and a warm black shrug on top. She was also wearing black knee-high boots. She walked through her bathroom to Gabby's room to see if she was ready, which she was. She was wearing black G-star jeans with a red united shirt and a full sleeve black cotton top underneath it along with black timberlands. She grabbed her black G-star jacket and pulled it on before turning to the full length mirror in her room.

"You look great," Bella said and Gabby smiled.

"Why thank you, so do you," Gabby replied and grabbed her phone slipping it into her pocket before following Bella into her room. Bella picked up her black handbag and grabbed her phone and keys before walking downstairs with Gabby. Charlie was sat in the living room waiting for them. "Come on dad, let's go."

"You girls look great," Charlie said and they both smiled and thanked their dad before heading out to Bella's car. Gabby got in the back and Charlie got in the front of the car as Bella got in the driver's side. She pulled out of the driveway and followed Edward's car down to La Push. They arrived in about twenty minutes and pulled up next to Edward's car and got out just as the boys got out of Edward's car. The girls had come in Rose's car and Gemma and Gary had come with Esme and Carlisle. They all walked down to the beach where fires had been set up all along it. They met up with Billy and Mr and Mrs Clearwater. Seth came over with Rob, Maggie and Renata to say hi and told them that Charlotte, Peter, Angela and Ben were already here. They went to talk to them but Gabby and Reneesme stayed to talk to Seth, Rob and the girls.

"Hey guys," they said as they walked over to them.

"Hey," they said back.

"When did you guys get here?" Rose asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Charlotte replied.

There were different colour tinsel everywhere and fairy lights had also been added here and there making the beach look very Christmas-y. They took seats around a large fire and were joined by Jared, Paul and Sam along with Benjamin and Garrett.

"Isn't Tia coming?" Bella asked.

"No, her family and the Denali's don't come here," Benjamin said. "There was some stupid argument with Tia's dad, Mr Denali, Billy and Sam's dad time back."

"Ever since, they've been told to not interact with the Uley's and Black's," Paul said. "Mrs Denali doesn't really encourage some stupid rivalry and tells her daughters that they don't have to follow it but Irina and Tanya seem determined to do so."

"But Kate doesn't," Alice added. "She's more of a mummy's girl."

"That explains so much," Bella said. "This is why Tanya doesn't get along with Jacob and Tia just doesn't really say anything to him."

"Is Kate coming by the way?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Bella said and everyone looked at her waiting for her to elaborate. "She's right there with Leah and Kim." Bella pointed to three girls making their way over.

"Hey," all three girls said and everyone said hello back as they sat down with them.

---

_Ay, Ay, Ay_

_Nobody likes being played_

_Beyonce, Beyonce_

_Shakira, Shakira (hey)_

Gabby dragged Bella up and made her be Beyonce as she was Shakira. Gabby went all out and Bella was doing her best. The music was coming from a stereo in someone's car that was parked closest to them.

_[Beyonce] He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_[Shakira] I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

_[Beyonce] He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar_

_[Shakira] Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_[Shakira] You never know_

_[Beyonce] Why are we the ones who suffer_

_[Shakira] I have to let go_

_[Beyonce] He won't be the one to cry_

The two of them sang along as they danced to the song. Alice, Rose, Reneesme and Kate joined them and danced along with them.

_[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Shakira] Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_[Shakira] I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_

_[Beyonce] I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again_

_[Shakira] I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

_[Beyonce] You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

The boys watched them intently as they danced around.

_[Shakira] Tell me how to forgive you_

_When it's me who's ashamed_

_[Beyonce] And I wish could free you_

_Of the hurt and the pain_

_(Both) But the answer is simple_

_He's the one to blame_

_Beyonce Beyonce_

_Shakira Shakira_

_Beyonce Beyonce_

_Shakira Shakira_

_(Hey)_

_[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_[Shakira] Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

Everyone applauded their dance and the boys clapped the loudest. They all bowed and went to sit down.

"That was great Bella," Edward said as she sat down next to him. She smiled at him knowing he was just being nice.

"I can't really dance, I was just sort of moving around," Bella explained. "Gabby's the dancer, she dances really well."

"I still think you did great," Edward said. "I like watching you."

"Thanks," Bella said not sure what she should make of that.

Gabby was taking a sip from her drink when she had an idea come to her, she could imagine a light bulb turning on above her head, well Bella probably could imagine that. She turned to Reneesme and whispered in her ear, she smiled and repeated the words to Jacob who also smiled in response. Gabby discreetly took out her phone and sent a text.

_To: Charlotte_

_From: Gabby_

_Hey do you think we could arrange for a little surprise for a certain someone tomorrow? X_

She got a reply about two minutes later.

_To: Gabby_

_From: Charlotte_

_Yeah sre, I'm all 4 it. Wot tym? Xx_

_To: Charlotte_

_From: Gabby_

_Four, Bella will be out she's going to pick Destiny, Aunt Lucy and Uncle David up from the airport_. _X_

Charlotte texted her back saying that that was fine and Gabby smiled and turned to discuss her plans with Jacob and Reneesme.

***

Bella walked inside the small airport in Port Angeles and waited for the plane to arrive. Aunt Lucy had called and told her that they were about to set off from Seattle. She looked up at the sky through the big windows and saw the small plane descending. She walked over and waited for the passengers to get off, there weren't that many. She saw Destiny and her parents approaching and smiled. Destiny saw her and broke into a run before jumping into Bella's outstretched arms.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Bella asked hugging Destiny tightly.

"Yeah! Of course I did," Destiny said happily as her parents walked up to them. "Did you miss me?"

"How can anyone who met you not miss you?" Bella asked. She stood up and hugged her aunt and uncle in greeting. "Let's get your bags." They walked over to the baggage claim and got the bags quickly and then walked out to the parking lot. They placed the entire luggage in the trunk before getting in the car. Uncle David sat in the front and Aunt Lucy and Destiny sat in the back as Bella got in the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot. She turned on her iPod that was attached to her car and scrolled through for the Miley Cyrus songs she had put on there and played one.

_I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for _

_me not to care and now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothings ever going to change until your here, my dear_

Destiny sang along to the song out loud and Bella joined in along with Aunt Lucy who seemed to know the words rather well.

_The 7 things I hate about you, _

_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure,_

_You love me, you like her,_

_You make laugh, you make me cry,_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends their jerks, when you act like them_

_Just to know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

---

"Well, don't hang around," Gabby said as she got into Charlotte's car. Jacob and Reneesme were seated in the back. "Let's go." Charlotte pulled away from her hiding spot and went around the corner to tell Alice it was safe for her to leave. Then she drove off to the Swan's house, where she parked her car and got out. Gabby let them all in and they settled down in the living room happily. Alice joined after a while and they all discussed the next stage of the plan.

Gabby checked the time and realised that Bella would be home in about half hour, so she grabbed the phone and ordered some pizzas to save Bella the trouble of having to cook tonight.

Bella arrived at the same time as the pizza and Charlie did and after they all said hi they sat down and ate. Once that was finished they decided it was time to go to sleep. Charlie had bought a bigger camp bed so that both Lucy and David could sleep on it easily and he set it up in the living room. Rachel came and picked Jacob up, Charlotte said bye and went home and Alice and Reneesme crossed the street to go home as well. Bella, Gabby and Destiny walked up the stairs and entered Bella's room. Bella put Destiny's bag down near the camp bed and then walked into her walk in wardrobe to get changed as Gabby walked into her own room. Destiny pulled out her pyjamas and put them on before going to the bathroom with her bag of toiletries and brushing her teeth. She was joined by Bella and Gabby, who also brushed their teeth and then they all walked back into Bella's room. Bella grabbed a brush and sat down on her bed. Destiny sat in front of her and Bella began brushing her hair.

"Gabby, will you tell me a bedtime story?" Destiny asked, Gabby nodded in response and sat down in front of her and cleared her throat so that she could begin.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land a young prince lived in a shinning castle," Gabby began.

"Very original," Bella said sarcastically.

"She never said I had to make one up," Gabby said. "May I continue?" Bella nodded and so did Destiny. "Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind..."

***

Destiny walked downstairs after changing into black jeans and a purple Hannah Montana t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen where her mum was making pancakes and sat down to eat. Her dad joined them and told her that Charlie had already left for work; luckily he didn't have to work tomorrow or the day after.

Bella came downstairs just as they were finishing and grabbed a cereal bar before telling them that she had to go out for some last minute things. She pulled on her coat and ran outside to her car. Destiny watched from the window as Alice got in the car with her before they sped off.

Destiny put her dishes in the sink and then walked into the living room with her father. They sat and watched TV for awhile before Gabby woke up and came downstairs. She told them that she needed to finish the decorations after she had finished breakfast and they told her that they'd help.

---

Bella walked into the Cullen's house with Alice and both of them were holding big bags of shopping. Edward walked forward and took the bags from Bella as Jasper took the ones from Alice.

"What is all this?" Jasper asked confused.

"Alice said she needed a _few_ last minute things," Bella said. "And I foolishly agreed to go with her." Edward and Jasper laughed as Alice pouted. "As amusing as this is I should probably get home."

"I'll come with you," Edward said as he followed her out the house and completely missed the happy smiles on everyone's faces. They walked across the street and Bella opened the door to let them both in. They walked into the living room.

_Hah, you see? That's right_

_Ay, you know see Weezy for the wordplay, Jeezy for the bird play_

_Kanyeezy for diversity and me for controversy_

_I'm a verse that's picture perfect, only spit to serve a purpose_

_You ain't living what you kicking then you worthless_

_Lookin from the surface it may seem like I got reason to be nervous_

_Been observant, work to see if my adversity was worth it_

_Verse is autobiographical, absolutely classical_

_Last thing I'm worried 'bout is what another rapper do_

_Ain't nobody hot as me_

_Even if they rap they ass off, blast off and have outstanding quality_

_Sell a lot of records, I'll respect it and salute that_

_But spin real life on hot beats, I'm the truth at_

_You kick it like me, no exaggeration necessary_

_Living revolutionary, nothing less than legendary_

_Gangsta shit hereditary, got it from my dad_

_Flow colder than February with extraordinary swag_

Gabby was dancing with Destiny teaching her how to dance to this song. Uncle David was sat watching them and highly amused.

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"_

_"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"_

_"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

_"No one on the corner has swagger like us"_

_"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"_

Edward and Bella came and sat down as the song finished and the girls turned around to face them as Uncle David said hello to them.

"Hey Edward!" Destiny said happily and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, it's nice to see you again," Edward said smiling at her. Aunt Lucy walked into the living room then.

"Bella dear you're back, Edward hello," Aunt Lucy said sitting down next to her husband.

"Hello Mrs Stewart," Edward said politely. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you," Aunt Lucy replied. "All the preparations done for tomorrow?"

"Yes, almost," Edward said. "Alice still seems to think she has a million things to do." Everyone seemed amused and Gabby and Destiny put Destiny's Disney Sing It game on the PS3 and put a song on. Destiny started singing the girls bit first.

_Na na na na, na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words once upon a time, makes you listen_

_There's a reason, when you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or happy ever after_

Gabby joined in and sang with her.

_Your harmony to the melody is echoing inside my head_

_A single voice, above the noise like a common thread_

_Mmm You're pulling me _

_When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong_

_Oh you are the music in me_

---

"You can only open one," Aunt Lucy said to Destiny after dinner as they were sat in the living room. Destiny picked up the present from her parents, which turned out to be the Hannah Montana guitar with a microphone and it played three songs. She walked around the room dancing and playing the songs as everyone watched. Gabby and Bella both opened their presents from their dad and thanked him before they decided to go to bed for the night. Gabby and Bella changed into their Christmas pyjamas and then sat down on Bella's bed with Destiny. Gabby continued her story from the night before until Destiny fell asleep before going to bed. She bid Bella goodnight and she went to sleep.

***

"Come on wake up!" Destiny shouted as she ran into Gabby's room. Bella was already up and had gone downstairs to make breakfast. "Gabby you can sleep when you're dead!"

"I totally agree," Gabby said as she walked over to her. "Let's go downstairs."

"Why is everyone awake?" Destiny said as she followed Gabby downstairs. "You're never usually awake."

"I know, but its Christmas," Gabby said happily as they entered the kitchen to find Bella putting two plates of scrambled eggs on the table. Aunt Lucy put a plate of pancakes in front of Destiny who happily ate and Gabby grabbed the scrambled eggs before walking into the living room. The door bell rang and Bella answered it to see Edward standing there with Reneesme.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," Bella said moving to the side to allow them to come in. They walked into the living room where Gabby was furiously changing the channel and Destiny was sat by her eating her breakfast. "What's wrong Gabby?"

"I can't find BBC1," Gabby said agitatedly.

"They don't have that channel in America," Bella said. "Why are you looking for it anyways?"

"The Snowman, it's tradition," Gabby said. "What are we gonna do?" Bella smiled and quickly went upstairs before coming back with a DVD in her hands. She passed it to Gabby, who saw that it was 'The Snowman' film.

"I bought it online," Bella explained as she put it in the DVD player. "I figured we wouldn't be able to find it on the TV."

"You're the best Bella," Gabby said happily and instructed everyone to sit down. Destiny was sat next to Gabby and Reneesme went and sat next to her as Edward sat next to Bella who was sat next to Gabby.

"What is this?" Destiny asked.

"It's a short film about a snowman that we watch every Christmas without fail," Bella explained.

"Film?" Destiny asked puzzled.

"It means movie, that's how you say it in England," Bella said and Destiny nodded understanding. All of them sat and watched the film before opening the rest of their presents. Edward told them that Emmet was still asleep and that Alice had only just finished with house and was now getting ready herself. Charlie walked into the living room with Aunt Lucy and Uncle David and they all sat around for a while before they decided to get ready for the day.

---

Bella walked downstairs and saw Destiny staring out the window in complete awe.

"What are you looking at Destiny?" Bella asked.

"It's snowing!" Destiny yelled happily and Bella saw that it was indeed snowing. Gabby came downstairs and the six of them left to go over to the Cullen's house. Destiny was playing with the snow as she walked across to the Cullen's house. They rang the bell and waited until Jasper opened the door to let them in.

Alice had really gone all out, the house was decorated in tinsel, holly etc and there was the magnificent tree in the corner as well. They said Merry Christmas to everyone and settled down in the living room to talk.

"Can we go and play in the snow please?" Destiny asked and everyone agreed. They walked outside and Destiny ran forward cheerfully. Gabby threw a snowball at Jacob, who grabbed some snow and threw it at her and Reneesme joined in. Bella stood with Edward watching them fight before a thought occurred to her.

"So immature, don't you think Edward?" Bella asked while she hid her hand behind her back. Edward nodded as he watched Destiny making a snow angel with Alice and Rose. Emmet and Jasper had joined in with the snowball fight. Bella shoved the snowball down the back of his shirt and laughed.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and walked towards her. Bella backed away and then broke into a run. Edward ran after her as she ran around everyone else having there snowball fights and made sure not to step on the girls making snow angels. Edward caught up to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground. Bella screamed and then laughed as Edward spun her around a bit not letting her down.

"Edward, let me down please," Bella said. She felt Edward shake his head in response as his face was touching the back of her neck. She blushed at the contact and tried to squirm out of his hold. "Aw come on Edward, please?" Bella turned her face a little so that he could see her and pouted. He sighed and gently put her down and removed his hands from her. A snowball hit him in the face and he turned to see Emmett laughing. He grabbed some snow and joined the snowball fight. Bella looked around and saw that everyone was now part of the fight, she grabbed some snow and joined them.

---

Everyone sat around the big dining table as they had done on Thanksgiving, the Clearwater's had arrived whilst they were snowball fighting and both Seth and Leah had joined in. Carlisle carved the turkey and everyone began to eat.

"So Reneesme, you and Jacob are together now?" Leah asked across the table.

"Yeah, we are," Reneesme replied happily.

"I didn't even notice anything between you two," Esme said to them.

"I did," Edward said casually. "It was obvious." Everyone looked at him. "What? Did no one else notice?"

"I noticed, although they both kinda told me and I was stuck in the middle," Gabby explained.

"I figured it out at the homecoming dance," Bella explained. "Not everyone is as perceptive as you, Edward." The door bell rang and Esme went to answer it. They all heard her squeal in happiness sounding uncannily like Alice before she walked back in the room with a small woman with long reddish brown hair and a tall guy with curly brown hair. Reneesme got up as soon as she saw them and ran forward hugging them both tightly.

"Everyone, this is my sister Nicola and her husband Steve," Esme said indicating the two. "And obviously Reneesme's parents." Edward, Emmett and Alice got up to greet their aunt and uncle and everyone else said hello as well. Bella and Gabby went and grabbed extra chairs to put around the table. Jacob swapped seats and sat in Reneesme's so that she could sit with her parents, he looked a little nervous. Everyone settled down and Esme passed Nicola and Steve a plate of food each.

"Ok so sat next to you are Lucy and David they're Destiny's parents," Reneesme began explaining and pointing everyone out as her parents said hello. "You know Gemma and Garry Hale. Mr and Mrs Clearwater, Billy his daughter Rachel, Leah and Seth Clearwater and you remember Jasper and Rosalie. That's Bella sat next to Edward and Destiny her cousin and her sister and my best friend Gabby. And this is Jacob, he Billy's son and my boyfriend." Reneesme looked at her parents for their reaction. Her mum was smiling and her dad got up and went to Jacob. He held out his hand to him and Jacob sighed relieved before shaking his hand.

"I trust everyone else's judgement on you," Steve said. "Just make sure you don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mr Mason," Jacob said as Steve sat back down.

"You may call me Steve," Steve said before turning to his food.

"What? No interrogation," Emmett said to his uncle. "I'm disappointed in you, Uncle Steve. All this travelling around has made you soft." Everyone laughed at his words.

"Oh I'll show you," Steve said. "You wait till after dinner."

---

All the kids were back outside playing in the snow. Gabby, Destiny, Reneesme, Alice, Rosalie, Leah and Rachel were building a snowman and a castle as well. Jasper, Emmet, Jacob and Seth were building a fort around themselves to build a defence against Steve. Edward was sat with Bella nearby watching them. They had both built a house from snow and decided to take a break.

"So the house has seven bedroom and seven bathrooms," Bella said explaining the interior of their snow built house as they were theoritically 'married' thaks to Gabby. "There's a large kitchen, cause we would need that. A living room, dining room and entertainment room. We also have a lovely conservatory."

"So why do we have that many bedrooms?" Edward asked smiling at the little game they were playing.

"Because, one room is for us," Bella said trying very hard not to blush. "One room for Gabby, one for Reneesme and Jacob, one for Emmett and Rosalie, one for Alice and Jasper and one for Charlotte and Peter when they all visit."

"Ok, but that's still only six. What's the extra one for?"

"Future kids obviously," Bella said matter-of-factly. "Anyways, I was thinking that your piano can go in the conservatory so that you could play peacefully."

"Is Edward moving?" Alice asked as she came over to them.

"No, we were just discussing the interior of that house we built," Bella said pointing at the snow-made house near them.

"Ah I see," Alice said. "Well I'm just going to get my camera to take pictures of all the stuff we made. I can take one of the house for you guys as well."

"That would be great Alice," Bella said and Alice walked inside.

---

Everyone was now settled inside in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate to warm themselves up. After awhile though Billy announced that they had to get going and so did the Clearwater's. So they all said bye to them all before they left. The remaining parents went to the conservatory to talk leaving the kids in the living room, they had decided, well Alice had decided that they were all going to stay over tonight. Destiny yawned and rubbed her eyes. Bella told her to lay down on the couch and Edward placed a blanket over her.

"Can Gabby continue with the story?" Destiny asked. "I really like the way she tells it."

"Of course I can," Gabby said and sat down on the floor next to the couch with her second cup of hot chocolate; Esme had given them all second cups.

"What story?" Rose asked.

"Destiny wanted a bedtime story, so Gabby has been telling her the Beauty and the Beast story," Bella explained.

"So where was I?" Gabby asked

"Flowers, chocolates, promises' you don't intend to keep," Destiny said thinking. "Oh and he already showed her the library. It was snowing."

"_There's something sweet and almost kind but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_," Gabby sang and Bella joined in. Everyone watched them amused. "_And now he's dear and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before._"

***

_You get the limo out front, oh_

_Hottest styles every shoe every colour_

_Yeah when your famous it can be kind of fun_

_It really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways your just like all your friends, but on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know you got the best of both worlds_

Bella rubbed her eyes and sat up before pulling on Edward's hoodie and going to the bathroom to freshen up. She walked downstairs and entered the living room to find that everyone accept Emmet and Gabby seemed to be awake. Destiny was dancing around with Alice happily and Bella noticed that James was there along with Jacob.

"Morning everyone," Bella said and everyone turned to say morning back. "James, how was your Christmas?"

"It was good," James said and Jacob smiled at her attire. She was wearing Edward's tracksuit bottoms and his t-shirt as well as the hoodie. By the time they had decided to go to bed Bella was too tired to get something from her house so Edward just leant her clothes.

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Without the shades in my hair you can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_

_Mix it all together oh yeah, it so much better_

_Cause you know you got the best of both worlds_

The song finished and everyone clapped their performance. Bella walked into the kitchen where Edward was making himself breakfast.

"I didn't know you could cook?" Bella asked sitting down on a chair.

"Ah! Bella, you scared me," Edward said turning around to face her.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Just give me a minute to restart my heart," Edward said being slightly overdramatic and Bella laughed. "Would you like some breakfast?" Bella nodded in response and Edward passed her a plate of scrambled eggs and sausages.

"Thank you," Bella said smiling at him. "You already made me breakfast?"

"Yeah, I was going to bring it up to you," Edward explained as he sat down with his own plate. "I figured you'd probably be waking up soon."

"Aw, you know me so well,"

"Not really," Edward said. "I'm really good at reading people like you said yesterday but I can't seem to read you. It's very frustrating."

"Why? Do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, you're so different and well, you fascinate me," Edward said smiling at her. "Your reaction to things is always so different to what I expect."

"I'm really not that complicated," Bella told him. "I just tend to over think things." Edward smiled and they continued eating their breakfast.

---

"What, so you like the song but you don't know the dance?" Destiny asked appalled.

"No?" Gabby said unsurely.

"Well, I'm gonna teach it to you now," Destiny said. "Stand up and I need a guy to come help." Jacob pushed James up and he walked over. "Excellent now you have to do is... wait does anyone have the movie?" Everyone looked at her sceptically. "Good thing I bought it with me then." Bella took Destiny back over to her house so that she could get the High School Musical 3 DVD and then they walked back and Alice set the film up for her. "Right you just copy what they do."

"Hey I wanna learn too," Bella said making a sad face. Destiny smiled and dragged Edward over to Bella as the song started.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine _

_And let the music be your guide_

Gabby and James copied the moves perfectly whilst Edward pulled Bella close just like the song said and stared in her eyes as he moved around with her.

_Won't you promise me, _

_Won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_

_We'll keep dancing where ever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance, can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Gabby and James were doing all the crazy lifts and spins for the dance and everyone was amazed at how fast they learned. Bella and Edward were dancing around the room normally but they were very close. Both 'couples' seemed to be in their own world. Destiny was about to tell Bella and Edward that they were doing it wrong but she looked at their faces and stopped. She walked over to Jacob and looked at Gabby and James as well.

"Well done Destiny," Jacob said. "Hi five." Destiny slapped his hand and smiled happily, she really liked Jacob. Jacob smiled back at her and then looked at Reneesme, who was smiling at their friends dancing.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance, can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance, can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

* * *

**Song List**

**Beautiful Liar by Beyonce & Shakira**

**7 Things by Miley Cyrus**

**Swagger Like Us by T.I. feat Kanye West, Jay-Z, Lil Wayne & MIA [I really like this song]**

**You Are the Music In Me by Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens (High School Musical 2)**

**Best of Both Worlds by Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana the Movie)**

**Can I Have This Dance by Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens (High School Musical 3)**

**Well there we go, what did you think? I hope you liked it and I have already written most of chapter 16, I'll try and get it posted tomorrow. Read and Review =]=]**


	16. The One with the Videotape

**Hey here we are the next chapter. It is not as long as my usual chapters but I promise the next one will be. I hope you like it! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all the crazy moments me and my sister have and also to my amazing reviewers! Love you!! =]=] **

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The One with the Videotape**

_[The One with the Videotape; (2001) series 8, episode 4 of FRIENDS created by David Crane & Marta Kauffman]_

Bella woke up slowly and opened her eyes. She realised that she was in Gabby room, on her bed and Edward was next to her with his arms wrapped around her. She raised her head and saw Gabby on the other side of Edward curled up with her back to him. The events of the previous night came flooding back to her and she tried not to laugh. She tried in vain to remove Edward's arms from her; he was wearing his t-shirt and boxers. She put her and on his chest and shook him until he woke up.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward asked sleepily sitting up and removing his arms from Bella.

"You're in Gabby's room," Bella said trying to hide her amusement at his confused expression. "What do you remember about yesterday?"

"I remember the New Year's Eve party," Edward said thinking. "The last thing I remember is you walking out to get something." Bella shook her head at him and got out of bed before walking into the bathroom. She tied her hair into a messy ponytail and washed her face before brushing her teeth. Edward Pulled on his jeans and then stood watching Bella.

"Why are you watching me?" Bella asked covering her mouth with her hands. She grabbed a spare toothbrush and tossed it to Edward. He smiled but stopped as he had a really bad headache. He stood next to Bella and brushed his teeth before they woke Gabby up and went downstairs. Embry, Charles, Quil, James and Jacob were all sat in the kitchen with their heads in their hands. Bella laughed amused and pulled out glasses and filled them all with water. She passed everyone one as Gabby walked downstairs. She sat down on one of the empty chairs between James and Edward. Bella passed her a glass of water before giving them all painkillers. She then gave them all slightly burned toast.

"Water and burned toast helps cure hangovers," Bella explained.

"Hangovers?" Embry asked.

"Yep apparently someone spiked the punch that you guys stole, right after Edward drank some of it," Bella said. "Any ideas as to how that happened?"

"No, you don't think we did it do you?" Quil asked.

"No, I don't. I just thought maybe you saw something," Bella said. "No worries, Embry managed to film everything. I've watched most of it but then Edward decided to snuggle up to me." Everyone laughed and then groaned as their heads hurt.

"Edward's all lovey dovey when he's drunk, huh?" Charles asked amused.

"Sort of, he's just really happy," Bella explained. "James is the flirtatious one; Quil and Charles are extremely violent. You both started fighting with each other by the way. Embry becomes a compulsive liar and Gabby is very cooperative and loud. Oh and Jacob becomes dead serious and all knowing."

"Like Dumbledore?" Gabby asked quietly eating her toast.

"Yeah he even did a ridiculous imitation of an English accent," Bella said laughing. "Anyway eat up; we're going over to the Cullen's house to watch the video."

---

Everyone was sat in the living room of the Cullen's house and the seven of them with hangovers were sat looking disgruntled. Emmett passed the popcorn around to the rest and Bella connected the camera to the TV and played it from the beginning.

The video started off with the camera moving around the Cullen's house while the party had just begun. Everyone was stood around talking and just having a good time. Alice and Jasper brought out two huge bowls of punch, one was raspberry and the other one was mango flavour.

"See right there, you all drank the mango one," Bella said. "Watch it, so we know who spiked it with vodka."

"Vodka? Was mine at least a vodka martini shaken not stirred?" Gabby asked. Everyone laughed and the seven of them groaned. "Not so loud." Everyone turned back to the TV.

Tanya walked into the house wearing a short blond wig. Bella walked up to her and smiled asking her how her Christmas had gone.

"It was great," Tanya said happily. "That's a very nice necklace, where did you get it?" She indicated the silver chain with a silver rose pendant hanging from it. The rose had emeralds on the leaves.

"It was a Christmas present," Bella explained.

"Edward gave it to her," Gabby said standing near them. The camera turned around to face Jacob, who was doing a crazy dance as usual with Reneesme to Michael Jackson's song Billy Jean, which caused the rest of the conversation to be tuned out. Quil walked over to the camera.

"Hey Embry, did you hear why Tanya's wearing a wig?" Quil asked in the direction of the camera.

"No, I didn't," Embry's voice replied. "Do tell."

"Well, I just heard Kate telling Leah that she somehow managed to dye her hair a weird colour," Quil explained. "She doesn't know what colour because Tanya wouldn't tell them and has been hiding her hair ever since."

"How long?"

"Since Christmas eve apparently," Quil said amused. "It must have been some pretty powerful hair dye." Emmet suddenly jumped on to the dance floor and he and Jacob did some pretty cool dance moves to the song 'Bad' also by Michael Jackson.

The party continued normally and then the camera focused on the clock.

"One minute countdown everyone," Embry's voice called and everyone glanced at the clock. "Get your kissing partners ready. Maria where are you?" Maria walked over to the camera smiling. Finally everyone started counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4," The camera went around the room showing everyone coupled off. Gabby was standing with James looking at something to her right just as everyone yelled 'Happy New Year!' The camera turned and showed Bella kiss Edward on the cheek and blush furiously as she did so. Edward smiled and kissed her on the cheek as well.

_Gotta get that, gotta get that, gotta get that, gotta get that that that_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get that, boom boom boom, gotta get that_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get that boom boom boom_

Some people went and started dancing as the camera focussed on the 'dance floor'.

The camera backed up and then turned to the punch bowl where they saw Embry's hand pour some mango flavoured punch into a glass before focussing back onto the party.

An hour later people started leaving to head home and the camera was focused on the floor as Embry said bye to Maria and then grabbed some more punch.

"This tastes a little different," Embry's voice said as Gabby came up and took some of the mango punch as well. Edward was standing nearby with Tanya. Bella walked past and Gabby grabbed her arm.

"Where you going?" Gabby asked Bella as she took a sip and frowned slightly at the cup.

"Just to get some more party poppers," Bella explained. "Apparently Jacob is making a fuss because he didn't get to pop any. I told Alice we have at ours, so I'm just gonna run over." Bella walked out the door and Gabby drained the rest of her drink and refilled it quickly.

"Bella wait!" Edward yelled really loudly running out the door after her. James, Jacob, Quil and Charles came and got more punch.

"This is really good punch," James said. "Let's take it so that no one else can have it." They all nodded and carried the nearly empty bowl outside.

"As you can see they are not stealing the punch," Embry's voice said.

"You finished all the punch," Charles said to Quil in anger.

"I'll give you some punch," Quil said before he punched Charles in the stomach, he retaliated with a punch to Quil's stomach and they started fighting.

"Don't worry audience, they are not fighting," Embry's voice said as the camera moved forward to focus on Gabby, James and Jacob.

"So Gabby you look hot," James said in an extremely flirtatious voice. "Wanna go snog?"

"Ok!" Gabby replied rather loudly.

"No," Jacob said putting on an awful English accent and talking rather calmly. "You both shall do no such thing. James you will not deflower young Miss Swan here."

"Flower, what flower?" James asked confused and Gabby looked around before she picked a daisy up from the floor and handed it to James. "This one?" Jacob shook his head as Edward came running out the Swan's house extremely happy.

"Ok wait," Emmet said pausing the video. "What happened with Edward at your house Bella?" Everyone turned to look at Bella, Edward looked at her as well since he couldn't remember anything.

"Well, I walked in the house and Edward was suddenly there," Bella explained. "He was uncannily happy and I thought something was up. Anyway I went upstairs to get the party poppers and Edward followed me smiling hugely the whole time. I realised he was drunk and I told him to wait there and I called Alice to ask why he was drunk and -."

"And that's when I started checking for the alcohol," Alice added.

"When I hung up the phone and turned around I saw that Edward had disappeared," Bella said. "So I ran after him."

"Ok," Emmet said and played the video again.

Edward ran towards his car with his keys in his hands.

"Who wants to go for a drive?" Edward yelled. Gabby, James and Jacob ran towards the car and the camera followed. Jacob got in the front and Embry obviously got in the back along with James and Gabby. James was still shamelessly flirting with Gabby. Edward put the key in the ignition and started the car. He was about to pull out when Bella appeared in front of the car.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella yelled coming over to the window of the driver's side. "Turn the car off and give me the keys, right now!" Edward made a sad face but killed the engine and handed the keys over to Bella quickly. Bella sighed and put the keys in the pocket of her jeans.

"Why did you do that?" James asked.

"I think it was smart," Jacob said calmly. "We are all utterly intoxicated and therefore should not be driving."

"But why did you give her the keys!" Gabby yelled.

"Because it's _Bella_," Edward said as if it was obvious.

"Right, well all of you out of the car now!" Bella demanded and they clambered out.

"I like a woman in charge," James said. "Hey Bella, how do you feel about younger men?"

"You're a boy James," Bella said shaking her head but blushing slightly.

"Aw come on I can see you blushing," James said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's because I blush easily," Bella said amused and trying very hard not to laugh.

"I believe that the alcohol in my system is making me think that my body temperature is rising," Jacob said.

"Huh?" Embry asked focussing the camera on him.

"I'm burning up," Jacob explained and then took his t-shirt off. "Ah much better." James and Edward followed suit and the camera wobbled as Embry did the same and threw his shirt on the ground.

"Bella you look so hot," Edward said and Bella blushed.

"Maybe she should take her shirt off too," James suggested. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around Bella.

"No! She can't do that!" Edward said loudly as everyone else came out of the Cullen's house. The guys went to break up the fight between Quil and Charles as the rest came over towards the camera.

"Edward I can't breathe," Bella said her voice slightly muffled.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, are you hurt?" Edward asked checking her over making Bella blush even more. She grabbed both his hands to stop him.

"I'm fine," Bella said.

"Gabby let's go make out," James announced yet again.

"Ok!" Gabby yelled in reply.

"No! Gabby don't you dare go anywhere with him!" Bella demanded grabbing Gabby's hand and pulling her to her.

"How did they all get drunk?" Rose demanded.

"We are not drunk," Embry's voice said sounding completely sincere. Everyone looked at the camera utterly puzzled.

"Embry do you go to Forks high school?" Bella asked.

"No of course not,"

"I think being drunk has makes him lie," Bella explained as she pulled Gabby with one hand preventing her from leaving with James and tried to stop Edward hugging her with her other hand. Gabby was now dancing to absolutely nothing and then started to sing.

"You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no!" Gabby sang at the top of her lungs. "What comes next?"

"I don't know," James said shrugging her shoulders.

"You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no!" Gabby just kept repeating the same line over and over again.

"Gabby please stop singing a song you don't know," Bella said.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it hope my boyfriend don't mind it,"

"Figures, she sings Katy Perry songs when she's drunk," Bella said. "She doesn't even like her or these songs."

"I think we are just gonna have to let them sleep it off," Carlisle explained.

"But how are we gonna keep them from misbehaving or running off?" Alice asked.

"They are all gonna stay at our place," Charlie said. "And you are not gonna leave are you." They all shook their heads. "Power of the badge." Bella walked ahead dragging Gabby and Edward with her. James and Jacob followed with Reneesme pulling them both. Emmett and Jasper dragged Quil and Charles to the house after them. They entered the house and walked into the living room.

"Ok, I guess we should make the sleeping arrangements," Bella said.

"Well, Jacob, James and Quil can sleep on the camp beds that are here," Charlie said indicating the camp beds in the corner of the living room. "Embry and Charles can crash on the couch. And Edward... Bella you sleep in Gabby's room with her and Edward can sleep in your room." Bella nodded and handed both Gabby and Edward's hands over to her dad before leaving the room with Alice and Charlotte. Emmett and Jasper grabbed the camp beds and started setting them up. Bella, Alice and Charlotte walked back in the room with sheets, pillows and duvets in their hands. Esme helped them set the beds out as the rest held the drunken teenagers back. Once the beds were set Emmett forced Charles to lay down as Jasper did the same with Quil. Carlisle was attempting to get James to lie down as well as Rose and Reneesme tried to do the same with Jacob.

"Oh but dearest Nessie, I wish to stay awake with you," Jacob said as he sat down on the camp bed. "I enjoy your wonderful company so much. Do you not feel the same?"

"Of course but you need some rest," Reneesme said trying not to laugh at his bad accent. Everyone else however was laughing already.

"Alice, Charlotte can you two help me with these two?" Bella asked holding both Gabby and Edward's hands up. Both girls nodded and followed them upstairs to Bella's room. The camera was at a lower level now indicating that Embry was lying down on the couch.

After a while Jacob, Quil and Charles passed out and Charlie said he could handle the rest, so reluctantly everyone else left. Alice and Charlotte came downstairs rather amused and said bye to Charlie before leaving as well. James had also passed out now and the camera was lying on the floor on a odd angle. Footsteps could be heard coming into the room.

"Dad, are you sleeping downstairs?" Bella's voice asked.

"Yeah might as well," Charlie's voice answered. The camera was picked up from the floor and Bella's face came into focus.

"I'd better get back upstairs," Bella said. "Gabby keeps trying to get away. The camera's still on." The video finished there.

Everyone in the room was amused and frustrated at the same time. They still had no idea how the punch had got spiked.

"We still don't know anything," Alice said clearly frustrated.

"It's a good thing that Destiny and her parents went to Seattle for a while," Esme said. "I don't think this is something a seven year old should witness."

"I know, when do they get back anyway?" Reneesme asked.

"Later on today, then they're heading home on the Saturday," Bella explained.

"Hey Bella, you know you said you figured out that Edward was drunk," Emmett said and Bella nodded. "How did you figure it out? Did he do something?" Bella instantly blushed and his question and the girls looked at her questioningly.

"No, nothing at all," Bella answered. "I'm gonna make some coffee, does anyone want any?" Bella stood up and everyone nodded in response to her question.

"Strong tea for me please Bella," Gabby requested and made a mental note to question Bella later. Alice and Rose walked into the kitchen with Bella.

"Ok, so we know everything that happened now," Jasper said as he rewound the tape back to the beginning. "Alright let's watch this bit by bit to see when the punch was spiked." He played it and everyone watched intently trying to figure it out.

"There, stop," Reneesme said. "Look at Garrett, he's drunk." Everyone watched Garrett who was a little tipsy walk out of the house with Benjamin, who seemed fine. Jasper quickly dialled Garrett's number and talked to him.

"He has a slight hangover," Jasper told everyone as the girls walked in with Coffee and tea for everyone. "He said he had about five or six glasses of the mango punch. Benjamin had the other one. He also said that the first two glasses he had had no affect and only after did it taste different."

"When did he have his first two?" Emmett asked.

"Before the countdown to midnight," Jasper said. "The others were after midnight, when it tasted different."

"Oh yeah, Embry said the drink tasted different when he drank it after midnight," Bella said.

"So the punch was spiked during the countdown?" Rose asked.

"Of course, when everyone's attention was on the clock," Alice said.

"But Alice, Embry had the camera directed at the clock as well," Bella said. "We're never gonna figure this out. I really want to know who it is so that I can kill them." Everyone nodded in agreement as they sat around discussing it further.

***

Bella was sat in her room curling Destiny's hair the following day. Destiny and her parents would be leaving tomorrow and so they had decided to take them out to Port Angeles today. Gabby and Reneesme were in Gabby's room with the boys still trying to find something on the tape. Embry had announced that after they did he was going to destroy the tape. Alice told him that it didn't matter since her and Bella already had a copy each.

_When I'm with you baby I go out of my head_

_I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough_

_All things you do to me and everything you say_

_I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough_

_We slip and slide as we fall in love_

_And I just can't seem to get enough oh_

Destiny and Bella sang along to the song as Bella finished curling Destiny's hair and passed her clothes to get changed into. Bella walked into her wardrobe to change herself.

_We were together, we're walking down the street_

_I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough_

_Every time I think of you I know we have to leave_

_I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough_

_It's getting harder it's a burning love_

_And I just can't seem to get enough oh_

Bella walked back into her room wearing blue jeans and a warm blue cotton top along with a black waist belt. She sat down on her bed and pulled on black Uggs and then put some blue earrings on as well. The necklace Edward had given her was still around her neck but hid by her top at the moment.

_And when it rains you're shinning down for me_

_I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough_

_Just like a rainbow you know you set me free_

_I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough_

_You're like an angel and you give me your love_

_And I just can't seem to get enough oh_

Bella walked into Gabby's room and told her that they were going to leave in ten minutes. Gabby told the guys bye and they left making her promise to come over to James' house tomorrow to analyse the video further. Gabby and Reneesme walked downstairs where everyone was waiting. The Cullen's and Hale's were coming with them but everyone else was busy. They all got in the cars before driving off to Port Angeles.

---

"I wanna play this game," Destiny said pointing at a racing game. They were in an arcade and she was standing with Emmett and Jasper.

"Ok, I'll play with you," Emmett said and set the game up for them. "Do you wanna be Mario?"

"No I wanna be Peach," Destiny said and Emmett selected her then the cars before starting the game. Gabby called Jasper and he went over to where she was.

"Hey you wanna play Tekken?" Gabby asked. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and nodded making Gabby smile. They played three games all of which Gabby won.

"I knew you would win, you are too good at this game," Jasper said as they walked over to the girls. The girls decided that they wanted to go the Fort Warden State Park in Port Townsend. Everyone agreed and so they talked to the parents and then set off.

The houses there were old but beautiful and the surrounding area was just as gorgeous. They took a lot of pictures as they walked around exploring. Destiny started to play tag with Gabby, Emmett and Alice while Rose and Jasper watched.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Edward asked Bella, she smiled and nodded in response. They walked away from everyone else talking about this and that. "School starts again on Monday."

"Yeah, I know the holidays went past so quickly," Bella said as they arrived at the port, they had been walking for a while now. "I'm gonna miss Destiny, I can't wait to go down to Malibu for spring break."

"Yeah, me too," Edward said running his hand through his hair. "Destiny is adorable." Bella smiled and sat down on the port dangling her feet off the edge. Edward sat next to her and did the same. "That colour looks great on you." Bella blushed at the compliment and thanked him.

---

Alice and Gabby walked into Bella's room with a large bowl of popcorn each and placed them on the bed. Rose and Bella were setting up cushions on the floor. They finished and Bella sat down on her bed with Gabby on one side and Destiny on the other side. Reneesme lay at the foot of the bed and Alice and Rose sat on the cushions. Rose grabbed the film 'The Game Plan' and put it into Bella's DVD player. Destiny had picked a list of films that they were all going to watch with her, since it was her last night here as she would be going home tomorrow. Bella picked up her remote and pressed play and everyone sat back to watch the film.

* * *

**Song List**

**Boom Boom Pow by Blackeyed Peas**

**Hot and Cold by Katy Perry [Sung by Gabby]**

**I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry [Sung by Gabby]**

**I Just Can't Get Enough by The Saturdays**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions I would love to hear from you. =]=] xx**


	17. Never Back Down

**Hey I'm really sorry that this has taken so long but both me and my sister [T K Riddle] have started University and we are really busy. So it will probably be two or three weeks between updates. If any chapter is gonna take longer I will let you know at the ends of chapters, so just read it if you wanna know. Anyway I hope you like this chapter enjoy!! =]**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Never Back Down**

_[Never Back Down; (2008) directed by Jeff Wadlow]_

Gabby and Reneesme walked out of their second period Chemistry class together and headed to their lockers. Claire, McKenna and Maria walked over to them.

"Hey I need to tell you something," Claire said to them. The both of them nodded and walked away from their lockers.

---

"So what they all stood around bitching?" Jacob asked as he stood next to Gabby in drama class. James, Embry and Quil were acting out some stupid scene.

"Yeah pretty much," Gabby replied, thinking hard.

"I wanna hurt them but they're girls," Jacob said agitatedly. "We have to get back at them."

"We will," Gabby said in determination. "We'll discuss it in English with Reneesme." Jacob nodded and they walked over to the guys.

***

Bella took her things out of her locker and walked towards the soccer pitch. She saw Jacob and Reneesme on the pitch, the rest of the team must still be getting changed. She walked over to say hi to them, they had their backs to her as she approached.

"They're kinda stupid to chat shit about Gabby when Claire would obviously tell us," Reneesme said halting Bella's movements.

"Stupid cheerleaders, who have no life," Jacob said and Reneesme turned around to see Bella storming away.

"Oh no, I think Bella just heard us," Reneesme said. "Go get Gabby and I'll try and stop her." Jacob nodded and ran off. Reneesme quickly ran in the direction of the gym. As she approached the gym she saw all the cheerleaders gathered around looking at something, she walked up to them and saw Bella repeatedly punching Jessica. Jessica tried to pull her off and dodge her punches to no avail. Bella looked furious and kept saying things like 'How dare you talk about my sister like that'.

Gabby, Emmett, Jasper and Edward arrived on the scene but couldn't get to Bella as more students had arrived and were blocking the way. The guys started pushing through and asking the girls to move aside to let them pass. Edward felt something pass by him and looked down to see Gabby crawling through the crowd. Once the guys got to the middle they saw Gabby join the fight. Emmett pulled Gabby off and Edward grabbed Bella by the waist pulling her away as well. She struggled in his hold and told him to let her go. Edward wrapped his left arm around her waist and used his right hand to rub her arm soothingly, which actually calmed her down and she stopped struggling. Gabby however had persuaded Emmett to let her go and was now continuously punching Jessica because she had hurt Bella. Jessica grabbed Gabby's hair and yanked it hard and Bella lost it. Edward's grip around her had loosened so she was able to get free. She lunged forward and punched Jessica in the nose before pinning her arms so that Gabby could hit her.

"Shit! Coach is coming!" Jasper yelled spotting Coach Jones making his way over to them. He quickly pulled Gabby away and Edward grabbed Bella as they stood away from Jessica. The crowd dispersed quickly including the cheerleaders, the coach looked around and saw Gabby and Bella huffing, both of them with messy hair and Bella had scratch marks on her neck and a bruise on her face. Jessica was lying on the ground clutching her nose with one hand and stomach with the other.

"Gabby, Bella what happened here?" The coach asked them.

"We don't know coach," Gabby said acting indifferent. "Jessica seemed to have hurt herself though."

"I think she had a pretty nasty fall," Bella added and Jessica made a sound at her words.

"They're lying, they attacked me!" Jessica said standing up.

"Did anyone see these two attack, Miss Stanley?" Coach Jones asked looking around at the boys, who all shook their heads. "You shouldn't make false accusations. Now run along everyone." He walked over to the Swan girls as Jessica stormed off. "You should probably go to the nurse." He smiled at them before walking off.

"He is by far the coolest coach ever," Bella said as she sat down on a nearby bench and Gabby sat next to her. Edward kneeled in front of her and started looking her over for injuries. James, Embry and Charles arrived with Jacob and demanded to know what happened. Reneesme stood in front of Gabby as James sat next to Gabby and held her hand and looked her over to make sure she was alright. "Well I overheard Reneesme and Jacob saying that the cheerleaders had been chatting shit about Gabby, so I went to talk to them. When I got to the gym they were leaving and when I asked only Jessica said that she had said it. To make matters worse she repeated everything she said and started saying other things as well and I just lost it. Nobody talks about Gabby like that, nobody." Gabby smiled and gave Bella a one armed hug.

"I love you Bella," Gabby said.

"I love you too Gabby," Bella said as Edward moved her hair back and inhaled sharply at the bruise on her face.

"Bella, look what happened to your face," Edward said gently tracing the bruise on her face with his fingertips.

"It's ok I didn't feel it," Bella said nonchalantly making Edward mad.

"How could you not feel _that_?" Edward demanded.

"I don't know, adrenaline rush," Bella said shrugging her shoulders. "It's very common."

"You can google it," Gabby added and both she and Bella smiled at her words. Edward just rolled his eyes at them. Alice, Angela, Charlotte, Rose and Tanya arrived and walked over to them.

"What happened?" Alice demanded as she walked over and stood in front of them with the rest of the girls. Jacob started to explain everything to them. Tanya saw Edward gently stroking Bella's face and continuously asking if she was ok and that made her glare at Bella. Gabby saw this and glared at her until she saw her. Rose saw this interaction and was utterly confused. Charlotte looked at her and mouthed 'I'll explain later' and Rose nodded.

"Edward, I'm fine," Bella said exasperatedly. "Stop worrying ok? I just have a bruise on my face and a few scratches."

"You're still hurt!"

"Edward, calm down," Bella said stroking his hair and he visibly relaxed. "My face will heal up in no time."

"Well come on, I'm taking you home right now," Edward said standing up and held out his hand for Bella to take, she shook her head at him but took his hand none the less. "You coming Gabby?" Gabby nodded and got up with James helping her.

"I'm fine," Gabby said irritated.

"Both of you could of gotten really hurt," Alice said. "So don't complain."

***

Bella ran into the cafeteria tripping up slightly and rushed over to her friends. Everybody looked up at her wondering what had happened.

"Guys – Emmett – fight- quick," Bella said in between breaths and ran back out of the cafeteria with everyone running after her. They followed her out to the parking lot where Emmett was in a full on fight with Aro. Caius and Demetri came forward to help him as a crowd formed around them. Jasper and Edward rushed forward to help Emmett, which resulted in the rest of Aro's 'boys' to join in. This only caused Liam, Eleazar, Benjamin, Peter and Garrett to join as well as Jacob, James and the boys. Jared, Paul and Sam arrived and dived in to help.

The girls had managed to push their way to the front to watch and they all looked worried as the fight got worse. Jacob got hit in the head and the girls had to hold Reneesme back, Gabby only stayed back to calm Reneesme down. Things were going to get a whole lot worse if they didn't do something soon. Caius managed to hit Edward in the stomach hard and before anyone could stop her Bella had rushed forward. Felix swung forward to hit Jacob again but he dodged him, making Felix fall. He got up angrily, not paying attention and hit Bella, who fell to the floor. Edward punched him in the face hard and quickly picked Bella up.

Teachers arrived at the scene before anyone could escape and demanded to know who started the fight. Everyone pointed at each other and the teachers sighed in exasperation. Everyone then ran off as the teacher's were distracted talking about what they should do next.

"Edward, you better clean up," Bella said as they stood near the bathrooms. "Make sure it doesn't look like you were in a fight." Edward nodded and walked into the bathroom he quickly washed his face and hands and then walked out. "Here let me fix your shirt." Bella pulled his t-shirt straight and ran a hand through his hair, Edward closed his eyes at the contact.

"How do I look?" Edward asked smiling as Alice and Jasper walked up to them.

"Perfect," Bella replied and turned around to hide her blushing face. Edward smiled in response.

"Hey guys, have you seen Emmett?"Jasper asked. They shook their heads. "I need to talk to him, what the hell happened?"

"Don't know, but him and Aro were arguing," Bella said. "Then the next thing I know Emmett punched him and then Aro hit him and so on and so forth."

"Stupid Aro, I don't like him at all," Alice said and then turned to Bella. "Are you ok? You got hit pretty hard."

"I'm fine, Edward's already fussed over me enough," Bella said as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. "Oh I never got to finish my lunch." They walked off to get their bags. Alice walked off to her class and Jasper, Edward and Bella walked into biology where Benjamin was sat waiting for them.

---

Rose was standing with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Emmett's explanation.

"He was being rude, so I had to teach him a lesson," Emmett explained quietly.

"Rude how?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Saying stuff about you, Alice, Bella and Gabby," Emmett said. "I couldn't let him get away with that shit."

"Oh Emmett, that's sweet but you could have gotten into a lot of trouble," Rose said walking over to Emmett and putting her arms around him.

They stood up and walked downstairs to join the rest, who were gathered in the living room watching TV. They walked in and sat down with them just as Jasper walked in through the front door.

"Hey guys," he said as he sat down next to Alice and looked around. "Where's Bella?"

"She went to Port Angeles with Angela," Gabby explained.

"What? Ben has gone over to Angela's house to meet her parents," Alice said confused. Gabby looked confused and took out her phone to text Bella asking her where she was. She only had to wait about a minute for a reply.

_To: G!_

_From: Bella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Angela was meant 2 b goin 2 but, 2nyt was was da only nyt dat Ben was free. So am still at port angeles but jus wid Tanya and Tia. I didn't tell u cause i knw u wud freak. Tia asked me 2 go. Al txt u wen am on da way hme, k? Xxxxx_

"She's with Tanya and Tia," Gabby said annoyed. "Where's Eddie?"

"He said something about getting some music thing," Jasper said and Gabby looked at him waiting for him to elaborate. "Something to do with his piano."

---

"Are you sure?" Tia asked Bella as they stood outside a store.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Bella insisted. "You guys go on ahead and I'll meet up with you in about an hour." Tanya nodded smiling and dragged Tia off. Bella turned and headed towards the bookstore she had been in before with Edward. As luck would have it she couldn't find the store, she cursed her lack of direction and turned to head back. After walking for awhile she realised that she hadn't passed this place before, she was lost and she knew it. She headed down a road passing four rather loud guys in the process, one of them called out to her but she ignored him and carried on. She wrapped her arms around herself as she had left her coat in Tia's car. She turned another corner and saw a bunch of warehouses and knew that this was not the right way. She looked down the road and saw two of the guys from before and the other two were walking up from behind her. She could see people up ahead, all she had to do was get out of this street but she had a bad feeling that that would not be an easy task to achieve. She slipped her bag of her shoulder and held the straps in her hand to use it as weapon. She crossed over and walked towards the end of the street, all the while trying to remember all the self defence she knew, most of it she had learned from Charlie.

The guy who had spoken to her earlier walked towards her smiling in a very unsettling way in Bella's opinion. It may not have looked like it on the outside but she was panicking.

"Stay away from me," Bella said in a very quiet voice, although it was meant to sound strong and fearless.

"Don't be like that, sugar," the guy said and the rest of the guys laughed. Bella contemplated how to cause the most pain and was deep in thought just as a car zoomed into the street and almost knocked the guys over. The car skidded to a halt right next to Bella and the passenger door flew open.

"Get in," a furious but very familiar voice commanded and she jumped in as soon as she heard the voice and slammed the door shut. He sped towards the guys and they all dived for the sidewalk just as he swerved back and sped off back towards the main road.

Bella glanced over to him and he was clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white and his expression was murderously angry.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"No," he said, his tone was livid. He stopped the car just out of town and sighed heavily leaning his head on the steering wheel. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked looking straight ahead.

"Yes," Bella said softly.

"Distract me, please," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella asked confused.

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," he clarified, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Um," Bella said thinking about something interesting but was coming up empty handed. "In Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince film, Ginny never seems to break up with Dean and kisses Harry." Edward didn't laugh but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. [**That really does bug me, everything else I can tolerate but messing up the Harry and Ginny romance, no**]

"Why were you by yourself?"

"I wasn't at first, I'm with Tia and Tanya," Bella explained. "But I didn't want to make them go to the book store with me so I told them to go ahead and I would meet them at the restaurant."

"That was nowhere near a restaurant," Edward explained.

"Yeah, I got lost," Bella explained. "I tried to go back but got even more lost." Bella shivered as she spoke and Edward took of his letterman jacket and handed it over to her. "Thanks, I left mine in Tia's car." Bella pulled the jacket on, loving the fact that his scent was now surrounding her. "Speaking of Tia, I should probably call her." Bella took her phone out of her bag and looked at it. "25 missed calls and 10 text messages."

"Some of those are from me," Edward explained. "I was getting some music stuff for my piano and Alice called me and asked me to pick something up for her. That's when I thought I saw you, so I called you but you didn't answer. I called Gabby and she said you were in Port Angeles, that's when I saw you..."

"3 missed calls from Tia, 22 missed calls from Edward," Bella said reading from her phone. "2 text messages from Tia, 8 from Edward."

"What? I was worried," Edward said defensively. "If anything happened to you I... I don't know what... You mean so much..." Bella placed a hand over Edward's and with her other hand she stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. "That feels nice."

"Really?" Bella asked and Edward nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home? You could call Tia and let her know," Edward suggested. Bella nodded and called Tia. She assured her that she was ok and had just gotten lost. Tia said that Tanya needed to be home soon, so Bella told her it was ok and that she had a lift home. "Are you hungry?" Edward didn't wait for a reply as he drove to a restaurant and parked quickly before getting out and opening the door for Bella. They walked in with Edward holding the door open for her. They walked up to the female host and she looked Edward up and down, smiling at what she saw. "Table for two?" The host finally looked at Bella and seemed pleased, as she didn't think she was a threat. She led them over to a table in the middle of the restaurant that was big enough for four. Bella made to sit down but Edward shook his head. "Something more private?" The host nodded a little confused and led them to a booth and then told them that their server would be with them shortly. Edward smiled at her politely and she walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," Bella said.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them, she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now," Bella explained. He looked confused. "You didn't know you did that?"

"I dazzle people?" Edward asked his head tilted to one side. Bella nodded in response. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," Bella said without thinking and turned her face away to hide her blush, Edward smiled as their server arrived immediately looking at him.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asked looking at Edward only. Edward looked at Bella, who shrugged.

"Two cokes please," Edward said looking at Bella the whole time. She left smiling at him but he was still looking at Bella and therefore did not notice.

"Where did you see me, after you talked to Gabby?" Bella asked Edward as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I saw you across the street a little further away," Edward said. "I knew it was you so I started to drive towards you then I saw those guys pass you and two of them started following you while the other two went around. I could tell what was going on so I drove faster to find out exactly which way you went and thankfully I found you." Bella nodded as the server came back with their drinks and a basket of breadsticks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked looking at her. Bella shrugged in response not really bothered. Edward ordered the ravioli for both of them and handed both menus to the server without looking. She smiled at him again, which he still didn't notice and she left slightly disappointed. "Drink, you'll feel better."

"I'm fine," Bella said but she took a sip from her drink none the less and immediately drained the glass, not realising how thirsty she actually was. Edward pushed his drink towards her. "Edward could you not tell anyone about the incident today?"

"If that's what you want," Edward replied. "You're not going to tell Gabby?"

"Of course I am, I can't keep this from her," Bella said. "I just don't know how to tell her."

"Would you prefer it if I told her?"

"I actually think that may be best," Bella said as the server arrived with their food. She placed their food in front of them and turned to Edward.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked him and the double meaning of her words was obvious.

"Just some more drink," Edward said gesturing to the empty glasses in front of them. She picked them up and left. She came back with their drinks and placed them on the table without a word and left again.

"What?" Bella asked as she looked up to see Edward watching her closely.

"I'm waiting for you to go into shock," Edward said seriously.

"I'm good at blocking unpleasant things," Bella said simply.

"You don't even look shaken,"

"I feel very safe with you," Bella said and started eating. Edward smiled and began to eat as well.

---

Bella walked out into the cold night air followed by Edward. They walked to his car and he held the door open for her. He got in and started the engine, putting the heating on straight away. Bella fiddled with the radio looking for a song and found a station playing some old songs.

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that Ive found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that Im feeling for you_

"I love this song," Bella said. "It's mine and Gabby's song." She started to sing along to it.

_Let em say were crazy, I dont care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Dont ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart_

Chorus:  
And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now

***

Bella got into the driver's seat of her car just as Gabby sat in the passenger's seat. Gabby attached her iPod and shuffled through to find a song. She decided on a song and played it just as Alice, Rose and Reneesme got in the car.

_Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now_

Bella started the car and drove off behind Jasper's car towards school. It had been a week since that incident in Port Angeles and Gabby still wouldn't let Bella go anywhere by herself anymore. Edward was just as bad as her. Edward had explained everything to Gabby once they had gotten home, she promised not to tell anyone on Bella's request. It wasn't working very well because they had started to wonder why Edward and Gabby had become even more protective of Bella.

_It's so amazing how you have so many faces  
And you are not that person I thought that  
I had fell so deep in love with_

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now

My body's trembling it's so damn hard  
To pick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm freezing  
Wish you could feel the pain baby I will embrace it  
Yeah

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize, you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed, what a waste of my heart

All the girls were singing along to the song and dancing to it as well.

_Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
(you don't really care)  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place_

1,2,3,4  
Right now, right now, right now  
Some get me outta this place  
Right now, right now, right now  
Some get me outta this place  
Get me outta here

Bella pulled into the parking lot and they all got out. Jacob, James, Embry, Quil and Charles walked up to them and said hi. They waited by the cars for awhile until McKenna and Maria arrived. Charles and Embry left with them and Jacob walked off with Reneesme telling Gabby and James that they would see them in first period.

With five minutes left before the bell rang, Bella decided to head to lesson with Jasper and they met Tia on the way. Tia had been extra nice to Bella lately, she always nice but she was over doing it. Apparently she felt guilty about leaving Bella in Port Angeles although she had told her that she was fine and had gotten home safely. Tia wouldn't let it drop though and Bella didn't know what more she could say to her. They walked into history class and sat down at their desks.

Chelsea, Mary and Bree walked into the class talking about winter formal in very loud voices. All three of them were on the cheerleading squad and were part of Heidi's 'gang'. Chelsea was dating Afton and therefore hated Jasper and Edward because they had beat him up for insulting Alice, who she hated even more. The three of them sat down in their seats and continued to talk loudly until the teacher came and told them be quiet so that he could begin the lesson.

---

"So Gabby, I was wondering if you wanted to go to winter formal with me?" James asked Gabby as they were packing away their things at the end of their history class. "Just as friends of course," he added quickly when she didn't reply.

"Sure, just as friends," Gabby said and they walked out of class before heading off in different directions for their last class of the day. Gabby arrived at English where she met up with Jacob and Reneesme before walking into class.

"Gabby what do you wanna do while we wait for Reneesme to finish cheerleading practise?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, we could do something with the guys," Gabby suggested. "Jasper said something about a game of baseball."

"Cool, we'll talk to them about it after class," Jacob said.

---

"Where is Bella?" Gabby asked as she reached Jasper's car with Jacob. Everyone minus Rose and Reneesme were waiting for them.

"She's with Edward, they're gonna meet us there," Jasper explained. "You're coming with us." Gabby got into Jasper's car with Jacob and James. Alice, Quil, Embry and Charles got into Charlotte's car and they drove off followed by Angela, Ben, Peter and Garrett. They drove to the forest. They drove a side road that was less of a road and more of a mountain path.

When they got to the end of the road; the trees formed green walls on three sides of Jasper's car, which was in the lead. Everyone else pulled up behind his car and got out grabbing all their baseball gear and then headed off through the woods.

They entered an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks, it was twice the size of any baseball stadium. They started getting everything ready.

---

Bella sped up as she saw the lightning in the trees with Edward following her. She reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the fringe of ferns into the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It was a small meadow, perfectly round and filled with wild flowers – violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby, she could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked as he walked up to her.

"I love it, it's so beautiful," Bella said awestruck. "How did you find it?"

"I was walking through the forest and I just found it," Edward said as Bella sat down and Edward sat down next to her looking at her expression. "I come here to think."

"So it's like your special place?" Bella asked and Edward nodded in response. "How many people know about this place?"

"Including me and you, it would be two," Edward said.

"Thanks for sharing this with me Edward," Bella said smiling happily. ""Is this place just between us? Would you prefer I didn't tell anyone about it?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Edward said smiling.

"We have to go now but we should definitely come back," Bella said getting up and Edward stood up as well. "Where is it that we are meeting the others?"

"It's a bit of a walk," Edward said. "I can carry you if you're tired." Bella shook her head and started walking slowly back. Edward shook his head and grabbed her arm gently pulling her onto his back and then started walking quickly through the forest.

"Am I not heavy?"

"No," Edward replied simply. They made it to the open clearing where everyone had just finished setting everything up.

"Hey," Emmett said loudly. "Did Bella fall?" Bella scowled at him and Edward put her down.

"Edward wouldn't let me walk," Bella said.

"Good thinking bro, better safe than sorry," Emmett said laughing. Bella stormed off towards Gabby.

"Alright now that everyone is here, we can begin," Jasper said. "There are 16 of us, so that two teams of eight. I'll be one captain and Edward you can be the other one. Ok I pick Alice." Alice walked over to Jasper smiling.

"Bella," Edward said and Bella walked over to him shaking her head at his foolishness and everyone else rolled their eyes at the two of them. Jasper picked Emmett next and Edward picked Gabby.

In the end Jasper's team consisted of Alice, Emmett, Ben, Quil, Charles, Embry and Angela; whereas Edward's team had Bella, Gabby, Peter, Garrett, Jacob, James and Charlotte on it. Jasper's team was first to bat. James stepped up to pitch and the rest of them spread out on the field. Jasper's team formed a line behind Jasper who went to bat first. He picked up his baseball bat and twirled it around in his hand.

"That's so cool," Gabby said coming over to Jasper. "Teach me."

"Later, after the game," Jasper said amused. Gabby walked back to her position.

"Ok but don't back out just cause you lost," Gabby said. "You know we're gonna win."

"True, I'm great at baseball," Jacob said from second base. Jasper smiled and looked at his team.

"I think we can handle that," Jasper said amused and took his position.

---

"We won, we won, we won..." Gabby, Jacob and James sang as everyone packed up the stuff. The game had gone well and Edward's team only one by a little bit more. Garrett walked up to the three of them and joined, creating a victory dance as well.

"You promised Jazz," Gabby said. He smiled and showed her how to twirl the bat in your hand. Gabby watched him intently and then tried to do it but just ended up dropping the bat on Jasper's foot. Bella came over with a bat and tried to twirl her bat as Gabby tried again. Gabby dropped the bat on Jasper's foot again and Bella somehow managed to hurt herself in the process.

"Ok," Edward said taking the bat off Bella. "We should get going now." Everyone nodded and headed back to the cars. Once they got there everyone figured it was better if only one of them went to get Rose and Reneesme, so Jasper went and everyone else went home.

When they got home Rose and Reneesme discreetly dragged Alice and Gabby off to talk.

"You should have seen Tanya," Rose said. "I said rather loudly that you guys had gone off to do something while we were practising and I mentioned Bella."

"Tanya is so pathetic," Reneesme said annoyed. "I mean Edward is her friend, even though we know they are made for each other."

"I know," Gabby said. "We shouldn't really worry that much."

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling," Alice said quietly. "My feelings are usually right."

***

"Practise ran late," Gabby said. "I didn't even realise, it's nearly half six." She was walking with the rest of the soccer team towards the parking lot where they were meeting the girls.

"What's going on?" Jasper said as they reached the parking lot where a small crowd had formed as most students had gone home by now. "I think there's been an accident." They all rushed forward but couldn't see if anyone was hurt. Emmett was standing nearby talking on the phone looking completely serious and anxious. They pushed their way through to reach Emmett and saw Rose, Charlotte and Alice kneeled on the ground next to Bella, who was unconscious her leg at an odd angle.

* * *

**Song List**

**Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship [This really is my sister's and my song]**

**Outta Here by Esmee Denters**

**So what did you think? Kind of left it at a cliff hanger but it felt right, I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review please and let me know what you think please =]=] x x x x **


	18. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**I know this has taken a while to be posted but I have been busy with assignments, sorry. I finished this a while ago and I've just not had time to post it. But here it is. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to My sister for her 20th Birthday, as I am devoted to her. Happy Birthday T!! =] Luv U xxxxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hopelessly Devoted To You**

_[Hopelessly Devoted To You; (1978) original song by Olivia Newton John from the Grease soundtrack]_

Gabby prayed continuously as she held Bella's hand in the ambulance and Edward held Bella's other hand completely silent. They arrived at the hospital and Carlisle was there waiting for them as Emmett had already called him in advance. Carlisle and some other doctors rolled Bella on the gurney into the emergency room leaving Gabby and Edward in the waiting room. Edward silently held Gabby as she cried into his chest.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Reneesme, Charlotte, Angela, Ben and Peter arrived and the rest of the soccer team and football team arrived shortly after them. James walked over to Gabby and rubbed her back soothingly. Jasper walked over to them as well as the rest of them.

"Edward, how you holding up?" Jasper asked. Edward didn't reply and just stared ahead. "Gabby?" Gabby just sniffed in response. Esme and Charlie arrived and asked them all what happened. Gabby turned to Charlie and hugged him tightly around the middle, he held her choking back tears.

"Who was driving the car?" Charlie demanded. Before anyone could answer, Carlisle walked into the waiting room. Everyone looked up at him and started talking at once.

"Alright!" Carlisle shouted and everyone went quiet to let him talk. "She broke her leg, so I've put it in a cast and she has various bruising, not to bad ..."

"Carlisle," Charlie said weakly and he sighed.

"I can't say anything else until she wakes up," Carlisle said quickly and very quietly. Gabby got free of her dad and ran towards the room she saw Bella being taken to, Edward and Charlie ran after her. They walked into the room to see Bella on the bed, unconscious with a heart monitor machine attached to her. Gabby grabbed a nearby chair and placed it next to the bed and took Bella's left hand in hers. Charlie and Edward sat down on the other side of the bed as everyone else walked in despite what Carlisle said. "You can't all be in here."

"I'm not leaving till she wakes up," Gabby, Charlie and Edward said at the same time.

"Ok fine, only Gabby, Edward and Charlie can stay," Carlisle said. "Everyone else has to leave; you can come by tomorrow after school to see her but only for a little while." They all left grudgingly as Esme left to get Charlie, Edward and Gabby some food.

***

"Any change?" Jasper asked Carlisle as he stood outside Bella's room with Emmett, Alice, Rose and Reneesme. They had driven straight to the hospital the minute school had finished. Carlisle shook his head in response and they all quietly entered the room placing the flowers they had brought on the floor near the window. Edward and Gabby were both on each side of Bella's bed holding her hands and asleep with their heads on the bed. Charlie was pacing the room slowly and by the looks of it he hadn't gotten any sleep. Esme walked in then with coffee and went over to Charlie after saying hello to them all.

"Here, you need this," Esme said handing over the coffee to him. He took a sip. "What time did those two fall asleep?"

"About ten minutes before you got here," Charlie said and finished his coffee before beginning his pacing again. The rest of them sat around for awhile and were joined by Angela, Charlotte, Peter, Ben, Garret, Jacob, James and the rest of the boys. Edward and Gabby woke up but didn't talk much. Once visiting hours were over everyone except Edward, Gabby and Charlie left.

"You guys should get something to eat," Carlisle said. Edward and Charlie quietly left to get food for themselves and Gabby and Carlisle left after checking Bella's stats. Gabby looked at Bella and moved her hair to the side.

"Bella? B? Can you hear me?" Gabby said quietly rubbing her hand with both of hers. "Bella? You have to wake up. You can't leave me, I can't do this alone. I need you to be ok Bella. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me..." Gabby kissed her hand and cried and Edward hugged her. She hadn't even realised that he had come back. "She can't leave me." Edward hugged her tighter knowing that he couldn't live without Bella either.

***

It was Saturday morning and visiting hours weren't for another hour. Edward handed a bagel over to Gabby as well as a cup of tea. They ate their breakfast while Charlie went to get an update from Carlisle. Edward and Gabby were again holding a hand of Bella's each and drinking their morning tea or coffee. Suddenly they both felt Bella's grip tighten on their hands and looked down at them. They put down their cups and looked at Bella's face but nothing happened and they looked down disappointed.

"Gabby? Edward?" Both their heads snapped up and they saw Bella's eyes flutter open. Gabby launched herself at Bella and hugged her tightly; Edward kissed her hand and sighed relieved.

"Dad! Carlisle!" Gabby yelled and they came running in to see Bella sitting up in bed.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled and flew across the room to his daughter and engulfed her in a big hug. Carlisle rushed forward and checked all her vitals. As soon as Charlie stopped hugging her Carlisle hugged her glad that she was finally awake.

"Edward let everyone know that Bella is awake," Carlisle said and started making notes on his chart. Edward took his phone out and realised he had no reception, so excused himself. He sent everyone the same text.

_Bella is awake! _

Edward walked back into the room and took his previous position of sitting next to her bed. Charlie walked out to call Renee and Carlisle walked out to call Esme and let them know Bella was awake. Bella turned to Edward.

"Edward are you ok? You don't look so good. Have you been eating? You..." Edward placed a hand over her mouth.

"Bella, I'm fine," Edward said. "I've just been worried about you." Bella smiled and removed his hand from her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"I'm ok now," Bella said.

"I knew you would wake up," Gabby said sitting on Bella's bed next to her. "You would never leave me." Bella sat back and held Gabby's hand.

"Of course, I could never leave you Gabby," Bella said and pulled Gabby forward hugging her with one arm and pulling Edward onto the bed with one hand. She wrapped her arm around Edward's middle, so that she ended up hugging both of them.

"Bella!" The three of them looked up to find the Cullens and Hales there along with Angela, Charlotte, Peter, Ben, Jacob, James, Quil, Embry and Charles. Everyone came forward and hugged Bella in turn.

Carlisle came back into the room and told Bella that she would have to stay in hospital for a couple of extra days so that they could run a few tests to make sure everything was ok. Bella groaned and complained about being kept in the hospital but stopped after all the stern looks she got off everyone.

Others arrived to see Bella and brought her flowers and chocolates etc, Edward went and got her a dozen red and white roses as well as Gabby.

---

On Bella's insistence Gabby and Edward went home to freshen up and she was left with Alice, Charlotte and Esme. The door to her room opened and Tia walked in with Tanya, both of them holding a bunch of flowers each.

"Hey guys," Bella said as they walked over handing her the flowers. "Thanks, they're lovely." Esme took them and placed them with the rest. Tia gave Bella a hug before sitting down.

"How are you feeling?" Tia asked.

"Fine, but Carlisle said he has to run tests to make sure everything is ok," Bella said making a face. "I'm gonna get so bored." Tia laughed and looked at Tanya. Tanya moved forward and gave Bella a gentle hug and whispered in her ear 'I'm sorry, the ground was icy. I couldn't stop'. Bella whispered that it was ok. They talked for a little bit before leaving.

"What was Tanya doing here?" Gabby asked annoyed.

"She's my friend Gabby," Bella said annoyed. "She came to see that I was ok." Gabby huffed but said nothing before sitting down on Bella's bed and Edward sat on the other side. Charlie came in the room with a look of determination on his face.

"The car that hit Bella belonged to Tyler Crowley," Charlie announced. "He can kiss his licence goodbye and-"

"Dad, it was an accident," Bella interrupted.

"You could have been killed," Charlie said with difficulty.

"I know, but I wasn't," Bella insisted.

"But Tyler wasn't even driving," Emmett said and everyone looked at him. "I saw Tanya get out of the driver's seat."

"She didn't mean it, it was icy, she lost control," Bella tried explaining.

"See? This is exactly the kind of the thing I was talking about!" Gabby said angrily.

"Gabby she didn't do it on purpose," Bella said getting irritated.

"Don't stress her out dear," Esme said. "Talk to her about it after she gets out of here." Everyone nodded and changed the subject quickly.

***

_Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__ (Uh-huh...)  
__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__ (Uh-huh...)__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__ (Uh-huh...)  
__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__Baby__ look at me and tell me what you see,  
You ain't seen the best of me yet,  
Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest,_

I got more to me, and you can set it free,  
I can catch the moon in my hand,  
Don't you know who I am?

Bella sang along quietly as she watched the music video on TV with earphones in. It was Tuesday and she was still in the hospital, Carlisle had said a couple of days, she didn't think that meant more than two. She was currently waiting for Edward and Gabby, they were always here first.

_Remember__ my name (FAME!)  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly (HIGH!)  
I feel it comin' together  
People see me and cry (FAME!)  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame (FAME!)  
I'm gonna live forever  
__Baby__remember__ my name__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__  
__Remember__ (Uh-huh...)_

Edward and Gabby walked into Bella's room and heard her singing along to the song she was listening to and decided to wait before announcing their arrival.

_Baby__ hold me tight  
Cause __you can make it__ right  
You can shoot me straight to the top  
Give me love and take all I've got to give (Uh-huh...)__Baby__ I return,  
Too much is not enough,  
I can ride your heart 'til it breaks,  
Ooh, I've got what it takes_

_Remember__ my name (FAME!)  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly (HIGH!)  
I feel it comin' together  
People see me and cry (FAME!)  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame (FAME!)  
I'm gonna live forever  
__Baby__remember__ my name_

Bella turned her head a little and saw Edward and Gabby, she took out her earphones and fake glared at them.

"Were you standing there listening to me sing?" Bella asked. Both of them smiled and nodded before coming over and sitting down.

"We have your homework for the day," Edward explained. "As well as some food for you and other necessities."

"Thank you," Bella said leaning back on her pillows.

"We also bought you 'Pride and Prejudice' to watch," Gabby explained. "I know you get bored." Bella smiled at them both happily and took the food Edward gave her. Carlisle walked in then with a clipboard in his hand.

"Well Bella, it looks like everything is fine," Carlisle said as he walked over to her. "So once Charlie has signed the necessary papers you are free to go home."

"Yeah!" Bella yelled making everyone in the room laugh at her excitement.

"Am I that bad?" Carlisle asked amused.

"No, but I hate hospitals," Bella replied as Charlie walked in smiling.

"All right, all the papers are signed Carlisle," Charlie said. "Can we take Bella home now?" Carlisle nodded and Bella quickly got up with the help of Gabby and Edward and walked into the bathroom with Gabby so that she could change out of her hospital gown.

---

"It's so good to be home," Bella said as Edward and Charlie helped her sit down on the couch and Gabby sorted the cushions out. She placed one under Bella's right leg and put a blanket over her. "Thank you guys, I'm ok now."

"I'm glad you're home," Gabby said.

"So when do I get to go back to school?" Bella asked her dad.

"Monday," Charlie stated.

"But-,"

"No buts, you are staying home till Monday," Gabby said with a tone of finality. Bella sighed but nodded her head in response.

"Any ideas to what I'm supposed to do for three days while you guys are in school?" Bella asked.

"You could catch up on work, go on facebook etc," Gabby suggested. "Now just watch some TV while I make you some coffee."

***

Bella grabbed the TV remote from her bedside table and shut it off as there was nothing to watch. She had done all her school work and now had nothing to do. She checked the time, it was only two o'clock. Gabby and the boys had soccer practise today and the girls had cheerleading practise. Even Alice had her ballet class today, meaning she would have to wait till after six before seeing anyone. Charlie had just been called into work and Bella had assured him she would be fine and that Esme was just across the street if she needed anything.

Bella pulled her laptop that was at the foot of her bed towards her and turned it on before opening internet explorer and logging into facebook. She changed her status first of all.

_Bella Swan is completely bored and can't wait till she can go back to school and gets this stupid cast off. _

She then decided to check her friends' latest updates and noticed that most of their status' revolved around her.

_Charles Brendan should be doing work but isn't and wishes Bella gets better soon._

_Reneesme Mason is wishing Bella a speedy recovery and shall see her after cheerleading practise today._

_Edward Cullen hopes that Bella gets better soon and that she isn't too bored at home. I'll see you after soccer practise Bella._

Bella smiled and wrote replies to all of them, the rest were pretty much the same. She scrolled down replying to all and saw Gabby's from this morning.

_Gabby Swan is happy to have Bella home and hopes she gets better soon. She is also convinced that she who shall not be named hit B on purpose!!_

Under her status comments had been made by some of her friends.

_Jacob Black: I agree she totally did and I am trying very hard to remember that she is a girl and that I can't hurt her. _

_Charlotte Smith: Dnt worry I'll hit her, it doesn't bother me at all._

_Alice Cullen: You can't just hit her, she did say it was an accident. Although it is suspicious and I have my doubts as well_

Bella stared at the screen they were being ridiculous, Tanya wouldn't hit her on purpose. Would she? Bella was so confused now, she logged off facebook and checked to see if anyone was online. Nobody was, so she decided to check the school chat room in case anyone was on a computer.

---

**Forks High School Chat Room**

_Currently signed in:_

_Spiderman, Ferrari, Charles, Ink, Princess, IfIWereABoy, CheekyBunny, Gandalf, Primeval, Angel10_

Charles: Hey Angel, how r u?

Ink: Hey Angel

Spiderman: Hi Angel

Ferrari: Hi Angel

Gandalf: This Angel is popular isn't she?

Angel10: Hey boys. I'm gud, how r u?

Charles: Bored, I've already finished the work that was set.

Ink: What Charles said

Ferrari: I'm actually doin wk as we speak or type

Spiderman: I shud be doin wk but I'm not

Angel10: Tut tut tut, u shud be workin spidey at least Ferrari is still workin.

Spiderman: I knw, I'll try but its dull wk.

Gandalf: who is this Angel that every1 knws

CheekyBunny: she doesn't sound like an angel 2 me

Ink: U cn talk 'Cheekybunny'?

Ferrari: Yeah init, dnt be talkin bwt angel

Charles: U tell her or him

Spiderman: Its probably him

CheekyBunny: I'm a girl!

Ink: yeah right

Angel10: Lol

Charles: lol

Ink: Shit the teachers checkin wk, gtg. C u l8r guys

Charles: c u l8r guys bye

_Ink, Charles have left the chat_

Ferrari: I gtg as well, c u l8r angel, Spidey

Spiderman: Yeah I ave gtg now 2, bye

_Ferrari, Spiderman, IfIWereABoy have left the chat_

Princess: I guess the teacher checked IfIWereABoy's computer

Angel10: I guess

Princess: How r u Angel?

Angel10: I'm gud, u?

Princess: Gud, bored. My lesson got cancelled.

Angel10: Well I've not got anything to do.

_Princess has invited Angel10 to a private chat_

***

Bella reached over for her phone to check the time, it was six o'clock. It was Friday evening, she had been home since Tuesday and it was really annoying her that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Charlie was downstairs attempting to make dinner and the thought of that alone was worrying. Gabby would be home soon from practise and Alice, Charlotte and Angela said they would be coming over in a bit as well.

Suddenly the smoke alarm downstairs went off and that caused every other alarm in the house to go off as well. Bella covered her ears with her pillow and quickly grabbed her phone and scrolled down the names till she reached the one she wanted and called it.

"Hello!... yeah he's trying to cook dinner... that would be great, thanks... bye," Bella hung up the phone and kept the pillow held to her ears. The smoke alarm finally stopped and Bella heard the doorbell and then heard the front door open and close.

"Bella, dear don't worry everything is under control," Esme's voice called up the stairs.

"Thank you Esme," Bella called back.

Five minutes later Bella heard cars pulling up outside the house. Then she heard voices as everyone entered the house. Two minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in Edward," Bella said. Edward opened the door and walked in smiling.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Because I heard everyone downstairs and I assumed that you would come to take me downstairs as usual," Bella explained.

"Well good, does that mean you're not going to argue with me?" Edward asked. Bella shook her head and held out her arms admitting defeat. Edward smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Justin Timberlake's birthday," Bella said securing her arms around Edward's neck.

"What?"

"It's the 31st of January, his birthday," Bella said as Edward walked to the door.

"I'm talking about the winter formal,"

"Oh,"

"We are still going together right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, definitely," Bella said. "I promise to behave, as long as you promise not to carry me the whole night."

"Deal," Edward said walking downstairs. He walked into the living room where everyone was sat and placed Bella on the couch. Gabby put a small table in front of her and Esme placed a plate of food on the table along with a glass of water.

"Thank you Esme and thank you for saving our house before it burnt to the ground," Bella said picking up her fork.

"What are you talking about?" Gabby asked

"Dad tried to cook dinner," Bella stated and Gabby shook her head understanding.

"Bella, me and girls got you a lovely dress for you to wear tomorrow," Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Don't worry it comes past your knees and it's green, you're favourite colour."

"Thanks Alice," Bella said. "I'm assuming you got the accessories as well?"

"Of course, I even got you ballet flats instead of heels," Alice explained. Bella smiled in response.

"Great, I can't wait to be able to actually leave the house," Bella said excitedly.

***

Gabby helped Bella out of the shower and she secured a towel around herself.

"This is so embarrassing," Bella said as Gabby helped her get dressed.

"I know but it's only me," Gabby said as she zipped up Bella's dress and helped her back into her room. Bella sat down on her bed as Gabby went to her own room to quickly get dressed. Bella fixed her hair so that it fell in loose curls past her shoulders and then started to do her makeup. The dress she was wearing was a mint green spaghetti strap dress that flowed down to her ankles [**Picture at **]. Alice had got her a matching clutch bag and ballet flats. Gabby walked back into her room wearing a long teal dress [**picture at ****.com/files/imagecache/photo_gallery_****, just in teal**] with pointy teal heels. She had done her makeup before so that she was now completely ready. "Is it ok if I put my phone in your bag?"

"Of course, I knew you would want me too," Bella said and took the phone from her and placed it in her clutch bag just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Edward, are you girls ready?" Edward's voice came from the other side of door. Gabby opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. Edward walked in wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and a black tie. "You look lovely Gabby."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Eddie," Gabby said as Edward frowned at the nickname. "Let's get downstairs."

"You look beautiful Bella," Edward said walking over to her as she blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you," Bella said grabbing her clutch bag. "You look very nice too." Edward picked her up bridal style.

"Do you have everything?" Edward asked the girls, they both nodded and Gabby held the door open to let Edward walk out first before closing the door and following. They walked downstairs where Charlie was sat with Jacob, James and Billy. Edward placed Bella on the floor but kept an arm around her to make sure she didn't fall.

"You both look gorgeous," Charlie said to his daughters. James walked up to Gabby and handed her a big bag of m&m's. Gabby smiled in response and Edward reached for the single white rose that he had bought and handed it to Bella.

"Thank you," Bella said. "It's nice to know you both know us so well."

"I'm gonna get Nessie now," Jacob said. "We're riding with Alice and Jasper."

"Ok, see you there," Gabby said and Jacob left to go across the street. "Shall we get going?" They all walked outside to see Edward's car already in the driveway. Edward turned the alarm off and opened the front passenger door as James opened the back door. Edward picked Bella up and put her in the car as James held Gabby's hand as she got in before getting in himself. Edward got in the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition before driving off.

"Finally out of the house," Bella said.

"Yeah we know," Edward said. "But remember not do too much. We are gonna have to figure out how to get you from class to class. I can drop you too your first class and Jasper said he'll take you to second period and I'll pick you up from there and then your with me the rest of the day, so I guess it's already sorted."

"Edward, you don't have to do all that," Bella said.

"Yes I do, I already told Charlie I would," Edward explained. "He said if you didn't agree you could stay home longer, so don't argue." Bella huffed but said nothing as Edward pulled into the car park. He got out of the car and came round to the passenger's side and opened the door, then helped Bella out as Gabby and James got out of the car as well. Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's waist to help her walk, he would have carried her but he had promised that he wouldn't carry her too much. The four of them walked inside and spotted Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Ben, Charlotte and Peter standing nearby. They walked up to them at the same time as Embry, Maria, Charles, McKenna, Quil and Claire did. Quil had finally manned up and asked Claire to the dance and even Jared had asked Kim, as well as Sam asking Emily and Paul asking Rachel. Jacob wasn't too happy about the last one as he said that Paul was lazy and had a bad temper, not someone he wanted dating his sister but Rachel really liked him, so he decided to give him a chance.

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone_

The girls started to dance on the spot and they all walked onto the dance floor. Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Reneesme arrived and joined them straight away.

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye_

Edward had made Bella stand on his feet and that's how they were dancing when Tanya walked over with Felix and started to dance near them. Bella smiled at Tanya and saw Gabby glare behind her back.

Bella sat down at a table with Alice, Charlotte and Angela as the boys went to get the drinks.

"Gabby and James seem to be having a good time," Alice commented.

"Yeah they are," Bella said and looked up to see them dancing. "I've been meaning to ask you guys but I saw Gabby's status on Wednesday and I was wondering why you guys thought that?"

"You mean about your accident not being an accident?" Alice asked, Bella nodded in response.

"Well because it's true, we think she did it on purpose," Charlotte said.

"But why?"

"Because she likes Edward," Alice said.

"I know that but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Cause... you're friends with him," Charlotte explained. "You guys are close."

"Yeah but come on, you guys don't honestly think she would try to hurt me because of that?"

"Well we do," Alice said simply and Bella looked unconvinced. "We'll prove it to you."

"Okay,"

The guys returned with the drinks and sat down just as another song started.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, _

_She's going off about something that you said, _

_She doesn't get your humour like I do. _

_I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, _

_She'll never know your story like I do._

Alice got up and pulled Charlotte and Angela with her and the three of them grabbed Bella and dragged her away to the dance floor. Edward got up and followed them and quickly stood next to Bella to make sure she didn't fall.

_But she wears shorts skirts, I wear t shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and _

_find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me. _

Alice smiled at her brother and friend wondering when they would finally get together. _I have to get Bella to believe us about Tanya first of all. I'm gonna need a plan. _Alice turned to Charlotte and whispered in her ear and she nodded.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, _

_Standing by your waiting at your back door _

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Edward spun Bella around gently and held her close smiling down at her as she sang the last lines of the song.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

* * *

**Song List**

**Fame by Naturi Naughton [Fame the movie (2009)]**

**Goodbye by Kristinia Debarge**

**You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

**Did you like it? Let me know and Review please, I always like feedback makes me smile to know people read my story. The next chapter should be up in a few weeks. =]=]=]**


	19. He Could Be the One

**Hey guys, well here is the next chapter, I hope you like it I had to rewrite it four times until I was finally pleased with it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Robert Pattinson who I have loved since I first saw him in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire [If only he could see this dedication].**

**Anyways enjoy!!! =] =] **

* * *

**Chapter 19: He Could Be the One**

_[He Could Be the One; (2009) original song by Miley Cyrus from the Hannah Montana 3 album.]_

_[He' got something special, he's got special_

_And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special, he's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe something's telling me, telling me maybe_

_He could be the one]_

Rachel and Emily walked into their third period English class and sat down. They turned to Angela and said hi.

"Where's Bella?" Rachel asked.

"Edward's bringing her," Angela replied and Rachel smiled. The classroom door opened and they looked up to see Bella walk in with Edward's arm around her waist ensuring that all her weight was on him. They walked up to their desks and Edward helped Bella sit down before sitting down himself.

"Hey guys," Bella said as Edward took her books out of her bag for her. He had been like this since Monday – Bella's first day back since her accident- and Bella had decided that it was best not to argue with him.

"Bella, I was thinking about having a little day out in Port Angeles and you're welcome to join," Emily said.

"That sounds great, but Edward would have to come too since my dad and sister have decided that he is my personal bodyguard till this stupid cast come off," Bella explained.

"My company bothers you?" Edward asked.

"No, of course not just the idea that I can't take care of myself,"

"Well, Edward can join us too," Emily said. "Right, so we're going on Saturday."

---

Edward helped Bella put away the guitar before helping her out of the classroom and to her locker.

"Do you wanna watch our practice or would you rather I drop you off home?" Edward asked as he put Bella's books in her bag.

"Those are my only options?" Edward nodded. "Why can't I watch Emmett's practice?"

"Oh, you can if you want to," Edward said. "But how am I supposed to keep an eye on you?"

"Emmett can do that," Bella said. "Besides I've got no idea of how American Football is played, so I'd like to learn."

"Ok," Edward said and swung Bella's bag over his shoulder before wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her to the football pitch where Emmett was setting things up.

"Hey Emmett," they said as they approached him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Bella wants to watch your practice and learn how the game works," Edward explained.

"I'd love to explain everything to you," Emmett said pushing Edward away and putting his own arm around Bella. "You'd better get going, don't wanna be late for practice Edward."

"I'll see you later Bella, take care of her Emmett," Edward said before leaving.

"Let's start with the basics..."

_oh no what have I got myself into? _Bella thought as she tried to listen to Emmett.

***

"Bella, Edward's here," Gabby said and walked into the living room with Edward. "Right well James is here, so I'm off."

"See you later," Bella said and Gabby left.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella," Edward said handing her a dozen red and white roses along with a gift and card.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, but you didn't have to get me anything," Bella said taking the flowers and card, hesitating with the gift.

"Just open it," Edward insisted. "I got you chocolates too." He put a box of chocolates on the coffee table. Bella sighed and opened her present, it was a silver charm bracelet with different charms on it.

"It's lovely Edward thank you," Bella said inspecting the bracelet. "Do the charms mean anything?"

"Yeah, they do, if you look on the back of them each one has initials," Edward explained. "The purse is Alice, the shoe is Rosalie, baseball bat for Jasper, football or rugby ball as you like to call it for Emmett, the piano is me, Jack Skellington for Charlotte, spiderman for Peter, Manchester United logo for Gabby, the wolf is Jacob, the tulip is Reneesme cause they're her favourite flower, the soccer ball is James, the newspaper is Angela, the plus and minus sign for Ben and the book is you. If you look closely it's _Pride and Prejudice_. I don't know what to get for anyone else but if you tell me I can always add to it." Bella hugged Edward around the middle.

"Edward this is an amazing present, I've always wanted a charm bracelet," Bella said happily.

"I know, you told me once that's why I got it," Edward replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, thank you," Bella said smiling. "This makes my present look kinda crap."

"You got me a present?" Edward asked shocked and pleased all together.

"Well I didn't know what to get you, so I sort of made you something," Bella said and let go of Edward and picked up a wrapped present and card. She handed it to Edward and sat down on the couch; Edward joined her and opened the card before opening the present. It was a handmade scrapbook; the front of it had pictures of pianos, soccer balls and cars on it. "It's stuff to do with you and inside there a pictures and I've written comments for each one." Edward opened it and looked through the pictures. There were pictures of soccer games, random ones of their friends, pictures of homecoming, Bella's birthday, Halloween/Jacob's birthday, Sadie Hawkins' dance, Gabby's birthday, Christmas, New Year's and some from the Winter Formal. Edward liked all the pictures especially the ones of him and Bella. His two favourites were the one of the two of them with their snow built house and the other of them dancing at his house on Boxing Day when Destiny was teaching them a dance.

"I love it Bella, thank you," Edward said and hugged her. Bella smiled, she had been worried that he wouldn't like it. "Now are you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"I'm taking you out for the day," Edward said. "And don't argue, you can't sit at home on Valentine's Day."

"Fine, just let me get changed," Bella said and stood up attempting to walk. Edward picked her up and carried her upstairs and into her room. "You can put me down." Edward put her down on her bed gently.

"What do you need, I'll get it for you," Edward said.

"Just take me to my wardrobe," Bella said and Edward did that. "Right, close the door so that I can change." Bella looked around her clothes and decided to wear a knee-length black skirt and a blue top with little flowers on the bottom of it. Once she managed to change by sitting on the chair that Gabby had put in there for her, she grabbed one blue ballet flat and put it on before standing up and slowly making her way to the door and opening it. Edward was by her side immediately and helped her back to her bed. He passed her anything she asked for and she applied a little blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. Then Edward passed her a small blue bag and she put anything she needed in it before putting on silver and blue earrings and the charm bracelet she just got off Edward, she was already wearing the necklace that Edward got her for Christmas, she hardly ever took it off. Edward passed her a black jacket, which she put on before standing and allowing Edward to carry her downstairs. They walked outside to his car and Edward placed her in the passengers' seat before getting in the driver's side and driving off.

---

"What are we watching?" Bella asked as they entered the cinema.

"Whatever you want to watch," Edward said in reply and Bella looked at the film listings.

"Well usually I would watch a horror or action film," Bella said. "But since its Valentine's Day it would be an insult to the day if we didn't watch something romantic. So 'The Proposal?' I love Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds."

"Ok, wait here," Edward said and went and got the tickets. Then he got a large popcorn and drink for them before they walked into theatre and sat down. Bella pulled the armrest that was between them up and placed the popcorn between the seats so that they could share. There were a lot of couples there, in fact it seemed like there was no one but couple watching this film.

---

The film was almost over Ryan Reynolds character just told Sandra Bullock's character that he loves her and Bella said 'aww' quietly but Edward heard her and noticed that she was holding his hand without realising it.

The film ended and they got up to leave, Edward helped Bella out and then waited as she went to the bathroom.

"Edward?" Edward looked around to see Tanya with Lauren and Bree. "Hey, how are you?"

"Hey, I'm good,"

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked.

"Came to watch a movie," Edward replied as Bella came out of the bathroom. She stumbled up to them in two steps and Edward quickly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey Tanya," Bella said noticing her. "Lauren, Bree." They said hi in return. "What did you guys come to watch?"

"The Proposal," Tanya said.

"It's really good, we just watched it," Bella said in reply.

"It's about to start," Bree said.

"Well, we don't want to make you guys late for the movie," Edward said. "So we'll see you at school."

"Bye," Bella said as Edward led her out and the girls waved half heartedly back.

"You hungry?" Edward asked as he started the car and drove off.

"Yeah," Bella replied looking at the time as it had gotten dark outside, it was half six. Edward drove back towards Forks but stopped at a shop in Port Angeles on the way and walked out of the shop a minute later with a picnic basket, which he put on the back seat of his car.

"Are we going to the meadow?" Bella asked as they approached the forest.

"Yeah, we are," Edward replied before parking as close as he could to the Meadow. He got out of the car and then got the picnic basket before picking Bella up bridal style. He walked to the meadow and then set Bella down before getting a blanket out of the basket and laying it down. He helped Bella sit down on it and then started to take the food out of the basket before sitting down to eat.

---

"Look there Sirius," Bella said pointing to the stars above them. They were both lying down on the blanket next to each other.

"What's serious?" Edward asked confused.

"Not serious, Sirius the dog,"

"Oh, yeah I see it,"

"That's the name of a character in Harry Potter you know," Bella explained. "Jo named mostly everyone from the black family after a constellation."

"Jo?"

"Yeah Jo Rowling,"

"Oh, what does the K stand for?"

"Nothing, the publishers told her –," Bella's phone went off and she reached for her bag and took it out, she had a text.

_To: Bella ella ella eh eh eh_

_From: G!_

_Hey, am assuming your day is going pretty well since it's now past 11 and you're still not home. James, Jacob and Reneesme are here, we're playing rock band. Let me know when you are coming home because Dad's wondering. X_

"It's eleven already?" Bella said.

"It's half past eleven actually," Edward said checking the time. "I didn't realise it was this late. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, not yet, I like it here," Bella replied and sent a reply to Gabby.

_To: G!_

_From: Bella ella ella eh eh eh_

_The day is goin well, n tell dad al b hme in bwt an hour. Xx_

Bella put her phone away and lay back down on the blanket. She smiled at Edward and he smiled at her in response.

_Now is the perfect time to ask her out, _Edward thought.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the dragon constellation called?"

"Draco,"

---

Edward helped Bella to the door and Gabby opened the door to let them in. Jacob and James had already gone home, Charlie went to drop them and Reneesme was staying over. Edward carried Bella upstairs to her room since she was tried. He put her down gently.

"I had a great time today Edward, thank you," Bella said looking up at him.

"It was my pleasure Bella," Edward said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I had a good time too." Edward leaned down and kissed her cheek, she could feel his breath on her neck. She turned her head towards him to say goodnight and stopped as their lips were now inches apart. They stood there like that for a second before they started to lean forward closing the space between them.

"Bella?" Charlie called and they jumped back.

"Yeah dad?"

"You going to bed?" Charlie shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah, Edward just helped me to my room," Bella replied.

"I'd better go then," Edward said quietly. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward," Bella said back and he walked downstairs. She heard him say goodnight to Charlie, Gabby and Reneesme before leaving. Bella sighed and lay down on her bed without changing her clothes but she took of her one shoe and earrings.

_If dad hadn't called would we have kissed?_ Bella thought and sighed in frustration.

***

Bella sat on the bench in gym watching everyone play badminton and thought about Valentine's Day, which had been three days ago and since then she hadn't stopped thinking about the almost kiss between her and Edward. The both of them hadn't changed how they acted around each other but they hadn't talked much since, even though Edward still helped her get around.

"Bella?" Edward said and Bella looked up to see he had already changed and that everyone was leaving, she must have got lost in her thoughts again. She got up and Edward helped her as they made their way quietly to the cafeteria.

***

"Hey Tia, Tanya," Bella said as she waited outside her first class of the day with Jasper.

"Hey, Bella can I talk to you alone for a minute please?" Tanya asked, Bella nodded and Jasper and Tia walked inside the history classroom.

"So what's up?" Bella asked.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Tanya said looking agitated. "I really like Edward but he doesn't even look at me like that and I can't stand how close you guys are."

"We're friends," Bella began but Tanya cut her off.

"I know but I can't take it anymore, it'll just be easier if I don't hang around you anymore,"

"Tanya, I ..."

"Bella I'm sorry I just can't be your friend anymore, if you don't understand how much it hurts me," Tanya said quietly.

"How can you say that? I'm not..." Bella said and tried to hold back the tears.

"Yes you are, you know very well how I feel but you obviously don't care,"

"No Tanya, that's -," Bella began.

"Just leave it, I have to go before I'm late for class," Tanya said before walking off. Bella stood there shocked at what had just happened. Jasper walked out of the class.

"Bella, you ready for class?" he asked.

"No," Bella said calmly and hiding how she felt. "I don't feel so good, I want to go home. It's Friday anyway."

"Ok," Jasper said noticing that she did look a bit ill. "Let me just tell the teacher and I'll take you home." Bella leaned against the wall while she waited. Jasper came out of the class and helped her to his car. He drove to her house and helped her get inside and to her room so she could relax. "I'll call Charlie for you."

"No, its ok I'll do it myself," Bella insisted. "You just tell the others for me and ask them not to call, I'm gonna sleep."

"Ok, get better," Jasper said and stroked her hair before leaving. Bella waited till she heard him drive off before she burst into tears. She couldn't believe what had happened, Tanya didn't want to be her friend or be around her.

---

Edward walked to Bella's calculus class and was about to walk in when Jasper called him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Looking for you," Jasper replied as students started leaving the class. "Bella wasn't feeling well so I took her home, she said not to call she was gonna try and get some sleep."

"Oh," Edward said.

"Is that all she said?" Charlotte asked, she had come out of the class. "Class was so boring without her."

"That's all she said, she did look ill," Jasper explained. "She didn't even go into History class."

"Really?" Charlotte asked and Jasper nodded. Then they all headed off to their next class.

---

Edward rushed to his car after practise he had hardly paid any attention at all. Gabby ran to catch up with him and they drove to her house. They walked inside the house to find Esme in the living room along with Alice, Charlie, Charlotte and Angela. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked in behind them.

"She's asleep and her doors locked," Alice said. "We made her eat something before and then she said she was tired, so she locked the door and went to sleep."

"I'm gonna talk to her," Gabby said.

"Wait, let me," Edward said and walked upstairs. The rest of them sat and attempted to listen but it was proving difficult. Edward knocked on the door. "Bella? Bella? Bella I can hear you attempting to move around your room, I know you're not asleep. Bella let me in please?" The door clicked and opened. Edward walked inside and closed the door behind him. Bella had her back to him and the TV was on and 'Pride and Prejudice' was playing, Bella always watched this if she was ill or upset. "Are you feeling any better?" Bella just nodded her head in response. "Bella we're you even ill?" Bella shook her head. "Then what's the matter? Has this got anything to do with us?" Bella slowly nodded her head. "About Valentine's Day?" Bella nodded again. "Bella, I... I... um, I really really like you. I just didn't know what to say to you before and I'm sorry about that. I just need to ask you. if... um.. will you... go...out ...with... me?" Edward ran a hand through his hair as he waited for a reply.

"What about Tanya?" Bella asked quietly.

"What about her?" Edward asked confused.

"She likes you,"

"I know, but I like you,"

"But she's liked you longer than me,"

"I know – wait you like me?"

"Um... yeah...but it doesn't matter"

"Of course it matters, you like me and I like you," Edward said. "That's good."

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm being mean to Tanya if anything happens between us," Bella explained looking down. "Although I didn't know she liked you until I already started liking you myself, argh this is so confusing."

"No it's not," Edward said and turned Bella around to face him. He lifted her head up and saw that her eyes were red. "Why have you been crying?"

"Because I'm a horrible person," Bella said and tears flowed down her face again.

"No you're not, why would you think that?"

"Cause Tanya ..." Bella moved back out of Edward's reach. "Edward I...I'm utterly befuddled... I don't know what to do... I..." More tears spilled down her cheeks. She opened her bedroom door and walked out and Edward ran after her.

"Bella, you shouldn't be walking down the stairs," Edward said holding her arm stopping her from going down any further, they were on the landing in the middle of the stairs. Everyone was sat in the living room trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Edward I ..."

"Bella, what happened before history? Please tell me,"

"This," Bella said pointing between them. "I don't know if it should happen. Ta-."

"No Bella, I only care about you," Edward said and everyone looked around at each other as they got the gist of the conversation.

"But it makes more sense for you to like T-,"

"I love you," A chorus of gasps were heard coming from the living room.

"What?" Bella asked completely shocked.

"I love you, more than anything," Edward said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too," Bella said still crying and they heard a couple of 'Yeahs' from the living room. "What do we do now?"

"Well..." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Bella looked into his eyes as he leaned forward and she bit her lip in thought. "Don't think so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck tentatively and stood on her tip toes leaning towards him. Edward smiled and brought his lips to hers for their long awaited kiss ignoring everyone else standing in the hallway saying 'finally'.

_[And he's got a way of making feel, _

_That everything I do is perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_

_And I'm so into him_

_He' got something special, he's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special, he's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe something's telling me, telling me maybe_

_He could be the one]_

**Well there it is, they finally kissed! Yay!! That took forever, anyway what did you think? Please review, am working on the next chapter and everyone else finding out at the moment. =] =] x x **


	20. Only You

**Hey, I know its been a while, sorry about that. I have been busy lately. **

**This chapter is dedicate to evryone who has read and loves this story =] Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Only You**

_[Only You; (1994) Original film directed by Norman Jewison]_

The weekend had gone past rather quickly and nobody saw much of Edward and Bella, as they had spent all their time with each other. It was Sunday evening and they were all gathered in the living room of the Cullen's house.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

"With Bella," Jasper replied.

"And where's Bella?" Emmett asked again.

"With Edward," Gabby said.

"You're both so helpful," Emmett said sarcastically. The front door opened and they heard Edward's and Bella's voice. "Have they seen the time, tut tut." Emmet got up and went to the hallway followed by the others.

"You're so cheesy, Edward," Bella said as she stood facing him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

"But you love it," Edward said smiling.

"True, I am a big romantic,"

"Then you shouldn't complain about me being cheesy,"

"I wasn't complaining, I was just saying you were,"

"Ok, then," Edward said and kissed her.

"You've been doing that a lot," Bella stated.

"Doing what?"

"Kissing me, randomly in between a conversation,"

"Well, it hasn't really sunk in yet," Edward explained and kissed her again, making her giggle. "This is my way of convincing myself."

"I know, it's strange," Bella said thoughtfully. "It's only been two days, it will sink in eventually." This time Bella kissed him. "But until then..." Edward smiled and kissed her again.

"Eww," Emmett said. "Get a room. Ouch!" Rosalie had smacked him as per usual.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward said without looking at him.

"Ignore him," Bella said rolling her eyes at Emmett, who was now making faces at them. "Come on we need to finish our biology work." The two of them walked upstairs and Gabby looked at Emmett.

"You scared them away," Gabby said and smacked Emmet on the arm making him pout.

***

Charlotte pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High and climbed out just as the girls arrived in Rose's BMW and the boys arrived in Emmett's jeep. Tia walked over to them with Benjamin.

"Hey guys," The both of them said and everyone said hi back.

"Bella coming with Edward?" Tia asked.

"As usual," Alice replied and then saw Tanya walk over to them.

"Hey guys," Tanya said cheerfully but no one answered her and Tia looked around confused. "I said hey guys." She still didn't receive an answer.

"We know, we heard you but in case you didn't notice we're clearly not speaking to you," Charlotte said to Tanya, it was the first time she had spoken to her since November.

"We know you said something to Bella, she falls 'ill' right after she talks to you, what a coincidence," Alice added sarcastically.

"I forced Bella to tell me last night, finally managed to get her alone," Gabby said. "She said-" Edward's car pulled up into the parking spot between Emmett's and Charlotte's car. He got out and then went round to help Bella out. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked over to the rest. Bella bit her lip anxiously upon seeing Tanya, who glared at her.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Tia asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said smiling at her.

"Just fine? Ed man you're losing your touch," Emmett said shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"He's right Eddie," Gabby added mischievously. Edward opened his mouth to retort –

"They're just teasing you, ignore them," Bella said.

"Come on, Bella, we better get to class," Jasper said checking his watch.

"I'll see you at the end of calculus, ok?" Edward said as Jasper took Bella's bag from Edward.

"Ok," Edward kissed her and let Jasper help her inside. As they began to walk off Bella turned around. "Tia, aren't you coming?" Tia, who had been standing there a little surprised because Edward and Bella were together, snapped out of it and said bye to everyone before walking over to them quickly.

"Alice, Benjamin, we should get going as well," Edward said and they walked off followed by everyone else who were headed to their classes as well. Tanya was now stood there by herself and was in utter disbelief as to what had just transpired in front of her. The bell rang and she walked off to her first class completely at loss as to what she should do.

---

Jacob, James and Gabby walked into the cafeteria and got their food before sitting down. Charlotte and Tia came and sat down as well, whereas Tanya walked past their table and went and sat with Jessica and Lauren. Emmett was talking about football.

"So how exactly did they end up together?" Jacob asked indicating Edward and Bella who were sat next to each other. "I mean finally, but how?"

"I already told you," Reneesme said. "I'm a little vague on the details."

"Well, Dory, I shall enlighten Jacob and yourself," Gabby began. "Tanya said some stuff to Bella and she got upset then told Edward that he should be with Tanya but Edward was like 'no' and then he said he loves her and she said she loves him too and then they kissed."

"That's pretty much it, although I was wondering how you guys started talking about your feelings for each other in the first place," Alice stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I was curious about that too," Charlotte added.

"Well, we..." Edward began not entirely sure how to answer that.

"We almost kissed on Valentine's day," Bella explained putting Edward out of his misery but blushing profusely none the less. "Edward thought that maybe that had something to do with my mood and the conversation sort of flowed from there."

"I knew there was a reason you had been weird all week," Gabby explained. "But I've been so busy with that chemistry project that I would always forget to ask you. So when exactly did this almost kiss happen?"

"When Edward dropped me off in my room," Bella explained still blushing.

"And why didn't it happen?" Reneesme inquired.

"Dad called me,"

"Typical," Gabby said shaking her head.

***

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

Bella sang along to the song as she decorated the scrapbook she was making for Destiny. She picked up one of the pictures from the pile of photo's she had next to her and looked at it. The picture was of Edward and Destiny, she smiled at it as Edward walked up behind her.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

"Who are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"You," Bella answered simply she had obviously heard him enter her room. She turned around and faced him he smiled and took her hand.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless_

They swayed on the spot while the song continued. Edward twirled her and then brought her close to him before kissing her.

"Do you have any photos of Destiny from either Thanksgiving or Christmas?" Bella asked as she looked through the rest of the photos.

"I have some, but Alice probably has more, why?"

"I've started to make a scrapbook for her, of her time here to give to her when we visit in spring break,"

"Oh, that's nice," Edward replied and lay down on Bella's bed before grabbing the TV remote and switching it on. Bella shook her head at him and turned back to the scrapbook, she glanced at her laptop which was open on facebook. She refreshed the page to see if anyone had updated and saw that Tanya had changed her status a minute ago, it now read _Tanya Denali cannot understand why some people try to make out that they r ur friend and care about ur feelings but stab u in da back anyway. _No one had commentated on her status yet but Bella knew she was talking about her, Tanya knew that Bella was still her friend on facebook and would see the status update. Bella couldn't fathom what she should do about this. She knew that obviously Tanya was hurt by what had happened but it wasn't Bella's fault. Tanya cared about Edward but so did Bella and Edward loved her not Tanya, so what was she supposed to do? Argh! This was so frustrating, she had no idea what to do. Her laptop made a sound and she realised that someone wanted to talk to her on chat, it was her mum.

Renee: Hey sweetie

Bella: Hey Mum, how r u?

Renee: Am good, you?

Bella: ok

Renee: Just ok? I thought you would be really happy, now that you and Edward are together.

Bella: I am, but it jus that ... oh this is so annoyin

Renee: I'm going to call you

Bella: ok

The house phone rang and Bella heard Gabby answer it, she came upstairs with the phone.

"Bells, its mum, she wants to talk to you," Gabby said handing the phone over to Bella. She took the phone and walked out to the balcony to answer it.

"What is it?" Edward asked upon seeing the concerned look on Gabby's face. She changed her expression immediately and shook her head. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?" She just smiled slightly at him before walking downstairs to rejoin Reneesme. Edward waited for Bella to finish talking to Renee, which was about twenty minutes later. She walked back into the room and put the phone down. "Is everything ok?" Edward held out his hands to her as he said this. She walked over to him and took his hands in hers as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Bella replied and sat in front of Edward, he wrapped his arms around. "What episode of Heroes is this?"

"It's a rerun," Edward said. "Look I know we've only been together a week but we've known each other longer. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know, am I that transparent?"

"No, I can just tell when something is bothering you,"

"Oh," Bella said whilst wondering if should tell him. "I just don't want to trouble you."

"You could never trouble me and I'm a good listener,"

"Am ok now, if I need to talk more I will talk to you,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

***

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

Bella sang and danced around as she cooked lunch. Gabby was out with Reneesme and the boys. Charlie had gone fishing with Billy, Harry and Carlisle.

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

The doorbell rang and Bella went to open it smiling, thinking it was probably Edward. He said he was coming over in a bit. She opened the door to see Tanya standing there.

"Hi?" Bella said unsurely.

"Hi, can I come in?" Tanya asked, Bella nodded and stepped aside to allow her to walk inside. They walked into the kitchen and Bella continued cooking, putting the volume down on her iBase. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine,"

"That's good," Tanya said. "I can't wait for spring break. I'm going to New York with my family."

"That's nice,"

"So..."

"So?" Bella asked as she grabbed a knife for the salad and began cutting a cucumber.

"Um...Where's Edward?" Tanya asked trying to sound nonchalant. Bella looked up raising an eyebrow at her sceptically.

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering,"

"Well that's really none of your business,"

"What are you his keeper?" Tanya asked.

"No, his girlfriend,"

"Not for long," Tanya muttered but Bella heard her and accidently cut her finger a little.

"Tanya, leave," Bella said as calmly as possible.

"What?"

"Can you please leave?" Bella asked trying very hard not to lose her temper. Tanya huffed and walked out. Bella ran her finger under the cold water before grabbing the first aid kit, which was always kept nearby. She took out a plaster and put it on. She turned back to the salad and continued cutting.

_[Timbaland]  
Baby, you're lookin' fire hot  
I'll have you open all night like I-hop  
I take you home baby let you keep me company  
You gimme some of you, I give you some of me_

You look good, baby must taste heavenly  
I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe  
So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you  
I just can't get enough I got to drive through

_Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night  
Have it your way, foreplay  
Before I feed you appetite_

Let me get my ticket baby, let me get it line  
I can tell the way you like it, baby, supersized  
Hold on, you got yours, let me get mine  
I ain't leavin' till they turn over the closed sign

Check it

[Chorus - Justin Timberlake]  
Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until you  
Hear me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out

Take my order cause your body like a  
Carry out  
Let me walk into your body till it's  
Lights out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
Cut me out

She wasn't really listening to the song but put the volume up none the less and therefore did not hear Edward walk in.

_Number one, I take two number three's  
That's a whole lot of you and a side of me.  
Now is it full of myself to want you full of me?  
And if there's room for dessert then I want a piece_

Baby get my order right, no errors  
Imma touch you in all the right areas  
I could feed you, you could feed me  
Girl, deliver that to me, come see me

"You and your Justin," Edward said standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm," Bella said in response and started cleaning up. "I made shepherd's pie for lunch, is that ok?"

"Yeah, smells good," Edward replied as he helped her clean up. She put two plates on the counter and placed a portion of Shepherd's pie on each and added some salad to them as well. Edward poured them some drink and placed them on the dinning table before sitting down. Bella sat down as well and they began to eat.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Bella answered quietly looking down at her plate.

"No you're not, please tell me," Edward implored looking directly at her.

"Tanya came over a couple of minutes before you did," Bella began. "And she..."

"What? Did she say something to you?" Bella didn't answer. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, forget I mentioned it,"

"No, I'm not gonna forget it, please talk to me,"

The doorbell rang and Bella ran to answer it. She walked back into the kitchen with Gabby and Reneesme.

"Hey Eddie," Gabby said cheerfully. "The boys are coming they're just arguing about something."

"Good thing I made enough food then," Bella said and started making up plates for them. Once she was done the boys walked and thanked her before taking a plate each.

"Bells I have to tell you something," Gabby said grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs. She closed the door and locked it before turning to Bella. "Spill."

Bella sighed, she knew Gabby realised something was wrong. She took a deep breath and told Gabby about Tanya's status update yesterday and her coming over today.

"...She seems so confident and I love Edward so much that just the thought of him leaving me causes me pain," Bella said almost in tears. "What if Tanya manages to steal him away from me? I know she likes him but he loves me and that's not my fault. I..." Gabby wrapped her arms around Bella, who was now in tears.

"Ok, one Edward loves you and therefore cannot be stolen away from you," Gabby started to explain. "Two, he is crazy about you and would never want to leave you. And Tanya is a hater and you need to realise that she is a bitch and has been trying to get you out of the picture because even she could tell how much Edward likes you." Bella nodded and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"We should go downstairs before they start to wonder why we are taking so long," Bella said. "Oh and I haven't told Edward yet, I don't want him to know about my insecurities." Gabby nodded in understanding and then they went downstairs.

***

Alice danced around the empty parking lot with Rose whilst Bella, Reneesme and Charlotte laughed as they watched them.

_[Jay Sean]_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

It was Thursday and the girls were waiting for the soccer practice to finish. They had gone out to arrange something for Jasper and Alice's two year anniversary. Alice was in a good mood so she started dancing around and Rose joined in.

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

Alice pulled Bella towards her and started dancing with her as the soccer team arrived. Jacob ran over and started dancing with the girls pulling Reneesme with him. Gabby decided to join in and the rest of the team looked on.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked as she looked around and didn't see him.

"He was talking to coach, said he would catch up," Jacob answered. "So let's go."

"You guys go, I'll wait for him," Bella said and everyone started to get in the cars. "Here he comes now." Edward walked over to Bella and kissed her forehead in greeting before opening the passenger door of his car for her. Once she was in he went round to the driver's side and got in before pulling out of the parking lot. Bella looked over at him and noticed that he looked stressed. "What did coach want?"

"I wasn't really playing well today in practice so he just wanted to talk to me about that," Edward explained as he sped down the road.

"You did seem a bit distracted before," Bella noted. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Edward said unconvincingly. Bella was about to say that he could tell her but realised that she hadn't told him what had been bothering her so he may not tell her either.

They pulled up in front of the Cullen's house and Edward opened the door for her.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked as they walked inside.

"I have some work I need to finish," Bella explained and Edward nodded in response as they walked upstairs to his room. Edward sat at his desk and started his work. Bella took out her work from her bag and started it.

Bella and Edward had done their work in almost silence and it bothered both of them but they didn't know what to do.

***

Bella slumped on her bed completely stressed out. It was Saturday and she had spent all morning and afternoon with the girls trying to get her mind off the fact that her and Edward hadn't spoken properly in almost two days. Tanya wasn't helping either, she was increasing the stress. Bella leaned back, lying on her bed not bothered that she might crinkle the green dress, which fell off one shoulder, (**to see the dress go to .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=337383**) that she was wearing. She ran her hands through her hair in agitation. Her phone went off and she took it out of her bag half heartedly and saw that she had a text from Charlotte asking her if she was ok. She replied telling her that she was fine. She vaguely registered the doorbell and saw that it was six in the evening, way too early to go to bed.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah," she called back.

"Come down for a minute, will you?"

"Ok," she got up and grabbed her bag, she figured she may as well go over to Charlotte's. She walked downstairs and saw Edward standing there in dark blue jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. "Hey."

"Hey," Edward said and Charlie left the room. "You look beautiful." Bella looked at him in disbelief, she knew she looked like a mess. "Come on." He held out his hand and she took it before walking outside to his car.

They drove to the forest and then walked to their meadow. Edward put a sheet down and the both of them sat down on it.

"I have to tell you something," Edward said. "On Thursday I overheard some guys say that you weren't happy with me. They said they'd overheard you talking to Gabby about it."

"Edward, I'm extremely happy with you. Why would you even believe that?"

"Because you're so beautiful inside and out that sometimes I feel like am not enough for you and that you deserve better,"

"There is no one better then you for me," Bella said stroking his hair. She told him everything she had told Gabby about Tanya. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to know how insecure I am. When I look at Tanya I always think that it doesn't make sense for you to love me." Edward pulled her forward.

"I love you and only you," Edward said holding her hands in his. "I don't care what anyone thinks, all I know is that you are perfect to me and I could never feel this way about anyone else. You are my life now."

"Edward, I love you so much," Bella said hugging him. "You know you have nothing to worry about either cause I'm yours and I will always love you. I feel a Whitney song coming on." Edward laughed and kissed her.

"You hungry?" Bella nodded. "Let's go then and promise me that we won't keep anything from each other anymore."

"Promise,"

---

"What now?" Edward asked as they waited for their dinner bill.

"We can get some ice cream and go to my house and watch films? Swap manly stories and in the morning I'm making waffles,"

"Ok," Edward laughed.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll meet you by the door?" Edward nodded. Bella walked into the bathroom and saw Tanya there. She saw her and glared.

"He'll soon get bored of you," Tanya sneered as Bella tried to walk past.

"Why are you being so mean? You always used to be so nice to me," Bella said. Tanya laughed at her words.

"Are you really that stupid? I've been trying to ruin any chance you had with Edward from the beginning," Tanya said. "Unfortunately none of it worked."

"You... Gabby was right, so ... Did you hit me with the car on purpose?"

"Well, I was just trying to scare you, you weren't supposed to get seriously hurt," Tanya explained.

"But you did intend to hurt me?" Tanya didn't answer and looked indifferent. "Right well I was gonna apologise but I don't need to cause I haven't done anything wrong."

"You took Edward from me and am gonna get him back!" Tanya yelled. Bella walked upto her staring her down.

"Edward was never with you. He's mine, so back off!" Bella said angrily before storming out to find Edward standing there. "Tell me you didn't hear any of that."

"Only the last two statements," Edward said as he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. "You gonna tell me what I missed?"

"Yeah, I'll fill you in as we walk to the ice cream parlour," Bella said and started telling Edward what Tanya had said. He got very angry when he found out that Tanya had intended to hurt Bella. They got their ice cream and then got in the car and Bella put some music on to help calm Edward down.

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around

Bella sang along knowing how much Edward liked listening to her sing.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

"This is our song, it describes today perfectly," Bella said happily.

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face _

_Today was a fairytale_

Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

"Do you really feel all this when you see me?" Edward asked.

"All the time, not just today," Bella answered. "I know that was cheesy but it's true."

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

They pulled up into their street and walked to Bella's house. Gabby answered the door and smiled at them.

"Everything ok?" she asked as they walked into the living room where Jacob, James and Reneesme were.

"Everything is great and I even resolved my problems with Tanya," Bella said happily.

"Don't tell me you guys are friends again," Jacob said.

"No, I told her that Edward is mine and she has to back off," Bella said nonchalantly. Everyone in the room looked at her. Edward wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You go Bella," Gabby said proudly. "What made you say that?"

"She basically told me that the car accident wasn't an accident but she never meant for me to get seriously hurt,"

"That little...oo am gonna..."

"Nothing, you're gonna do nothing. We're just not gonna bother with her," Bella said. "Now if you'll excuse us we have ice cream to eat and films to watch. Can you fill the other in for me? I'll text Charlotte and Angela now."

"Sure thing," Gabby said getting up and walking out.

"She's gonna tell them personally I guess," Reneesme said and followed her. Bella walked upstairs with Edward. Edward picked a film while Bella went and got changed into her pyjama shorts and Edward's hoodie.

"You even look pretty when you're going to bed," Edward commented as Bella got into bed and he sat next to her.

"Thanks, but when I wake up it's a completely different story," Bella stated **(I shall dedicate the next chapter to the first person to review and tell me where these two lines are from. Clue think the 90's)**. "What we watching?"

"Your favourite," Edward said as Keira Knightley appeared on the screen reading a book.

"Pride and Prejudice," Bella stated and snuggled up to Edward taking the ice cream he gave her.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

* * *

**Song List**

**Fearless - Taylor Swift**

**Bad Romance - Lady Gaga**

**Carry Out - Timbaland ft Justin Timberlake**

**Down - Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne**

**Taday Was a Fairytale**

**Well what did you think? Review and let me know. I am working on the next chapter but I'm also moving house and I haven't really packed anything but the 200 books that I have. I shall do my best to get the chapter finished in a week or two. Until then Review =] =] x x **


	21. Party in the USA

**Hey guys, I know long time no update but here it is finally. I have been busy a lot lately so sorry about that. Just to clear up the lines in the last chapter about Bella being pretty even when she goes to bed are from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 1. Also I only realised recently that the links I have been putting in my chapters for pictures have not been coming up right, so I made a facebook account just for my fanfiction stories, so if you want add me as a friend all the info is on my fanfiction profile. Once you have done that go on the photo album named Bella and Gabby and all the pictures should be there. Anyway hope you enjoy =] **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Party in the U.S.A**

_[Party in the U.S.A (2009) Original song by Miley Cyrus from the album The Time of Our Lives]_

_[So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA]_

Edward got his bags and helped Bella get hers and then waited for everyone else to get their luggage before leaving. A small figure suddenly came running at them and engulfed Gabby who was at the front in a hug.

"Hey Destiny, how are you?" Gabby said.

"Great. I'm so happy you guys are here," Destiny said excitedly. "Come on." She dragged Gabby away and the rest followed behind them. They were greeted by Destiny's dad and then got into either his car or the taxi that was waiting for them as well, since they all couldn't fit into the car.

They arrived at the gorgeous beach house and got out before getting their luggage **(Picture of how I imagine the house to look like is on my facebook page). **Charlie, Carlisle and Esme weren't with them; they had work and could only take a week off so they would be arriving in a week. After they said hello to Lucy they followed David upstairs to their rooms. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and James were sharing a room as Alice, Bella, Gabby, Rose and Reneesme were sharing another. There weren't many rooms in the house but they were spacious so that they could all fit comfortably. There was a king sized bed in each room and David had added a double bed in both rooms as well. David and Lucy had invited them all over for the holidays and the girls had got Destiny to call and personally invite James because he didn't have any plans and they didn't want him to be left out. Destiny skipped happily between both rooms as everyone put their things away.

"I can see you're happy to have us here," Bella stated putting the last of her stuff away. She handed Destiny the scrapbook she had made her, which she loved and thanked Bella profusely for it. "You gonna give me a tour?"

"Yeah, come on," Destiny said as she dragged Bella out the room and the girls followed them. She pointed at all the rooms telling them what they were until she got to her room and opened the door for them.

"This room looks just like..." Bella began as she walked in.

"Miley Stewart's from the show," Gabby finished looking around.

"Do you have the same closet as well?" Alice asked and Destiny shrugged smiling at them. Alice opened her closet and saw clothes hanging on a rail and then pushed them aside to see a door with the letters D and T on it instead of H and M like it is in the series. She pushed open the doors and walked in. Destiny had an exact replica of Hannah Montana's closet including the revolving clothes rack. Destiny went over to a wall and pushed a button making shelves come out of it with shoes on it including matching bags, all the shoes were flats and most of them were shiny.

"How is she so nice when she's clearly spoilt?" Gabby asked looking at Bella, who shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Do you guys wanna play a music game?" Destiny asked.

"Sure, what game is it?" Rose asked.

"Well, I play a song and you have to say who it reminds you of," Destiny explained. "But you don't have a lot of time to think, you have to decide quickly, ok?" They nodded at her and she walked over to the iBase she had in her closet and pressed play. They heard the familiar beat of The Best of Both Worlds and realised they were going to be listening mainly to Hannah Montana songs.

"Gabby," Reneesme said.

"Yeah, I agree," Bella said.

"How do I have the best of both worlds?" Gabby asked them.

"Well cause you're so good with all the makeup and girly stuff but you're also very good at being one of the boys," Alice explained and Gabby nodded agreeing. They went through more songs deciding on who they best suited.

If We Were A Movie – Rose and Alice both decided on Gabby but Bella quickly moved onto the next song.

Rock Star – Gabby said Bella cause she thought it suited her best, the rest agreed.

One In A Million – Bella said Edward straight away and they all looked at her and she blushed profusely.

True Friend – Gabby said Reneesme, Reneesme said Gabby, Bella said Alice and Rose, Alice said Bella and Rose, Rose said Bella and Alice and they all looked at each other amused. Destiny said Elaina, her best friend.

He Could Be The One – Bella said Edward yet again and Gabby looked at her stating "Sing a new song would ya?" Alice said Jasper, Rose said Emmett and Reneesme said Jacob.

Ice Cream Freeze – They all said Destiny.

Destiny started the Ice Cream Freeze song from the begging and taught them the dance for it. They had just finished learning it when the boys walked into the closet.

"We were wondering why you were all in the closet but its obvious why," Jacob said walking inside.

"We came to tell you guys that it's time for dinner," Jasper explained. They walked out of the closet and downstairs for dinner.

After dinner everyone lounged around the house. Emmett, Jacob, James and Jasper watched TV with David. Rose and Alice talked about the nearest mall with Lucy, who liked shopping just as much as they did. Gabby and Reneesme were talking about a trick they wanted to play on the boys.

"So we cover them in paint?" Reneesme suggested.

"No, we need something more," Gabby stated thinking hard. She stood up and paced the kitchen thinking. "Oh I've got it."

"What?"

"Let's discuss it outside, we don't want to be overheard," Gabby said and opened the door that led outside. Both of them walked outside and round the corner to talk.

"Gabby," Bella said suddenly, she was standing there with Edward her hair a mess and lips swollen. She was so red by now that she almost resembled a tomato.

"What were you both doing?" Gabby asked with her hands on her hips and Reneesme mimicked her although she couldn't stop herself from giggling. Edward turned around to face them and they noticed that his appearance matched hers and he had also gone red in embarrassment. "Well? Hmm."

"Um..." Bella started. "Um..."

"Er..." Edward began. "Er..."

"Oh Gabby, don't be mean," Reneesme said still giggling. "You know exactly what they were doing." Reneesme wriggled her eyebrows at them with a cheeky grin and they went if possible even redder then before. Gabby smiled at them.

"Come on," Bella said to Edward as she dragged him off down the beach. "I swear they have the worst timing ever." Edward nodded as they sat down on the sand.

"Now, where were we?" Edward asked turning to face Bella; she smiled at him as he leaned forward.

_Well, shake it up baby now_

_[Shake it up baby]  
Twist and shout_

_[Twist and shout]  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on baby now_

_[Come on baby]  
Come on and work it on out_

_[Work it on out]  
Well work it on out,_

_[Work it on out]  
You know you look so good_

_[Looks so good]  
You know you got me goin' now_

_[Got me going]  
Just like I know you would_

_[Like I knew you would]_

The boys walked downstairs with Destiny who had just woken up and walked into the living room to find Bella, Alice, Rose and Lucy all dancing to a song that was playing on the TV.

_Well, shake it up baby now_

_[Shake it up baby]  
Twist and shout_

_[Twist and Shout]  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on baby now_

_[Come on baby]  
Come on and work it on out_

_[Work it on out]  
You know you twist, little girl_

_[Twist little girl]  
You know you twist so fine_

_[Twist so fine]  
Come on and twist a little closer now_

_[Twist a little closer]  
And let me know that you're mine,_

_[Let me know that you're mine, woo]  
_

"What are they watching?" Destiny asked quietly.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off," David said, he had just entered the room (**I Love that film, Matthew Broderick is hilarious**). The girls all turned around as Gabby and Reneesme entered the room. Gabby shrugged and walked over to where they were dancing and joined in dragging Reneesme with her. Reneesme was amused as she danced and beckoned Jacob over. He joined them trying to copy the dance that was on the TV. Emmett walked over to Rose, Jasper walked over to Alice and Edward walked over to Bella.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Yeah, shake it up baby now_

_[Shake it up baby]  
Twist and shout_

_[Twist and Shout]  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on baby now_

_[Come on baby]  
Come on and work it on out_

_[Work it on out]  
You know you twist, little girl_

_[Twist little girl]  
You know you twist so fine_

_[Twist so Fine]  
Come on and twist a little closer now_

_[Twist a little closer]  
And let me know that you're mine_

_[Let me know you're mine]_

"You wanna dance?" James asked Destiny as he held his hand out to her. She took it and started to dance with him.

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_

_[Shake it up baby]  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_

_[Shake it up baby]  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_

_[Shake it up baby]  
Ah, ah, ah, ah._

As the song finished they all sat down and Bella walked to the kitchen to get the breakfast and Edward walked behind her.

"Destiny," Jacob called her over. "Could you quietly go and see what they are doing in the kitchen?" Destiny nodded and went to check.

"Jacob, why do you wanna know?" Reneesme asked him.

"Because it's fun?" Reneesme shook her head at him as Destiny walked back into the living room.

"Edward has his arms around Bella and he's saying something in her ear," Destiny said to the whole room instead of just Jacob. "Whatever he's saying must be nice because Bella's smiling." Everyone smiled at her as Bella and Edward walked back into the room with breakfast for the boys, Destiny, Gabby and Reneesme.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Bella said. "Once you're finished you guys do the same, we're going to the beach." Bella, Alice and Rose went upstairs to get changed. Alice threw clothes at Bella to wear. "Um Alice I don't know if I'll be able to pull this off."

"Don't be silly, Bella," Alice said as she began rummaging through her own stuff. "You'll look great." Bella looked at the outfit, it was a green bikini, Alice had made her buy about a dozen bikinis for this visit. She walked into the en suite and got changed into the bikini and pulled on black denim shorts as well. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her black cover up and pulled it on before sitting down on the bed and putting her black flip flops on. Rose was wearing a purple bikini with a purple cover up over it, Alice wore a yellow bikini with a yellow cover up. Gabby and Reneesme entered the room and Gabby walked into the bathroom to get changed. Bella brushed her hair and tied it up into a pony tail which made her bangs fall into her eyes. Gabby walked out of the bathroom wearing blue denim shorts with a red bikini and Rose whistled at her.

"Right back at ya," Gabby said as she pulled on a red cover up and searched for her flip flops. Once Reneesme was dressed in a Light blue bikini with a light blue cover up and dark blue denim shorts they all grabbed their bags and walked downstairs where the boys were already waiting for them. They were all dressed in board shorts and a t shirt and looked up when the girls arrived. The girls were clearly amused by their expressions as Destiny walked downstairs in a pink swimming costume with a pink sarong tied around her waist. She was also wearing pink flip flops and beach hat with a pink ribbon around it. She had a bucket and spade in one hand and a big bag in the other.

"Aww Destiny, you look so cute," Bella said.

"Destiny that bag kinda looks bigger then you," Jacob pointed out. Destiny shook her head at him and motioned them all to follow her, since she knew the best place on the beach.

Destiny indicated where they were gonna sit and the boys set the deck chairs out for them. Alice and Rose sat down on their chairs and started applying sun cream. Gabby and Reneesme sat on the sand and started to help Destiny make a sand castle. The guys all pulled off their shirts and stated applying sun cream as well.

"Aren't you girls gonna apply some sun cream as well?" Alice asked.

"We already did when we got changed," Bella said. "I burn easily so I take extra precautions."

"I never get a tan, I would probably burn and still not get one," Gabby stated and the girls laughed.

"And I live here, so I don't leave the house without my mum making sure that I have sun cream on," Destiny said as Bella joined them and helped with the sand castle.

Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and James decided to go for a swim. Alice and Rose lay back on their chairs trying to get a tan.

"Do you wanna go for a swim Bella?" Edward asked her.

"Sure, why not," She said as she stood up and took his hand before walking to the water. As they got near the water Bella let go of his hand and tightened her pony tail and then pushed him into the water. She laughed and swam away quickly and he followed her. He reached her in no time and picked her up throwing her back into the water. "Edward!" Bella spluttered and jumped on him pushing him into the water. _  
_

_[Justin Bieber]  
Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.  
You know you love me, I know you care,  
you shout whenever and I'll be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart  
and we will never ever ever be apart.  
Are we an item? girl quit playing,  
we're just friends, what are you saying.  
Said there's another, look right in my eyes,  
my first love broke my heart for the first time.  
_

The girls sang along to the song as they got ready to go out for dinner to a restaurant near Zuma Beach. They had all had a great time today at the beach and Destiny, Gabby and Reneesme had made a great sand castle. Jacob had knocked into a bit but Gabby had claimed it was where the castle had got blasted in the battle of Hogwarts as it was the Hogwarts castle (**Picture on facebook**).

_And I was like…_

_[Chorus]  
Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine _

"You girls ready yet?" Emmett shouted up the stairs. "I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Jacob shouted.

"You guys are always hungry!" Gabby shouted as she opened the door and walked downstairs with the rest of the girls. She saw Destiny and James talking and smiled, glad they were getting along.

"Let's go," Jacob said and headed out the door with the rest.

"That's sounds perfect," Reneesme whispered to Gabby. They were sat around a large circular table in a restaurant near the beach.

"What are you whispering about?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Girl stuff," Gabby stated and Jacob looked uncomfortable. "I'm curious about what Bella and Edward are talking about."

"I know, they've been talking since we arrived," Reneesme said. "What could be so important and secretive that they have to have a whispered conversation about it?"

"Bella?" Gabby said across the table. Bella looked up at her. "What are you and Edward talking about?"

"Just stuff," Bella said giving her sister a look. Gabby got the hint and turned to back to Reneesme to discuss their plan.

"Me and Bella are gonna go for a walk, is that ok?" Edward asked Lucy.

"Of course, we'll call you if we need you," Lucy said. Edward and Bella got up and left the restaurant together.

"Where did Alice go?" Gabby asked James. The two of them were walking along the beach with Alice. "She insists on going for a walk and now she's disappeared."

"I know, it's like she vanished," James stated looking around.

"Or apparated," Gabby said.

"What?"

"Harry Potter reference, it's when a person can transport themselves from one place to another,"

"Oh ok," James said understanding. "Is that Alice over there?" James was pointing behind them where they could see someone in a corner of the beach. Gabby walked over with James.

"Eww, why am I always in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Gabby asked annoyed.

"That's what I'm wondering as well," Emmett said as Rose shoved him slightly. "Well do you mind?"

"I don't actually,"

"Fine, I don't care," Emmett said and turned back to Rose.

"Ew!" Gabby exclaimed and quickly walked away with James.

"Why do you look so disgusted?" Bella asked approaching Gabby with Edward, Alice and Jasper behind her.

"We ran into Emmett and Rose making out," James explained. "Where did you go Alice?"

"I went looking for Jasper,"

"You could have told us before vanishing completely," Gabby said as they walked back up the beach towards the rest.

"Sorry," Alice said not looking that apologetic.

_I'm gonna kill Emmett for ruining my plan, _Alice thought angrily as she sat down to wait for the others.

Jacob woke up abruptly, he had a strange feeling and he couldn't explain it. He got out of bed making sure he didn't wake James up and went to the adjoining bathroom. He looked into the bathroom mirror and screamed. He was wearing makeup and it was ridiculously outrageous makeup. The other four boys came over to the bathroom to see why Jacob had screamed and laughed at what they saw.

"You can't really laugh at me, have you guys looked at yourselves?" Jacob asked. All four boys looked down at themselves. James like Jacob was wearing makeup but he had been given the more glamorous look. Jasper and Edward both had wigs on and each of them had a different hair style to them. Lastly Emmett was wearing a red dress instead of his t-shirt and it stretched across his broad frame.

"What the hell?" Emmett screamed as the door opened and Bella walked in.

"What is with the screaming?" Bella demanded sleepily. She looked up and doubled over laughing. "What...happened?"

"We don't know," Edward said as he tried to yank the wig off to no avail. Bella walked over still laughing and helped him take it off.

"You weren't behind this were you?" Jasper asked as Bella helped him take the wig off as well.

"No, of course not," Bella replied and finally managed to get the wigs off.

"How do you get this stuff off?" Jacob demanded trying to rub the makeup off.

"Just wash your face, although it is easier to use makeup wipes," Bella explained and started laughing again. "I'll go get some."

"One of the girls or more, were involved in this," Emmett said still unable to get out of the dress he was wearing.

"Gabby?" Jasper suggested.

"If it was Gabby, she wasn't alone," Jacob said. "She doesn't have the patience and you know 'cba'. She had help and my guess is Nessie."

"I think Rose was involved too," Emmett said.

"Right this should help, come here," Bella said walking over to Jacob and James with the makeup wipes. Once she had removed all the makeup from their faces she turned to Emmett. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure how to get that dress off, maybe you should...keep it on, it is so your colour." Bella started laughing again and this time was joined by Alice and Rose, who had just entered the room.

"I agree with Bella, it does look great on you Emmett," Rose said whilst trying not to laugh.

"I'm gonna leave you to help Emmett," Bella said walking out of the room and Alice followed her still laughing. "You should have seen their faces when I first arrived in the room, it was priceless."

"Did they ask if you did it?" Alice asked.

"No, they asked if I was behind it and I replied truthfully that I wasn't," Bella said. The both of them laughed as they entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"I don't know about this, guys," Jacob said to the rest of the boys. "Gabby has a really bad temper."

"I know but we know that all the girls were in on it," Emmett whispered. "So we get all of them." They crept slowly into the girls' room and they looked around. "Come we have to hurry."

"We have enough time, they went shopping," Jacob said. "With Alice."

"I know but still," Emmett replied and the boys got started.

The girls walked into the house after shopping for what seemed like ages. They walked upstairs with their bags to put their things away.

"I think we should just have a relaxing day in tonight," Reneesme suggested and the others agreed. They girls started to get changed into more comfortable clothes.

"Where's my book?" Bella said suddenly.

"Which one?" Alice asked.

"My 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' book, I was reading it on the plane," Bella said looking for her book frantically. "Where is it? I left it right here!" Bella was panicking and the girls helped her look knowing how much that book means to her.

"Bells, calm down we will find it," Gabby assured her as she went over to the wardrobe. "It has to be around here some- where the fuck is my united shirt?"

"My favourite handbag, it's missing!" Alice shrieked.

"All my high heeled shoes are gone!" Reneesme screamed.

"My conditioner! It helps keep my hair silky smooth! It's gone!" Rose screamed angrily.

"The boys! They're getting back at us," Gabby said extremely pissed off.

"You're right, it's no coincidence that all our things go missing at the same time," Alice said. "Oh look a note." Alice showed them a letter written with cut out letters from magazines and they read it.

_We have your things and if you want them then we want an apology and any photographic evidence of this morning need to be handed over as well or you shall never see your things again. _

"We are not apologising!" Gabby said stubbornly.

"But G, my book," Bella said.

"Don't worry, we'll get our things back," Gabby said. "We just have to get them to give in first."

"How?" Reneesme asked.

"Well..."

Bella walked downstairs into the living room where the boys were sat watching TV. She walked over to the DVD cupboard and took out some films that the girls were going to watch upstairs.

"Hey Bella," Edward said walking over to her. Bella ignored him and got the films she wanted before walking out. "I'm getting the silent treatment, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Emmett said. "They'll give in soon enough."

Things did not improve for the boys as the day went on, none of the girls were talking to any of the guys. They wouldn't even acknowledge their presence but Emmett was determined not to give in but neither was Gabby. During dinner the girls talked to each other, Destiny, Lucy and David.

The boys woke up and came downstairs to find that the girls had left to go to the beach without them. They hurriedly got ready and went to join the girls.

When they arrived on the beach they saw a bunch of guys talking to the girls and rushed over to them. The girls seemed to be enjoying themselves, which just infuriated the boys more. Bella and Gabby were talking to two guys as they played with Destiny. Alice and Reneesme were laughing at something some guys were telling them and Rose was by the water with another guy. Emmett ran over to Rose, who promptly ignored him. Jasper and Jacob went over to their girlfriends and tried to intervene to no avail. Edward went over to Bella and Gabby with James but they wouldn't even look at them. Destiny was ignoring them too, as she knew that the girl were mad at the boys for taking their things.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward continued to call her but she ignored him.

"Parasailing sounds great but I'm a little scared of heights," Gabby said in an innocent sort of voice.

"Well we could come with you," one of the boys they were talking to, said.

"Aw that's so sweet," Bella said coyly. Edward looked pissed off as well as astonished.

"Gabby, you can't really agree to go somewhere with strangers," James said in a pleading voice.

"I'm hungry," Destiny said.

"OK, let's go have lunch," Bella said. "We'll meet guys here later, I'll call you when we are on our way."

"OK, see you later," the boys said before leaving. Bella, Gabby and Destiny collected their things.

"Girls! Come on lunch time," Gabby shouted and the girls started gathering their things and followed them back to the house.

The boys followed them in an extremely bad mood.

They were all sat on the patio at the back of the house having a barbecue.

"What plans do you girls have for the afternoon?" Lucy asked not so innocently.

"Well Gabby, me and Destiny are going parasailing with these new _friends_ we made," Bella said.

"Me and Nessie are being given a tour of the nearby areas," Alice added.

"I'm getting surfing lessons," Rose said lastly smiling at the face Emmett made.

"That does it!" Edward and Jasper said together as they stormed inside the house and returned two minutes later.

"Here, I'm really sorry," Edward said handing Bella her book. Jasper did the same as he handed Alice her handbag. Both girls took their things and then smiled before hugging their boyfriends letting them know that they were forgiven.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Bella said to Edward.

"I won't I promise," Edward said before he kissed her. "You're not gonna go anywhere with those guys now are you?"

"No, I won't," Bella replied as Jacob approached Reneesme with a bag that contained all her shoes.

"Forgive me Nessie?" he asked looking at her and giving her big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she replied hugging him.

"Weaklings," Emmett muttered. "Well am not giving in."

"Me neither," James said.

"We'll see about that," Gabby whispered to Rose, who nodded in agreement.

Bella was sat in the living room with Edward watching TV. James came in and sat down followed by Gabby who sat next to Bella.

"United match on tomorrow, isn't there?" Bella asked. Gabby nodded and then looked upset.

"I miss my united shirt," Gabby said with a sad face that was hard to resist.

"Urgh!" James said as he left the room and returned with Gabby's shirt. He handed it over to her apologising for taking it.

"Hmph," Gabby said taking the shirt and walking out of the room. Bella smiled, they just had to get Rose's conditioner back from Emmett.

"How did we end up with the shopping?" James asked. He was standing in a supermarket with Gabby and a list of food that they needed. Jasper had said he would be right back but he had been gone a whole hour now.

"I don't know, but thankfully we're nearly done," Gabby said looking over the list to see what they had left to get.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, it's really dark in here," Gabby said to James. They were currently locked in a cupboard, thanks to Emmett. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know, I don't think anyone is home," James replied. "Wait, I hear someone."

"Destiny?" Gabby said upon hearing her cousin's voice. The door to the cupboard opened suddenly.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Destiny asked confused.

"Emmett locked us in," James explained.

"Where is he?"

"He's outside, pretending that he doesn't care that Rose is talking to that surfer guy again," Destiny replied. Gabby smiled and walked outside with James pleased to see Emmett looking extremely annoyed.

"Where's Rose?" Destiny asked coming into the living room where the girls were watching TV.

"She's gone out with a _friend_," Bella said coming into the room with Gabby.

"The big suffer guy?" Destiny asked and Bella nodded. "I like him."

"Yeah he's nice," Gabby said.

"Bit of a pervert though," Bella muttered to Gabby.

"I know," Gabby said audible enough so that Emmett, who was standing behind them, could hear. They heard the front door slam and smiled before going over to the window to see Emmett rushing towards Rose, who was on the beach.

"Did it work?" Destiny asked.

"Yep, you did well," Bella told Destiny, who smiled.

"I don't want to," Gabby said as Rose dragged her into a vast hall full of people dancing.

"Tough," Rose said and walked over to a table with the rest. "We are going to stay and have fun."

"But I'm tired," Gabby moaned.

"You did promise though," Reneesme said.

"Fine," Gabby huffed and sat down.

_What is somebody like you doin' in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say what's your name? What you drinking?_

_I think I know what are you thinking_

_Baby what's your sign,_

_Tell me yours and ill tell you mine_

_Say What is someone like you doin' in a place like this?_

"Let's dance," Alice said and led Jasper onto the dance floor followed by Edward and Bella. Jacob and Reneesme followed suit.

"James, why don't you dance with Gabby?" Rose suggested as she walked off to dance with Emmett.

"You wanna dance?" James asked Gabby, she shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant sort of way. She took James hand and went to join the others.

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

_This freefall, oh, got me so, oh_

_kiss me all night,_

_don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same_

_if we ever meet again_

Rose smiled as she looked over to see Gabby and James dancing, hopefully this plan would work.

Bella walked over to the boys, who were getting the barbeque ready as Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were arriving today.

"James, could you go help Gabby set up the tables?" Bella asked and James nodded before heading off. The girls were sorting out the rest of the food in the kitchen. Bella knew that the only way for her plan to work would be to keep it simple otherwise Gabby would catch on. She planned to get James and Gabby to spend as much time together as possible; Edward was helping her so hopefully they would achieve their goal.

"Hey dad," Bella said as she saw him walk towards them with Carlisle, Esme and Lucy. She hugged him before hugging Esme and Carlisle. "Guys, there here."

Everyone came out to greet them and then settled down on the porch as they ate. The parents were filled in on what had happened during their first week there. Esme was amused by the prank that the girls had pulled on the boys and happy to hear that they had gotten the boys to give in before they did.

After lunch they decided to go and relax on the beach for a while. The boys went to surf and Rose went with them as well as Bella. Edward spent most of his time trying to prevent her from falling or injuring herself.

"James, looks good surfing, doesn't he?" Reneesme said in an innocent voice. Gabby looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, he's a good surfer isn't he?" Esme said in response.

"Gabby!" James yelled from the water.

"What!" she yelled back.

"You wanna try surfing?"

"OK!" Gabby got up and walked over to James and then listened as he showed her what to do. Reneesme and Esme both smiled at them.

"Have you lost your mind?" James asked his best friend.

"No, it's perfect," Jacob said. "You go over to her and just kiss her."

"And what happens if she gets mad?" James inquired. "That would ruin our friendship as well."

"No it wouldn't, trust me,"

"No, Jacob, just leave it," James said before he left to go downstairs. Jacob followed as he tried to think of other things he could say to help James and Gabby. Jacob decided he wasn't going to give up that easily, plan GJAGT was going to work.

As he entered the living room everyone was talking about going parasailing on Friday, giving Jacob an idea to help his plan along.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" Destiny asked.

"They went for a drive," Gabby answered. "We're meeting them in a bit to watch 'Prince of Persia', you wanna come?"

"Yeah, that looks really good," Destiny answered and ran upstairs to get changed.

Destiny hurried into the cinema dragging James and Gabby along with her and spotted Bella and Edward waiting for them.

"Hey," Destiny said.

"Hey," Bella and Edward said together.

"We got the tickets, is everyone here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah they're behind us," James said as the rest walked in.

"You should have seen the guys face when Edward said he wanted sixteen tickets," Bella said. "He was acting as if a group of people can't go to watch a film together."

"Right, we'll get the food," Charlie said and went to get food with Carlisle, David and Emmett.

Once they had everything they went to the right screen and got a whole row of seats. The parents sat at one end and Emmett sat next to Carlisle with Rosalie next to him. Alice sat down next to her and then Jasper, Edward, Bella, Gabby, James, Destiny, Reneesme and Jacob.

Everyone really enjoyed the film, Destiny did not quite get the whole story but she still liked it and loved the character Tamina (**This is actually my sister's name**). Throughout the film Bella continually talked to Edward so that Gabby would have to talk to James and Destiny talked to Reneesme so that James had to talk to Gabby.

After the film was over they decided to go to an Italian restaurant nearby for dinner and yet again throughout dinner Destiny made sure that James and Gabby were talking to each other. She smiled to herself when Gabby laughed at something James said. _Yes, it's working,_ Destiny thought to herself happily.

Bella crept downstairs as quietly as she could but her clumsiness caught up with her and she tripped on the last step. Luckily Edward was standing there waiting for her and he caught her before she could hit the ground. They walked into the living room together, where everyone (except Gabby and James), were seated.

"Right, so what is the reason for waking me up at one in the morning?" Bella asked as she stood leaning her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Well, I've been trying to get Gabby and James together," Jacob started.

"Me too," everyone but the adults in the room said at once.

"Well good, so you'll help me tomorrow?" Jacob asked and everyone agreed. "Great, let plan GJAGT begin."

"Plan what?" Bella asked.

"Jacob likes to give names to his plans," Reneesme told Bella.

"Let's go through the plan quickly and get back to bed before they wake up," Esme said.

"Right, so tomorrow..."

Gabby and James walked over to the speed boat which would be used for their parasailing lesson. Everyone else followed behind them getting ready to put Jacob's plan into action after the lesson.

Gabby and James got on the first boat followed by Edward and Bella. Once they were ready they were given instructions on what they needed to do before the boat took off. Edward went first and Bella went next. Then it was Gabby's turn and she was nervous because she was afraid of heights but she really wanted to do this. James offered to go with her to make it easier and the instructor agreed and strapped both of them in.

"Are you ok?" James asked as they sailed over the water.

"Yeah, this is fun as long as I don't look down," Gabby answered. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Of course, I'm happy you're having fun," James said.

"OK, so the first phase of the plan is put into action after the lesson," Bella said as she watched her sister and James.

"Yep," Edward replied wrapping his arms around Bella.

The boats pulled up at the dock one after another. Edward jumped out and then held out his hand for Bella. James followed and held out his hand for Gabby, which she took but they didn't let go once they were out of the boat. Bella noticed their hands and looked at her sister questioningly, Gabby gave her a look which answered her unasked question. Bella smiled before sending everyone the same text message, which she let Edward read as she typed.

_Plan GJAGT cancelled, dey didn't need our help __xx_

"They look happy," Edward whispered in her ear and Bella smiled up at him.

_To: Bells_

_From: Jakey _

_But I had a 4 phase plan :'(_

Bella laughed as she got into David's car with Edward, Gabby and James.

_To: Jakey _

_From: Bells_

_Aw well mayb u cn mke anova plan 4 summat else __cheer up at least dere 2getha xx_

Bella put her phone away while sitting forward. She ran her hand through Edward's hair as she smiled at her sister who was talking quietly with James, a smile playing on both their lips.

"This is all, your fault," Bella said to Alice.

"My fault? How is this, my fault? You're the one driving," Alice stated.

"Because you trusted me with the directions," Bella stated looking around for a sign pointing them in the right direction. Alice had convinced Bella to go with her for some last minute shopping by saying that they could have lunch at the cheesecake factory. Bella had readily agreed and Alice had let her drive as well, they were borrowing Lucy's car. However on their way to the nearest Cheesecake factory they had managed to get extremely lost and now had no idea where they were.

"Just pull up ahead," Alice said and Bella did that. "Now let me see if I can get a signal so that we can call someone for help." Alice looked at her phone and groaned and then she got out of the car to see if she had any luck.

An hour later and they still didn't have any signal and had no idea what to do next. They were pulled up at the side of a motorway, Bella was leaning against the car while Alice walked up and down with both hers and Bella's phone attempting to get a signal.

"Where are they? Are you sure they were gonna be here?" Edward asked Jasper as they sat in the Cheesecake Factory waiting for their girlfriends.

"Yeah, Alice told me she was gonna come here for lunch with Bella cause she's been wanting to come here since she got to the US," Jasper explained. "The others said they would be here in a while, summat bout surfing."

"Well, I'll just call Bella and see where they are," Edward said taking his phone out and dialling Bella's number. "It's not connecting."

"Neither is Alice's, they obviously don't have any signal," Jasper said. "Don't worry it's only one, they'll be here soon, they have a map and Lucy marked the route for them to take to the mall and then here."

"You're right,"

"Hey guys, where's Bella and Alice?" Gabby asked as she walked into the Cheesecake Factory with James, Jacob, Reneesme, Emmett and Rosalie.

"They're still not here," Jasper said worriedly. "And they don't seem to have any signal, cause we can't get through."

"They can't have got lost, they had the map and Alice has a good sense of direction," Gabby said getting worried.

"There they are... why do they have a police escort?" Reneesme asked. The rest of them looked out of the window where she was pointing and saw Bella and Alice getting out of the car and talk to the officers in the police car in front of them before walking into the restaurant.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you guys were coming," Bella said as she looked around for a seat, Alice having taken the last one.

"Yeah, we thought we'd surprise you," Jasper said.

"You could just sit in Edward's lap," Gabby said with a mischievous grin, making Bella blush. Edward got up and got her a chair. "So, what was with the police escort?"

"Oh, that," Bella started. "We got lost and they were driving past and pointed us in the right direction."

"But then they realised that we really don't know our way around her, so they agreed to escort us," Alice added.

"What happened to the map Lucy gave you?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice dropped it out of the window," Bella explained. "She was hot, so I told her to open the window a little."

"I opened it fully and the map flew out the window," Alice said. "The officers were very amused when we were telling them all of this." Everyone was amused by this as they ordered their food.

"I can't believe we are going home tomorrow," Alice said sadly.

"I know, I've had so much fun here the past two weeks," Bella added.

"I think we should spend the rest of the day with Destiny," Gabby said. "She's at her friend Elaina's house."

"I agree, we are leaving in the morning tomorrow," Rosalie said.

"I had a great time today," Destiny said sleepily as the girls put her to bed. "Especially when Emmett got hit in the face with a pie."

"Yeah, that was good," Alice said giggling as she was the one who hit him with the pie.

"Can you tell me a bed time story, Gabby?" Destiny asked.

"Of course, let me think," Gabby said pensively. "Once upon a time..."

Destiny was crying as she said bye to everyone at the airport. Bella and Gabby were the last ones to say bye and Destiny hugged them tightly.

"Promise you'll call me every week," Destiny demanded.

"Of course we will," Bella said and Gabby agreed. "You take of yourself and we'll talk soon. Love you."

They walked off towards the gates, waving bye as they went. Once they had settled into their seats, Bella took out her iPod, which Destiny had been listening to last and played the song that was on last.

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

**Song List**

Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus

The Best of Both Worlds by Miley Cyrus [Mentioned]

If We Were A Movie by Miley Cyrus [Mentioned]

Rock Star by Miley Cyrus [Mentioned]

One In a Million by Miley Cyrus [Mentioned]

True Friend by Miley Cyrus [Mentioned]

He Could Be the One by Miley Cyrus [Mentioned]

Ice Cream Freeze by Miley Cyrus [Mentioned]

Twist and Shout by Matthew Broderick ['Ferris Bueller's Day Off' Soundtrack]

Baby by Justin Bieber ft Ludacris

If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland ft Katy Perry

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Review please! Oh and I'm not sure what to do with the whole Tanya thing, cause now Bella knows what she is really like and I dont know whether Tanya should except defeat or not, any ideas welcomed =] =]**


End file.
